You've Got Mail
by KittieKat121
Summary: Two continents. Two Alice's. Two forbidden loves. Alice Cullen lives in Texas and meets Jasper Whitlock whilst working at her dads hospital...but he forbids the relationship. Alice Brandon lives in England and is using all her self-control not to fall for the new bad-boy Jasper Hale. Two girls connected by more than just emails...they know it's forbidden, but fate has other plans..
1. Chapter 1 - ENGLAND

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Heyyy everyone! This is a story co-written by ****_KittieKat121_**** (A.K.A Kitten) and ****_Jalice2254_**** (A.K.A Pixie)...it's a little hard to co-write a story because we live on different sides of the world, but we're managing ;) So ****_KittieKat121_**** is writing the English chapters (Because I'm English...) and ****_Jalice2254_**** is writing the Texas chapters (Because she's from Texas...) but we come up with ideas together and...well, hope you like it! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

***ENGLAND***

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 10.07am_

_Subject: Reply when your stupid country wakes up ;)_

_I need your help and you're asleep, dammit! I hate time zones, officially. How are things over in Texas? You're peacfully sleeping whilst I'm sat in History having a mental breakdown. The hottest guy _in the world _just walked into my classroom and sat down. Next to me._

_He must be like some Greek God, I swear. And oh my stars, he just answered a question and _his voice_! Swoon! He's so hot I'm literally melting. This is bad. I cannot get a crush on this guy! He's only just started at my school, but we'd all heard of the infamous Jasper Hale long before he transferred. He's got a reputation - and it's not a good one._

_Do not, I repeat DO NOT, let me get involved with this guy Alice! Not that he'd ever be interested in me anyway; I'm sure he could have any girl he wanted he's so damn hot._

_I know it's crazy o'clock over there, but reply ASAP? I'm in need of a reality check. Love you Pixie. Ttyl?_

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and stared down at my textbook. I was supposed to be answering questions, but it was a little hard to do that with the Greek God sat next to me as a distraction. I had to keep sneaking glances at him to check that I hadn't just imagined up this perfect being beside me. He was tall - he easily stood a foot over my meagre 5' 3" - and lean but muscular. His honey blonde hair fell to just above his collar in that effortless just-rolled-out-of-bed look that would sure come in handy with my own hair in the mornings. And what made it even more annoying was that I didn't think he'd spent hours in front of a mirror perfecting that look like most of the boys at school...I think he genuinely rolled out of bed looking like that. Must be to do with being a God.

His stormy blue eyes suddenly met my dark brown orbs and I quickly looked away, but not before I saw the smirk that spread across his face. He'd caught me. Damn. "See something you like?"

I turned my head to look at him again and saw that the smirk was still in place. Somehow, it made him even hotter. _Get a grip, Alice!_ I mentally slapped myself and ordered my lips to form a polite smile. "It's Jasper, right?"

"The one and only Jasper Hale." Jasper confirmed.

"I'm Alice." I told him, "Alice Brandon."

"Hello Alice, Alice Brandon." Jasper said.

"Funny." I commented as I rolled my eyes.

"So was there a reason you've been staring at me for the past half hour?" Jasper asked. He'd noticed all along? Well, he could have _said _something!

"I wasn't-" I began.

"It's okay." Jasper interrupted, with a wink, "I'm used to it."

"I wasn't _staring_ at you." I protested, "Am I not allowed to look at you?"

"Look all you like, no objections here." Jasper said, the smirk reappearing. He was _not_ making the whole do-not-get-a-crush-on-Jasper-Hale thing easier for me. Maybe I could just avoid him. Or join a convent and avoid men all together. Somehow I didn't think that was going to work. The bell announcing the end of the lesson made me jump and I realised that I hadn't said anything for almost a full minute. Jasper stood up to leave, but turned back before he disappeared into the crowd, "See ya Alice."

The last thing I saw was him winking at me before he was swallowed up by the mass of students trying to all squeeze through the door at once. Damn him and his God-like hotness. I decided to just forget about it and go to my next class. He made good eye candy, but he wasn't boyfriend material. He was notorious for heart-breaking as well as rule-breaking, and I could certainly see why. Half the girls in the classroom had been sneaking looks at him all lesson and the other half had just openly stared.

There was no avoiding it; Jasper Hale was hot. I wasn't going to let it get to me.

~o.O.o~

Five minutes. The clock seemed to be ticking slower and slower as it edged towards lunch. Tick tick tick. Bella was copying my homework in a mad rush before we had to hand it in at the end of the lesson, and I was trying to slyly check my phone for a reply from Alice. Pretending to use the calculator function on my phone when really checking my email seemed to be working for me this year.

There was no reply. Made sense, it was only 6.20 in the morning over there. With any luck, Alice would wake up soon and reply giving me the virtual slap that I needed. In the last 2 hours Jasper had only entered my mind once. Trouble was, he'd never left again.

"Alice?" Bella nudged my arm, ruining the swirly pattern I'd been absentmindedly drawing across my maths work.

"Hmm?" I asked looking away from my disappointingly empty inbox.

"You've been daydreaming for the last 2 hours." Bella said, nudging me again, "Who's the guy?"

"There's not a guy." I said, looking down at my phone again. There were some things I just couldn't tell Bella, no matter how much I loved her. She wouldn't understand. That's what Alice was for. She may live in a completely different continent, but she was my absolute best friend and I knew she'd be able to help.

"I think you're lying." Bella said, turning to poking me instead of nudging me. "If not a guy, then what have you been thinking about?"

"Just stuff," I said vaguely, "Exams are coming up, work's crazy, maths is the most boring subject in the world...why not daydream through it?"

Bella gave me a doubtful look, but she didn't press it. The bell rang and we gathered up our stuff and walked out of the classroom together. I made a quick stop at my locker before crashing in the form room. I finally got a reply from Alice.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 12.45pm_

_Subject: RE:_

_Reply when your stupid country wakes up ;)_

_I'm awake now, Kitten! Hating the time differences isn't exactly anything new, ya know... I hate them just as much as you! Things couldn't be any better!:) My sweet 16 is coming up in less than a month and I can hardly wait! Daddy says that on my birthday, we'll go look at cars! Eep, I can't wait!_

_Sounds like you're having LOADS of fun ;);) so what's he like?! Tell me EVERY THING, AliKat!_

_As much as he may be a "Greek god," Kitten, I bet his voice isn't as smexy as the ones around here... As far as bad boys go, you know what they say.."A girl dreams about a bad boy who is gentle only for her. A boy wants a good girl who is naughty only for him."_

_Now, Kitten, what kind of friend would I be if I let you get involved with this guy?! Not a good one, that's what!_

_Alice Brandon! Any guy would be lucky to have you! I've heard of his type; hell, I know someone just like him!_

_But what if YOU'RE who he wants, hmm?! What would happen then?! I'll always give you a reality check, darlin'; you know that...All you have to do is ask!_

_Love you more, Kitten! And yes, you will definitely be talking to me later!:)_

Oh, I loved my best friend! She told me just what I needed to hear. I grinned at my phone and wrote her a reply instantly.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Sent: 12.47pm_

_Subject: RE: Reply when your stupid country wakes up ;)_

_You're so lucky; I have to wait a whole other year until I'm 17 before I can drive. England sucks._

_Jasper...I don't even know where to begin! He's gorgeous - longish blonde hair, dazzling blue eyes, and you just KNOW he's hiding a six pack under that school uniform...about a foot taller than me, naturally. :/ No, there_

_is something about a Texas accent that just about kills me...but idk Pixie, his voice is pretty good competition!_

_And as for "A girl dreams about a bad boy who is gentle only for her. A boy wants a good girl who is naughty only for him."...I CAN'T be that girl! I actually want to make it through school and Jasper's already been held back two years - which is practically unheard of in England. Oh yeah, did I not mention? He's 18. Pixie, you've gotta help me. I can't stop thinking about him. This will pass right?_

_It's all irrelevant anyway. No matter what you say about guys being lucky to have me, there's no way someone like JASPER HALE would ever consider going out with me. I'm sure he's got plenty of girls that are his age and much hotter than me throwing themselves at him left and right._

_It's fine; he wouldn't want to date me and I don't want to date him. But WHY did he have to be so freakin' hot? I can't get him out of my mind, Pix! It's not like I can avoid him when he's in half of my classes. Did I mention England sucks? You mind if I just move over there and hide out with you until I forget about him?_

_Love YOU more Pixie...;)_

I hit send and started concentrating on what Bella had been talking about whilst I'd been writing my reply to Alice. Something about a house party that we'd already decided to skip.

I looked up as a girl I'd never seen before entered the classroom. She was tall, with perfect blonde curls cascading down her back and gorgeous blue eyes with a purple tint that made them look almost violet in colour. She was thin and had curves in all the right places and I couldn't see a single imperfection on her face or body. She made everyone else in the room look bland in comparison. She looked like she could be a lingerie model or a famous runway model.

"Who's that?" I asked, wondering why we had two new students starting at the same time.

"That's Jasper Hale's sister, Rosalie." Bella said, glancing at the girl, "She transferred here at the same time he did."

That made sense; she had a goddess like beauty that was similar to Jasper's. Of course I'd heard of Rosalie - she was almost as famous as her brother, and for very similar reasons - but I'd never seen what she looked like before. She was two years younger than him, so this was the year she was actually supposed to be in, but she could easily pass for eighteen. Hell, she could probably pass for twenty. Looking at her, she could be Jasper's twin sister.

"Is she in our tutor group?" I asked

"Looks like it." Bella said as Rosalie placed her designer handbag on a desk and sat down on the chair, kicking her high-heeled feet up and resting them on the table.

"She wasn't hear in morning registration." I commented.

"I saw her and Jasper outside the head teacher's office this morning." Bella said, "Probably showing them around or something."

Or they'd managed to get themselves in trouble before they even started; I wouldn't put it past them. The pair were known for getting suspended and/or expelled from several schools for various things. If the gossip was to be believed they'd done everything from spiking teachers food to breaking in at night and super gluing all the doors shut. Just another reason why I shouldn't get involved with Jasper.

Apparently, my darling friend Alice had a different idea as another email came through on my phone.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 12.52pm_

_Subject: RE: Reply when your stupid country wakes up ;)_

_He sounds hot, Kitten! And NO, his voice is in no way comparable to these Southern darlin's down here, lol..._

_You CAN be that girl and if it's the last thing I do, I will help you BE that girl! Who cares if he's been held back?! He could be dumber than a rock, as long as he's as hot as you say he is! And besides, age is just a number, babe! Who know?! You probably can't quit thinking about him because you have a CRUSH on him...!_

_Yeah, well, you obviously need to go eat some chocolate to get your esteem going this morning... Screw left and right, babe! When I'm done with you, Alice Brandon, you will be throwing yourself STRAIGHT INTO his arms! You got me?!_

_He's hot for a reason...To find that one goody two-shoes to be his bad girl, obviously!:):) Take advantage of having him in your classes; draw attention, make him see you...ATTRACT HIM!_

_As much as I love you, Kitten, HELL NO you can't hide out with me! You are going to get yourself a piece of that fine specimen named Jasper Hale and YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE IT!_

_I can't say I love you until you've at least gotten that boy's attention... Sorry, babe!_

I rolled my eyes and hit reply.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 12.55pm_

_Subject: RE: Reply when your stupid country wakes up ;)_

_ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKIN' MIND?! What happened to "what kind of friend would I be if I let you get involved with this guy?!" hmmm?!_

_Trouble is, I don't think he was held back because he's dumb. From what I saw in History, he's actually pretty clever. I don't think it helps that he's been in like six different schools in the past five months...and whether I CAN be that girl or not, I don't think I WANT to! I've heard about the long line of conquests that follows the name Jasper Hale and honestly, I don't think he's the kind of guy who stays in a relationship for long...like more than one night, if you catch my drift._

_I think we've established that I have a CRUSH on him, thankyou Pixie...that's kind of the problem here! I also think that every other girl in the south of England has a crush on him._

_I wouldn't call myself a goody two-shoes. I've been in my fair share of trouble, but Jasper's been in enough trouble to share out between the whole student-body and then some! I think it's a bad idea, Pix. I was counting on you to stop me doing this, but it looks like I'm just going to have to use my own will power. Problem; my will power runs away screaming "You're on your own, kid." whenever I look at those gorgeous blue eyes of his..._

_Listen though, babe, I've gotta go - I'm major swamped with work I've gotta do before this afternoon's lessons and I'm gunna see if I can sniff out some of that chocolate you talked about...;);) I'll talk to you later Pixie...have a good day! And FYI, I still love you even if you won't say it back you meanie..._

I hit send and then dragged Bella off to the library in search of a textbook and then to the vending machine in search of chocolate (All that was left - as usual - was Nutri-grain bars so my need for chocolate went unsatisfied.) before heading back to the form room to do my work and hoping to God that Jasper wasn't in any of my lessons that afternoon, because I didn't know how long my will power could hold out...

* * *

**A/N: Heyyy again! So, let us know what you thought of the first chapter! The next chapter is from Texas Alice's POV...:) If there were any English words/things that confused anyone let me know and I'll explain them! Just trying to keep it authentic ;) Remember the time difference; England is 6 hours ahead of Texas...:)**

**Until next time... ;)**


	2. Chapter 1 - TEXAS

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Hey so this is Chapter one but from Alice Cullen's side of the world...so rewind to the beginning of that chapter...enjoy :)**

**Co-written by ****_KittieKat121_**** and ****_Jalice2254_**** :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

***TEXAS***

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time Sent: 6:45 am_

_Subject: RE: Reply when your stupid country wakes up ;)_

_I'm awake now, Kitten! Hating the time differences isn't exactly anything new, ya know... I hate them just as much as you! Things couldn't be any better!:) My sweet 16 is coming up in less than a month and I can hardly wait! Daddy says that on my birthday, we'll go look at cars! Eep, I can't wait!_

_Sounds like you're having LOADS of fun ;);) so what's he like?! Tell me EVERY THING, AliKat!_

_As much as he may be a "Greek god," Kitten, I bet his voice isn't as smexy as the ones around here... As far as bad boys go, you know what they say.._

_ "A girl dreams about a bad boy who is gentle only for her. A boy wants a good girl who is naughty only for him."_

_Now, Kitten, what kind of friend would I be if I let you get involved with this guy?! Not a good one, that's what! Alice Brandon! Any guy would be lucky to have you! I've heard of his type; hell, I know someone just like him!_

_But what if YOU'RE who he wants, hmm?! What would happen then?! I'll always give you a reality check, darlin'; you know that...All you have to do is ask!_

_Love you more, Kitten! And yes, you will definitely be talking to me later!:)_

Sighing, I burrowed deeper into my comforter and clutched my phone closer to my side. It was still on silent so losing it would be incredibly stupid, especially since Alice needed me.

"Are you decent, Pixie? 'Cause I'm coming in!" Rolling my eyes, I sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes as Emmett opened my door and peeked inside.

"Of course I'm decent, Emmy," I giggled, raising a brow, as he flung himself onto the bed beside me. The four poster bed shuddered, tipping against the wall, as he flashed a sheepish, dimpled grin. Rolling my eyes, I lay against his chest and sighed as he stroked his fingers through my short, pixie-cut hair.

A light knock at the door startled us out of our small sibling bubble. "Alice, can I talk to you for a second, dear?"

Emmy's brow rose as I playfully thumped his nose and fluidly stood, opening the door to see Daddy. "What's up?" He looked pointedly beyond me at Emmett, who flashed a smile followed by a big wave, before pulling the door closed behind me.

"I was wondering if you could come to the office and help me today? Sue's sick and needed the day off." I nodded, smiling happily, as he pulled me close and ruffled my hair. I loved working at the hospital with Daddy!

"Of course, Daddy! Is Sue alright?" He nodded before explaining that she'd gotten the flu and couldn't come in to work. "Oh no!" He smiled gently and kissed my forehead before walking back to his bedroom. Blowing out a breath, opened my door and rolled my eyes at my brother.

"Shoo, Emmett! SOME of us have places to go and people to see, ya know!" I rolled my eyes as he glared playfully my way; he'd gotten suspended for punching Mike Newton in the face after he tried to ask me out. Poor guy! I almost felt bad for him... ALMOST!

Naturally, Mom and Daddy were mad when they found out; but I was pleased someone had finally put that cocky jerk in his place. Especially since it was my Teddy Bear that did it! I was disappointed, that was true, but I was more glad that Newton was off my back. Even Rose couldn't keep him away for long!

Flicking on my closet light, I walked inside and began to piece together an outfit. Something comfortable yet cute, simple but sophisticated. Deciding I'd just wear jeans and a sweater top, I rummaged in the back of my closet for my Chuck's. "There you are!"

Throwing my nightgown on my bed, I secured my bra and yanked on a black undershirt followed by a light blue sweatee, zipping myself into my dark wash skinny jeans. Tugging socks on, I knotted my Chuck's around my ankles and stood, fluffing my pixie-cut hair with nimble fingers. Then, everything changed when my phone beeped.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Received: 6:47am_

_Subject: RE: Reply when your stupid country wakes up ;)_

_You're so lucky; I have to wait a whole other year until I'm 17 before I can drive. England sucks._

_Jasper... I don't even know where to begin! He's gorgeous- longish blonde hair, dazzling blue eyes, and you just KNOW he's hiding a six pack under that school uniform... about a foot taller than me, naturally. :/:/ No, there is something about a Texas accent that just about kills me... but idk Pixie, his voice is pretty good competition!_

_And as for "A girl dreams of a bad boy who is gentle only for her. A boy wants a good girl who will be naughty only for him"... I CAN'T be that girl! I actually want to make it through school and Jasper's already been held back two years- which is unheard of in England. Oh yeah, did I not mention? He's 18. Pixie, you've gotta help me, I can't stop thinking about him. This will pass, right?_

_It's all irrelevant anyway. No matter what you say about guys being lucky to have me, there's no way someone like JASPER HALE would ever consider going out with me. I'm sure he's got plenty of girls that are his age and much hotter than me throwing themselves at him left and right._

_It's fine; he wouldn't want to date me and I don't want to date him. But WHY did he have to be so freakin' hot? I can't get him out of my mind, Pix! It's not like I can avoid him when he's in half my classes. Did I mention England sucks? You mind if I just move over there and hide out with you until I forget about him?_

_Love YOU more, Pixie...;)_

And that was that! Rolling my eyes, I hit the reply button and scrawled a message back, hoping she wasn't in class yet.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time sent: 6:52am_

_Subject: RE: Reply when your stupid country wakes up ;)_

_He sounds hot, Kitten! And NO, his voice is in no way comparable to these Southern darlin's down here, lol...You CAN be that girl and if it's the last thing I do, I will help you BE that girl! Who cares if he's been held back?! He could be dumber than a rock, as long as he's a hot as you say he is! And besides, age is just a number, babe! Who knows?! You probably can't quit thinking about him because you have a CRUSH on him...!_

_He's hot for a reason... To find that one goody two-shoes to be his bad girl, obviously!:):) Take advantage of having him in your classes; draw attention, make him see you... ATTRACT HIM!_

_As much as I love you, Kitten, HELL NO you can't hide out with me! You are going to get yourself a piece of that fine specimen named Jasper Hale and YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE IT! I can't say I love you until you've at least gotten that boy's attention... Sorry, babe!_

Hitting the send button, I giggled at her obliviousness. She was a girl, he was a boy. Can it be anymore obvious?! Then, just like that, my small pen pal trouble was ended as Daddy knocked on my door. "You ready to go, Alice?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay firstly thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! :):):) Now, you have _Jalice2254 _ to thank for this beauty of a chapter ;) REVIEW! :D :D :D Next chapter goes back to England...**


	3. Chapter 2 - ENGLAND

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: This story is co-written by ****_Jalice2254_**** and ****_KittieKat121 _****:)**

* * *

Chapter 2

***ENGLAND***

*ENGLAND*

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 2.05pm_

_Subject: Get a grip woman!_

_I may or may not be, Alice...The world may never know...But anyway, I'd be an OSM friend if I pushed you in the right direction, obviously! Come on, girl, you need to loosen up and have some fun!_

_Well, for the sake of love, couldn't you just "fail" History and ask him to tutor you?! Maybe you can change his wicked ways, Kitten!_

_You'll be the one who changes him from 'bad ass new kid' to 'caring, devoted boyfriend'...Did you ever think about that, hmmm?! Of course not because you live inside the box; and to quote Taco Bueno, "Live Mas"!_

_So act! Don't just sit there and stare at him all day! Do something, woman! BE a woman and show him what he's missing! ;);)_

_Sure he's trouble, but who cares?! He's hot and that's all you need!_

_Besides, you know what they say... "The best love is also the most forbidden."_

_Your willpower may just be right, babe!_

_'Atta way, babe! Enjoy it for me won't you?! I can't leave the front desk to get any or anything... Yes, Kitten, you will DEFINITELY be talking to me later...;);) Show me some action and I'll go back to loving you...Right now, I just tolerate you..._

I loved Alice but she really was insane. If she'd heard half the things I'd heard about Jasper, there's no way she's be pro-dating him! I intended to set her straight.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 3.35pm_

_Subject: RE: Get a grip woman!_

_Well I think you ARE out of your mind. I can't believe you're encouraging this! Ha! He doesn't seem the type to give up his free time to tutor History...and I'll be doing NOTHING with Jasper for the sake of love!_

_Isn't that a bit clichéd? Being that girl who can change his ways...that's the stuff of movies, babe, and this is real life. I'm gunna have to disagree with Taco Bueno...my 'box' as you put it is comfortable and warm and won't get me expelled!_

_Is it even forbidden love if you forbid yourself?! This is the ultimate test of self-control...if I can do this I'm pretty sure I can resist anything..._

_I didn't find any chocolate...well anyway, have fun tolerating me, and I hope your dad's not working you too hard ;) Tell him slave labour is illegal in all fifty states...he could at least pay you! I wouldn't work for free for ANYONE! Speaking of work...I gotta go :/ Time to go work my ass off at the restaurant for minimum wage...ttyl Pixie :):)_

I sent the message and made one last stop at my locker to grab my work uniform before making my way out of the gates with Bella and heading towards the restaurant. Bella worked there too, but today it was just me on shift which made it all the more boring.

It only took fifteen minutes to walk to the restaurant and another five to slip out of my school uniform and into my work uniform. This consisted of a white capped sleeve fitted shirt, a short ruffled black skirt and black kitten heels. It wasn't the most flattering thing, but paired with a large black heart pendant necklace, a couple of chunky black bangles and my ebony black hair, it looked half decent.

I'd just took my position behind the counter when none other than Jasper Hale walked in, his sister in tow. He grinned at me as he spotted me behind the till and I tried to not die of embarrassment. There were never many people in the restaurant at this time of the day, and it was almost empty as usual. There was an elderly couple in one corner, a mum and a toddler in another, and a man working on his laptop - you could tell this was a classy place...

I was the only waitress on shift and so I had no choice but to go and seat Hillside Upper School's newest students. I made my way over to them with the best smile I could manage. "Hey, were you looking for a table?"

"Well we didn't want to sit on the floor." Rosalie sneered. Nice. Real original. It wasn't like I heard that from half the people who came in here. I kept the smile on my face because, after all, the customer is always right.

"We thought we'd check out the local cuisine, right Sis?" Jasper said.

My smile became less forced as Jasper's voice washed over me. _Pull it together, Alice. _"Follow me."

I led them round to a table for two and handed them menus before disappearing into the kitchen and out of sight. _Why_ did he have to be here? It wasn't even like I could pretend to be super busy with other customers - there were none! I was going to have to make small talk. I was going to have to listen to his voice and try not to swoon right where I stood. Jesus, this was going to be hard.

"Alice, what are you doing?" A voice asked from behind me. I jumped and turned around to see the chef - Jacob - raising an eyebrow at me.

"Uh..." I tried to think of a valid reason why I'd been standing in the corner of the kitchen glaring at the floor.

"Are you hiding from someone?" Harry asked. He opened the kitchen door slightly and looked out at the restaurant, "Well I'm going to assume it's not the oldies or the toddler...and the business guy looks a little old for you, Kitten. That only leaves one person..."

"I'm not hiding!" I protested.

"Is he here with his girlfriend? Is that why you're hiding?" Jacob asked, "Are you his secret affair?!"

"First of all that's his _sister_." I told him, "Secondly, I'm _not_ hiding, and thirdly of course I'm not!"

"Oh." Jacob said.

"Don't sound so disappointed Jake." I said, throwing a dishcloth at him.

"That would have been the most exciting thing to happen here all day." He said, catching the dishcloth expertly before it could hit him square in the face. "So why are you hiding from him?"

"Stop interrogating me!" I said

"Stop hiding out here and do your damn job!" Jacob told me, pushing me back towards the door.

"Jake!" I moaned but he pushed me through all the same. I glared at the closed door before turning back to the restaurant with a smile. I headed over to Jasper and Rosalie, "Are you ready to order?"

"I'll have the caeser salad and water for the table." Rosalie said and I produced my order notebook and wrote it down. I turned to Jasper to find that he was watching me.

"Do you know what you want?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do." Jasper said, catching my eye and grinning. He left too long a pause before he continued, "I'll have the steak."

I tore my eyes away from his as I wrote down the order. "It'll be right out."

I turned to walk away and I heard Jasper laughing quietly, "Rare."

I mentally slapped myself; I'd been too distracted by those damn eyes that I hadn't even asked. I kept walking though and entered the kitchen where Jake was humming away to himself and cutting a slice of chocolate cake even though I knew that no one had ordered it. He was always eating the food; I swear, that boy never stopped eating. I rolled my eyes when he gave me a sheepish look at getting caught. "I need a caeser salad and a steak."

"On it." Jacob said, abandoning the chocolate cake to begin cooking. I grabbed a fork and took a bite of the cake when his back was turned before getting glasses and a jug of water and leaving the kitchen again. I had just set them down on Jasper and Rosalie's table when my phone started vibrating in my bra (there were no pockets in my work uniform). I went out the back of the restaurant and fished it out to see Bella's Caller ID on the screen.

"Hey Bells, I'm at work so can we talk lat-" I began, but I was cut off by Bella's choked sobs. "Bella? Are you okay? What's up?"

"Nathan _dumped_ me!" Bella cried.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry." I said, "Hey, I'll tell you what! Come down to the restaurant and we'll talk. I know for a _fact_ that there's chocolate cake and Jacob's already started eating it. Get here quick and there might be some left."

"T-Thanks Alice." Bella sobbed, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

The call ended and I rolled my eyes at the screen. Her boyfriend (or ex boyfriend now, I suppose) Nathan was nothing special; nothing worth crying about anyway. The heart wants what it wants I suppose. There was also an email from Alice, so I opened it.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 3.40pm_

_Subject: RE: Get a grip woman!_

_How can I NOT encourage that?! I want my best friend to be happy! Well if I, being the best friend that I am, could give you a push in the right direction so that he WILL "tutor" you..._

_Well, HA HA...smartass! Nope...he's working my ass in a chair, if that's ok with you...but Alice, he's my DADDY and I LOVE him! Well, babe, have fun making at least minimum wage while I sit here, bored to death, awaiting your faithful emails...Byyyeee, Kitten:)*-*_

I was about to reply when a voice came from behind me. "Do you actually work here?"

I jumped and turned around to see Jasper leaning against the wall. He had a point; I shouldn't be on my phone whilst I was working. I'd have to reply to Alice later. I wasn't sure that her email should really be dignified with a response anyway. A 'push in the right direction' indeed!

Jasper was watching me with a smirk on his face. I tried a joke to cover up my nervousness at being alone with _the_ Jasper Hale. "Are you stalking me or something?"

Jasper just laughed, as if _he_ was the one that was used to being stalked. He probably _was_. He took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. "No I'm not stalking you. But I _can_ read and there seems to be a no smoking sign indoors."

"Right." I said, nodding as I walked over to him. He took another cigarette out of his pocket and held it out to me, but I shook my head. "I don't smoke."

"Figures." Jasper said. I narrowed my eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said, putting the cigarette back in his pocket and taking a drag from his already lit one. He blew the smoke out before carrying on, "You just don't seem the type."

I wanted to take that as a compliment; we were all told never to smoke because it gave you cancer and made your teeth rot. Surely not being 'the type' to smoke was a good thing...except the way Jasper had said it made it sound like a bad thing.

"I've gotta get back to work." I said.

"Right, eating that chocolate cake." Jasper said.

"That was a private phone call!" I protested, but Jasper just winked at me.

"You look cute in uniform." He said. I rolled my eyes and went back inside the restaurant before I did something stupid and embarrassing in response to that comment. He probably talks to all the girls like that; he's a total player! He's just trying to suck in every unsuspecting girl in an attempt to get laid. Well not me. I wouldn't fall for his charm and his tricks. I forbade myself from doing so.

Bella arrived a couple of minutes later as promised, teary eyed and looking like a toddler who'd been told Santa didn't exist. I took her into the kitchen to see that Jacob had devoured his slice of chocolate cake and had started on a second, larger piece. I rolled my eyes and took the plate of cake into the restaurant, placing it on the counter. I grabbed two chairs and sat with Bella as we ate the cake. If our manager was in we'd get in so much trouble for eating in the public restaurant and for slacking off work, but the manager never came in when there was this little customers.

"I've been waiting for this chocolate rush all day since Alice mentioned chocolate." I told her, taking a bite of my cake.

"What's the deal with this Alice girl anyway?" Bella asked.

"Pixie? She's been my best friend since forever." I said.

"You've never met her." Bella pointed out.

"No," I agreed, taking another bite. "But that's because she lives thousands of miles across the Atlantic ocean."

"I don't get it." Bella told me, "You've never met this girl, but you call her your best friend?"

I shrugged, "She gets me. We talk all day. We've got the same name - that can't be a coincidence, right? Maybe we were sisters in another life or something." Bella gave me a doubtful looked but I just shrugged again. "What happened with you and Nathan anyway?"

Bella looked like she was about to cry again. "He left me for Kate."

"Posh Kate?" I asked.

"Uh-huh." Bella said.

"I can't imagine she'll take him." I said, "He's not exactly her type."

"He says he's in love with her!" Bella said on a choked sob.

"Bella, it's not worth crying over, trust me." I said, handing her a napkin to wipe the few stray tears that had escaped. "Truthfully; I never liked him. I didn't say anything because he was your boyfriend, but seriously that guy was boring as hell, Bella! You can do so much better!"

There was a cough and we both looked up to see Jasper standing in front of us. "We're ready to pay."

I was surprised he hadn't just dined-and-dashed; I'd half expected him to. Rosalie was standing behind him looking bored as I printed out their bill.

"Alice when's your shift over?" Bella pestered me until I turned around to answer her.

"It's 8.30." I told her, "You want me to come over when I'm finished?"

"Bring a pizza." Bella told me, standing up, "Stuffed crust peperoni, 11" deep pan."

"See you later then." I called after her as she headed out of the restaurant. I turned back to Jasper who was giving me a funny look.

"She gets free chocolate cake and free pizza out of you?" He asked, "What do _I_ get?"

"Were you just dumped by your jerk of an ex boyfriend?" I asked.

"I don't think so." Jasper said.

"Then you get nothing." I told him. He let out an over dramatic sigh and pulled out the money to pay for the food. He chucked it down onto the counter and started to move away, calling a casual, "Keep the change." over his shoulder as he left.

Work dragged on for the next four hours until Jacob and I were allowed to leave and the next lot of workers signed onto the evening shift. I went outside into the dark night after saying goodbye to Jacob and heading towards Domino's pizza to get Bella's request. I'd made it to the edge of the parking lot before I noticed Jasper leaning against the signpost.

"Jasper?" I asked, squinting in the darkness to make out the form of the new resident bad-boy. He was wearing black jeans and a black leather jacket over a white print tee, and he blended into the night pretty well.

"Hey." He said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just passing." He said. I looked at him doubtfully.

"And it just happened to be at the exact time I got off work?" I asked, remembering that he'd been stood right next to me when I'd told Bella when my shift ended.

"Must be a coincidence." Jasper told me.

"Right." I said.

"Where are you headed?" Jasper asked.

"To get pizza for Bella and then to her place." I said, not really sure why I was telling him.

"Sounds lame." Jasper said. I shot him a look.

"It's good to know you find me lame." I said.

"I didn't say that." Jasper told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I said.

"I hear Crawley's house is the place to be tonight." He said, "I was just heading over there - you wanna come?"

Did I wanna come? _What_? Did Jasper Hale just invite me to a party? I was about to open my mouth to refuse the offer when he stepped forward and my words evaporated as I got lost in his eyes. Jesus, they were bluer than the ocean.

My phone buzzed and broke the spell. I fished it out and checked the screen. A text that I'd missed from Bella; '**_Get garlic bread. x_**' but I also saw that I had an email. It was from Alice. It would no doubt be an email practically commanding me to jump Jasper. He was stood right in front of me. Alice would have a field day if she knew the situation I was in. But it wasn't going to end like she hoped. I'd made the decision to stay away from Jasper and I intended to stick to it.

"I've got to go." I said, "Bella's waiting. I'll see you at school."

I turned away before Jasper could respond and started the walk home, opening the email and reading it as I walked.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 8.45pm_

_Subject: HAWT Southern gentleman!_

_OMG! Alice Brandon, wait 'til you hear what I have to tell you, babe! I MET a GUY!:):) Well, actually, he came to the hospital...but who cares?!_

_Anyway...his name is, get this, Jasper! Jasper Whitlock. Oh my, Alice, he's beautiful! Blonde curls that are so soft I can run my fingers through all day. The prettiest baby blue eyes. And oh my god, Alice, his voice! The way he calls me darlin'...and the way he practically purrs my name just drives me absolutely insane!_

_I got it bad, don't I, babe?! HELP! I've never been in this situation, Alice. Idk what to do, babe! Get back to me ASAP?! Btw, how's YOUR Jasper?!;);)_

_LOVE YOU, Kitten!:):) Have fun;););)*-*_

* * *

**A/N: Again, thank you to everyone who's reviewed, and to everyone who's favourite and followed! Chapter Two *TEXAS* will be up soon :):)**


	4. Chapter 2 - TEXAS

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by ****_KittieKat121_**** and ****_Jalice2254_**** :):):)**

* * *

Chapter 2

***TEXAS***

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Received: 6.55pm_

_Subject: RE: Reply when your stupid country wakes up ;)_

_ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKIN' MIND?! What happened to "what kind of friend would I be if I let you get involved with this guy?!" hmmm?!_

_Trouble is, I don't think he was held back because he's dumb. From what I saw in History, he's actually pretty clever. I don't think it helps that he's been in like six different schools in the past five months...and whether I CAN be that girl or not, I don't think I WANT to! I've heard about the long line of conquests that follows the name Jasper Hale and honestly, I don't think he's the kind of guy who stays in a relationship for long...like more than one night, if you catch my drift._

_I think we've established that I have a CRUSH on him, thankyou Pixie...that's kind of the problem here! I also think that every other girl in the south of England has a crush on him._

_I wouldn't call myself a goody two-shoes. I've been in my fair share of trouble, but Jasper's been in enough trouble to share out between the whole student-body and then some! I think it's a bad idea, Pix. I was counting on you to stop me doing this, but it looks like I'm just going to have to use my own will power. Problem; my will power runs away screaming "You're on your own, kid." whenever I look at those gorgeous blue eyes of his..._

_Listen though, babe, I've gotta go - I'm major swamped with work I've gotta do before this afternoon's lessons and I'm gunna see if I can sniff out some of that chocolate you talked about...;);) I'll talk to you later Pixie...have a good day! And FYI, I still love you even if you won't say it back you meanie..._

Giggling quietly as my father parked his Mercedes, I instantly hit reply and mentally prepared the playful scolding Alice was going to get.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time Sent: 8.05pm_

_Subject: Get a grip woman!_

_I may or may not be, Alice...The world may never know...But anyway, I'd be an OSM friend if I pushed you in the right direction, obviously! Come on, girl, you need to loosen up and have some fun!_

_Well, for the sake of love, couldn't you just "fail" History and ask him to tutor you?! Maybe you can change his wicked ways, Kitten!_

_You'll be the one who changes him from 'bad ass new kid' to 'caring, devoted boyfriend'...Did you ever think about that, hmmm?! Of course not because you live inside the box; and to quote Taco Bueno, "Live Mas"!_

_So act! Don't just sit there and stare at him all day! Do something, woman! BE a woman and show him what he's missing! ;);)_

_Sure he's trouble, but who cares?! He's hot and that's all you need!_

_Besides, you know what they say... "The best love is also the most forbidden."_

_Your willpower may just be right, babe!_

_'Atta way, babe! Enjoy it for me won't you?! I can't leave the front desk to get any or anything... Yes, Kitten, you will DEFINITELY be talking to me later...;);) Show me some action and I'll go back to loving you...Right now, I just tolerate you..._

After hitting send, I got out of the car and closed my door, grabbing Daddy's hand as we entered the hospital. "Bye, darlin'. I love you. Call me if you need anything." He pressed a kiss to my forehead, ruffling my hair, and was briskly walking down the corridor before I had a chance to reply.

Throwing myself down into the seat, I drummed my fingers in boredom and started to spin around in circles. I'd have to thank whoever put wheels on chairs because although I was still bored, it only went so far. Then, my inbox flashed. I had an email!

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Received: 9.35pm_

_Subject: RE: Get a grip woman!_

_Well I think you ARE out of your mind. I can't believe you're encouraging this! Ha! He doesn't seem the type to give up his free time to tutor History...and I'll be doing NOTHING with Jasper for the sake of love!_

_Isn't that a bit clichéd? Being that girl who can change his ways...that's the stuff of movies, babe, and this is real life. I'm gunna have to disagree with Taco Bueno...my 'box' as you put it is comfortable and warm and won't get me expelled!_

_Is it even forbidden love if you forbid yourself?! This is the ultimate test of self-control...if I can do this I'm pretty sure I can resist anything..._

_I didn't find any chocolate...well anyway, have fun tolerating me, and I hope your dad's not working you too hard ;) Tell him slave labour is illegal in all fifty states...he could at least pay you! I wouldn't work for free for ANYONE! Speaking of work...I gotta go :/ Time to go work my ass off at the restaurant for minimum wage...ttyl Pixie :):)_

I smiled and quietly giggled, quickly typing a reply to Alice.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time Sent: 9.40pm_

_Subject: RE: Get a grip woman!_

_How can I NOT encourage that?! I want my best friend to be happy! Well if I, being the best friend that I am, could give you a push in the right direction so that he WILL "tutor" you..._

_Well, HA HA...smartass! Nope...he's working my ass in a chair, if that's ok with you...but Alice, he's my DADDY and I LOVE him! Well, babe, have fun making at least minimum wage while I sit here, bored to death, awaiting your faithful emails...Byyyeee, Kitten:)*-*_

~000~

I'd been sitting there for a solid 4 hours when movement on the camera screen caught my eye. A minute later, the motion censor flashed as the ER door opened. In walked a tall honey blonde clutching his chest. Scrambling out of my seat, I weighed my options before rolling my eyes and nimbly hopping over the small reception counter. I giggled quietly at his raised brow. "If you'll follow me."

He towered over me, a good foot and a half taller than my petite 4.10" frame, though the action was by no means menacing. Crystal blue eyes met mine as I continued my appraisal. "Take a picture, darlin'. It'll last longer."

Blushing beet red, I ducked my head away from him and continued my way down the corridor towards the ER. "So, what happened?"

He shrugged in a nonchalant manner before clearing his throat. "I was working with my dad on the old Willis place. I didn't know that my scaffolding was weak and when the when gusted, it broke and fell two stories, taking me down with it."

I gasped in surprise; how had he survived? His eyes met mine, a smirk playing across his lips, as he held the ER door open for me. What a gentle man! "Surprising, isn't it? Well, darlin', I've handled worse."

His voice was smooth, Southern accent flowing naturally from his lips. He was definitely from down South, if not Texas itself. I was  
certain he was new to Houston, however; I'd MOST DEFINITELY remember seeing him!

By then, we'd reached the exam room. Blowing out a breath, I reached for the door... at exactly the same time he did. Blushing, I jerked my hand away as if I'd been burned; on the contrary, his hands were quite cold. His eyes met mine, twinkling playfully, as he pulled the door open, allowing me to pass beneath his arm. "I'm sorry, darlin'. I was just opening the door." Nodding, I smiled lightly at him and continued my rapid pace as he swung onto the exam table. "So, where's the doc?"  
I giggled and grabbed a pen and the patient forms from the desk. "You're looking at his assistant." His brows rose as I slipped the  
blood pressure cuff around his VERY toned, VERY muscular bicep. If the size of his muscle was any sign of how hard he worked, I frankly  
wondered about the rest of him!

"I need your name." I looked up side ways at him from the forms I was filling out. He stretched his arms above his head then winced, clutching his rib cage. The pen fell to the floor as I crossed the room to his side. "Get rid of the shirt!" At his appalled expression, I rolled my eyes and arched a brow at him. "Now!"  
"I can't. It hurts too much," he admitted quietly, eyes downcast, as I smiled gently and placed a hand on his upper arm. His eyes never left mine as I reached for the hem of his shirt. "It's ok. I'll do it, don't worry." He nodded stiffly as I quickly pulled the cotton material up and over his head in one fluid motion. Gasping, I ran a gentle hand over the purple-blue bruises that colored the left side of his body.

Forgetting where I was and what I was doing, my fingers travelled along the contours of his chest, tracing the subtle, well earned six pack."Darlin'." His voice was a quiet sigh as his head fell into the curve of my shoulder. My fingers drifted over the planes of his body before tangling into the honey blonde curls. Then there was a knock at the door.

~000~

"Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." I giggled quietly as he tipped an imaginary hat with his right hand, holding his side with his left. I scrawled his name and information on the page, watching with close scrutiny as Daddy tucked and nipped away with gentle, probing fingers. Soon, he'd fashioned a wrap around his side and a sling for his shoulder. "Good as new!"

"Thank you, sir. Ma'am." Fluidly rising, I followed Jasper through the corridors to the lobby. Settling back into the chair, I smiled up at him as he leaned forward with a smirk. "I didn't catch your name, darlin'." He traced a calloused, well-used finger along my jaw, blue eyes staring into mine, as I cleared my throat. "Alice Cullen."

He seemed to be testing my name, letting it roll around in his head. "Alice Cullen." I nodded, fighting a blush, as a pleasurable shiver ran up my spine. He smiled before tipping his "hat" once again, a husky chuckle rumbling quietly in his chest.  
"Well, darlin', see you 'round." He winked playfully at me and was out the door before I could say or do anything. Little did I know that we would indeed soon see each other!

~000~

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time Sent: 2.45pm_

_Subject: HAWT Southern gentleman!_

_OMG! Alice Brandon, wait 'til you hear what I have to tell you, babe! I MET a GUY!:):) Well, actually, he came to the hospital...but who cares?!_

_Anyway...his name is, get this, Jasper! Jasper Whitlock. Oh my, Alice, he's beautiful! Blonde curls that are so soft I can run my fingers through all day. The prettiest baby blue eyes. And oh my god, Alice, his voice! The way he calls me darlin'...and the way he practically purrs my name just drives me absolutely insane!_

_I got it bad, don't I, babe?! HELP! I've never been in this situation, Alice. Idk what to do, babe! Get back to me ASAP?! Btw, how's YOUR Jasper?!;);)_

_LOVE YOU, Kitten!:):) Have fun;););)*-*_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews, you guys :):) Please review this amazing chapter written by Jalice2254 ;);)**


	5. Chapter 3 - ENGLAND

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: This is co-written by Jalice2254 and KittieKat121...enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

***ENGLAND***

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 8.55pm_

_Subject: RE: HAWT Southern gentleman!_

_Is this a freak coincidence or what? Two girls called Alice and two guys called Jasper? He sounds amazing babe! DETAILS, NOW! How old is he? Where's he from? Did you get his number?_

_Pixie, you were right to come to me for advice! And I'm sorry I took so long to get back to you, but I'm here now and we're going to sort you out! Okay so did he give you his number or did you give him yours? When are you seeing him again? Fill me in, Pix!_

_He's not MY Jasper...and he's making it very hard for me...he came by the restaurant today with his sister (who, by the way, makes me look like a complete troll in comparison) and then he just HAPPENED to be outside when I got off my shift and asked me to go to a house party with him...I almost died. I swear, Pix, I'm attempting the impossible by resisting him!_

_BUT whilst I'm trying NOT to get involved with Jasper Hale, we're going to do everything we can to make sure you DO get involved with Jasper Whitlock! I am DEFINITELY supporting this relationship...he's made you so happy that you actually went back to loving me...and didn't even realise ;);) Love you too, Pixie!_

I smirked at the screen as I sent the email. Alice may think that she knew everything when it came to talking about me and Jasper, but she was hopeless when it came to her own Jasper! This was where my dating expertise would come in handy; she was going to blow that boys mind! Of course, I was doing this because I was her best friend and wanted her to be happy...but it would also be a distraction from the Jasper here in England, and lord knows I need a good distraction to keep me away from that gorgeous boy!

Alice's reply came when I was halfway to Domino's.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 9.00pm_

_Subject: Operation Get The Jasper_

_He is an amazing 19 year old from down South, if not from Texas itself. And NO, we DID NOT exchange digits...! I barely even caught his name! And I honestly don't know when I'll see him again, Kitten..._

_It's okay, babe...as long as you're here! So how was work? And, of course, YOUR Jasper?!;);) OOOOH, so he simply just HAPPENED to be in the area and just HAPPENED to take you to a house party, hmmm? You know the harder you resist, the harder you'll fall..._

_Well, I never STOPPED loving you, babe, I just started to dislike you a little bit...And JASPER WHITLOCK had absolutely NOTHING to do with it!_

_LOVE YOU MORE, Kitten! Talk to you later?!*-*_

I actually groaned at my screen, causing a random man on the street to turn around and give me a weird look. I hit reply and quickly typed a message.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 9.07_

_Subject: RE: Operation Get The Jasper_

_19?! Jesus Pixie, he's 4 years older than you! Your father is going to have an absolute FIT! You're not even 16 yet! As a responsible and rational human being I'm going to tell you to STAY THE HELL AWAY from him! As your best friend I'm going to tell you that he sounds perfect for you and I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T GET HIS NUMBER! You're utterly useless, Pix! You didn't arrange to meet up or exchange numbers...how do you think you're going to see him again?! You make my job so much harder!_

_BUT I'm going to make this happen if it's the last thing I do (and even if it IS against my better judgement)! Won't his number be in his hospital records or something? Or did he mention where he worked? For all you know he could live in a completely different state and just be visiting Texas...did you not think to ASK?! Check his hospital records and get back to me - there's gotta be an address or phone number or SOMETHING useful?!_

_Work was utterly boring...nothing happened after Jasper left except for Jacob pigging out on yet more cake. How was the hospital? I didn't go to the party with him...and I am NOT going to fall for Jasper!_

_I think that Jasper Whitlock had everything to do with it...either way, love you Pixie :):):)_

I got Bella's pizza and garlic bread and paid with my card and then picked up a lottery ticket for this Saturday's draw (I'd bought one every week since I turned 16, but I hadn't one a single pound yet) before heading over to Bella's house. I couldn't wait for the day I got my drivers license. I'd been saving up for a car since forever and I almost had enough money to buy my dream car; a shiny yellow Porsche 911 turbo. By my 17th birthday, I'd have all the money to buy the expensive car and could travel in style instead of walking everywhere!

I knocked on Bella's door and Charlie opened it. "Hi Alice, is that pizza?"

"Hey Charlie." I said, flashing him a grin. I'd always gotten on with Bella's dad, and he'd always seemed to like me, though I wasn't sure why. "And yeah, Bella's orders."

"She's upstairs." Charlie said, "Is she upset?"

Bless him! Charlie tried to understand his daughter, but he wasn't exactly attuned to people's emotions, especially when it came to teenage girls. He was the most awkward person you could imagine to have for a father, but Bella seemed to manage alright. "She'll live. Her boyfriend broke up with her."

"Oh..er..." Charlie got awkward again and I giggled.

"Well, I'd better take Bella her comfort food." I said, "See you later Charlie!"

I skipped up the stairs to find Bella wallowing in her bedroom. A night of pizza and movies and she'd be fine again, I predicted. I'd stay the night and go to school with her in the morning, since I already had my school uniform with me. She'd be good as new in no time!

~o.O.o~

We'd were almost at the end of our first movie when I noticed the email from Alice that I'd missed earlier. I opened it, keeping half my attention on the film and half on my phone.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 9.15pm_

_Subject: RE: Operation Get The Jasper_

_I know, Kitten...God, don't I know it! Daddy is going to absolutely kill me, then ground me, then kill Jasper for attracting my attentions, then kill us both, THEN bury us both! Even as my best friend, you probably SHOULD tell me to stay away from him, Kitten...But I know that I'm not going to be able to..._

_You think I make your job so much harder, hmmm? What about ME? Cuz you make my job pretty hard too, sometimes Kitten...And I had a feeling I know exactly when we're seeing each other again...And how exactly are YOU going to do anything, hmmmm? WAY over there in England?_

_ALICE, those are confidential! I can't!_

_You TOTALLY ARE SOOOOO going to fall for him, baby doll! Mark my words!_

_Either way, I LOVE YOU MORE, Kitten!_

I tapped out my reply as the movie started coming to it's end.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 9.40pm_

_Subject: RE: Operation Get The Jasper_

_Well at least you'd die for the sake of your love...Romeo and Juliet style, ya know? ;);) And you're right, I SHOULD tell you to stay away from him but I'm not going to because I think it's exactly what you need!_

_And what exactly is YOUR job then? And if you say setting me up with Jasper I'm actually going to scream. It's NOT going to happen, I am NOT going to fall for him - no matter what you say!_

_What do you mean you know exactly when you're going to see eachother? WHEN?! I think you underestimate me, Pixie! There's lots I can do from WAY over here in England! I'm making you my project, 'kay? We're going to make you soooo irresistible that Jasper will be drooling all over you!;);) And as for you're dad...I'll work on it..._

_Who cares if they're confidential? No one's going to know! Just a little peak?! There could be valuable information in there!_

_Babe, sorry to leave you like this but we've got boyfriend trouble here in England...Bella's been dumped and she just broke out crying again after we watched 'Letters to Juliet' and keeps asking "Why can't my life be like that?"...she has a valid point, but I should probably go and remind her that the world isn't ending...talk to you tomorrow?!_

_Love YOU more, Pix ;)_

After sending the email, I turned my attention back to Bella who was mumbling something about true love. Geez, she could be so _pathetic_ when it came to love sometimes! But, she was my best friend and I loved her, so it was time to fix her up and make her good again...and maybe stay away from the love movies. Bella was already holding up some horrific-looking zombie movie...it was going to be a _fun_ night!

~o.O.o~

"Bella?" I groaned as the shrill beeping cut through my blissful sleep. I'd been having such a good dream! Jasper...topless...oh my..._STOP IT!_ I commanded myself. Those were _not_ good thoughts to be thinking about the guy you were trying to stay away from!

"Just hit the top of it and it'll shut up." Bella told me and I did as she asked. Unfortunately, the snooze button only lasted for five minutes and then the beeping started again. Fortunately, that didn't give me time to slip back into my dream about Jasper topless. Although, that could be a good _or_ a bad thing...no, it was good! I shouldn't be thinking about Jasper full stop, let alone Jasper half naked! I mentally scolded myself. Did I have no self-control _at all_?

I rolled out of bed and pulled Bella out with me. Last night's empty pizza box and multiple DVD cases were scattered on the floor, so we had to step around them as we got changed - which was easier for me than it was for clumsy Bella, who kept tripping over every twenty seconds!

Our school uniform wasn't exactly strict, and we had a variety of choices; any black or grey skirt or pants, white shirt, black or grey cardigan/sweater and/or black blazer and a red and yellow tie. As English school uniforms went, ours was amazing. As general clothing went, it wasn't great. Our school didn't really enforce the uniform rules though, which was why most people got away with wearing black jeans or sweatpants and grey hoodies rather than sweaters. Infact, it didn't enforce many rules. It was a school that had accepted Jasper and Rosalie Hale, which should tell you enough about it. My uniform today consisted of a short black skirt (Though as it got colder outside I was going to have to switch to my black skinny jeans), black tights, black converse, and a short sleeved black sweater over my fitted white shirt.

We were running late and Charlie had already left for work so we had to run half the way to school to make it on time, but we did it. Unfortunately, my name 'Alice Brandon' was near the top of the register, and had already been called, but 'Bella Swan' got off easy and made it in before she was marked as late. I'd have to go to reception later and get a late slip, and all for being 30 seconds late!

I flopped down in my desk at the back of the room next to Bella and pulled out my phone, because I hadn't checked my emails since yesterday and there was bound to be something from Alice...

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 9.40pm_

_Subject: WTH Are You Doing?!_

_You don't make it sound as bad as I do, babe...You kinda even make it sound romantic! Maybe it is - maybe HE IS what I need...But I need YOU to help me!_

_My job description clearly states that I am to help you find happiness with whomever or whatever it takes, NO MATTER WHO or WHAT! If you didn't see it when you signed out contract, YOU SHOULD'VE READ THE FINE PRINT!_

_Well, Daddy said that he's a military brat which means that he moved around a lot as a kid...He didn't get the education he needed, even if he is 19 years old...connect the dots, sweetheart!_

_Perfect...I'm a guinea pig in your little game, huh?! Oh, he will be drooling all over me, eh? WHATEVER YOU SAY!_

_If you say so...One tiny little peek never hurt anybody...?_

_Go be with Bella...Of course I understand! She needs you! OF COURSE we'll be talking later! I mean, you do have to help me lure Jasper, remember?! LOVE YOU Kitten!:):):)*-*_

I laughed quietly to myself at Alice's email and checked that my teacher was occupied (he was currently trying to convince Tyler and Mike to stop throwing pencils at each other) before typing my reply.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Leave a review! ;) Next update sooooooon! :):)**

**Hey, we'd love it if you R&R some other stories written by either one of us...Jalice2254's are amazing, and I like to think mine are pretty acceptable too...go check them out on our profiles! ;);)**


	6. Chapter 3 - TEXAS

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by _KittieKat121_ and _Jalice2254_!**

* * *

Chapter 3

***TEXAS***

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 8.55pm_

_Subject: RE: HAWT Southern gentleman!_

_Is this a freak coincidence or what? Two girls called Alice and two guys called Jasper? He sounds amazing babe! DETAILS, NOW! How old is he? Where's he from? Did you get his number?_

_Pixie, you were right to come to me for advice! And I'm sorry I took so long to get back to you, but I'm here now and we're going to sort you out! Okay so did he give you his number or did you give him yours? When are you seeing him again? Fill me in, Pix!_

_He's not MY Jasper...and he's making it very hard for me...he came by the restaurant today with his sister (who, by the way, makes me look like a complete troll in comparison) and then he just HAPPENED to be outside when I got off my shift and asked me to go to a house party with him...I almost died. I swear, Pix, I'm attempting the impossible by resisting him!_

_BUT whilst I'm trying NOT to get involved with Jasper Hale, we're going to do everything we can to make sure you DO get involved with Jasper Whitlock! I am DEFINITELY supporting this relationship...he's made you so happy that you actually went back to loving me...and didn't even realise ;);) Love you too, Pixie!_

I have unleashed a monster, I thought with a laugh. Rolling my eyes at Sasha, the only other receptionist on call, as she glared icily from across the room, I began to picture Jasper. It wasn't hard! His strong jaw, gentle honey blonde curls, and luscious bodystared back at me from the forefront of my mind. Shaking my head to  
clear it, I quickly typed a reply to Kitten.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 9.00pm_

_Subject: Operation Get The Jasper_

_He is an amazingg 19 year old from down South, if not from Texas itself. And NO, we DID NOT exchange digits...! I barely even caught his name! And I honestly don't know when I'll see him again, Kitten..._

_It's okay, babe...as long as you're here! So how was work? And, of course, YOUR Jasper?!;);) OOOOH, so he simply just HAPPENED to be in the area and just HAPPENED to take you to a house party, hmmm? You know the harder you resist, the harder you'll fall..._

_Well, I never STOPPED loving you, babe, I just started to dislike you a little bit...And JASPER WHITLOCK had absolutely NOTHING to do with it!_

_LOVE YOU MORE, Kitten! Talk to you later?!*-*_

Sighing, I reached into my bag and grabbed my favorite novel. Pride and Prejudice was the best love story of all time. What can I say?! I'm a true romantic at heart! After 15 minutes of restlessy skimming through pages, I tossed the book aside and lay back in my chair, tightly closing my eyes. Hell, I couldn't concentrate even if I wanted to! Not with the mysterious Jasper Whitlock lurking around in my head, anyway! My mind slowly began to wander, taking me places I knew I had never been before. Then, I intantly got down to business as my inbox vibrated. Oh, the ever faithful Alice!

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 9.07_

_Subject: RE: Operation Get The Jasper_

_19?! Jesus Pixie, he's 4 years older than you! Your father is going to have an absolute FIT! You're not even 16 yet! As a responsible and rational human being I'm going to tell you to STAY THE HELL AWAY from him! As your best friend I'm going to tell you that he sounds perfect for you and I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T GET HIS NUMBER! You're utterly useless, Pix! You didn't arrange to meet up or exchange numbers...how do you think you're going to see him again?! You make my job so much harder!_

_BUT I'm going to make this happen if it's the last thing I do (and even if it IS against my better judgement)! Won't his number be in his hospital records or something? Or did he mention where he worked? For all you know he could live in a completely different state and just be visiting Texas...did you not think to ASK?! Check his hospital records and get back to me - there's gotta be an address or phone number or SOMETHING useful?!_

_Woek was utterly boring...nothing happened after Jasper left except for Jacob pigging out on yet more cake. How was the hospital? I didn't go to the party with him...and I am NOT going to fall for Jasper!_

_I think that Jasper Whitlock had everything to do with it...either way, love you Pixie :):):)_

Rolling my eyes, I thumped my chin and waited for some creative juices to help me answer Kitten. Hmmm...

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 9.15pm_

_Subject: RE: Operation Get The Jasper_

_I know, Kitten...God, don't I know it! Daddy is going to absolutely kill me, then ground me, then kill Jasper for attracting my attentions, then kill us both, THEN bury us both! Even as my best friend, you probably SHOULD tell me to stay away from him, Kitten...But I know that I'm not going to be able to..._

_You think I make your job so much harder, hmmm? What about ME? Cuz you make my job pretty hard too, sometimes Kitten...And I had a feeling I know exactly when we're seeing each other again...And how exactly are YOU going to do anything, hmmmm? WAY over there in England?_

_ALICE, those are confidential! I can't!_

_You TOTALLY ARE SOOOOO going to fall for him, baby doll! Mark my words!_

_Either way, I LOVE YOU MORE, Kitten!_

Sasha startled me by drumming her manicured fingernails on the countertop in front of me, a malicious smirk on her makeup caked face. "What do you want?"

She raised a brow and popped her bubblegum, eyeing the computer. "You've been busy."

I rolled my eyes, gaze flittering to my inbox as it lit up. "And I'm STILL busy, Sasha. Do you mind?" Then she was gone.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 9.40pm_

_Subject: RE: Operation Get The Jasper_

_Well at least you'd die for the sake of your love...Romeo and Juliet style, ya know? ;);) And you're right, I SHOULD tell you to stay away from him but I'm not going to because I think it's exactly what you need!_

_And what exactly is YOUR job then? And if you say setting me up with Jasper I'm actually going to scream. It's NOT going to happen, I am NOT going to fall for him - no matter what you say!_

_What do you mean you know exactly when you're going to see eachother? WHEN?! I think you underestimate me, Pixie! There's lots I can do from WAY over here in England! I'm making you my project, 'kay? We're going to make you soooo irresistible that Jasper will be drooling all over you!;);) And as for you're dad...I'll work on it..._

_Who cares if they're confidential? No one's going to know! Just a little peak?! There could be valuable information in there!_

_Babe, sorry to leave you like this but we've got boyfriend trouble here in England...Bella's been dumped and she just broke out crying again after we watched 'Letters to Juliet' and keeps asking "Why can't my life be like that?"...she has a valid point, but I should probably go and remind her that the world isn't ending...talk to you tomorrow?!_

_Love YOU more, Pix ;)_

I giggled and rolled my eyes; typical romantic Alice!

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 9.40pm_

_Subject: WTH Are You Doing?!_

_You don't make it sound as what as I do, babe...You kinda even make it sound romantic! Maybe it is - maybe HE IS what I need...But I need YOU to help me!_

_My job description clearly states that I am to help you find happiness with whomever or whatever it takes, NO MATTER WHO or WHAT! If you didn't see it when you signed out contract, YOU SHOULD'VE READ THE FINE PRINT!_

_Well, Daddy said that he's a military brat which means that he moved around a lot as a kid...He didn't get the education he needed, even if he is 19 years old...connect the dots, sweetheart!_

_Perfect...I'm a guinea pig in your little game, huh?! Oh, he will be drooling all over me, eh? WHATEVER YOU SAY!_

_If you say so...One tiny little peek never hurt anybody...?_

_Go be with Bella...Of course I understand! She needs you! OF COURSE we'll be talking later!_ _I mean, you do have to help me lure Jasper, remember?! LOVE YOU Kitten!:):):)*-*_

Minimizing my inbox, I logged onto the patient record book and quickly typed in all that I knew about the mysterious Jasper Whitlock, which wasn't as much as I'd hoped. What I found was quite surprising.

~000~

His dad, William, was in the military and so had taken his family of two plus himself wherever and when ever duty called. Jasper was a military brat and was forced to transfer schools quite often to be with his family; as often as 3 schools in 9 months. He'd grown up, however, in Texas, as I'd suspected. He lived there for some time with his mother, Elizabeth, while his father was overseas. His mom wanted to be closer to her husband so they moved for the first time while he was 6 years old. They moved quite often after that, only stopping to resettle in Texas after his mother was diagnosed with cancer. They had wanted to keep her close to home and family so they quickly moved and reset their roots. She lived another 3 years before she died, leaving her husband to retire from the military and her son to better his education. He was 13, barely a teen, when his mother died. At 19, he was going to attend Grant High as a senior for half-a-day at a time in order to earn the credits he'd been neglected. That's when I'd see him; at school... Tomorrow!

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes Chapter 3...leave a review to tell us what you thought! :):) Chapter Four up soon! :):):):)**


	7. Chapter 4 - ENGLAND

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: This is a story written by ****_KittieKat121 _****and ****_Jalice2254!_**

* * *

Chapter 4

***ENGLAND***

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 8.40am_

_Subject: RE: WTH Are You Doing?!_

_Well maybe it IS romantic...I mean it's classic forbidden love bound by parents and ages...it's practically every piece of literature ever written! ;);) Well of course I'm gunna help you babe!_

_Is it too late to fire you?! I've got a lawyer...? ;) This contract doesn't seem so good if it includes trying to set me up with Jasper! _

_Your dad seems to know more about this guy than you do! Okay, so he'll be in school...but he'll be, what, a senior? And you're a sophomore? You won't exactly be seeing him every day! You're gunna have to actually seek him out at school or you'll never meet him again!_

_You are indeed a guinea pig ;) Exactly, babe! Maybe you didn't even MEAN to look at them...but what if your fingers slipped...? ;)_

_Bella cried...a lot...but I think she's okay now. Of course I'm going to help you lure Jasper ;) maybe start by actually going to school today so you can see him...come to think of it, HE wasn't in school yesterday either!_

_Anyway, love you babe and reply when it's a sane hour over there in texas ;);)_

After sending the message I slipped my phone into my pocket and prepared myself for another day of school...and considering my first lesson was History with Jasper, I needed a lot of preparing!

~o.O.o~

History was torturously slow. I also learnt that I shared several other lessons with him; I'd already had Chemistry and English with him. In Chemistry he sat next to me, but at least I had English with Bella so I didn't have to fight just to stay focussed the whole damn lesson. Was I going to fail every single subject where Jasper sat next to me? Unless I somehow became immune, or he somehow got in a freak accident that made him ugly...it seemed that I would. The first one was unlikely - how could _anyone_ be immune to THAT..._ever_? - and the second was even more unlikely; even if he _was_ in an accident, I couldn't imagine Jasper being ugly...it would probably end up adding to the whole bad-boy thing he's got going on.

Lunch wasn't very eventful, but at least I got a reply from Alice right at the end...

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 1.30pm_

_Subject: One Certain Senior_

_I know, I know...But, like I told you with YOUR Jasper, age is just a number, babe!;);) Believe me, I've read enough literature to last a lifetime!_

_MAYBE, Kitten, you should've read the ENTIRE contract...hasn't anyone ever told you to read everything thoroughly before signing said document?! AND NO WAY are you going to fire me! Lawyer or not! I won't allow it! Really? 'Cause it seems ok with me..._

_We DO intermingle classes, babe...sometimes...And I can't "seek him out," as you put it; I'd seem desperate! There ARE other ways to make sure that I DO see him again besides school, Kit!_

_Everything's electronic, babe! SOME ONE could find out because my finger can't just "slip," ya know..._

_Isn't there anyone up there you could throw her at or something to at least get her mind off that guy?_

_Love you too Kitten!_

I rolled my eyes at the email. She could be so _negative_ sometimes! I wrote my reply as the bell went for the end of lunch.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 1.35pm_

_Subject: RE: One Certain Senior_

_Yaah, yaah...I've had enough of me and MY Jasper to last a lifetime...he's been in all three of my morning classes so far...how is that fair?! I nearly chucked him out a window when he started talking to me in Chemistry in THAT VOICE..._

_Funny, I don't ACTUALLY remember ever seeing this contract you keep talking about!_

_Sorry, I guess I'm being English or whatever but we keep our years SEPERATE where they belong...who wants to spend a whole period with a bunch of little kids when you could spend it with someone your own age? I would die if I got put in a class with a load of year 7s and 8s...and it would probably be because they'd bludgened me to death with a stapler...no, I'd rather just stay in my nice year 11 class and be CIVILIZED...well, as civilized as I could hope for with the *air quotes* "human beings" that are in my year..._

_Of course you're not going to seek him out in a desperate way! You're not a STALKER...maybe you just happen to see him when he's coming into school in the morning and because you've already met you and he's a new student at the school, you offer to show him around, out of the kindness of your heart, of course! And then MAYBE you slip him your number and tell him to call you if he needs a tour guide...;););) And what exactly are these 'other ways' that you can see him apart from school, hmm?_

_Electronic - even better! Blame it on a virus or something! ;);) I'm going to assume (because I know you so well) that you took my advice and you DID look at his records...so c'mon! Spill! What did you find out?!_

_You want me to find Bella a decent guy...in THIS PLACE? Dream on, Pix. You haven't seen the guys I have to endure every day...the last guy she dated was the boringest person EVER and the guy before that was a total jerk. Anyone who's worth dating (which counts to about 6 people), I've dated and I'm not about to set Bella up with one of my exes!_

_Now, Pixie, I am expecting you to make some progress with Jasper today...or at least FIND him! Shout if you need anything ;) Luvya Pixie :):)_

After being registered I grabbed my stuff from my locker and made my way towards fourth period; Bella went to Biology and I went to Geography. I had to hold back a groan when Jasper walked into the classroom. He grinned and sat himself down next to me - _why_ did he keep choosing to sit next to me? - as I mentally banged my head against the desk at the thought of failing yet another subject due to the distraction that was Jasper Hale.

As the lesson started, my phone buzzed lightly in my pocket and I grabbed it and read the message from Alice.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 1.45pm_

_Subject: RE: One Certain Senior_

_Mmhhmm...You'd have to confirm some sort of relationship before you can even THINK you've heard enough of YOU and JASPER! Oohh, THAT VOICE, hmmmm?!_

_Well I DO remember it perfectly well and that's all that really counts! ;);)_

_We normally would BUT if someone doesn't have all their credits or not enough or whatever, we make minor exceptions..._

_I don't even know him, Alice! Of course I'm gonna seem desperate! BUT I was thinking the same thing; since I do know OF him, I could show him around and stuff, which means I'll be with him ALL day EVERY day!;);) Well, I don't particularly know babe...but I CAN find a way!;);)_

_Well, like I said earlier, he's a military brat so he's moves around from his hometown in Texas since he was six...but his mother was diagnosed with cancer when he was 10 so they moved back to Texas to be closer to family and friends...she died 3 years later, his father retired, and they've stayed in Texas ever since..._

_ANYTHING ELSE you'd like to know, babe?!_

_Ouch! Are you sure there isn't ANYONE at all?!_

_Love you too, Kitten!:):) I'll try to keep you updated...!?*-*_

I snuck my one-millionth glance across at Jasper before replying to Alice.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 1.59pm_

_Subject: RE: One Certain Senior_

_Oh gawwwd...yes THAT voice!_

_That sounds good babe...someone's gotta show the new kid round, right?! Wow you found out a lot...that was all in his file? His life sounds so sad! He definitely needs someone like you to pick up the pieces of his broken heart over his family!;););)_

_I'd like to know anything you can tell me! And yeah I'm sure there's no one...no one deserving of my Bella anyway!_

_Yep keep me posted babe :):)_

The reply came almost instantly.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 2.00pm_

_Subject: RE: One Certain Senior_

_Guarantee you it ain't got nothing on my Jasper's voice...;);)_

_You make me clichéd, babe! All this "mend his heart" crap...THIS IS REAL LIFE, sweetheart..._

_What about your Alice, hmm...? Is there anyone deserving of ME?!_

_So, I have to update you since we last talked when I was getting ready...WELL, Emmy and I eventually made it to school where Jasper Whitlock pulls up in a fucking 1965 Ford Mustang, which made me so freaking jealous!_

_He didn't make quite the impression on Emmy, either...:(:( BUT ANYWAY, he called me his darlin' again and offered me his arm to walk into school...Everyone was staring...It was awkward! THEN, we went to the office to get his schedule and the secretary chick was FLIRTING with him which FUCKING PISSED ME OFF! I got SO JEALOUS! For absolutely no reason...I need help, babe! Like NOW!_

_LOVE YOU, Kitten :) Talk to you later?!_

I must have squealed in delight because my teacher gave me his famous death glare. I didn't care; I'd been happy when I read what progress Alice was making with Jasper. Of course, Alice didn't see it as progress...'for absolutely no reason'? I was pretty sure I knew the reason she was jealous, and I couldn't believe that she didn't too.

I waited for the teacher to stop staring at me and go back to his marking before I replied;

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 2.10pm_

_Subject: RE: One Certain Senior_

_You haven't heard it Pix ;);) And I'M clichéd? What about you and your "be the one to change him" and "make him a good boyfriend" about Jasper hmmmm?_

_Of course there's someone deserving of you...a certain older gentleman who's name rhymes with Casper Hitlock...any guesses on who that might be?;);)_

_PIXIE! OMG! Okay, simple solution to the receptionist slut...YOU flirt with Jasper! Then maybe you wouldn't get so jealous over someone flirting with YOUR man! ;);) He's got a '65 Mustang? Lucky bastard! Marry him Pix ;);) Do you have any classes with him?!_

_LOVE YOU TOO PIXIE! :):) Yep talk to you later cuz I have class...not that I can concentrate...this is the fourth lesson in a row today where Jasper has been there...ANYWAY have fun with your Jasper ;) ttyl :):)_

I hit send.

"Don't you have work to do or something?" Jasper asked me quietly, making me jump slightly. He raised an eyebrow at my response. "Who are you texting anyway? Your boyfriend?"

"I was emailing." I corrected, "And no!"

"Does that mean you don't have a boyfriend?" Jasper asked with a wink.

"Yes it does." I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"Oh, the possibilities..." Jasper said. I turned away from him and pretended to listen to what was being said. He just laughed and leaned back in his chair.

~o.O.o~

"Don't do it Bella." I told her as I saw her about to call Nathan.

"I just need to talk to him!" Bella said.

"If you call him I'm confiscating your phone and laptop and any other device that you could contact him on, because you obviously can't be trusted." I said, "Now step away from the phone!"

Tears welled up in Bella's eyes and she launched into yet another speech about the love she and Nathan shared. I took the opportunity to check my emails. Don't get me wrong; I wasn't being a bad friend by ignoring her troubles! It was just that I'd heard this exact speech at least twenty times in the past two days. I could probably recite the whole thing back to her if I wanted.

There was an email from Alice waiting from earlier in the day.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 2.15pm_

_Subject: RE: One Certain Senior_

_Yeah, well, I KNOW my Jasper's voice is still sexier...I'll take the 5th, thanks very much!;);)_

_You say a Mr. Casper Hitlock, hmm? Nope, haven't heard of him..._

_That's the problem, Kit...I'm ashamed to say that I don't have any formal education in that particular department...He is not MY man!_

_Yeah, a beautiful black monster of a muscle car...Yep! He's officially a lucky bastard!_

_I never really thought Mr. Darcy would be correct, but, alas; "A lady's imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony in a moment." Which is why I have to ask: WHY SHOULD I MARRY HIM?!_

_Not that I know of...WHY?! What are you hatching way over there in England?_

_LOVE YOU MORE, Kitten...Ooooohh, really?! WELL, HAVE FUN! ;);););)_

_PS. HE IS NOT MINE!_

I rolled my eyes and replied just as Bella got to the part about how they'd planned to go to prom together; she was going to wear purple because Nathan liked that colour on her (how un-feminist of her!) and he was going to get her a corsage of lilies.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 4.00pm_

_Subject: RE: One Certain Senior_

_You take as many 5th's as you want...you know I'm right! ;) And you haven't heard of him? Hmmm maybe I got the name wrong...Dasper Fitlock could've been the one..._

_Well, that isn't a problem at all because YOU HAVE ME...and I happen to be an expert ;);) Imma help you Pixie, don't you worry! And on the contrary, he is very much YOUR man! YOU'RE the one who keeps referring to him as MY Jasper! ;);)_

_The reason you should marry him is because "What is yours is mine, and all mine is yours"...if you married him, that beautiful 'stang would be YOURS!_

_There are several plans I am hatching way over here in England ;);) You needn't concern yourself with them...yet ;);)_

_Love YOU more, Pixie!_

_PS. DENIAL!_

I sent the email just as Bella came to her epic conclusion. I thought the words in my head along with what she was saying. "And when he told me he loved me, I believed him! Every time I believed him and now look what he's done! Did he ever really love me Alice? Did he ever even _like_ me?!"

"Of course he did." I told her, "He'll come crawling back when he realises the mistake he's made, and you'll be the one to reject _him_!"

"If he came back to me, I would _not_ reject him!" Bella said, eyes wide. Oh Jesus. Maybe Alice was write; she _did_ need a new man. Question was; who?

"Bella, I'm saying this because I love you and I want you to be happy." I said, putting one arm on Bella's shoulder. "If you take that bastard back I will personally slap you back to your senses."

Bella sniffed, "You're mean, Alice."

"But you love me." I said with a wink as we reached the corner where Bella and I parted ways as we walked home from school; her going left back to Charlie's place and me going right back to my house.

I gave her a hug and we said goodbye before we both walked our separate ways. The door was unlocked when I got back, but I knew that Mum wouldn't be home until later and Dad was on a business trip. That meant Emmett must have gotten home before me. I dumped my school bag in the hallway and made my way into the kitchen.

"Hey freak." Edward said from where he was sat at the breakfast bar. I ignored his remark and flicked on the kettle to make myself a hot chocolate. When it had boiled I poured it into a mug and went into the fridge to get the squirty cream, only to find it wasn't there.

"Em, where's the squirty cream?" I asked.

"We ran out." He called back from around the corner where he was sat watching TV.

"What do you mean we ran out?" I asked, "Mum only bought it yesterday!"

Edward gestured to the open archway and I leaned round so I could see Emmett sat in the next room. He had the can of cream in his hand and was squirting it into his mouth, guzzling it down so fast you'd think he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Emmett that's gross!" I complained.

"No it's not, it's delicious." Emmett said, mouth full of cream.

"Can't you have hot chocolate without squirty cream?" Edward asked me, eyebrow raised.

"Can't you stop coming round my house and eating my food?" I retorted, grabbing the bag of mini marshmallows and sprinkling some into my mug; it wasn't the same without the cream.

Emmett strolled into the kitchen then, placing the now empty can of cream onto the counter next to Edward. "_Your_ food?"

I rolled my eyes in response, "Did Mum say when she was getting back?"

"Uh...I think she called earlier and left a message, I didn't check." Emmett said, earning himself another eye roll as I went into the hall to play the message.

"Hi sweetie, I'm gunna be back late again tonight. Could you put dinner on for your brother and that friend of his if he's round there? I'll see you later. Love you." The machine beeped. Of course my mother had known that it would be me to hear the message, and now I'd been stuck with cooking dinner for Emmett and Edward. I could understand cooking for my brother, but Edward just came round here to get free food, I swear!

I noticed an email from Alice as I walked back into the kitchen where the boys were searching for chocolate.

"No snacking." I told them, "What do you want for dinner?"

"We'll get take out." Emmett said immediately. I glared at him. My cooking wasn't _that_ bad.

"No we won't." I said, "I think there's some frozen pizza if you haven't eaten it already?"

Emmett relaxed at the prospect of eating ready-made food. Because, really, how wrong could I go just shoving something in the oven for twenty minutes? "Pizza's good. You staying, Ed?"

"Might as well." Edward said. _Right, of course_.

I checked my email from Alice as I went through to the freezer to find the pizzas.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 4.05pm_

_Subject: YOU win! I admit defeat!_

_HAHA- damn smartass! You know that I know EXACTLY who the hell you're talking about! And how could I not?! It's not like he's just sitting here not doing his assignment, watching me with "that look"..._

_Yeah well, sometimes having you is having an immense PAIN IN THE ASS! BUT I'm glad that I DO HAVE YOU, for all intents and purposes...HE'S MY MAN...SO WHAT?! I'd like to first be outta high school...and go on a date with him...and kiss him...BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! HE HAS TO ACTUALLY LIKE ME! And he hasn't exactly given that inclination..._

_YET?! THAT SOUNDS PRETTY SCARY!_

_Let me guess: now you're gonna say that the first step is always to "admit you have a problem," right?!_

I groaned at the email and replied one handed, whilst using the other hand to rummage around in the freezer in search of pizza.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 4.15pm_

_Subject: RE: YOU win! I admit defeat!_

_Damn straight I win ;);) naughty...tell him to get working!;);)_

_OF COURSE having me around is a pain in the ass...I make it a goal in my life to annoy you as much as possible ;) but you know you love me and you're lucky you have me otherwise you'd be getting nowhere with Jasper!_

_What do you mean so what? So EVERYTHING! You wanna wait till you've finished high school to date?! Jesus Pix, that's insane! You're already thinking about kissing him!_

_Are you actually mentally retarded? He's given EVERY inclination that he likes you! Okay, clue number one; he totally flirted with you at the hospital. Clue number two; he came up to you at school and flirted yet again. Clue number three; he can't keep his eyes off you right now! Do you need any more clues? HE LIKES YOU! And you like him, so what's the problem?!_

_Don't be scared, you're in good hands Pixie! Don't you trust me?;);) And no, I'm NOT going to say that the first step is admitting you have a problem because I don't think this is a problem! No, the real first step in this little game would be to make him completely and irreversibly in love with you...the rest is child's play..._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it! Reviewwwww! Next update soon!:):):)**


	8. Chapter 4 - TEXAS

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: ****_KittieKat121_**** and****_Jalice2254 _****co-wrote this story...**

* * *

Chapter 4

***TEXAS***

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Received: 2.40am_

_Subject: RE: WTH Are You Doing?!_

_Well maybe it IS romantic...I mean it's classic forbidden love bound by parents and ages...it's practically every piece of literature ever written! ;);) Well of course I'm gunna help you babe!_

_Is it too late to fire you?! I've got a lawyer...? ;) This contract doesn't seem so good if it includes trying to set me up with Jasper! _

_Your dad seems to know more about this guy than you do! Okay, so he'll be in school...but he'll be, what, a senior? And you're a sophomore? You won't exactly be seeing him every day! You're gunna have to actually seek him out at school or you'll never meet him again!_

_You are indeed a guinea pig ;) Exactly, babe! Maybe you didn't even MEAN to look at them...but what if your fingers slipped...? ;)_

_Bella cried...a lot...but I think she's okay now. Of course I'm going to help you lure Jasper ;) maybe start by actually going to school today so you can see him...come to think of it, HE wasn't in school yesterday either!_

_Anyway, love you babe and reply when it's a sane hour over there in texas ;);)_

The email blinked back at me, reminding me of yesterday's events. Blowing out a breath, I expertly rolled my fingers across the keys.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time Sent: 7.30am_

_Subject: One Certain Senior_

_I know, I know...But, like I told you with YOUR Jasper, age is just a number, babe!;);) Believe me, I've read enough literature to last a lifetime!_

_MAYBE, Kitten, you should've read the ENTIRE contract...hasn't anyone ever told you to read everything thoroughly before signing said document?! AND NO WAY are you going to fire me! Lawyer or not! I won't allow it! Really? 'Cause it seems ok with me..._

_We DO intermingle classes, babe...sometimes...And I can't "seek him out," as you put it; I'd seem desperate! There ARE other ways to make sure that I DO see him again besides school, Kit!_

_Everything's electronic, babe! SOME ONE could find out because my finger can't just "slip," ya know..._

_Isn't there anyone up there you could throw her at or something to at least get her mind off that guy?_

_Love you too Kitten!_

Fluffing out my hair, I slipped into my favorite pair of high waisted, fire-truck red shorts. Skipping to my walk-in wardrobe, I pulled the shirt that Mom and I had bought yesterday from its hanger. It took some begging, a little pleading, to get her to take me shopping but she had! And I ended up with 3 new outfits, one of which I was wearing today just for Jasper! Alice would be so proud! The shirt was white with black words that said "I heart Men WithAccents," and black seams. It seemed thefashion industry was looking out for me and Jasper!

Lacing up my turquoise suedette platform ankle boots, I stood and walked to my full-length mirror to admire my handiwork. I didn't want to brag but I LOOKED GOOD! Slipping a pair of peacock feather earrings into my ears, I grabbed my nail polish and tossed it into my purse. It was sea foam green and white. I'd do my nails on the way to school. Grabbing my phone from my bedside table, I checked my inbox just as it vibrated with a new email from Alice. She WAS GOOD!

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 1.35pm_

_Subject: RE: One Certain Senior_

_Yaah, yaah...I've had enough of me and MY Jasper to last a lifetime...he's been in all three of my morning classes so far...how is that fair?! I nearly chucked him out a window when he started talking to me in Chemistry in THAT VOICE..._

_Funny, I don't ACTUALLY remember ever seeing this contract you keep talking about!_

_Sorry, I guess I'm being English or whatever but we keep our years SEPERATE where they belong...who wants to spend a whole period with a bunch of little kids when you could spend it with someone your own age? I would die if I got put in a class with a load of year 7s and 8s...and it would probably be because they'd bludgeoned me to death with a stapler...no, I'd rather just stay in my nice year 11 class and be CIVILIZED...well, as civilized as I could hope for with the *air quotes* "human beings" that are in my year..._

_Of course you're not going to seek him out in a desperate way! You're not a STALKER...maybe you just happen to see him when he's coming into school in the morning and because you've already met you and he's a new student at the school, you offer to show him around, out of the kindness of your heart, of course! And then MAYBE you slip him your number and tell him to call you if he needs a tour guide...;););) And what exactly are these 'other ways' that you can see him apart from school, hmm?_

_Electronic - even better! Blame it on a virus or something! ;);) I'm going to assume (because I know you so well) that you took my advice and you DID look at his records...so c'mon! Spill! What did you find out?!_

_You want me to find Bella a decent guy...in THIS PLACE? Dream on, Pix. You haven't seen the guys I have to endure every day...the last guy she dated was the boringest person EVER and the guy before that was a total jerk. Anyone who's worth dating (which counts to about 6 people), I've dated and I'm not about to set Bella up with one of my exes!_

_Now, Pixie, I am expecting you to make some progress with Jasper today...or at least FIND him! Shout if you need anything ;) Luvya Pixie :):)_

I smiled and rolled my eyes playfully before replying; she was completely and utterly HOPELESS!

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 1.45pm_

_Subject: RE: One Certain Senior_

_Mmhhmm...You'd have to confirm some sort of relationship before you can even THINK you've heard enough of YOU and JASPER! Oohh, THAT VOICE, hmmmm?!_

_Well I DO remember it perfectly well and that's all that really counts! ;);)_

_We normally would BUT if someone doesn't have all their credits or not enough or whatever, we make minor exceptions..._

_I don't even know him, Alice! Of course I'm gonna seem desperate! BUT I was thinking the same thing; since I do know OF him, I could show him around and stuff, which means I'll be with him ALL day EVERY day!;);) Well, I don't particularly know babe...but I CAN find a way!;);)_

_Well, like I said earlier, he's a military brat so he's moves around from his hometown in Texas since he was six...but his mother was diagnosed with cancer when he was 10 so they moved back to Texas to be closer to family and friends...she died 3 years later, his father retired, and they've stayed in Texas ever since..._

_ANYTHING ELSE you'd like to know, babe?!_

_Ouch! Are you sure there isn't ANYONE at all?!_

_Love you too, Kitten!:):) I'll try to keep you updated...!?*-*_

After pressing send, I grabbed my vintage "Bite Me" satchel and skipped down the stairs to find Mom and Emmett at the dinner table, eating a breakfast of oatmeal, fruit, toast, and juice. Not gonna happen! Wrinkling my nose, I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and sat down. "What are you so chipper about, Pixie?"

Rolling my eyes, I giggled as he glared playfully at me. "Can I not be happy or something? Oh, wait, I can! My unalienable rights, thanks very much!"

~000~

The rumble of an engine caught everyone's attention, eyes staring in wonder, as a 1965 Ford Mustang rolled into the lot at Grant High. What can I say? I know my cars!  
Grabbing my bag from the back of Emmett's Jeep, I rolled my eyes as he let out a loud whoop. What was with men insistently yelling for absolutely no reason?!

Jasper fluidly climbed out, running a hand through his already mussed up hair. Good god! MUST he look like he just rolled out of bed and/or had sex?! Must he look so effortlessly HAWT?! Rolling my eyes, I blew out a breath and prepared to face the day with that sexy beast distracting me ALL day! Oh my god, he just saw me! Now, he's walking- NO, he's STRUTTING across the lot towards me. Blushing, I hid my face in Emmett's shoulder as he glared at him and stepped protectively in front of me. "Emmy, it's fine. I'm ok, trust me."

Shaking my head, I peeked around Emmett's broad, muscular body as he paused, eyes somewhat wide in surprise as he faced my giant of a brother. But I knew Emmett wouldn't hurt a fly; he was a Teddy bear. MY Teddy bear. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he watched me as I playfully slapped Emmett and told him to go away. "You call me if he tries ANYTHING, Pixie!"

~000~

"Miss Alice." I giggled as Jasper tipped his "hat," reminding me of when we first met. I blushed and ducked my head as he offered his arm. "Why, thank you, my kind gentleman!"

Eyes were everywhere, following us, watching us. It was weird;awkward. I was used to being the quiet bookworm no one seemed to notice. Now, I was the center of attention, and it took some getting used to. I'm glad I wasn't the only one though; Jasper was just as "famous" as I was. WE were, both of us, together!

"Everyone's staring, Jasper." He only smirked before tossing his arm over my shoulder. I gasped as a shiver raced up my spine. "People talk, you know. Why not give 'em something, darlin'?"

Rosalie shot us "The Look" as we passed, her eyes speaking volumes in the silence, as she pulled Emmett into her arms. I'd definitely have to tell her what had transpired within the last couple of days! As we walked into the school, I marvelled at how, because of Jasper and simply being seen with him, I'd gone from unnoticed to student-body "celebrity."

The young secretary seated in the office was obviously flattered, her lashes batting flirtatiously, as he leaned against the counter with a smirk. "I'm Jasper Whitlock, a new student, and I need my schedule and locker combination please."

She smiled impishly, practically eye-raping him, as I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat, pointedly tucking my hand further into Jasper's arm. Her gaze snapped to me as I smirked, eyes fierce and fiery. Why exactly was I acting- NO, why WAS I- jealous?! I wasn't sure but Alice would sure get a kick out of it!

~000~

I had agreed to be Jasper's "tour guide" until he learned his way around school so here I sat, bored to death, in the Chemistry class that was full of seniors, my fingers rolling over the keys of my phone as I read over the reply to my last email from Alice.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 1.59pm_

_Subject: RE: One Certain Senior_

_Oh gawwwd...yes THAT voice!_

_That sounds good babe...someone's gotta show the new kid round, right?! Wow you found out a lot...that was all in his file? His life sounds so sad! He definitely needs someone like you to pick up the pieces of his broken heart over his family!;););)_

_I'd like to know anything you can tell me! And yeah I'm sure there's no one...no one deserving of my Bella anyway!_

_Yep keep me posted babe :):)_

I giggled and rolled my eyes; she would want to know everything!

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 2.00pm_

_Subject: RE: One Certain Senior_

_Guarantee you it ain't got nothing on my Jasper's voice...;);)_

_You make me clichéd, babe! All this "mend his heart" crap...THIS IS REAL LIFE, sweetheart..._

_What about your Alice, hmm...? Is there anyone deserving of ME?!_

_So, I have to update you since we last talked when I was getting ready...WELL, Emmy and I eventually made it to school where Jasper Whitlock pulls up in a fucking 1965 Ford Mustang, which made me so freaking jealous!_

_He didn't make quite the impression on Emmy, either...:(:( BUT ANYWAY, he called me his darlin' again and offered me his arm to walk into school...Everyone was staring...It was awkward! THEN, we went to the office to get his schedule and the secretary chick was FLIRTING with him which FUCKING PISSED ME OFF! I got SO JEALOUS! For absolutely no reason...I need help, babe! Like NOW!_

_LOVE YOU, Kitten :) Talk to you later?!_

I quietly gasped as Jasper poked his head over my shoulder. "Watcha doing over there, darlin'?"

Shaking my head, I playfully pushed him away and pointed at his chemistry book. "You have work to do, Mr. Whitlock."

He rolled his eyes and turned back to his book with a quiet, husky chuckle that sent a shiver down my spine. The period passed without incident, his hand around my elbow as we walked through the crowded halls to our lockers that conveniently stood side by side. He smiled and slammed his locker door shut before walking beside me to his second period. How was I ever going to resist him?!

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chappie :):) Review this one too? ;);)**


	9. Chapter 5 - ENGLAND

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by Jalice2254 and KittieKat121!**

* * *

Chapter 5

***ENGLAND***

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 4.30pm_

_Subject: scaredy-cat_

_You only THINK you win, Kit! Well, he WAS... now he's watching me again, with "that" look..._

_AND WHY EXACTLY IS YOUR LIFE GOAL TO ANNOY ME?! you're right, babe! I DO love you and I WOULD BE NOWHERE with Jasper..._

_No, you dip... Ima be outta high school before I GET MARRIED! I need help, Kitten... I'm way in over my head right now!_

_The PROBLEM, Kitten, is that he can have ANY GIRL HE WANTS! So why me!? And he didn't seem flirtacious to me..._

_WITH MY LIFE?! AND HOW THE HELL DO I DO THAT?! Like I said, he can HAVE ANY GIRL HE WANTS! WHY ME!?_

_DENIAL... babe, I NEEEEED HEEELLPP! like NOW!_

What was _wrong_ with her? Why couldn't she just admit that Jasper liked her? I tapped out my reply whilst I checked the pizza. It didn't look cooked yet.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 4.35pm_

_Subject: RE: scaredy-cat_

_You just admitted I won...you can't take that back! So give him something to watch babe! Throw him a cheeky wink or a smile or perhaps a little eyelash flutter...he'll MELT ;);)_

_It's my life goal to annoy you because I LOVE YOU :):):)_

_Okay well that's fair enough...well luckily for you I am HERE to help you! Anything you need, Pixie, you just let me know! :):)_

_Yeah he could have any girl he wants...and HE WANTS YOU!_

_OF COURSE you can trust me with your life! Babe, sometimes you just have to forget everything and JUST GO WITH IT. This is definitely one of those times._

_Get out of your denial before I come over there to Texas and slap you out of it! He wants you; you want him. He doesn't WANT any other girl; he wants YOU. Pixie, there IS no problem! STOP TRYING TO FIND ONE!_

"Kitten what the hell are you doing in here?" Emmett asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Can't you _smell_ that?" He asked, opening the oven door. Smoke bellowed out and Emmett started coughing as he tried to flap it away from his face.

"Shit." I said, grabbing the oven gloves and pulling the pizza out of the oven. It was black. "I don't understand! It was hardly cooked a minute ago!"

I started coughing too as the smoke surrounded the kitchen. I chucked the pizza in the sink and ran the cold water over it. Emmett and I looked down at what was supposed to be our dinner but was now a pile of black mush.

The smoke alarm started beeping shrilly in the hall. "Shit."

I grabbed a tea towel and disappeared into the hall, waving it beneath the alarm to clear the smoke. After thirty seconds of flapping the towel around the beeping stopped and Edward walked down the stairs, giving me a smug look. "Burn the house down, why don't you?"

"Shut up." I growled, stalking back into the kitchen where Emmett was still staring forlornly at the pizza.

"What are we gunna eat now?" Emmett asked.

"We're going to get take out." I said, grabbing the menus from the cupboard.

"Sweet!" Emmett said.

"But if you shop me out to Mum then I'll tell her about the party you went to when you said you were studying at Edwards." I told him

"Deal." Emmett said, shaking my hand.

"Indian?" I asked.

"Chinese." Emmett corrected.

"Fine, but I choose next time." I said, reaching for the phone and dialling the number for chinese take out. "What do you want?"

"Singapore Chow Mein and Chilli Spring rolls." Edward told me, and Emmett launched into a long list of the twenty-something dishes he wanted to order. The call connected.

"Hello? Miss Brandon?" A woman answered. Jesus, we ordered from here so much they had our number saved.

"Hi can I have a Singapore Chow Mein, Chilli Spring rolls, Barbecue Spare ribs, Salt & Pepper chicken wings, Special Fried Rice and Chicken Szechuan for pick-up as soon as possible?" I asked. Emmett glared at me, but I knew he's be happy with his Barbecue ribs and chicken wings.

"Alice that's not going to be enough!" Emmett whined.

"Could I get some prawn crackers to go with that?" I asked. Emmett rolled his eyes but seemed slightly more content.

"Of course, It will be ready in fifteen minutes." The woman at the end of the line said.

"Thankyou." I said before hanging up. Emmett pouted at me.

"You didn't get what I wanted." He said.

"We're not spending one-hundred-plus pounds on a chinese take out Emmett." I told him, "You're gunna have to drive me to pick it up."

Emmett bounded up the stairs to fetch the keys to his jeep whilst Edward sat himself down at the breakfast bar. I grabbed my purse and realised that in the mad pizza-incident I'd missed an email from Alice.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 4.40pm_

_Subject: YOU WIN!_

_ok, ok... YOU WIN! HAPPY? Like what?! In case you haven't noticed, I CANNOT FLIRT! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! SURE YOU DO..._

_How do you KNOW he wants me?! The only thing you have to go on is my emails..._

_What if I'm scared to just "let go" as you put it? What if he's my first relationship and I'm scared to get hurt? Or cheated on or forgotten about?_

_I'd like to see you try, Kit, to come over here and slap me..._

Emmett bounded back down the stairs and threw me my jacket before heading outside to his jeep. I followed, typing my reply to Alice as I walked.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 4.55pm_

_Subject: RE: YOU WIN!_

_Extremely happy, babe ;);)_

_Sure you can flirt...you just haven't tried yet! And I may only have your emails to go on but THAT'S ENOUGH! Any idiot could see that he likes you! Any idiot except YOU, that is!_

_You SHOULD be scared! Your first relationship is a scary thing...it's completely natural to be nervous about it, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't HAVE a relationship! And okay, maybe - and I don't believe it because I think Jasper sounds perfect for you - you get hurt. Maybe he turns out to be a jerk, but it wouldn't be the end of the world. You can't open yourself up to love without opening yourself up to hurt; you can't ever have one without the other._

_Don't tempt me Pixie..._

After we picked up the chinese we went into the lounge and switched on some movies about aliens that the boys wanted to watch as we ate. Emmet and I had just taken our containers out to the kitchen when we heard the front door opening. We looked down at the chinese containers on the counter.

"Shit!" I said, just as Emmett said, "Crap!"

Emmett did a sweep of the counter with his arms, sending the containers flying onto the floor.

"Sly, Emmett." I said, rolling my eyes. "Clean that up, I'll distract Mum."

I skipped out to the hall to see Esme Brandon hanging up her coat on the stairs. I bounced up to her and hugging her. "Hey Mum, how was work?"

"It was fine sweetie, school?" Mum asked.

"Yeah school was good." I said.

"Did you have fun at Bella's last night?" She asked.

"Yep, we watched movies and ordered pizza." I said. Mum hadn't been suprised when I'd text her last night telling her I was staying over at Bellas; It happened about 3 out of the 7 days in the week. She never minded; she prefered it even. My parents both worked a lot, so as younger kids we'd always been sleeping round our grandparents, and as we got older we'd slept round our friends or had them round our house to keep us company. It was a good thing Emmett and I had each other or we would have been extremely bored growing up.

"Not too much junk food, I hope." Mum said.

"Nope." I said, the picture of innocence as Emmett came into the hall obviously having disposed of the evidence.

"Hey Mum." He said.

"Hi Emmett." Mum replied, "Is Edward staying round?"

"Yeah." Emmett said. He didn't hang around any longer, but disappeared into the lounge to carry on watching the movie with Edward. Mum went upstairs to change and I checked the kitchen to make sure Emmett really _had_ gotten rid of the evidence. It all looked good so I headed upstairs. It was only ten o'clock and I hadn't planned on going to sleep, but the second I sat down on my bed I felt incredibly tired. Before I fell into unconsciousness, I checked my emails, expecting to see something from Alice. Nothing! She'd better have a good excuse!

* * *

**A/N: Heyy, sorry it was a short one...we were trying to get the chapters in sync with each other again...anyway hope you liked it and REVIEW! :) Chapter 5 *TEXAS* up soon!**


	10. Chapter 5 - TEXAS

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by Jalice2254 and KittieKat121**

* * *

Chapter 5

***TEXA****S***

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Received: 8.10am_

_Subject: RE: One Certain Senior_

_You haven't heard it pix ;);) and I'm clichéd? What about you and your "be the one to change him" and "make him a good boyfriend" about Jasper hmmm?_

_Of course there's someone deserving of you...a certain older gentleman who's name rhymes with Casper Hitlock...any guesses who that might be? ;);)_

_PIXIE! OMG! Okay, simple solution to the receptionist slut...YOU flirt with Jasper! Then maybe you wouldn't get so jealous over someone flirting with YOUR man! ;);) He's got a '65 Mustang? Lucky bastard! Marry him Pix ;);) Do you have any classes with him?!_

_LOVE YOU TOO PIXIE! :):) Yep talk to you later cuz I have class...not that I can concentrate...this is the fourth lesson in a row today where Jasper has been there...ANYWAY have fun with your Jasper ;) ttyl :):)_

I rolled my eyes and quietly giggled, muffling the noise behind my hand, as Jasper continued to work. I found my eyes wandering leisurely over his picturesque frame. His golden waves hung tousled in his eyes, having had a hand repeatedly run through them. His head hovered over the page, eyes squinted in concentration. He was handsome, I had to admit; hot, even. It was easy to see why the secretary was so easily dazzled.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time sent: 8:15 am_

_Subject: RE: One Certain Senior_

_Yeah, well, I KNOW my Jasper's voice is still sexier... I'll take the 5th, thanks very much!;);)_

_You say a Mr. Casper Hitlock, hmm? Nope, haven't heard of him..._

_That's the problem, Kit... I'm ashamed to say that I don't have any formal education in that particular department... He is not MY man!_

_Yeah, a beautiful black monster of a muscle car... Yep! He's officially a lucky bastard!_

_I never really thought Mr. Darcy would be correct but, alas; "A lady's imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony in a moment." Which is why I have to ask: WHY SHOULD I MARRY HIM?!_

_Not that I know of... WHY?! What are you hatching way over there in England?_

_LOVE YOU MORE, Kitten... Ooohhh, really?! WELL, HAVE FUN!;);););)_

_PS: HE IS NOT MINE!_

After hitting send, I sat there trying my absolute hardest not to laugh. I loved my Kitten!

As I glanced around the room, a pair of baby blue eyes met mine. My eyes wandered lower to the smirk playing on his red lips, my traitorous mind wondering what it would feel like to kiss him...

Woah! Chill out, Alice! Damn Kitten is getting to me!

"What are you so worked up about, darlin'?" I blushed for the upteenth time under his intense gaze. Shaking my head, I sighed and grabbed my phone, checking my inbox. "Nothing. I'm just not used to being with so many upperclassmen, even if I am in a few Advanced Placement classes."

His brow rose in question as he quietly whistled in admiration before chuckling... again. "I knew I pegged you as pretty smart, darlin'." The fact that HE thought highly of me was enough to send yet another shiver up my spine. Good god, when would his affect on me ever end?!

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Received: 8.25am_

_Subject: RE: One Certain Senior_

_You take as many 5th's as you want...you know I'm right! ;) And you haven't heard of him? Hmmm maybe I got the name wrong...Dasper Fitlock could've been the one..._

_Well, that isn't a problem at all because YOU HAVE ME...and I happen to be an expert ;);) Imma help you Pixie, don't you worry! And on the contrary, he is very much YOUR man! YOU'RE the one who keeps referring to him as MY Jasper! ;);)_

_The reason you should marry him is because "What is yours is mine, and all mine is yours"...if you married him, that beautiful 'stang would be YOURS!_

_There are several plans I am hatching way over here in England ;);) You needn't concern yourself with them...yet ;);)_

_Love YOU more, Pixie!_

_PS. DENIAL!_

Rolling my eyes, I sighed in defeat and tossed my hands exasperatedly in the air; she had won! I couldn't take it anymore!

"You ok over there, darlin'?" I froze in my internal rant and faced him, unsure of exactly what to do. I was confused; it sounded like he actually cared! Sighing, I ran a weary hand over my face and found myself getting lost in his gaze. Happens every single time!

"It's just that my friend is arguing with me and I'm about to admit defeat. She won." Confusion flashed across his handsome features as a brow quirked but he didn't ask questions, which I was beyond thankful for. It would be hard to explain that we were "arguing" over HIM!

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time sent: 8:35 am_

_Subject: YOU win! I admit defeat!_

_HAHA- damn smartass! You know that I know EXACTLY who the hell you're talking about! And how could I not?! It's not like he's just sitting here not doing his assignment, watching me with "that look..."_

_Yeah well, sometimes having you is having an immense PAIN IN THE ASS! BUT I'm glad that I DO HAVE YOU, for all intents and purposes..._

_HE'S MY MAN... SO WHAT?!_

_I'd like to first be outta high school... and go on a date with him... And kiss him... BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! HE HAS TO ACTUALLY LIKE ME! and he hasn't exactly given that inclination..._

_YET?! THAT SOUNDS PRETTY SCARY!_

_Let me guess: now you're gonna say that the first step is always to "admit you have a problem," right?!_

I sat in silence after that, picking at my nails in boredom, as Jasper continued to work on his US History. Life was no fun without Kitten!

He sat just as silent bsside me, eyes flickering to me every once in awhile. I know because my eyes were practically glued to him. What am I going to do with myself when I have to go back to my own classes becasue he can find his own way around school?

"What's going through that pretty head of yours over there, darlin'?" I shrugged, turning to to face him, as he stood and drug his desk closer to mine. "Not much, really. Just curious as to why you're watching me."

"Likewise, pretty girl." He smirked, throwing a sultry wink over his shoulder, and hunched over his book. Blushing, I pulled my phone out of my pocket to see a blank screen. No new emails!?

I stand corrected; I spoke too soon!

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Received: 8:38am_

_Subject: RE: YOU win! I admit defeat!_

_Damn straight I win ;);) naughty...tell him to get working! ;);)_

_OF COURSE having me around is a pain in the ass...I make it a goal in my life to annoy you as much as possible ;) but you know you love me and you're lucky you have me otherwise you'd be getting nowhere with Jasper!_

_What do you mean so what? So EVERYTHING! You wanna wait till you've finished high school to date?! Jesus Pix, that's insane! You're already thinking about kissing him!_

_Are you actually mentally retarded? He's given EVERY inclination that he likes you! Okay, clue number one; he totally flirted with you at the hospital. Clue number two; he came up to you at school and flirted yet again. Clue number three; he can't keep his eyes off you right now! Do you need any more clues? HE LIKES YOU! And you like him, so what's the problem?!_

_Don't be scared, you're in good hands Pixie! Don't you trust me? ;);) and no, I'm NOT going to say that the first step is admitting you have a problem because I don't think this is a problem! No, the real first step in this little game would be to make him completely and irreversibly in love with you...the rest is child's play..._

There was absolutely no winning with my Kitten! Rolling my eyes, I glanced at Jasper and wished I hadn't; his baby blues were looking straight at me, the intensity of his gaze shocking me. When would I get the nerve to just throw myself at him?!

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time sent: 8.40am_

_Subject: scaredy-cat_

_You only THINK you win, Kit! Well, he WAS... now he's watching me again, with "that" look..._

_AND WHY EXACTLY IS YOUR LIFE GOAL TO ANNOY ME?! you're right, babe! I DO love you and I WOULD BE NOWHERE with Jasper..._

_No, you dip... Ima be outta high school before I GET MARRIED! I need help, Kitten... I'm way in over my head right now!_

_The PROBLEM, Kitten, is that he can have ANY GIRL HE WANTS! So why me!? And he didn't seem flirtatious to me..._

_Of course I trust you! WITH MY LIFE! AND HOW THE HELL DO I DO THAT?! like I said, he can HAVE ANY GIRL HE WANTS! WHY ME!?_

_DENIAL... babe, I NEEEEED HEEELLPP! like NOW!_

I had to admit after sending my reply that I had a point. He could have any girl he wanted, so why me? I didn't have long to dwell on it though, as my phone instantly buzzed with a reply from Alice.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Received: 8.41am_

_Subject: RE: scaredy-cat_

_You just admitted I won...you can't take that back! So give him something to watch babe! Throw him a cheeky wink or a smile or perhaps a little eyelash flutter...he'll MELT! It's my life goal to annoy you because I LOVE YOU!_

_Okay well that's fair enough...well luckily for you I am HERE to help you! Anything you need, Pixie, you just let me know! Yeah he could have any girl he wants...and HE WANTS YOU!_

_OF COURSE you can trust me with your life! Babe, sometimes you just have to forget everything and JUST GO WITH IT. This is definitely one of those times._

_Get out of your denial before I come over there to Texas and slap you out of it! He wants you; you want him. He doesn't WANT any other girl; he wants YOU. Pixie, there IS no problem! STOP TRYING TO FIND ONE!_

So maybe Kitten was right; quite frankly, there was no actual problem. So why couldn't I just "man up" and do something?! Oh, that's right! First off, I don't know how to flirt or make guys gaga. Secondly, my parents would KILL me if they found out I'd ever even been contemplating a relationship, much less possibly got involved with him!

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time sent: 8.44am_

_Subject: YOU WIN!_

_Ok, ok... YOU WIN! Happy?! Like what?! In case you haven't noticed, I CANNOT FLIRT! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! SURE YOU DO..._

_How do you KNOW he wants me? The only thing you have to go on is my emails..._

_What if I'm scared to just "let go" as you put it? What if he's my first relationship and I'm scared to get hurt? Or cheated on or forgotten about?_

_I'd like to see you try, Kit, to come over here and slap me!_

Good lord help me! Frowning, I wiped away the angry tears that had taken residence at the corners of my eyes. Relationships were so hard! And I wasn't even in one!

His soft voice met my ears as I sniffled in frustration. "What's wrong darlin'?" His eyes, filled with concern, never left my face, as I fought tears. Well, for starters, I like you, alot, but I'm scared you don't like me back. Plus, I'm tired; I stayed up late last night emailing Kitten. But he wouldn't under stand, and that was fine because I didn't expect him to.

My phone buzzed, alerting me to a reply from Kitten. Pulling it out of my pocket, I glanced at Jasper as his eyes flashed to mine. "I'm ok, honest."

He opened his mouth as if to say something but the shrill ringing of the bell broke through our bubble. Grabbing my bag, I piled my books in my arms as Jasper stood and held out a hand. "Let me get those for you."

Shaking my head, I smiled lightly and began walking towards the door. I was about to walk into the corridor amid the flow of students before his voice stopped me in my tracks. "Alice, let me take your books."

Blushing, I surrendered my books as he took my elbow and walked into the hall. His touch was gentle yet demanding as I followed him to our lockers. Popping open the door, he shoved my books in and raised a brow. "What class do you have next?" Shrugging, I wished that I had long hair to form some sort of privacy screen between us; his gaze was intense! "Whatever you have since I'm your 'tour guide'."

He chuckled and slammed my locker shut with a smirk. "You don't have anything this period." I cocked a brow as he took my bag from my shoulder and walked to his locker to put his things up. "Oh, I don't, do I?"

He only nodded before grasping my elbow and leading me towards the music wing. Pulling the door open, he let me pass beneath his arm before quietly clicking the door shut. He held a finger to his lips, motioning me to be quiet, as I playfully rolled my eyes and checked my phone.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Received: 8:50am_

_Subject: RE: YOU WIN!_

_Extremely happy, babe! Sure you can flirt... you just haven't tried yet! And I may have only your emails to on but THAT'S ENOUGH! Any idiot could see that he likes you! Any idiot except YOU, that is!_

_You SHOULD be scared! Your first relationship is a scary thing... it's completely natural to be nervous about it, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't HAVE a relationship! And ok, maybe- and I don't believe it because Jasper sounds perfect for you- you get hurt. Maybe he turns out to be a jerk, but it wouldn't be the end of the world. You can't open yourself up to love without opening yourself up to hurt; you can't have one without the other._

_Don't tempt me, Pixie..._

~000~

"What are we doing here, Jasper? We have class!" He smirked and shook his head, slowly walked towards me. My breath hitched as he took my hand and pulled me close, swaying to a beat I couldn't hear. "Dance with me."

Breathing was near to impossible as he held me, our close proximity causing goosebumps to rise on my skin. Sighing, I tucked my head against his chest as he quietly hummed.

The melody of his soft voice slowly began taking shape, forming the notes of a song I'd never heard before. "Just be still and listen, Alice. What's your heart telling you?"

My name was a purr as it fluently rolled from his lips, a shiver passing over me at the mere sound of his voice. A small smile played at the corners of his lips as his arms wrapped around my waist and gently pulled me onto the tops of his feet. "I had to even out the height difference."

He winked down at me, gentle blue gaze moving over every inch of my face, as I sucked in lungful after lungful of air. It was getting insistently harder to ignore him, the power he had over me, and the things he did to my body; goosebumps that danced across my skin when we touched, my heartbeat that increased tenfold if he even glanced in my direction, and, my god, his voice! He would be the death of me!

His arms circled my waist, keeping me firmly pressed against his body, as my palms rested against his chest. His body trembling beneath my fingertips strangely excited me. I'd never had this affect on anyone in my life!

He jumped as I teasingly ran my fingernails, freshly painted, I might add, along the white cotton shirt that stretched taut across his chest before wrapping my arms around his neck. A smirk teased at my lips as I muffled a giggle; if I had known just how much I affected him, I would've been brave a long time ago!

~000~

It felt like forever that I'd been in his arms, swaying to the comfortable silence around us. Sighing, I twisted my fingers into his honey golden waves and rested my head contentedly on his broad chest. I could and, if it were up to me, would stay like this, in my Jasper's arms, forever!

A husky chuckle rumbled deep in his chest as he arched a brow. "What?" I gazed innocently at him as he smirked and walked further into the room, leaving me feeling cold and lonely with out the heat of his body so close to mine. Shrugging, I followed quickly after, watching as he grabbed a guitar case from the corner.

"Do you play?" I shook my head 'no' and moved closer, sitting Indian style beside him; it was something I'd always wanted to do but never had the time or resources. I watched in curiousity as he settled the guitar in his lap with a grace and ease that spoke of just how experienced he was.

I closed my eyes as he began to strum, expert fingers making quick work of the strings. I found myself lost under the spell of his music, holding me down with its pure beauty. I'd never heard anything like it!

His eyes met mine as he strummed the first notes of You Belong To Me, the notes flowing softly through the quiet room. Then he sang, his voice deep and husky as he faced me with a small smile.

"See the pyramids along the Nile

Watch the sunrise from a tropic isle

Just remember darling all the while

You belong to me

See the market place in old Algiers

Send me photographs and souvenirs

Just remember when a dream appears

You belong to me

And I'll be so alone without you

Maybe you'll be lonesome too."

He took my hand and pulled me into his arms, guitar limp at his side. My eyes followed his every move as he wrapped his arms around my waist and began to sway once again.

Twirling me out of his arms, he grabbed the guitar and began to strum, his voice wrapping around me, pulling me closer, as my eyes sought his.

"Fly the ocean in a silver plane

See the jungle when it's wet with rain

Just remember till you're home again

You belong to me

I'll be so alone without you

Maybe you'll be lonesome too

Fly the ocean in a silver plane

See the jungle when it's wet with rain

Just remember till you're home again

You belong to me."

He slid the guitar back into its case and slowly walked towards me, a smile gracing his features. Pulling me into his arms once again, he bent so we were eye-level with each other and softly sang the first stanza again, warm breath gently tickling my earlobe.

"See the pyramids along the Nile

Watch the sunrise from a tropic isle

Just remember darling all the while

You belong to me."

* * *

**A/N: Awww...REVIEW! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter as well...:):):) Chapter 6 will be up soon - and big things are happening! ;)**


	11. Chapter 6 - ENGLAND

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Written by ****_Jalice2254_**** and ****_KittieKat121_****...**

* * *

Chapter 6

***ENGLAND***

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 12.30am_

_Subject: Apologies & Updates_

_OMG, Alice! SO MUCH HAS HAPPENED! And I'm soooo sorry for not emailing you back until now...I've just had A LOT on my mind lately and stuff...And I don't even know where to begin!_

_First off, I've missed talking to you, babe...I feel like it's been forever, even though it was only this afternoon. Secondly, you'll be glad to know that Jasper and I have made progress...LOTS of it!;);) I suppose you wanna know ALL ABOUT IT, don't you?!_

_WELL...when second period was over, he carried my books for me to my locker and asked what class I had next, to which I said "whatever you have since I'm your 'tour guide'..." He laughed which gets me every time...Then he took me ALL ALONE to the music room and pulled me into his arms and we danced...! Granted, there was no music but who the hell cares?! Then he got out a guitar and played for me...AND he sang to me...And we almost kissed..._

_But I gtg cook cupper so I have to let you go...;););) LOVE YOU Kitten! Talk to you later?*-*_

I stared at the email for a second as I blinked the sleep out of my eyes. I'd cursed my alarm when it's eternal beeping had cut through my delicious dream of Jasper, but now I was glad I was awake! I had to supress squealing in delight as I read the progress Alice had made with Jasper. My fingers flew across the keyboard so fast as I replied that I had to keep going back to correct my typos.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 6.35am_

_Subject: RE: Apologies & Updates_

_OMG PIXIE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU ALMOST KISSED?! ALMOST?! Why DIDN'T you?_

_NOW do you believe me that he likes you? He sang to you and danced with you for Christ's sakes! Babe, I need more details! You can't just drop something like that on me and then not explain! And now you're ASLEEP so you can't even tell me! Dammit Pixie!_

_Reply AS SOON AS YOU WAKE UP! Love you too Pixie!_

After sending my reply I dragged myself out of bed and threw on my school uniform. I fixed my hair and applied my make-up before running downstairs. I was late, as I so often was, so I grabbed a slice of toast from Edward's plate as I passed.

"Hey!" He said, "Stop stealing my food!"

"Who's food?" I asked, remembering that it was in fact me who'd bought the bread to make his toast. Edward and Emmett were both two years older than me and were in our school's sixth form. Neither of them needed to be in school until later today, which meant that they had plenty of time to make themselves more toast.

I grabbed my school bag from where I'd dumped it the day before and raced out of the front door. I got to our corner just as Bella did; it seemed she was running late too. "Hey Bella."

"Hey," Bella said, trying to concentrate on finding something in her school bag at the same time as walking and - because it was Bella - tripping in the process. I caught her arm to keep her upright and we began speedwalking in the direction of school. We made it to school minutes before the bell went and earned a disapprovingly look from our teacher. In our defense, _he_ was the one who was here two minutes early!

First two lessons passed without anything interesting happening, as did break. Third lesson was Physical Eduction. I hated PE - like most normal girls at our school did - but it was pretty funny to watch Bella struggle to do it. Today we were doing athletics, and the teacher had us running laps round and round the track. I was pretty fast normally, but I hung back at a slower pace so Bella and I could run together. It was on our fourth lap round that Bella declared she needed a break. She was panting and sweating, but I was fine so she told me to go on without her. Shrugging, I headed off on my fifth lap.

Halfway round the track, I turned my attention to the boys playing football **(A/N that's soccer for you Americans...) **on the pitch in the middle of the track. They were just deciding who was going to be shirts and who was going to be skins. I watched them as I kept running round the track, because there was nothing better to watch. Once they had decided the teams, half of the boys proceeded to take their shirts off.

I should look away, because I'm not a pervert, but one of the boys on the 'skins' team had caught my attention. Jasper.

Oh my God, it was even better that I'd dreamed it. He was toned and slightly muscley, with a killer six pack. His skin was a golden tan which the sun just seemed to shine off, accenting his pecks all the more. My mouth fell open and I think I drooled. Forget Greek God; he _had_ to be some kind of magician to get a body like _that_!

I could see several tattoos on his bare chest, but I was too far away to really see what they were. He was now wearing nothing but a pair of black shorts and trainers, and there was just so much of him in view; it was like a show just for me. Except, it wasn't for me, was it? _Look away, Alice! _

I couldn't. Oh god, what was wrong with me? I mentally slapped myself. _Get a grip!_

I forced my eyes to look away and glared at the floor for the rest of the lap. Jesus, it was going to be hard to get that image out of my head. I wasn't completely sure I _wanted_ to get it out of my head! Oh, who was I kidding? I wanted to keep that beautiful image in my head for all of eternity.

Bella joined me again when I got back to the start and I distracted myself with talking to her and with running. It took every little bit of will power that I had, but I didn't look over at Jasper again. I wasn't sure I could handle that sight another time. I didn't think I'd be able to look away. Like, ever.

When PE was over, Bella and I got changed quickly and dumped our bags in the form room. It was Friday, which meant us year 11's were allowed to leave school at lunch times, and so we signed out and headed down to the cafe down the round from school. There were a couple of other people from our year sat in there already as me and Bella paid for our lunch and selected a table, but no one we were particularly friends with. We sat for a while and chatted and people-watched out the window. I had to look away when Jasper walked past, on his way to God knows where. Was I going to see the image of him topless every time I looked at him now?

I got an email from Alice half way through lunch.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Recieved: 1.05pm_

_Subject: Details_

_Umm, yeah... We ALMOST kissed but then the bell rang... BIG DEAL...!_

_Well, nothing really happened, Kitten... I ran and he found me in Emmett's Jeep and we talked all through the school day... What more do you want to know? What more IS THERE TO KNOW?_

_Love you too, Kitten..._

_It was just an almost kiss; why are you making such a big deal out of ABSOLUTELY NOTHING?!_

I stared at the email, wondering if my best friend had been in some kind of accident where her brain got smashed in and replaced with some non-functioning pulp.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 1.07pm_

_Subject: Are you high?_

_What the hell are you smoking Alice? "Absolutely nothing"? It's a MASSIVE deal! You almost kissed the guy you're crushing on...plus the fact that you almost had your first ever kiss! How can you make out like this is nothing?! It is most definitely SOMETHING!_

_I can't believe you're trying to pass this off casually! There is A LOT more to know, but I won't ask because you aren't being very helpful with your answers today, Pixie!_

_Do you know what I think? I think you and I need to have a loooooooong talk about you and a certain Jasper Whitlock. But not right now, because you need to get to school to go and see your Jasper, and my lunch break ends soon anyway. BUT after school, you'd better be ready, missy!_

_Love you Pix, ttyl :)_

When lunch had ended, we headed back to school and signed back in, making it back to regestration just in time. Fourth lesson was as boring as first and second had been, except I had the delicious image of Jasper to keep me occupied as the teacher droned on about something or other. I really needed to get that out of my head or I was going to fail the subjects I didn't share with Jasper as well as the ones I did. Maybe I would just fail school altogether. It seemed likely at this point. Bella went home after fourth lesson because she had a dentists appointment.

Fifth lesson was Chemsitry. Sat next to Jasper. Thinking of him topless. I needed help.

It was like I'd been mentally scarred, but in a good way; the image permenantly etched into my brain. On the plus side, I got to see the beautiful sight over and over again. On the down side, I didn't trust myself to look at him without blushing. Or swooning. Or melting. Or dying. Or something equally embarrassing.

"Are you okay?" His voice washed over me. Oh, it was good to have the voice to go with the picture.

"I'm fine." I said, "Why?"

"You haven't looked up once all lesson." Jasper said. I looked up at him now. Big. Mistake.

He was so close to me, I could see myself reflected in his beautiful ocean eyes. I could almost feel his warm breath on my skin. I almost leaned in to kiss him, before I realised what a crazy ass thing I was doing. I was going to kiss him? Right here? In Chemistry? Ummm, no! I don't think so, Alice! Geez!

I pulled back instead, putting a little space between us in a pointless attempt to push away the urge to _want_ to kiss him. And the urge was bad. I mean, it had always been there - how could it _not_ have been? He was downright gorgeous and he seemed to be everywhere I looked. But I'd always known I shouldn't get involved with him, and that had always been enough. Then suddenly, today, I felt like if I didn't kiss him now, my life wasn't worth living. To feel those rosy lips against mine...Oh Jesus, I need to stop this!

I blame the half-nakedness he presented me with earlier - even if he didn't exactly _know_ he was presenting me with it...I blamed him. Of course, I couldn't just take the blame myself, because that would be admitting that it was all me that wanted to kiss him. When _it wasn't_! It was clearly...uh...the six pack...and...the six pack...what was I saying?

I felt like banging my head repeatedly on the desk. What was _wrong_ with me?

I remembered that Jasper had spoken to me - though I'm not sure how I managed to regain any normal thought - and decided that now would be a good time to reply. "I'm just tired, that's all."

"Late night?" Jasper asked.

"Yep." I said, even though I'd gone to bed earlier than usual last night. It was better to just agree with him than tell him the real reason why I hadn't looked at him for the past fourty-five minutes.

"You haven't answered any of the questions either." Jasper said, looking at my blank sheet. I followed his gaze and realised that I now had to cram an hours worth of work into about ten minutes.

"Crap." I muttered. See what I mean about me failing school?

I picked up a pen but before I could write anything, my sheet had disappeared. I looked over at Jasper, who was filling out my sheet quickly, copying the answers on his own sheet. I watched him and after five minutes of working in silence he handed the paper back. I looked down at the shhet, which was now completed, before looking back at Jasper.

"Thanks." I said.

"Anytime, Kitten." He said with a wink. It sounded good for him to call me by my personal little nickname - the one that only my close friends and family called me. Wait. Had I told him people called me that?

"How did you-" I began.

"Never underestimate people." Jasper interrupted, guessing my question. I stared at him for a second. How had he known that was my nickname? How had he managed to just drop it into conversation so casually?

The teacher came round and collected in the sheets and I shot Jasper another grateful look. He just smirked in reply and started packing his things away as the lesson came to an end. I did the same and when the bell went we ended up leaving the room at the same time. At first I thought that he was co-incidentally heading the same way as me, but when he stopped when I stopped by my locker, I realised that he was walking _with_ me.

I grabbed my books from my locker and carried on walking. Jasper walked beside me as we made our way towards the exit. Someone was calling Jasper's name and we both turned around to see Mike Newton running up behind us.

"Subtle." Jasper muttered with an eye roll. We waiting for him to catch up to us.

"Hey Jasper." He said. His tone was friendly, but I couldn't imagine they were very good friends. "Thanks for...er...you know."

He put out his hand for Jasper to shake and we both stared at him. What was he even doing? Jasper shook his hand and Mike not-so-stealthily passed some money between them. Is _that_ what he'd been trying to do? By shaking his hand in the middle of the corridor? Sly Mike, real sly.

I foccussed my eyes on the money. It looked kike a £50 note. When Mike had gone I turned to Jasper. "What's that for?"

"Hmm?" Jasper asked, obviously playing dumb. I gave him a look.

"The money." I said.

"Business." Jasper said vaguely.

"What kind of business?" I asked.

"The kind of business you shouldn't ask too many questions about." He told me. I stared at him for a moment. I was still curious, but if he said I shouldn't ask questions then I probably shouldn't ask questions...

Jasper walked by my side as we went through the main doors and started down the steps to the car park. I turned to Jasper, trying to think of something to talk about. "Do you have a car?"

"Yep." Jasper said, pulling a bunch of keys out of his pocket, "You?"

"I wish." I said, "I'm 16, remember?"

Jasper pressed the button on his keys and a black Lamborghini Diablo flashed it's lights. I gaped at Jasper. "Jesuse Christ, _that's_ your car?"

"Yes." Jasper said casually, as if it were nothing. "You like it?"

"It's beautiful." I said, running aginer over the smooth hood. Jasper laughed.

"I'll drive you home in it if you want?" He offered. I looked up at him to check if he was being serious; it looked like he was. He was holding the door open. His car was gorgeous, just like him. Oh, how I wanted to accept his offer. But I shouldn't. It would be a bad idea. He was watching me with a questioning look and I was doing all I could not to melt at his feet.

It's JUST a physical attraction, Alice.

That's all! Physical attraction, nothing more! I offered Jasper a smile, "Thanks, but I'm walking home. I'll see you on Monday."

I began walking away from Jasper before I could change my mind. I heard the car door shut and thought Jasper was about to drive away, but a second later he was by my side.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Walking you home." He said.

"You have a car." I pointed out, "An amazing one at that."

Jasper shrugged as we walked out of the school gates. "You didn't want a ride." He stayed by my side as I turned down the side alley that took me from the main road to the residential areas. I hitched my bag higher up on my shoulder. "Hey, let me take that."

"No, it's okay." I said as he reached for my bag.

"Alice." Jasper said firmly and I rolled my eyes and handed over my bag. He slung it over his shoulder effortlessly and we carried on walking. "How long have you lived here?"

"All my life." I told him, "You?"

"About ten years." Jasper said, "We moved around a lot when I was a kid."

"How come?" I asked. Jasper looked down at the ground.

"My dad walked out a year after Rosalie was born, when I was three." He said, "My mum got all depressed and overdosed a year later."

"You don't have to tell me this." I said quickly.

"No, it's okay." Jasper said, "We got put into care, mostly foster homes and temporary things. When I was eight they found us a more permanant place down here, but they backed out of the deal after I got myself expelled from school. There were a couple of other places around here, and then we got adopted by a woman called Margaret a few years ago. She's got me and Rose and a couple younger kids."

"Is she nice?" I asked.

"She's an angel." Jasper said. "Puts up with all the crap me and Rose give her, just takes it in her stride."

"But?" I asked.

"Who said there was a but?" Jasper asked. I shot him a look. "It's not the same as having real parents. She doesn't have the same control or discepline."

"You want discepline?" I joked. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"What could she do to straighten _me_ out?" He asked.

"Lock you away until you cracked?" I suggested. Jasper laughed.

"That could work." He said, "But we don't need that. Me and Rosalie are fine now; it works for us."

We walked in silence for a while, neither of us really knowing what to say. It didn't matter; it was a good kind of silence. Comfortable. It gave me time to think about what Jasper had told me. His childhood had been so troubled, it was really no wonder he turned out like he was. So, he was bad - but you could hardly blame him! Left parentless at the age of four, and moved around from place to place, family to family...it made me see Jasper in a whole new light.

We got to my house way too soon, and Jasper was handing me back my bag and getting ready to go.

"Now you have to walk all the way back to school to pick up your car." I told him.

"Worth it." He said with a wink, "Besides, it'll be good for me if I wanna keep up that six pack you were admiring earlier."

I blushed, "I wasn't-"

"I don't blame you, Kitten." He said with another wink. God, just when I started to see a different side of him, it was _this_ again! His total arrogance at thinkng - or rather _knowing_ - that he had every girl drooling at his feet.

"You're so full of yourself!" I said.

"It's what makes me so lovable." Jasper told me. He turned and began walking away.

"Bye, Jazz." I called after him. He used my nickname, so why shouldn't I use one for him? He raised a hand in a wave of goodbye. As he walked off into the setting sun, I had to admit that I was a little disappointed I hadn't had the pleasure of hearing my name spoken from his lips as he said goodbye.

I also had to admit that maybe, just _maybe_, it wasn't _just_ a physical attraction...

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Let us know in a review! Chapter 6 *TEXAS* will be up soooooooooooon! :):):)**


	12. Chapter 6 - TEXAS

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by Jalice2254 and KittieKat121**

* * *

Chapter 6

***TEXAS***

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time sent: 6:30 pm_

_Subject: Apologies & Updates_

_OMG, Alice! SO MUCH HAS HAPPENED! And I'm sooooo sorry for not emailing you back until now... I've just had A LOT on my mind lately and stuff... And I don't even know where to begin!_

_First off, I've missed talking to you, babe... I feel like it's been forever, even though it was only this afternoon!_

_Secondly, you'll be glad to know that Jasper and I have made progress... LOTS of it!;);) I suppose you wanna know ALL_  
_ABOUT IT, don't you?! WELL... when second period was over, he carried my books for me to my locker and asked what class I had next, to which I said_  
_"whatever you have since I'm your 'tour guide...' He laughed which gets me every time... Then he took me ALL ALONE to the music room and he pulled me into his arms and we danced...! Granted, there was no music but who the hell cares?! Then, he got out a guitar and played for me... AND he sang tome... And we almost kissed..._

_But I gtg cook supper so I have to let you go...;););) LOVE YOU Kitten! Talk to you later?*-*_

After sending the long overdue email, I giggled at my own evasiveness; she would be SOOO worked up! I could only imagine her  
face! "Alice, come eat supper!" Sighing, I tossed my phone on my bed and walked downstairs to see Mom and Emmy in the kitchen, bringing bowls and plates of food to the dining room table. "Dad's on his way in."

Nodding, I grabbed utensils and plates from the cupboard and began to set the table. "Emmy, will you get ice?"

He nodded and lumbered back into the kitchen to grab cups and fill them with ice and sweet tea. "Your Highness," he smirked, bowing before handing me the cups.

Rolling my eyes, I playfully punched his shoulder and took the cups to the table. The hum of an engine pulled me to the front door as Daddy parked his Mercedes in the garage. "Princess!"

Giggling, I hugged him tight around his waist and looked up at him. His grey eyes were full of love as he placed a kiss on my nose. "Honey, I'm home!"

~000~

As I lay in bed that night, I couldn't help but remember Jasper and what had happened earlier that day. I had already fallen so hard for that boy I didn't know how I was ever possibly going to to get back up again.

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

He slowly straightened to his full height, arms still around me, as I took in a deep, shuddering breath. What the hell had I gotten myself into?! A small smile played across his lips as I gazed into his blue eyes. I found myself drawn to him, my body moving impossibly closer on its own accord. His hands moved tantalizingly slow up my bare arms, goosebumps instantly on my skin, and cupped my cheeks. "Let me kiss you, Alice."

I found myself nodding, rising on my tiptoes, as his head slowly lowered towards mine. His eyes were soft, full of emotion, as his gaze flicked between my forest green eyes and my lips. Good god, hurry up before I lose my sudden courage!

Then the bell rang.

~000~

I rushed out, not once looking back behind me. How could I have been so stupid?! Mom and Daddy would kill me! I didn't even want to begin thinking about what Emmett would do! Or even Edward! I fought the urge to run back and throw myself at him as he called my name, quickly running after me. How had we gotten so far?!Throwing open the front door of the school, I ran outside and blinked against the stunningly bright sunlight. Climbing nimbly into Emmy's Jeep, I slammed and locked the door after me. No way was I giving him any chance to work his "good ol' boy, Southern charms" on me again!

~000~

A light knock at the window jerked me from my world of Pride & Prejudice and Mr. Darcy. Scowling, I snapped my book shut and faced the window to see none other than Mr. Jasper "Southern charms army brat" Whitlock. What are the odds?!

He cocked a brow in amusement and crossed his arms over his well-muscled chest as I giggled and shook my head. Poking my tongue out at him and crossing my own arms, I grabbed my book and began to read. Two can play at that game! He tapped the window again and, if possible, tightened his arms even more across his chest, giving me one hell of a view. "Let me in, Alice!"

Rolling my eyes, I reached over and flicked the lock, knowing I'd regret that decision later. After he climbed in, we talked all through the day, missing lunch, and only stopped with promises to continue after I shooed him away so Emmett didn't find him alone with me. Oh, the things my older brother did to potential boyfriends!

~END FLASHBACK~

Tossing my comforter off in the warm weather, I blew out a breath and closed my eyes. Sleep overtook me as images of one very shirtless Jasper Whitlock filled my head.

~000~

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 6.35am_

_Subject: Apologies & Updates_

_OMG PIXIE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU ALMOST KISSED?! ALMOST?! Why DIDN'T you?_

_NOW do you believe me that he likes you? He sang to you and danced with you for Christ's sakes! Babe, I need more details! You can't just drop something like that on me and then not explain! And now you're ASLEEP so you can't even tell me! Dammit Pixie!_

_Reply AS SOON AS YOU WAKE UP! Love you too Pixie!_

Giggling, I unlocked the screen on my phone and began to type a reply, remembering vividly just how close I had come to my first kiss.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time sent: 7:05 am_

_Subject: Details_

_Umm, yeah... We ALMOST kissed but then the bell rang... BIG DEAL...!_

_Well, nothing really happened, Kitten... I ran and he found me in Emmett's Jeep and we talked all through the school day... What more do you want to know? What more IS THERE TO KNOW?_

_Love you too, Kitten..._

_PS: It was just an almost kiss; why are you making such a big deal out __of ABSOLUTELY NOTHING?!_

Rolling my eyes, I sat up in bed and ran through all my various clothes in my head, artfully piecing together an outfit in less than five minutes. Today's outfit consisted of my rainbow tutu, bright yellow leggings and camisole, jelly bracelets and other jewelry, and my brown leather jacket and brown leather ankle booties. I was all set to break hearts!

Sitting at my vanity, I quickly applied a minimal amount of makeup. I normally wouldn't bother but today I had a reason! Grabbing my phone, I slung my bag over my shoulder and expertly fluffed my hair whilst walking downstairs.

~000~

The rumble of an engine startled me away from the cereal I was pouring in my bowl. Glancing up, I saw the glint of the sun off of a certain 1965 Ford Mustang. What the hell is HE doing here?! As I crossed the room to front hall, the knock at the door brought Mom and Emmett to my side. "Who could that be?"

The door opened, revealing the tall honey blonde. I stood with my hand popped on my hip and a brow risen in slight amusement, staring up at him in question. What sort of explanation had he come up with for suddenly appearing at our front door? "Hello Mrs. Cullen. My name is Jasper Whitlock and I've just moved in next door."

My smile fell as I gaped in shock; he was my NEIGHBOR?! He smirked, the wry twist of his lips quite normal and signature, before continuing, his eyes not leaving mine. "I go to school with Alice and was just wondering if we could carpool to save time and money."

Mom slowly spun to face me, the question clear in her eyes. "Alice?!"

Rolling my eyes, I quickly pecked her on the cheek and smirked at Emmett as he scowled at Jasper. Attempting to pass by him, I flinched as he lightly grabbed my arm. "Where are you going?!"

Glaring up at him, I jerked free of hid hold and smirked. "With Jasper, obviously! Where else?"

And with that, I turned and grabbed Jasper by the belt loop, towing him out the door after me. "Nice meetin' you, ma'am!"

~000~

Sliding into the passenger seat, I propped my feet against the open window pane and tossed my head back, watching him run a hand through his hair. "Do you know how much trouble we're gonna be in, Alice?"

Giggling, I leaned up and looked at him sideways. "That's the thing, Jazz! I don't care!"

He raised a brow with a low chuckle. '"Jazz?'"

Playfully thumping his nose, I giggled and twisted a tendril of his golden hair around my fingers and lightly tugged. "Think of it as a term of endearment!"

"An endearment, hmmm?" Nodding, I sat up and boldly twined our fingers, pointing at his radio.

"You mind?" I flicked the dial to my favorite classic rock station as he chuckled and shook his head. "I never pegged you for a classic rocker, darlin'."

Tugging his hand into my lap, I absentmindedly began playing with his fingers. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

My eyes remained on Jasper as he drove down the busy Houston roads with a confidence that I clearly lacked when behind the wheel.

* * *

**A/N: Soo...what did you think of the second part of chapter 6? Review! ****Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed/favourite/followed this story! We love hearing your feedback! :):)**

**Guess what? It's Jalice2254's birthdaaaay today! Nawwww...wish my Pixie a happy birthday - Go on, you know you want to ;);)**

**I LOVE BIRTHDAYS :)**


	13. Chapter 7 - ENGLAND

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Written by KittieKat121 and Jalice2254!**

* * *

Chapter 7

***ENGLAND***

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 1:45 pm_

_Subject: RE: Are you high?_

_WOULD YOU QUIT YELLING AT ME, woman!? Good god, I know I almost had my first kiss..._

_Don't ask me then! I don't guess you'd much care about him picking me up in his Mustang and taking me to school, anyway..._

_After school, my butt, Alice! YOU'D better be ready, Miss I'm Not Gonna Fall for Jasper Hale! Cuz I'm coming after you, Kitten..._

I stopped fumbling for my keys long enough to type a reply to Alice's infuriatingly vague email.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 3.55pm_

_Subject: RE: Are you high?_

_You're killing me! Would you stop being so vague and give me some DETAILS please? Jesus Pixie! He took you to school? How come? STOP WITHOLDING INFORMATION!_

_Don't even talk to me about MY Jasper...this is just getting harder and harder! He walked me home today when I refused to ride in his - get this - lamborghini! I mean, he has a freakin' lamborghini! And who knew there was a troubled past behind the bad-boy exterior? BUT, he still HAS the bad-boy exterior, no matter what the reasons are, which means that IT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN._

_I'm not budging on that; Me + Jasper = NOTHING! It's easier said than done though, Pixie! I mean, he's just so damn hot! And did I mention I saw him topless? I'm never going to recover. I had quite possibly died and gone to heaven. That WOULD explain why Jasper started acting so 'good' this afternoon...maybe I actually did die, and he's some angel version of the real Jasper. Oh, if only..._

_And now that I have that gorgeous image in my head...I'm gunna stop writing before I swoon right here on the doorstep. Ttyl Pixie, love you!_

I hit reply and finally found my keys. I unlocked the front door and stepped inside my house, my smile still in place. He'd walked me home. What did that mean? He'd made a special effort to be around me even after I refused to get a ride home. Of course, it could only mean one thing, but I didn't want to admit it. Because admitting it would make resiting him that much harder. But who was I kidding? He _liked_ me!

For whatever reason, Jasper Hale had chosen me out of all people. But it doesn't matter; it is _never_ going to happen! He's bad news, and I seriously don't need the hassle.

Pixie's going to have a feild day.

I know what she'll say; _If he likes you, what's the problem? _She'll probably end up throwing my own words back at me; something to do with what I said about _her_ Jasper. But it's not the same - not by a long shot! So, he's a little bit older than her...that's nothing compared to the long list of reason's why I shouldn't date Jasper.

I opened the fridge, trying to replace all thoughts of Jasper with thoughts of food. Fruit, yoghurt, chocolate, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper! Needless to say, it didn't work. I slammed the door shut and scowled. Why couldn't I get him out of my head?

I jumped when my phone rang, and grabbed it from my pocket. Bella. I answered, "Hey Bells, how'd the dentists go?"

"I can't feel my jaw." Bella complained, "I'm coming over in ten, okay?"

"Sure." I said, balancing the phone on my shoulder as I went back to the fridge to fetch the chocolate I'd seen earlier.

"When's Emmett home?" Bella asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I told her, taking a bite of chocolate, "Why, were you thinking girly night?"

"As if." Bella said with a snort.

"Girl's gotta dream right?" I said, my hopes slowly dying. I loved Bella, but she wasn't exactly a girly girl. Who was I supposed to try out new hairstyles on and give makeovers to? The girl couldn't even dress herself properly, and refused any help I might offer.

"I'm leaving the house now." Bella told me.

"See you in ten." I said, hanging up the phone.

I made my way into the lounge and gasped at what I saw; feathers. Everywhere. Red feathers, blue feathers, yellow feathers...some were stuck to the walls with a gooey pink substance that I didn't dare touch to investigate. The only people who'd been home since I left that morning, when the living room had been in a perfect state, was Emmett. And probably Edward. I rolled my eyes; _their _mess, _their_ problem.

I just had time to change out of my uniform and into my skinny jeans and checkered shirt before Bella showed up, letting herself in and calling up the stairs to let me know she'd arrived. I checked my phone on the way down the stairs and saw I had an email from Alice.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 4.00 pm_

_Subject: RE: Are you high?_

_Do I look like the type of girl who ALMOST kisses and tells?! Besides, then you'll be expecting LOADS of progress that I can't and won't promise..._

_In his 1965 Ford Mustang, can you believe it?! "To save money, time, and energy," in his words..._

_OMFJ! HE WALKED YOU HOME?! AND WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU RIDE IN THAT SEXY ASS CAR, may I ask?! ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME, Kitten?! HE HAS A FREAKING LAMBO and you don't ride in it?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, hmmm?!_

_I thought you said you've read TONS of literature...? That's how bad boys BECOME bad boys! Troubled pasts! DUH, Kitten!_

_It CAN happen and it WILL happen!_

_OMFJ! Let me get this straight, Kitten; correct me if I'm wrong: You saw him fucking SHIRTLESS and I'm JUST NOW hearing about it?!_

_You're already softening him, Kitten...!_

_Love you MORE, Kitten...! YOU HAD BETTER SPILL after school!_

"Earth to Alice?" Bella said, "What are you staring at?"

"Hmm? Sorry, just reading this email." I said. Bella rolled her eyes.

"I'll get myself a drink then." She said.

"Yeah, sure." I said absentmindedly. Bella rolled her eyes again and disappeared into the kitchen as I wrote my reply to Alice.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 4.10pm_

_Subject: RE: Are you high?_

_Don't play that card...you KNOW you want to tell! And it sounds like you're progressing rather nicely actually ;) Don't know why you won't just admit it...And 'to save money, time, and energy'? That translates to 'to spend time with this gorgeous girl I just met' in boy language...I'm pretty sure he doesn't ACTUALLY care about saving money, time OR energy..._

_Yes he walked me home, and there is NOTHING wrong with me! Didn't your parents ever teach you not to get into cars with strangers? Need I remind you that I've known Jasper for all of a week? And I wouldn't be doing a very good job at resisting him by accepting a ride in his car would I? No matter how gorgeous it or he is..._

_Can I just stop you right there and ask you what the hell OMFJ is supposed to mean? Is there some new god beginning with 'J' that I don't know about? Want to explain, Pixie?_

_Yes, I saw him topless. Yes, he was the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen. Yes, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since. No, it's STILL not going to happen! Just because something LOOKS good, doesn't mean it's good for you...and in this case it's certainly NOT good for me..._

_Love you more Pixie ;) And there's really nothing to spill..._

A loud crash came from the kitchen and I went to find Bella before she wrecked the house out of pure clumsiness. One of the breakfast bar stools was lying on the floor, and Bella was staring at it as if wondering how it got there. I picked it up and set it down the correct way up.

The front door banged open and - loud as ever - Emmett hurtled into the house, followed - at a slightly slower pace - by Edward. Emmett bounced into the kitchen and knocked over the stool I'd just picked up in his haste to get to the fridge. That boy never stopped eating!

"Hey freak." Edward greeted me.

"Hey loser." I replied, grabbing the remains of my chocolate just as he reached for it.

"Won't you share with me?" Edward asked innocently.

"Your his friend, not mine." I said, gesturing towards Emmett - who was raiding the fridge and making a pile of food on the counter, presumably stuff he wanted to eat.

"That's great hospitality." Edward said sarcastically. I took a big bite of chocolate and made an 'Mmmm' noise to show him just how much I cared.

Sliding out my phone, I saw I had a message from Alice.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 4.20pm_

_Subject: Eager To Please_

_I'll play whatever card I want, thanks very much...! First off, there's honestly not much TO TELL... Secondly, admit WHAT?! Gee, thnx Kitten... Ur being SO HELPFUL... Not when he was staring at me the whole drive to school..._

_That's the thing: you're NOT strangers! YOU know HIM, HE knows YOU, what's the problem...? I can DEFINITELY top knowing someone less than a week and getting a ride with them... Try knowing a guy for FOUR DAYS and ALMOST KISSING HIM!_

_U DON'T WANT to resist him, though...!_

_Nope...! Nothing of importance, any way...! Just that he's my neighbor and I only found out this morning when he "came to formally introduce himself to my parents as both a neighbor and friend," in his words..._

_Mhhhmmm... "not getting involved with him" my ass! Haven't u ever eaten a delicious piece of delicious chocolate cake and said this is not good for me but ate it anyway? WHAT'S THE DIFF?!_

_Love you too, Kitten...! Hope and pray that my best friend doesn't kill me!? I finally found time to catch up with her and now I need to explain things so WISH ME LUCK! NOTHING TO SPILL HERE, either..._

I rolled my eyes and - with incredible reflexes - grabbed a glass that Emmett sent flying off the worktop as I typed my reply to Alice.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 4.25pm_

_Subject: RE: Eager To Please_

_I'm being as helpful as I can be with the tiny bits of information you're giving me! And I want you to admit that not only are you making "progress" but also that you're practically in an unofficial relationship with this guy!_

_In what universe do we KNOW eachother? I've had a couple conversations with him, and that's it! And I most certainly DO want to resist him! If I didn't want to, would I really be trying this hard?_

_He's your neighbour? This just keeps getting better and better! So, you met him at the hospital...turns out he goes to your school DESPITE being a year too old...then it turns out he's also your freakin' neighbour? Co-incidence galore much? And what are you hiding about this OMFJ thing, Pixie?!_

_There is a BIG difference between Jasper and a piece of chocolate cake! While a piece of chocolate cake might make me gain a little weight, what is the likelihood of said chocolate cake to leave me broken hearted, just another girl to add to it's list, expelled, and/or in jail? Not very likely...but with Jasper, all of those are a high possibility..._

I wish you great luck...but I bet she'll tell you that he's INTO you, just like I've been telling you! But anyway, I'll leave you with Rosalie...it's like a madhouse here anyway with Emmett, Edward, and Bella all in the kitchen trying to find food, so I really should try and calm them down...ttyl?

"Everybody sit down!" I said, raising my voice ever so slightly. Emmett stopped rummaging in the fridge, Edward paused, cup of water halfway to his mouth, and Bella ceased her attempt to pick up all the tiny corns of pepper from the pot she'd knocked over. They were all frozen, staring at me in a cartoon-comical moment. After a second, they all obidiently sat down at the breakfast bar. "Edward, Bella, are you staying the night?"

They both nodded. "Okay, Bella you make a start on dinner? I'd help, but...well, you know. Em, Edward - please go clean up whatever that horrible mess in the lounge is...I don't even want to know what happened in there but it looks like there was an explosion in a parrot factory."

Emmett and Edward grinned at eachother. "Just studying for Chemistry."

I gestured to the cupboard where the cleaning supplies were kept, "Clean up."

They muttered something but did as I asked, and Bella started getting ingredients ready. It was a good job Bella could cook, or we'd never have a decent homecooked meal!

I ran upstairs and grabbed my nail polish, then applied a coat of sapphire blue to my nails while I chatted to Bella. By the time she'd finished cooking, the lounge still wasn't cleaned so, after we'd finished eating, we spent most of the rest of the night helping the boys clean. We'd only just got it done when Mum came through the door at 9.30.

She greeted us, and we all went upstairs so she could watch TV in peace. Fourty-five minutes later, she was still downstairs watching TV. Bella had fallen asleep, and was softly snoring, and there was no noise coming from Emmett's room either. I lay back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Today had been a _long_ day. Not only had I _seen Jasper topless_, but he'd also decided to walk me home and show me a side of him that wasn't quite as off-limits-bad-boy as his usual self. It was taking every last drop of energy I had to resist him, and now I was tired.

My eyes had just begun to close when a light _tap! tap! tap! _caught my attention. I opened my eyes again and looked around the room, not seeing anything unusual. I waited a couple of seconds, but the noise didn't come again so I closed my eyes once more.

Tap! tap! tap! tap!

I sat up in bed and looked around again. Where the hell was that coming from? _Tap! tap! tap! tap! _This time I _saw_ what was making the noise. A handful of tiny stones had bounced against the window. I got up and went over to the window, looking out at the street below. It was lit up by the streetlights, and I could make out the figure who was standing below, fist full of rocks ready to throw again. I opened the window and leaned out.

"Jasper, are you crazy?" I hissed, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Come down here." He called back.

"No!" I said, "What do you want?"

"There's a house party over at Maria Jackson's." Jasper said, "I'm gunna go check it out."

"Alright...thanks for letting me know." I said, starting to close the window.

"Wait!" Jasper called, "Come with me!"

Did I just hear him correctly? He was asking me to go with him? This was the party that Bella and I had decided to skip; partly because house parties were bad knews, and partly because we both had a mutual hate for Maria Jackson. On the other hand...it was _Jasper_ asking me.

And that shouldn't affect my choice, but it kind of did.

"Why would I do that?" I asked

"Because I'm asking you?" Jasper suggested. I supposed most girls he asked to go to a party with him wouldn't think twice about it. And yet, here I was; thinking twice about. Well, thinking more than twice about it, really.

"You can't just turn up outide my house in the middle of the night, Jasper!" I told him.

"I don't see why not!" He said.

"Some people would find it creepy, or stalkerish!" I said.

"Some would find it endearing." Jasper said with a smirk. I raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, don't change the subject! Are you coming?"

"Forget it." I said, and I closed the window. I turned my back to the window and started over towards my bed when I heard my name being called. By Jasper.

"Alice! Alice!" Jesus, he was going to wake up the whole town!

I flung the window open and glared at him, "Jasper, stop it! I have neighbours!"

"And they'll all be woken up if I keep shouting." Jasper said, a mischevious twinkle in his eye.

"You're infuriating." I told him.

"Part of my charm." He said with a wink. "Come with me to the party."

"I can't." I told him, "My Mum's downstairs and-"

"I don't think you really care about that, do you Kitten?" He asked, "I think you're making excuses."

"Go _away_ Jasper!" I said.

"You know you want to come." He grinned at me. Oh boy, did I want to come. I looked down at Jasper; the strong October wind was whipping through his chin-length hair and messing it up...but in an incredibly sexy way, his deep blue eyes were almost sparkling in the glow of the streetlight, and altogether he just looked...irresistable. And I was trying to resist him. "Could you make your mind up, Kitten? It's kinda cold down here..."

I took one more second before I made my decision, and I spent that second looking at the gorgeous man in front of me. "Give me five minutes."

Jasper's face broke into a grin, and he gave me a mock salute. I rolled my eyes and shut my window half way, before turning back to my bedroom. I quickly changed out of my pyjamas, and rummaged in my closet to find a dress. Normally, a I wouldn't dress up so much for a house party - but this was a Maria Jackson house party, and I knew that all the girls there were going to be bringing their A-game tonight. The dress I chose was a lilac colour, with an A-line halterneck. It had a cocktail-dress type bottom, floating around my mid-thigh. It was patterned with sequins that sparkled in the light. It fitted me perfectly; I'd spent hours shopping before I chose it. **(A/N: I tried to describe this as best I could, but I'll put a link down below if you really want to see what it looks like...)**

I did my hair and make-up quickly and expertly, and slipped on a pair of strappy silver heels. I threw some make-up and money into a silver clutch and then I was ready. I crept over to my bedroom door and listened for a minute, but I couldn't hear any noise. I looked back at Bella, fast asleep. We'd decided not to go to this party, and here I was sneaking off in the middle of the night to go without her!

I looked myself over in the mirror. Was I really going to do this?

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think?! REVIEW!**

**On behalf of Jalice2254, I would like to say thanks to everyone who wished her a happy birthday ;) Her present from me included some rather topless pictures of a certain Southern ex-confederate-general...hmmmm...;););)**

**Here's the link for the dress (Put it all on one line) - let me know whether you like it!**

**http:**

**/**

**/www.**

**1dress.**

**co.**

**uk/review/product/list/id/5871/category/148**

**(Sorry it's all messed up but FanFiction won't let you post proper links...just copy and paste it and it SHOULD work!)**

**PS. Anyone actually know what Maria's last name is? I just made this one up...**

**Next chapter soon...ciao for now ;)**


	14. Chapter 7 - TEXAS

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by Jalice2254 and KittieKat121.**

* * *

Chapter 7

***TEXAS***

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 1.07pm_

_Subject: Are you high?_

_What the hell are you smoking Alice? "Absolutely nothing"? It's a MASSIVE deal! You almost kissed the guy you're crushing on...plus the fact that you almost had your first ever kiss! How can you make out like this is nothing?! It is most definitely SOMETHING!_

_I can't believe you're trying to pass this off casually! There is A LOT more to know, but I won't ask because you aren't being very helpful with your answers today, Pixie!_

_Do you know what I think? I think you and I need to have a loooooooong talk about you and a certain Jasper Whitlock. But not right now, because you need to get to school to go and see your Jasper, and my lunch break ends soon anyway. BUT after school, you'd better be ready, missy!_

_Love you Pix, ttyl :)_

Glaring at my phone in frustration, I punched the keys and watched as my words filled the screen.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time sent: 7:45 am_

_Subject: RE: Are you high?_

_WOULD YOU QUIT YELLING AT ME, woman!? Good god, I know I almost had my first kiss..._

_Don't ask me then! I don't guess you'd much care about him picking me up in his Mustang and taking me to school, anyway..._

_After school, my butt, Alice! YOU'D better be ready, Miss I'm Not Gonna Fall for Jasper Hale! Cuz I'm coming after you, Kitten..._

Sighing, I turned my head to look at him, his profile strong and masucline, as he slowly rolled into the lot. "We're here, darlin'." Nodding, I unclicked my seatbelt and took his hand as he drew lazy circles across the back of mine. "You ready?" Casually wrapping an arm around my shoulder, he tucked me almost possessively into his side and whispered low, husky reassurances in my ear as we walked towards the school. If I thought people were staring the first day he'd arrived, I had no what they were doing then!

~000~

"Good god, if they try anything, I'm gonna kick some ass!" Emmett was absolutely having a fit! Rose wrapped an arm around him and kissed him long and hard as we passed. "She's not a little girl anymore, babe. I don't think you can stop whatever's going on between them, anyway."

And that's why Rosalie was my best friend! Smiling across the way at her, I hoped she'd forgive me for not keeping her under tabs. Looking between the two of them, I saw an almost uncanny resemblance and wondered how they could look everything alike but not even know each other, muchless be related. "She could pass for your  
sister, Jazz! Almost your twin!"

He chuckled, winking sexily, as I matched his deep bass laugh with my own soprano. "Come on, darlin'. We need to get to class."

~000~

I watched him as he worked on his Chemistry assignment, content to let my eyes wander. I blushed and hid my face as he glanced my way, eyes twinkling mischievously. "Like what you see?"

My phone buzzed lightly in my pocket and I slipped it out, opening my inbox to a reply from Alice.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 3.55pm_

_Subject: RE: Are you high?_

_You're killing me! Would you stop being so vague and give me some DETAILS please? Jesus Pixie! He took you to school? How come? STOP WITHOLDING INFORMATION!_

_Don't even talk to me about MY Jasper...this is just getting harder and harder! He walked me home today when I refused to ride in his - get this - Lamborghini! I mean, he has a freakin' Lamborghini! And who knew there was a troubled past behind the bad-boy exterior? BUT, he still HAS the bad-boy exterior, no matter what the reasons are, which means that IT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN._

_I'm not budging on that; Me + Jasper = NOTHING! It's easier said than done though, Pixie! I mean, he's just so damn hot! And did I mention I saw him topless? I'm never going to recover. I had quite possibly died and gone to heaven. That WOULD explain why Jasper started acting so 'good' this afternoon...maybe I actually did die, and he's some angel version of the real Jasper. Oh, if only..._

_And now that I have that gorgeous image in my head...I'm gunna stop writing before I swoon right here on the doorstep. Ttyl Pixie, love you!_

Giggling, I began typing a reply with another quick glance at Jasper, who glanced at me at the same time. A burst of courage prompted me to throw a sultry wink over my shoulder before I continued my reply.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time sent: 10:00 am_

_Subject: RE: Are you high?_

_Do I look like the type of girl who ALMOST kisses and tells?! Besides, then you'll be expecting LOADS of progress that I can't and won't promise..._

_In his 1965 Ford Mustang, can you believe it?! "To save money, time, and energy," in his words..._

_OMFJ! HE WALKED YOU HOME?! AND WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU RIDE IN THAT SEXY ASS CAR, may I ask?! ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME, Kitten?! HE HAS A FREAKING LAMBO and you don't ride in it?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, Kitten?!_

_I thought you said you've read TONS of literature...? That's how bad boys BECOME bad boys! Troubled pasts! DUH, Kitten! It CAN happen and it WILL happen!_

_OMFJ! Let me get this straight, Kitten; correct me if I'm wrong: You saw him fucking SHIRTLESS and I'm only JUST NOW hearing about it?!_

_You're already softening him, Kitten...!_

_Love you MORE, Kitten...! YOU HAD BETTER SPILL after school!_

Hitting send, I leaned towards him and leisurely ran a hand through his hair. "You seem tense." He shrugged and glanced over his shoulder at me, a small smile playing at his lips. "Always am around you."

What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?! Do I make THE Jasper Whitlock nervous?! There's a first for everything, I guess; not only does HE make ME nervous, but I make HIM nervous!

"You got quiet, darlin'." Shrugging, I pointed a finger at his half-completed paper and giggled as he rolled his eyes and let out a breath, pencil flowing fluently along the page.

~000~

"Finished." He leaned back in his chair with a lazy smirk and propped his feet on the desk, his hands clasped behind his head. Rolling my eyes, I slid his paper towards me and examined it; not that I'd know any of the answers or anything, I just wanted to see how smart he was.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket to see another email just as the bell rang for second period. Handing my books to an expectant Jasper, I walked down the hall and read through Alice's latest email.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 4.10pm_

_Subject: RE: Are you high?_

_Don't play that card...you KNOW you want to tell! And it sounds like you're progressing rather nicely actually ;) Don't know why you won't just admit it...And 'to save money, time, and energy'? That translates to 'to spend time with this gorgeous girl I just met' in boy language...I'm pretty sure he doesn't ACTUALLY care about saving money, time OR energy..._

_Yes he walked me home, and there is NOTHING wrong with me! Didn't your parents ever teach you not to get into cars with strangers? Need I remind you that I've known Jasper for all of a week? And I wouldn't be doing a very good job at resisting him by accepting a ride in his car would I? No matter how gorgeous it or he is..._

_Can I just stop you right there and ask you what the hell OMFJ is supposed to mean? Is there some new god beginning with 'J' that I don't know about? Want to explain, Pixie?_

_Yes, I saw him topless. Yes, he was the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen. Yes, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since. No, it's STILL not going to happen! Just because something LOOKS good, doesn't mean it's good for you...and in this case it's certainly NOT good for me..._

_Love you more Pixie ;) And there's really nothing to spill..._

Giggling, I peeked over my shoulder at Jasper as he grabbed his US History supplies and dropped my stuff in my locker. I could get used to this!

"Alice!" Rosalie was hastily walking across the hall towards us, a million questions in her blue eyes. Sighing, I glanced back over at Jasper just as he took my elbow and steered me towards my best friend.

"I bet I can find my own way, darlin'. You need to talk to Rosalie, anyway." He smiled lightly and squeezed my hand before turning and walking in the opposite direction, throwing a casual wink over his shoulder, which I gladly returned. Rosalie joined me then and took my elbow, a mischievous glint in her eye, as I whistled under my breath at Jasper's retreating figure. Man, what an ass!

~000~

"Out with it, Alice! What the hell is going on between you two?" Way to be subtle, Rose! Rolling my eyes, I reached for my phone and typed a reply to Alice as she droned on and on about how I hadn't told her anything.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time sent: 10:20 am_

_Subject: Eager To Please_

_I'll play whatever card I want, thanks very much...! First off, there's honestly not much TO TELL... Secondly, admit WHAT?! Gee, thnx Kitten... Ur being SO HELPFUL... Not when he was staring at me the whole drive to school..._

_That's the thing: you're NOT strangers! YOU know HIM, HE knows YOU, what's the problem...? I can DEFINITELY top knowing someone less than a week and getting a ride with them... Try knowing a guy for FOUR DAYS and ALMOST KISSING HIM!_

_U DON'T WANT to resist him, though...!_

_Nope...! Nothing of importance, any way...! Just that he's my neighbour and I only found out this morning when he came to "formally introduce himself to my parents as both a neighbour and friend," in his words..._

_Mhhhmmm... "not getting involved with him" my ass! Haven't u ever eaten a delicious piece of delicious chocolate cake and said this is not goo for me but ate it anyway? WHAT'S THE DIFF?!_

_Love you too, Kitten...! Hope and pray that my best friend doesn't kill me!? I finally found time to catch up with her and now I need to explain things so WISH ME LUCK! NOTHING TO SPILL HERE, either..._

I looked up to see Rosalie giving me 'The Look' as she snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Earth to Alice! Did you hear anything I just said?! What are you doing over there, anyway?"

Shrugging, I pulled her out of the way as the flow of students rambled on. "I'll explain everything at lunch, ok? I gotta get to class."

~000~

Second period was agonizingly slow without Kitten to email and Jasper to talk to. I already knew AP Biology up one side and down the other so what was the point?! Then, my perspective changed when my phone buzzed with an email.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 4:25 pm_

_Subject: RE: Eager To Please_

_I'm being as helpful as I can be with the tiny bits of information you're giving me! And I want you to admit that not only are you making "progress" but also that you're practically in an unofficial relationship with this guy!_

_In what universe do we KNOW eachother? I've had a couple conversations with him, and that's it! And I most certainly DO want to resist him! If I didn't want to, would I really be trying this hard?_

_He's your neighbour? This just keeps getting better and better! So, you met him at the hospital...turns out he goes to your school DESPITE being a year too old...then it turns out he's also your freakin' neighbour? Co-incidence galore much? And what are you hiding about this OMFJ thing, Pixie?!_

_There is a BIG difference between Jasper and a piece of chocolate cake! While a piece of chocolate cake might make me gain a little weight, what is the likelihood of said chocolate cake to leave me broken hearted, just another girl to add to it's list, expelled, and/or in jail? Not very likely...but with Jasper, all of those are a high possibility..._

_I wish you great luck...but I bet she'll tell you that he's INTO you, just like I've been telling you! But anyway, I'll leave you with Rosalie...it's like a madhouse here anyway with Emmett, Edward, and Bella all in the kitchen trying to find food, so I really should try and calm them down...ttyl?_

I stopped scrawling answers on my paper long enough to type a  
reply before getting back to work. I still had TONS to do!

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time sent: 10:30 am_

_Subject: Re: Eager To Please_

_That's the thing, babe! Not much has happened... While I admit that, yes, we ARE maybe possibly somehow making progress, WE ARE NOT in any kind of relationship! Unofficial, secret or public, take your pick... And idk if we're EVER going to make something of whatever the hell we have..._

_STILL! you know his name, he knows yours, you go to school together... How do you NOT know each other?! You know you're falling for him as we speak, Kitten! Just admit that you like him and boom! Problem solved! You can have a relationship with him, quit whining to me about it, and make me very happy... AND you can see him topless whenever you want!:):)_

_Yeah yeah yeah... Things are pretty coincidental, I'll admit... And there's nothing to say about OMFJ... it slipped, I promise..._

_You end up in jail, so what?! You get expelled, so what?! At least you'd have a chance with this guy!_

_I haven't told her anything yet... It's gonna take A LOT LONGER than 4 minutes to tell her EVERYTHING so I told her we'd talk at lunch..._

_OF COURSE we're talking later...! LOVE YOU!_

After hitting send, I sat back and giggled. This woman was hopeless! Quickly finishing my paper, I turned it in and walked back to my desk just as the bell rang for third period.

* * *

**A/N: What's going to happen next?! DRAMA THAT'S WHAT! Check out the next chapter in a couple of days ;);) AND REVIEW! :):):):):)**


	15. Chapter 8 - ENGLAND

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by KittieKat121 and Jalice2254!**

* * *

Chapter 8

***ENGLAN****D***

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 4.30 pm_

_Subject: Re: Eager To Please_

_That's the thing, babe! Not much has happened... While I admit that, yes, we ARE maybe possibly somehow making progress, WE ARE NOT in any kind of relationship! Unofficial, secret or public, take your pick... And idk if we're EVER going to make something of whatever the hell we have..._

_STILL! you know his name, he knows yours, you go to school together... How do you NOT know each other?! You know you're falling for him as we speak, Kitten! Just admit that you like him and boom! Problem solved! You can have a relationship with him, quit whining to me about it, and make me very happy... AND you can see him topless whenever you want!:):)_

_Yeah yeah yeah... Things are pretty coincidental, I'll admit... And there's nothing to say about OMFJ... it slipped, I promise..._

_You end up in jail, so what?! You get expelled, so what?! At least you'd have a chance duh this guy!_

_I haven't told her anything yet... It's gonna take A LOT LONGER than 4 minutes to tell her EVERYTHING so I told her we'd talk at lunch..._

_OF COURSE we're talking later...! LOVE YOU!_

I rolled my eyes at the email that I'd missed earlier that day. Everything just seemed so simple when she talked about me and Jasper! I looked at myself in the mirror again. I really _was_ going to do this. Pixie would scream!

I glanced at the window. It really was cold out there, and Jasper would freeze if I made him wait whilst I had a conversation with Alice about what was happening. I typed my reply quickly, before chucking my phone into the clutch.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 10.30pm_

_Subject: RE: Eager To Please_

_Duh?! He almost kissed you? And danced with you, sung to you, drove you to school, came to introduce himself to your parents, can't stop looking at you...whether you know it or not, you ARE in an unofficial relationship! All it takes to change that to an official relationship is for one of you to actually ask the other one out...and maybe to pick up where you left off in the music room...;)_

_I know that in AMERICA everyone knows everyone, but here in ENGLAND going to the same school and knowing someone's name doesn't mean you know them...heck, I don't know half the people in my school!_

_I don't think it's quite as simple as 'admit you like him and boom!'...and I'm pretty sure I've admitted that I like him...it just CAN'T happen! If you don't like my whining, then stop trying to convince me! And don't you DARE tempt me with topless Jasper...!_

_SO WHAT?! I don't want a criminal record and a dead end job due to lack of education THANKYOU VERY MUCH! I don't think a chance with Jasper is worth ruining my whole life over..._

_Well I guess you've talked to Rosalie now? What did she say?!_

_I can't talk now...I'm going out but I'll tell you all about that later...Love you too, Pixie :)_

There. Enough to keep her satisfied without getting into it too much. I had no idea _what_ I was going to tell her when I got back later tonight!

I gave Bella one last guilty glance before going back to the window. I pushed it open wide and climbed onto my windowsill. Flipping my legs over so that they were dangling out of the window as I sat on the edge, I took one moment to contemplate the possibility of Jasper seeing right up my skirt, before I jumped down to the roof of the porch, which was conveniently just below my window.

I shut my window almost all the way closed, making sure that I'd be able to get back in again later, before walking over to the edge of the roof. I looked down at Jasper, who was looking up at me with a stupid grin plastered all over his face. Yep, he'd seen right up my skirt. Well, at least I was wearing nice underwear today...

"I'll catch you." Jasper promised. I raised an eyebrow at him before jumping and landing next to him, legs slightly bent, in a move that any gymnast would be proud of. Jasper just stared at me.

"Why d'you think I'm called Kitten?" I asked, "Cats always land on their feet."

"That and you're tiny and cute." Jasper said with a wink. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help a tingle shooting up my spine when he called me cute. Oh God, this was a bad idea. "Come on."

I followed Jasper down the street to where I saw his car parked, shining underneath a spotlight. So, tonight I was going to get a ride in a Lamborghini. I could take that. Hell, who was I kidding? I'd trade my left arm for that.

Jasper saw me staring at the car with admiration and laughed. "A chance to make up for refusing a ride earlier?"

Oh right. Why had I said no to that?

Jasper unlocked the car and held the passenger side door open for me. I slid inside and he shut the door, before walking round to the drivers side and getting in. I gazed around the interior of the car; it was all black - leather seats and a shiny dashboard. With Jasper sitting next to me - gorgeous as ever in dark wash jeans, blue converse and a snug white t-shirt - in this beautiful-beyond-words car, I honestly felt like I was in heaven. What had I done to deserve such good karma?

Jasper laughed at me again as he saw me gawking at the car. He pulled away from the curb and sped away from my street, towards the party. I really hoped I didn't regret this...

~o.O.o~

When we pulled up outside Maria's lair - ahem, house - the party was already in full swing. There was loud music coming from the depths of her enormous house, the garden was littered with empty cups and bottles, and there were people _everywhere_. Jasper got out and I followed suit.

We headed up the path and through the open front door, into the sea of bodies that crowded the house. As I'd suspected, every girl here was wearing a showy dress. The guys didn't try so hard, but most of them looked pretty decent - although, they looked like trolls compared to the beauty that was standing next to me.

Said beauty was currently holding my elbow and steering me through the crowd. Did I want to admit that an electric shock zipped up my arm when he touched me? No. Did I also want to admit that my skin was tingling with warmth where he was still holding me? No.

He led me into the kitchen, which was just as packed as everywhere else, and headed towards the drinks table. "What are you drinking?"

Considering getting drunk at a house party with Jasper was likely to end in an _extremely_ bad situation...I decided to stay away from the hard alcohol and picked up a bottle of WKD. Jasper raised an eyebrow, "That's wild, Kitten."

He took the bottle away from me, despite my protests, and replaced it with a shot glass. "I was quite happy with my non-wild alcohol, thank you very much!"

Jasper ignored my comment and picked up a shot glass for himself. He clinked it with mine and threw it back, then watched me expectantly. It felt like he was daring me to drink it. In my sixteen years of life, I had never been known to back down from a dare. Besides, it wasn't like I hadn't done it before - and one shot wasn't enough to get me drunk, so I was safe, right?

Jasper grinned as I threw the shot back. It burned my throat like hell, and I could identify the distinct taste of tequila. I looked to see Jasper holding up a wedge of lemon and took it from him, sucking on it until the burn died down. I gave him a reproachful look, "You could have told me it was tequila before I shot it."

"What did you expect?" He asked with a grin. I rolled my eyes and set the shot glass down on the table.

Jasper opened a bottle of WKD for me - obviously content now that I'd had at least one shot - and we headed back through the house to the living room. In every corner there were people hooking up, and I'm ashamed to say that on several occasions I imagined Jasper and I in their place. A couple of mental slaps sorted me out, though.

We danced for a while, and somewhere along the way I lost track of where Jasper was. It was easily past midnight, and most people at the party were so drunk by now that they would almost certainly remember nothing in the morning. I'd been good, though; Jasper had managed to get another two shots in me - though they had been less strong than the tequila - and I'd had a couple of WKDs, but that was it! I was probably the most sober person here...

The couples from earlier had moved on to other places to do God-knows-what, and every so often you could hear people throwing up in the toilets, garden, and it what looked to be an antique vase...what fun house parties are! The drinks had started running low, but people had been sent out for more and were bound to return shortly with more alcohol. Unless they passed out on the way back.

Deciding that this party - or the good part of it at least - was over, I went in search of Jasper. I couldn't find him downstairs or outside, so I went up the grand staircase onto the second floor. I wasn't sure where Maria got her money from; her parents were teachers, for God's sakes! Maria's story was a rich Aunt who'd died and left her entire inheritance to Maria's Mum...the rumours that went round as to the _real_ reason varied from everything from Jewel thieves to Secret agents.

I didn't really fancy opening any of the bedroom doors, because - if my own common sense wasn't enough - I could _hear_ the people inside of them, and I honestly didn't want to see them as well. I settled instead for calling out Jasper's name. "Jasper?"

I doubted he could even hear me; there were speakers everywhere, blasting out music at ear-splitting volumes. I moved down the hall, "Jasper?"

And then I saw him; just disappearing into a room. I walked quickly towards him and tugged on his shirt before he could disappear completely, "Jasper?"

He turned around and grinned when he noticed me, "Hey Alice, enjoying the party?"

I didn't answer because I was looking past him; to the girl he'd been going into the room with. It was none other than Maria Jackson. God, I hated that bitch.

"Take me home." I said.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"You brought me here; I want to go home now." I said. Maria was glaring at me.

"Who said _you_ were invited?" She asked.

"Don't worry, I won't be here for much longer." I said, glaring right back.

"Run along then, me and Jasper have things to be doing." Maria said.

"Jasper's coming with me." I told her. Our glares locked on each other. "Jasper?"

"Jasper?" Maria said, her pitch rising higher than when I'd said his name.

"I've gotta take Alice home." Jasper said. Maria's eyes narrowed, but Jasper had already turned away and had begun walking back down the hallway. I followed and couldn't help a smile spreading across my face; he'd chosen me!

"Fine!" Maria yelled after us, "I wasn't going to sleep with you anyway!"

A couple of people that were upstairs turned to stare at her, and she turned a very interesting shade of red before disappearing back into the bedroom. I followed Jasper down the stairs and outside to where the car was parked. He unlocked the door and we got inside. It was when he started fumbling for his keys that I remembered just how much he'd had to drink.

"Come on." I said, getting out of the car.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Walking." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you're _way_ over the limit." I told him. He laughed.

"I'm fine to drive!" He said.

"And if we get pulled over?" I asked. Jasper shrugged.

"What's the worst they can do?" He asked. I stared at him for a moment before shaking my head.

"We're walking, come on." I said. He looked like he was about to protest, but just rolled his eyes and followed me down the street instead. It wasn't far from Maria's house to mine, and I could easily walk it in my heels, but I wished it was longer. Jasper was here beside me, talking in that voice of his, and I couldn't get enough of it.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah." I said, truthfully.

"Do you think you might want to...do it again...sometime?" Jasper asked. I looked across at him and saw him looking at me with anticipation.

"I..." I couldn't stop staring at him, "Are you asking me out?"

Jasper laughed, "Trying to."

I opened and shut my mouth like a fish, unable to form words. I managed to shake my head, and Jasper's brow furrowed in confusion. "I'm sorry, I can't."

"You can't tell me you're not interested." Jasper said. I _was_ interested, but I wasn't about to admit that to Jasper! How was I supposed to say no if I admitted that I was _extremely_ interested?

"What makes you think I'm interested?" I asked.

"Come on, Alice! What about the way you got all jealous when you saw me about to hook up with another girl?" He asked.

"I wasn't jealous!" I protested. Was I?

"Alice, you were one shade of jealousy away from emerald green." He told me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Was not!" I said, sounding like a two year old.

"Explain why you pulled me away then!" Jasper said, and he raised one eyebrow.

"You could hook up with all the girls in school, for all I care." I said. In fact, he was probably planning on doing so. "But Maria's not someone you should get involved with."

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"She's a manipulative bitch, that's why!" I said. Jasper laughed.

"She didn't seem that bad." He said.

"You don't know her." I said.

"So you wouldn't let me hook up with Maria simply because you don't think she's a nice person?" Jasper asked. My story had holes in, and Jasper and I both knew it, but I was sticking with it.

"Yep." I said.

"Okay so why, when I asked you out," Jasper said, "Did you say you can't, not that you don't want to?"

"Umm..." I floundered.

"I knew it!" Jasper said, "What's the problem? We both want it!"

"I just can't!" I said, "You're not good for me, Jasper!"

"Not good for you? What's that supposed to mean?" Jasper asked.

"Is it all true?" I asked, "All the rumours that go around about the infamous Jasper Hale? Are they true?"

Jasper paused, running a hand through his hair in exasperation. "Probably. But why should that mean we shouldn't be together?"

We'd reached my house now, but Jasper caught my arm and pulled me around to I was facing him, "I really like you, Alice!"

"I can't." I whispered. I was so close to him, it was a wonder I could speak at all. His stormy blue eyes were staring straight into mine and I couldn't seem to look away. Slowly, he reached up and gently brushed a piece of hair from my face. I was so transfixed in that moment that I almost forgot that I'd just said no.

Almost.

I turned, pulling myself from his grasp and breaking our eye contact. Without looking back I climbed onto the porch roof. "Can I at least have your number?"

I turned my head and saw Jasper looking up at me with a slightly pleading look in his eyes. No. No. No. I had to be strong, and resist this. I _had_ to! "I'll see you at school."

I turned my back on him before I could see his reaction, and pulled my window open. I climbed inside, not allowing myself even a glance back in Jasper's direction. I pulled the window shut behind me and stepped away from it, as if it could bite me at any moment.

With that done, I let myself slide down my bedroom wall until I hit the floor. I sat there, with my back against the wall and my legs up to my chest. Bella was still snoring softly in her sleep, and there was no noise coming from the rest of the house; it seemed that everyone was asleep. Like I should have been. I really shouldn't have gone to that party, because now that Jasper had offered me what I wanted more than _anything_ in the world...I wanted it just that much more.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews = Much love.**

**Next update soon ;)**


	16. Chapter 8 - TEXAS

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by KittieKat121 and Jalice2254**

* * *

Chapter 8

***TEXAS***

Why the hell wasn't Alice emailing me back?! I was in the middle of a crisis with Jasper and I needed her!

As I scrawled my name at the top of my AP Accounting assignment, the door was pulled open and someone walked inside. Glancing up, I caught a flash of honey blonde hair as the person walked to the teacher's desk and murmured a few words before walking towards me. Jasper!

"Sorry I'm late, darlin'. Seems my 'tour guide' has been busy."

Rolling my eyes, I settled back in my seat as he began and had half the paper completed in the next 10 minutes. Damn, he was good!

"Jasper," I whispered, poking him, "Help me?

He nodded with a low chuckle before snatching my paper and scrawling answers across it. Sliding it back across to me, he sat back with a lazy smirk and ran a hand through my hair. Squealing, I jumped away from him and playfully slapped his shoulder as he merely chuckled and slid his chair closer to mine. "So you're one of those girls who doesn't like to mess up their hair, eh?"

~000~

We sat side by side, fingers twined and legs brushing against each other. He released my hand only long enough to push a strand of my bangs behind my ear with an easy confidence. Kitten would be so proud!

"Missed you, darlin'." Blushing, I ducked my head away and took my hand back from his.

"You too, Jasper," I mumbled, almost too low for him to hear. But when he nodded and chuckled under his breath, I knew he'd heard me.

"I can't hear you, darlin'." Giggling, I slipped my fingers back into place between his and shook my head.

"Too bad, Jazz, 'cause I'm not saying it again!" My fingers drifted across the back of his hand as his eyes grazed the length of my body. "See something you like, Jasper?"

~000~

Third period passed just as fourth period did. When lunch rolled around, I dreaded finally facing Rosalie. Jasper didn't help much, either, as he hooked his arm around my waist and tucked me possessively into his side.

"I need to talk to Rosalie. Think you can play nice with Emmett?" He rolled his eyes and nodded as I grabbed Rosalie from a playfully outraged Emmett and pulled her into the bathroom. After checking the stalls to make sure we were alone, I sighed and began the tale of Jasper Whitlock.

"I met him at the hospital when I was working with Daddy. He flirted with me and I flirted right back. Four days later, he showed up at school and flirted with me again, right in front of Emmett. The next day, we went to the music wing and danced and he sang and played for me and we almost kissed. Then, today, come to find out that he's my neighbour! And he carried me to school in his freaking 1965 Ford Mustang. That's it, front to back. What else do you need to know?"

She sighed exasperatedly and ran a hand through her silky blonde locks. "He likes you," she stated stubbornly, an eyebrow popping up in question, as I shrugged my shoulders. "And," she said slowly, expectantly watching me as I slid against the wall to the floor.

"I like him too?" The way my voice sounded made it like a question rather than a statement, which I think was the opposite of what she was wanting. Good god, she's just like Kitten, who still hadn't emailed me back at that point, by the way.

"So what's the problem?" Shaking my head, I wrung my hand and ducked away from her as she sat beside me, icy blue eyes searching mine for the answers I wasn't ready to give.

"Why are you being so evasive about this, Alice? If I'm going to help you, I need to know everything and I don't think what you told me is good enough." As I rolled my eyes, she set her jaw in the classic Rosalie Hale look that said she wasn't quitting until she had her way and she was dragging anybody and everybody down with her.

"You're just like Alice! She's been telling me exactly the same thing since day one when he showed up." Her brow furrowed in confusion but before she had time to utter a word, the door swung open. In walked Lauren Mallory, the 'almost it' girl who hated Rosalie with a passion for being better than her at basically everything. "Well,  
hello girls. What's so important that you had to talk in the bathroom?"

Rolling my eyes, I stood and held a hand out for Rosalie as she glared and brushed so close to Lauren she almost shoved her into the wall of sinks. "Enjoy!"

Then we were gone, walking back into the cafeteria towards Emmett and Jasper, as every pair of eyes trailed after us. What was with people and privacy these days?!

~000~

Blushing as Jasper fluidly stood and pulled a chair out for me, I'd be lying if I missed the daggers of fire my brother was throwing at him through his eyes. Good god, when would he ever grow up and realize that I wasn't a little girl anymore?! Settling back in my chair, it was all I could do not to shiver as Jasper casually rested his arm across the back of my chair and softly began combing his fingers through the hair at the nape of my neck. Resting my head against my seat, I sighed under my breath as his eyes found mine, the intensity of his gaze attentive on me and my alone. When had I fallen so completely for this boy that his mere glance ordered shivers across my skin and my heart beat to increase tenfold?!

"Have a good talk, darlin'?" As I shrugged nonchalantly, I glanced at his hand as it brushed along his pant leg and rested against his knee, fingers twining with mine.

"I don't know about "good," but it was, umm, productive, maybe." He nodded and flashed a smirk as Emmett pulled Rosalie close and they began to whisper quietly between the two of them.

Jasper and I were as alone as we were going to get, a fact that I'd just have to accept. Sitting with my best friend, who was also my brother's girlfriend, and said protective older brother who looked like he'd jump across the table and kill Jasper in a second given reason. Just great! Who else could possibly join us to make the  
situation more awkward?! And oh goody, here comes freaking Edward Masen, my brother's best friend, who was twice as annoying and just as protective as Emmett. What the hell?! Is it "national wedge yourself between Alice and Jasper day" or something?!

~000~

"You got quiet, darlin'." Sighing, I flashed a small smile and tugged his hand into my lap as he slid closer to me as discreetly as possible. Definitely not discreet enough, Jasper! I blushed and ducked my head as three pair of eyes followed his every move from that point on. What was with these people and being so insanely protective over me?! I wasn't some freaking breakable china doll! (EVEN IF I WAS, I'm SURE Jasper would TAKE EXCELLENT CARE OF ME, thanks very much!)

I hadn't realized how much time had passed between Rose and I talking before we came back to our table until the bell rang. We must've been in there for quite some time! Instantly releasing Jasper with quick movements, I stood and grabbed my bag before pushing past Edward to my brother, who glared down at me. "Love you too, Emmy."

That said, I turned on my heel and walked out into the flow of students as calm as could be. My relaxation had absolutely nothing in the entire world to with Jasper Whitlock, either!

~000~

Sitting in 6 period English Lit., I wondered what the hell was keeping my Kitten. I needed her!

"So, what's going on with you and the new kid?"

Jerking around in my chair to face Angela, I blushed and ducked my head away. "Depends on what you heard from whom and/or what you saw."

She giggled and put her camera away long enough to tell me all about what she'd seen since the day he'd first arrived. Man, talk about a fly on the wall!

"Yeah well, we DID NOT kiss, as you seem so adamant to think...And, NO, of course Emmett didn't sucker punch him. Hell, the oaf couldn't touch him if he was an inch away!"

She laughed right along with me as we worked quietly and contentedly on our book reports. I'd always loved Pride & Prejudice so, of course, that was my literature piece of choice.

~000~

7th and 8th periods passed in a blur and before I knew it, school was over. The weekend was calling my name! Grabbing my bag, I rushed down the halls through the crowd of eager students to find a very casual and very welcome Jasper Whitlock leaning quite nonchalantly against my locker. Good god, could this day have ended any better? Only if Kitten would email me back, that is...!

Hooking an arm around my waist, he pulled me into his arms and took my bag, tossing my supplies into my locker all in one fluid motion. Gasping quietly under my breath as I face-planted into the wall of solid brick that was his well-muscled chest, I giggled and looked up to see him looking down at with an amused, lazy smile. I couldn't help but snuggle and worm my way deeper into his arms as he chuckled huskily and tightened his arms considerably around me. "How was your day, darlin'?"

~000~

We stood by his Mustang, soaking up the sun contentedly side by side. His fingers drifted over my face, caressing my cheeks and forehead and chin and lips. What could be more perfect than this moment right here, right now, between us?!

"Get the hell away from my sister!" My head snapped up to see Emmett standing there with pure, cold-blooded murder in his eyes, arms in fists at his side and stance so perfect it'd make Rocky Balboa cry. GOOD GOD, WHY'D HE HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING?! Groaning, I pushed myself off the hood of his Mustang and stooped down to get my bag. He held his hands up in surrender, the lazy smile of his lips replaced with a grim line, as Emmett stepped closer and jerked me away into his arms.

Edward stepped seemingly out of thin air and held me firmly in place as I was passed off like some freaking football that wouldn't be taken away, with or without a fight period the end. Why couldn't they just leave me the hell alone and let me be a girl with a crush for once?! This is exactly why I sometimes wished I didn't have an  
older brother with a best friend who was just as protective as said brother...

"Goodbye, Alice." He flashed a small, tight-lipped smile and climbed into his Mustang, starting the car with a rumble. Putting it in reverse, he was gone in a matter of seconds, leaving behind a cloud of dust.

"Get in that car. Now!

* * *

**A/N: Heeeeeeey :) Thanks for all the reviews guys! Keep 'em coming ;)**

**We're like four chapters ahead in our writing and it is getting WILD so stick around and you might just find out all about it ;);)**

**Next update soooon :)**


	17. Chapter 9 - ENGLAND

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: This is co-written by Jalice2254 and KittieKat121**

* * *

Chapter 9

***ENGLAND***

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 10.45 pm_

_Subject: Progress_

_Well, babe, I think you'd be glad to know that we may have possibly barely but just enough made progress... But you'd have to be here to ACTUALLY TALK TO ME TO KNOW ANYTHINF ABOUT IT ANYWAYS, so don't worry about it...What's got you so busy, anyway? A certain badass new boy by the name of Hale- JASPER Hale?_

_What more do you need to know, may I ask then, to actually KNOW this guy?!_

_IT'S A FREE COUNTRY ON MY SIDE OF THE WORLD, Kitten... Idk about yours... But that means that I can CONVINCE YOU WITH SHIRTLESS JASPER AS MUCH OR AS LITTLE AS I WANT! And YOU can't do NOTHING about it..._

_She said exactly what you've been telling me... But then we for interrupted cuz freaking Lauren Mallory JUST HAD to walk into the bathroom... Anyway, Emmett just barely stopped short of flying across the cafeteria table and flat out killing Jasper when he pulled a chair out for me and put his hand across the back of it and started playing with my hair... Then good ol' Eddy Teddy JUST HAD to join us and make it like 10 zillion times more awkward... (my) Jasper and I just can't get a break around here...!_

_Well, nice talking to you too, babe... Going out, hmmmm? At- 10:30, I'm not sure- o'clock at night? YOU REBEL! I think a certain Jasper Hale would be exceptionally proud... (unless of course he has something, hell possibly everything, to do with_  
_it...)_

_XOXOXOXO Kitten! Ttyl?!_

I blinked at the email that I'd missed earlier that night. So, I was excited about Alice and her Jasper...what I wasn't so excited about was telling her what had happened with me and my own Jasper.

Okay, so nothing had actually _happened_, but I still felt like one of those girls you see doing the walk of shame after they come home from a drunken one night stand; hair all messed up, heel broken, make-up smeared all over her face. Jasper and I hadn't actually done anything of _that_ nature, but I felt just as ashamed. I had _one_ thing that I had to do; resist Jasper Hale. It looked like I couldn't even do the simplest of things.

It was going to be different now. I could learn from my mistakes, and I could use them to my advantage. I was _going_ to resist him! He'd flirted with me, I'd seen him topless, and he'd asked me out; there wasn't much more he could throw at me to get in the way of my task!

With that decided, I still had to explain myself to Alice. What I really needed was for her to agree with me, tell me I'd been stupid to go, and give me a slap on the wrist so I wouldn't do it again. Of course, there was no way she'd say that. Sighing, I typed the reply.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 3.15am_

_Subject: RE: Progress_

_Hey! No fair! Just because I live the other side of the world, doesn't mean you can skip out on details!_

_NO, it wasn't Jasper - it was the fact that my moronic brother and his equally moronic friend set off a feather-filled bomb in my living room...OKAY?!_

_Well it sounds to me like you and your Jasper are making progress nicely! And you'll get your break...just bag some alone time with him ;)_

_Oh yeah I'm a real wild child :/:/...and yes Jasper might possibly have everything to do with it...as in he turned up outside my window in the middle of the night, gave me a ride in the lambo, took me to a party, and walked me home again because he was too drunk to drive...so yeah, he kinda had something vaguely to do with it...anyway I just got back and I'm seriously regretting ever going. BUT I COULDN'T HELP IT! He was threatening to wake up the whole bloody neighbourhood if I didn't come with him! Which is why I ended up climbing out of my window at 10.30 at night..._

_BUT...enough about me! What's the latest on you and Jasper? It must have been like...5 hours since you last told me about him ;);)_

_Luvya Pixie :):)_

I sent the email, which would no doubt send Alice into squealy-girl mode, and then dropped my phone back into my bag. I'd been vague about the whole thing; especially about the part that happened _after_ the party. Well, I hadn't been so much vague as just left out the major part; the part where Jasper asked me out. I felt guilty for not telling Pixie everything, but I knew that I'd had to; if I'd told her the complete truth then she'd probably fly herself over to England and kill me for saying no!

How was I going to face him on Monday, given that he had _asked me out_ and I'd turned him down? He had asked me out. Oh my God. Why the hell did he have to do that? It just made everything so much harder!

It was my own fault, I supposed, for going with him in the first place. If I'd been strong enough to refuse to go to the party with him, then he wouldn't have had the opportunity to ask me out!

It didn't matter. Like I'd decided earlier, this was just a learning opportunity. He'd asked me out, and I'd been able to resist and say no. Plus, now I knew how to avoid such a situation coming up again. Jasper and me; never gunna happen.

That didn't mean that he wasn't crowding my thoughts as my eyes closed and I drifted into sleep, or that he wasn't filling my dreams all through the night. But that was irrelevant. Totally and utterly irrelevant.

~o.O.o~

"Alice?" A voice was saying. I ignored it; wanting to stay asleep. "Alice?!"

I opened one eye to see Bella staring at me, a confused look on her face. "What?"

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Sleeping..." I said.

"On the floor?" Bella asked. I looked around to find that I wasn't in bed, as I had previously assumed, but sat up against my bedroom wall. How had I fallen asleep there?

Then it came back to me. Jasper. The party. Walking home. Jasper.

"Uhh...I guess I fell asleep whilst sitting here?" I said. Bella gave me a doubtful look, but I just shrugged. "I can't really remember."

Of course I could remember - how could I forget?

"So, Alice, tell me," Bella said, "How did you end up asleep on the floor...in a party dress?"

I looked down to see that I hadn't gotten changed after last night. How was I going to explain that one? "I was...trying stuff on."

"For what-" Bella began, but I interrupted her.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost twelve." Bella told me, raising an eyebrow at my sudden change of subject. I pulled myself up to a standing position and glanced out of the window; at least Jasper wasn't stood out there throwing rocks this morning.

"Has Mum gone to work?" I asked. Bella nodded.

"Emmett and Edward are downstairs." She told me.

"Cool, I'm just gunna get changed; you wanna go down and make some brunch?" I asked, desperate to get her out of there before she started asking questions.

"Sure." Bella said, and I breathed a sigh of relief as she left.

It was Saturday, and I had nowhere I needed to be, so I took my time in the shower before throwing on jeans and a t-shirt and heading downstairs, where the lushious scent of Bella's cooking was coming from.

Emmett was shovelling down bacon like there was no tomorrow, and Edward was sat watching Bella as she cooked. She set a plate of bacon and eggs down in front of me and I grinned at her, "You know Bella, you'd make a great housewife."

"Don't push it." She warned me as I began eating my brunch.

When we were done I chucked my plate in the sink and grabbed my bag. "Come on Bella, we're going to Costa."

"Bella, you don't even like coffee." Edward pointed out as I started pulling Bella towards the door.

"I know, but you can't argue with Alice..." Bella said, earning a laugh from Edward and a glare from me.

"They do _other_ drinks." I said, and I pulled Bella away before they could gang up on me any more.

We had to walk of course, but it didn't take long to get to our favourite coffee shop. We ordered our drinks and sat down for our usual Saturday chat session. It was usually filled up with talk of people in our year, parties, and what outfits we wanted to buy. All Bella wanted to talk about this week was her failed relationship with Nathan.

After twenty minutes of consoling her, I'd had enough. "Bella! Seriously, get over this guy already!" She stared at me, blinking back tears, "Look, I'm sorry, but he really isn't worth all this! You were only going out for a couple of months anyway!"

"But...I loved him!" Bella said.

"Do you still love him?" I asked.

"Yes!" Bella said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Well...no, I guess not...but I can't just get over him Alice! It's not as easy as that!" She said.

"You know what you need?" I asked, "You need a rebound guy."

"A rebound guy?" Bella asked.

"Just find someone that you can fool around with; someone to get your mind _off_ of Nathan!" I said, "It doesn't have to last more than a week - it just means that you've moved on and started dating other people, right?"

"I don't know, Alice..." Bella said, looking doubtful.

"Would you just trust me?" I asked, "I happen to have more experience in this area than you and frankly, you need some serious help."

"Gee, thanks." Bella said.

"I'm not trying to be mean, Bells." I said, "It's just...tough love!"

"I don't know if I want a rebound guy." Bella said.

"Oh come on Bella, what's the harm in it?" I asked, "It could cure you from this awful disease of sappy love sickness!"

"Sappy love sickness?" Bella asked, outraged.

"It's been four days since you've broken up and all you've talked about is him!" I said.

"I can't just switch off my feelings!" Bella argued. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to argue with you on this, Bella." I said, "Homework; go and find yourself a rebound guy."

"You're setting me homework, really?" Bella asked.

"Yes, now run along like a good little girl and get on with it!" I said, "You've got work in half an hour and I should probably go check that Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber haven't set off another bomb in our house..."

Bella rolled her eyes, but she hugged me and left. I sensed that she'd need more encouragement on the whole 'rebound-guy' thing, but I thought we'd made a start - and frankly, I'd had just about as much as I could take of Bella's whining about Nathan.

I went home to find that whist there had been no explosion, the boys _had_ managed to make another huge mess. They grinned sheepishly at me and started cleaning it up whilst I just rolled my eyes and made my way upstairs to my bedroom.

The dress from last nights party was thrown onto the floor, and I picked it up and threw it in the bottom of the wardrobe; it was simply a reminder of how stupid I'd been. Now, burried under a mountain of clothes, it was an 'out of sigh out of mind' situation. At least, I hoped it was, because I'd been thinking about Jasper all day and I really, _really_ wanted him out of my mind.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter may seem kind of pointless but it will be crucial later on...you'll see why ;) ANYWAY, what did you think? REVIEW! :)**

**Next update soon!**


	18. Chapter 9 - TEXAS

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Written by Jalice2254 and KittieKat121**

* * *

Chapter 9

***TEXAS***

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 10:30 pm_

_Subject: RE: Eager To Please_

_Duh?! He almost kissed you? And danced with you, sung to you, drove you to school, came to introduce himself to your parents, can't stop looking at you...whether you know it or not, you ARE in an unofficial relationship! All it takes to change that to an official relationship is for one of you to actually ask the other one out...and maybe to pick up where you left off in the music room...;)_

_I know that in AMERICA everyone knows everyone, but here in ENGLAND going to the same school and knowing someones name doesn't mean you know them...heck, I don't know half the people in my school!_

_I don't think it's quite as simple as 'admit you like him and boom!'...and I'm pretty sure I've admitted that I likehim...it just CAN'T happen! If you don't like my whining, then stop trying to convince me! And don't you DARE tempt me with topless Jasper...!_

_SO WHAT?! I don't want a criminal record and a dead end job due to lack of education THANKYOU VERY MUCH! I don't think a chance with Jasper is worth ruining my whole life over..._

_Well I guess you've talked to Rosalie now? What did she say?!_

_I can't talk now...I'm going out but I'll tell you all about that later...Love you too, Pixie :)_

I lay on my bed, dejected and confused. First, I couldn't talk to Kitten, and I REALLY REALLY REALLY needed to. Then, Jasper gets chased away. What could be worse?! Even if I could've told Kitten every thing then and there, I figured I'd better wait. I had a gut feeling way down deep that I wasn't done seeing Jasper for the day.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time sent: 4:45 pm_

_Subject: Progress_

_Well, babe, I think you'd be glad to know that we may have possibly barely but just enough made progress... But you'd have to be here to ACTUALLY TALK TO ME TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT ANYWAYS, so don't worry about it... What's got you so busy, anyway? A certain badass new boy by the name of Hale- JASPER Hale?_

_What more do you need to know, may I ask then, to actually KNOW this guy?!_

_IT'S A FREE COUNTRY ON MY SIDE OF THE WORLD, Kitten... Idk about yours... But that means that I can CONVINCE YOU WITH SHIRTLESS JASPER AS MUCH OR AS LITTLE AS I WANT! And YOU can't do NOTHING about it..._

_She said exactly what you've been telling me... But then we got interrupted cuz freaking Lauren Mallory JUST HAD to walk into the bathroom... Anyway, Emmett just barely stopped short of flying across the cafeteria table and flat out killing Jasper when he pulled a chair out for me and put his hand across the back of it and started playing with my hair... Then good ol' Eddy Teddy JUST HAD to join us and make it like 10 zillion times more awkward... (my) Jasper and I just can't get a break around_  
_here...!_

_Well, nice talking to you too, babe... Going out, hmmmm? At-10:30, I'm not sure- o'clock at night? YOU REBEL! I think a certain Jasper Hale would be exceptionally proud... (unless of course he has something, hell possibly everything, to do with it...)_

_XOXOXOXO Kitten! Ttyl?!_

A knock at my locked bedroom door startled me away from my phone. Flicking the lock, I pulled it open just enough for me to see outside. Mom's face was filled with concern, questions clear in her loving gaze. "You want to talk about it, sweetheart?"

Shaking my head, I slammed my door shut and threw the lock into place. Throwing myself onto my bed, I lay there and buried my head under the mountain of pillows. Why were relationships so damn hard?!

~000~

The night air was relatively warm for it to be late October. Sliding my window open, I stepped out onto my balcony with a sigh. This was MY place and mine alone. My place of peace and quiet, comfort, and solace. It was where I came to escape the world with all of its stress and difficulties. Resting back into my plush sofa, I sighed wearily and closed my eyes to escape the tears that threatened to spill over. Sniffling, I pulled my blanket tighter around me and wished for sleep and easy  
relationships. You know when I had that feeling deep down that I'd see Jasper again? I'd learned early on to trust my gut.

~000~

"Figured I'd find you out here." He stood tall and lean against the pane of his window, fingers hooked into his belt loops and small smile on his face. He was, quite simply, the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen.

"What are you doing here, Jasper?! Emmett will kill you if he sees you!" The soft moonlight highlighted his silhouette as he shrugged nonchalantly and moved closer.

"Then I guess I'm a dead man, darlin'." I realized then that MY balcony was connected to HIS balcony, only separated by a thin railing... Which meant that MY balcony and HIS balcony was... OUR balcony! When the hell did this happen?! What was he going on about?! Did he actually want to stay with me at the risk of being caught?

As stupid as it was, I was moved by the romance and pure clicheness of our current situation. Who would've known I'd be spending my Friday night on my balcony with Jasper Whitlock?!

~000~

"I'm sorry about this afternoon, Alice." I shook my head frantically, not wanting to have to remember just yet. He sighed andpushed a hand through his hair, settling quite closely beside me on the couch; not that I minded, his body pressed against mine. Together, we gazed at the stars that glittered against the velvet black sky.

"Why?" His eyes met mine as I snuggled into his chest and deeply inhaled. I'd commit that smell to memory; HIS smell. Old Spice, morethan likely his soap, and the leather of his jacket. "Why what, darlin'?"

I shook my head and reluctantly pulled away from him as concern flashed across his features. "Why me?"

He sighed and took a deep, steady breath. "Why do I like you the way I do?" Nodding, I mentally prepared my self for the truth of his words. Little did I know that he, Jasper Whitlock, knew such eloquent words as to woo me all over again!

~000~

"Shy love, I think of you  
As the morning air brushes the window pane,  
And how much time of all it takes to know  
The movement of your arm, the steps you take,  
The curves along your head, your ears, your hair.  
For all of this, each hand, each finger,  
Each lip, each breath, each sigh,  
Each word and sound of voice or tongue,  
I would require an age to contemplate.  
But for your heart your mind your thoughts, all these,  
To love them all I need at least five centuries.

Sometimes I think  
Our heads might be enclosed  
Closer together upon the pillow's space,  
And how into the dark deeps of your eyes  
I'd look and think of angels. Then your breath  
And all the aura of your body's breathing  
Intoxicatedly would overwhelm me  
And I would die. For it is too much  
That such a thing should be and I should live.  
Surely the thought is greater than reality,  
The sum of you and love outsteps infinity.

If happiness were like  
The flowers of June then I would take  
The best of them, roses and columbine,  
The lilies, and bind them in your hair.  
They are not more beautiful but they add  
Meaning to my love. For all our words  
Are short and lame of breath and stumble,  
And you surpass them though I know not why.  
Shy love I think of you as the day wanes  
And as the sun sinks deep into the ocean  
And as the stars turn round above in silent motion."

His eyes searched my face as my mouth fell slack. Where the hell did THAT come from?! Oh my god! I'd have to tell Kitten... "Alice? You ok, darlin'?"

Nodding, I found the sudden courage to wrap my arms around his waist and pull him closer to me. "I am now."

~000~

The opening chords of Chasing Cars drifted slowly from his bedroom. I guess he had a stereo too! He loosened himself from my arms and stood, holding out an expectant hand. Slipping mine into his, I was unprepared for the force behind his gentle tug and gasped as I crashed into him. "Oops."

"Is dancing a regular thing for us or something?" He quietly chuckled and shrugged, quickly settling me on the tops of his feet with his signature smirk. "Now, where were we?"

Giggling, I reached up and twined my fingers into the gentle curls of honey blonde hair that brushed across the nape of his neck. He sighed in a contentment that matched my own and rested his chin atop my head. I hated being so damn short that people felt they could use me as an arm, foot, or headrest!

The song drifted to a close but I didn't care; I was in Jasper's arms and I was content to just be and live in the moment and forget everything but the feel of him.

~000~

"I'm starting to think that this is our unofficial song, Jazz." I giggled as he nodded and pushed a button on the remote he'd pulled from his pocket. The music got louder as we swayed on my balcony to our "song."

His arms wound around me, his hands resting at my lower back, as I sighed and gently tugged my hand away from his long enough to muffle the yawn that had been building. With a quiet chuckle, he pulled me over to the couch and sat me down, disappearing through his window before I could move. After about five minutes, he slipped back over to the couch with a blanket and his phone. "Gotta be prepared."

Studying him in the dim moonlight, I noticed that he'd also changed clothes. Now he wore basketball shorts and... Holy shit, he was shirtless! Omigod! Omigod! What the hell am I supposed to do now?! Kitten would HAVE AN ABSOLUTE FIT if I didn't tell her... But, she could wait; she waited to tell me that HER Jasper was shirtless,  
why not wait with MINE?!

~000~

We lay curled in each other's arms, his arms around my torso and our legs tangled together. I was trying not to hyperventilate, pressed firmly against his chest, using it is as a pillow. But I mean, come on, the guy was shirtless! What's a girl to do?!

Quickly grabbing my phone from the small knapsack that I'd hung above the sofa from a nail, I found that it was 10:45 at night. Friday night, at almost 11 pm, and I was curled against Jasper Whitlock's bare chest as we lay on my sofa on our balcony and planned to fall asleep together. Oh, the things Kitten would do if she knew!

~000~

The stars in the sky twinkled down at us as we laughed and talked about anything and everything from school to cars and past screw-ups to future plans. There was little I'd already known and lots I'd learned about Jasper Whitlock that night. With his arms still warm and secure around me, I slowly fell under sleep's spell. My eyes fluttered closed as I sighed in pure ecstasy. "Goodnight, Jasper."

His warm, minty breath fanned lightly across my face as he chuckled huskily under his breath. "Goodnight to you too, my Alice."

Then, I fell sound asleep. But not before I felt his lips press like a butterfly's wing against mine.

* * *

**A/N: Awwww! How cute :) Leave a reviewww!**

**Next update soon :)**


	19. Chapter 10 - ENGLAND

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by KittieKat121 and Jalice2254 :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

***ENGLAND***

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 3.30pm_

_Subject: LOADS of progress report_

_OMFJOMFJOMFJOMFJOMFJOMFJ! ALICE BRANDON, you are NOT going to believe everything that's happened!_

_Well, after lunch, I sadly didn't see Jasper again until after school... But he was just ever so casually lounging against my locker when I went to put my stuff up and, get this, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HALLWAY HE PUT HIS ARM AROUND ME!_

_Then, we were leaning against the hood of his ever so luscious 1965 Ford Mustang just talking and laughing and Emmett comes up all pissed and murderous and stuff and like rips me away from him and shoves me at Edward, who just chuckled when I stomped on his foot mind you... then he had the nerve to pick me up, can you believe that?! And proceeded to practically throw me over his shoulder and into his Jeep with Jasper just standing there staring..._

_So we got home and slammed my door in Emmett's face and just cried... I even got snippy with Mom...! I was just so hurt and angry and pissed and hurt and betrayed and murderous and possed and angry and betrayed...Well, I fell asleep and when I woke up, I walked out onto my balcony and curled up in my blanket on my lil sofa I have out there for all intents and purposes and cried some more... And OMFJOMFJOMFJOMFJ ALICE! Guess who's balcony just happens to be connected to mine?!_

_So he came over and sat down and we talked and OMFJ he knows poetry... Cuz I asked him why he liked me, ya know, and he said the most eloquent poetry I've ever heard... Then we danced to our "song" which I was even bold enough to declare our song...Then we laid on my couch and just stared at the stars...He went back to his room and came back out with another blanket and he had changed clothes and OMFJOMFJ he was shirtless!_

_So we laid back down and I was about to fall asleep and he whispered in my ear "goodnight to you too my Alice!" then my eyes were closed and I was practically asleep and GET THIS, he kissed me! THEN, THIS MORNING, lemme tell you, it's a lot to wrap your head around... I WOKE UP IN MY BED! Which means that he must've carried me into my room and laid me on my bed..._

_So here I am, updating you on all that's happened while you're doing who knows what cuz idk what time it is over there..._

_So YOU WENT TO A FREAKING PARTY WITH HIM?! come on babe, you gotta GIMME MORE THAN THAT! OMG, did he ask you out or anything?! SPILL IT SPILL IT SPILL IT SPILL IT SPILL EVERYTHIN! spill it...! AND WHY ARE YOU STARTING TO REGRET IT, may I ask?! YOU HAD A CHANCE WITH HIM, Alice! AND NO, I WILL NOT STOP BOTHERING YOU WITH HIM, Kitten! NOT TIL SOMETHING HAPPENS!_

_Love you too, Kitten!:):) ttyl?!_

_PS: how was the Lambo?_

Oh Jesus Christ, that was a long email! I wasn't even sure where to start! I knew where I _didn't_ want to start; with me and Jasper. And how had she guessed that he'd asked me out? There was no way I could reply saying yes but I turned him down...no way in hell!

I decided that the easiest place to start would be with the _her_ and Jasper part...

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 3.45pm_

_Subject: RE: LOADS of progress report_

_OH MY GOD ALICE?! How did you fit so much into one day? You saw him topless? Is he hot?;);) And you fell asleep together? That's so cute! FUCKING HELL ALICE! HE KISSED YOU?! How? What kind of kiss? Where? DETAILS ALICE! Don't you DARE skip out on me here!_

_Yes...I went to a party with him. It's not a big deal...I mean it was just a house party! Dancing, drinking, lots of people getting off together...but NOT me and Jasper, because no matter how much you go on about it WE ARE NOT GOING TO GO OUT TOGETHER! I'm regretting it because I slipped up by agreeing to go with him...but it's not going to happen again! I didn't WANT a chance with him! Well, Pixie, you're going to be bothering me for a long time then because NOTHING is EVER going to happen! Do you hear me? NOTHING!_

_The Lambo was like...not even describable. I don't think there are words in the English language that deserve to be used when talking about this car, Alice..._

_Love you too, Pix._

My short email seemed totally lame in reply to the essay that Alice had sent me, but it was the best I could come up with. I was psyched that Alice had made so much progress with Jasper, but the end of the email about my own Jasper had put a downer on it. Stupid Jasper.

I'd slyly avoided the question about whether Jasper had asked me out or not...it was just better that way! Alice wouldn't understand! She didn't know half the things I knew about him, and she wouldn't understand why I turned him down!

I sat down on the sofa, chucking my phone onto the arm rest. Since getting home from Costa, I'd done exactly...nothing. And I had nothing to do for the rest of the day.

"Emmett?" I called.

"Mm-hmm, Kitten?" He asked, poking his head into the room.

"Has Eddie gone home?" I asked.

"Yep." Emmett said. He grinned at me, "Don't let him catch you calling him 'Eddie' or he'll totally flip."

"I'm bored." I announced.

"Me too." Emmett said, flopping down on the sofa beside me.

It was a problem we often faced, but this meant that we had lots of solutions. "Bowlplex?"

I shook my head, "We went bowling last week."

"Cinema?" Emmett suggested.

"Seen all the movies." I told him.

"Even Megatron2.0?" Emmett asked.

"Seen all the _good_ movies." I corrected. Emmett rolled his eyes and mumbled something about 'typical girl' and lent back on the sofa. "We could go ice skating?"

"Bor-_ing_!" Emmett groaned. I loved ice skating, and Emmett hated it. I rolled my eyes.

"What then?" I asked.

We both looked at each other, a glint in our eyes, and cried in unison; "Scavanger hunt!"

"NO!" A voice said from behind us. We jumped up to see our father, Carlisle Brandon, standing in the doorway.

"Dad!" I leapt at him and hugged him; I hadn't seen him for almost two weeks!

"Hey Dad, good trip?" Emmett asked.

"Great thanks, lots of work though." He said, "I didn't expect to come back to you two making mischeif though! A scavenger hunt? Really? After last time?!" Emmett and I shot each other guilty looks as we remembered the vast amounts of damage that had come from our last scavanger hunt. Dad raised his eyebrows, "Exactly."

"Sorry Dad." We both mumbled.

"You're forgiven." He said, "Now, do you want your presents?"

We must have both looked like a child on Christmas day; eyes gleaming and waiting excitedly to see what goodies Dad had brought from Japan. He produced two gift bags and we grabbed - ignoring all politeness or formalities.

"Thanks Dad." We said as we jumped back onto the sofa and began opening our presents. Emmett was faster and he finished opening his presents first; a new game for his game console that wasn't out in the UK yet, a shirt from a store I'd never heard of, and some chocolate. I wasn't far behind in opening mine; a traditional decorative fan - white with beautiful red, gold, and black swirling patterns and markings - a Japanese cookbook (My dad thought he was funny...), a beautiful white maneki neko waving cat, and some japanese chopsticks.

"Love you Dad." I said, flashing him a smile.

"Love you too, Kitten." He said, "I'm going to dump my stuff upstairs, then we'll catch up?"

I nodded as he went upstairs, and took the opportunity to check my phone. There was an email from Alice waiting for me.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 4.00am_

_Subject: RE: LOADS of progress report_

_YES, I saw him topless... and, for your information, he IS VERY HOT!;););) Yes, he did kiss me... on the lips... but it was quick and simple... I think he thought I was asleep or something, and I pretty much WAS asleep...I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU THINK I'D SKIP OUT ON YOU! Not on something so important...!_

_JUST a party?! Kinda like how me and Jasper JUST danced and held each other? BLOODY FUCKING HELL, Alice! You went to a party with him! THAT'S SOMETHING! ((And now I know how you feel about me and my Jasper...))_

_Well, Jasper's Mustang is just as bad...;);)_

_Love you MORE!;);)_

_I'LL send another email when I'm back home from Jasper's... k?_

She was in his fucking house? When did _that_ happen? I glanced up at the TV every so often as I typed my reply to Alice's email.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 4.05pm_

_Subject: RE: LOADS of progress report_

_It's still a kiss! NOW do you believe me when I say you're practically dating? You don't kiss a girl if you don't like her in THAT WAY, which means that he obviously DOES like you that way!_

_Yes it was JUST a party! People go to parties every day, Alice! Dancing together the way you did is a lot more intimate than going to a house full of people! I wasn't even WITH him for half of it! And he went of with bloody Maria Jackson, which I'm totally over...Anyway! It's NOT something! I go to house parties all the time with loads of people - doesn't mean I'm going to date them! Especially as it's usually Bella..._

_You certainly DO NOT love me more!_

_You're in his HOUSE?! Alice! Explain?!_

I looked up and watched the TV for a few minutes until Alice's reply came through.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 4.10pm_

_Subject: RE: LOADS of progress report_

_Yeah yeah yeah; I get the gist... were practically dating...What else is new?!_

_But didn't you get even A WEE TAD BIT jealous of this Maria character whom you've neglected to tell me about til now?! I KNOW YOU DID!_

_I MOST CERTAINLY DO TOO, Kitten!;);)_

_I'll, ummmm, explain later..._

Oh no. She was _not_ getting away with that!

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 4.15pm_

_Subject: RE: LOADS of progress report_

_No I didn't get jealous because there's nothing going on between me and Jasper! I don't want him, so I can't expect him not to date anyone for the rest of his life, now can I? But seriously, ANYONE but Maria Jackson...fucking hell, she's like my mortal enemy or something..._

_HELL NO, PIXIE! You'll explain RIGHT NOW! Why the hell are you in his house?! What are you doing?_

_You'd better reply and explain all, Alice Cullen, or I cannot be held responsible for my actions!_

I stared at my phone as I sent the email. Who the hell was I kidding? Of course I was jealous of Maria! But I could hardly admit that to myself, how could I admit it to Alice? Jasper had seen it so obviously! I'd have to make sure that didn't happen again!

"Alice, would you get off that damn phone?" Dad asked coming back into the room. I hid it innocently behind my back. "Do you ever put that thing down?"

"It's gone, I promise." I said with a smile. Dad rolled his eyes and sat down opposite me and Emmett.

~o.O.o~

"Goodnight Mum, Dad." I said as I began to walk up the stairs.

"See you in a week, Sweetie." Mum said. She was going on a business trip; the day after Dad had just gotten back from his.

I flopped down onto my bed and checked the clock; almost midnight. It occured to me that I hadn't checked my phone since that afternoon. Fishing it out from my pocket, the first thing I saw was an email from Alice.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 4.30 pm_

_Subject: LOADS of MAJOR progress_

_Bull crap, woman! "Didn't get jealous," my ass! I know you WWWAAAYYY better than you think, Kitten!;);)_

_You wanna hear ALL OF IT?! OOOKKK Kitten, you asked for it... WELL, I kinda just barely missed him a little bit so I snuck across my balcony and knocked at his window... he opened it and took me on a tour of his house, which is huge and beautiful and big and spacious... we danced, naturally, and talked and laughed and he said that he knew the Dirty Dancing lift and we did it... and then we kissed..._

_But, enough about me... How are YOU?! I MISS YOU SO MUCH Kitty... I LLLOOOVVVEEE YOU! Can't wait to hear from you again..._

I stared at the screen, re-reading the email. It was probably the most exciting thing I'd seen all day.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 11.55pm_

_Subject: LOADS of MAJOR progress_

_Like I said; he can date whoever the hell he wants to! I'm NOT jealous!_

_HOLY FUCKING SHIT ALICE! YOU KISSED?! I need more details than that! How did it happen?! TELL MEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_I'm good...I've been bored most of the day but my Dad just got home from his business trip! What have you been doing today besides sneaking into Jasper's house?;););) Sorry I took so long to reply...but I'm here now ;);) Love you too, Pixie_.

I got changed into my pyjama top and shorts and switched on my bedroom TV as I checked my emails.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time Sent: 6:00 pm_

_Subject: Kiss and Tell_

_YES YOU ARE Kitten! ADMIT IT! RIGHT NOW or I swear God help me that I wont tell you about me and Jasper!_

_I'm glad he's home... have fun!_

_Me and Rose had a falling out today... I'll tell you about it when I'm home from Jasper's ((surprise surprise right?!))_

_Love you MORE! TTYL!?_

I glared at the email. Why did she want me to admit I was jealous? I _wasn't_! Well, as far as _she_ needed to know, anyway! _But_ I did want to find out about her and Jasper...and she drove a hard bargain. Sighing in defeat, I typed out my reply.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 12.03am_

_Subject: RE: Kiss and Tell_

_FINE! I WAS JEALOUS! HAPPY? NOW SPILL **EVERYTHING!**_

_What happened with you and Rose? I'm sure whatever it is, it'll be okay soon...you're best friends after all ;) Okay, ttyl then...Love YOU more ;)_

I flicked through the TV channels, trying not to think about the fact that I'd just admitted my jealousy over Jasper, and switched it off after finding nothing good to watch. I flicked off the light beside my bed and drifted into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Ughh...not much happened in this chapter, I guess :/ But next chapter's gunna be better :)**

**Next update soon :)**


	20. Chapter 10 - TEXAS (Part One)

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: This chapter is in two parts because it was too long to be in one chapter, but we were trying to get the chapters synchronized and blah blah blah...ANYWAY! Enjoy and Chapter 10 *TEXAS* Part Two will be up soon! :)**

**Co-written by Jalice2254 and KittieKat121**

* * *

Chapter 10

Part One

***TEXAS***

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 3.15am_

_Subject: RE: Progress_

_Hey! No fair! Just because I live the other side of the world, doesn't mean you can skip out on details!_

_NO, it wasn't Jasper - it was the fact that my moronic brother and his equally moronic friend set off a feather-filled bomb in my living room...OKAY?!_

_Well it sounds to me like you and your Jasper are making progress nicely! And you'll get your break...just bag some alone time with him ;)_

_Oh yeah I'm a real wild child :/:/...and yes Jasper might possibly have everything to do with it...as in he turned up outside my window in the middle of the night, gave me a ride in the lambo, took me to a party, and walked me home again because he was too drunk to drive...so yeah, he kinda had something vaguely to do with it...anyway I just got back and I'm seriously regretting ever going. BUT I COULDN'T HELP IT! He was threatening to wake up the whole bloody neighbourhood if I didn't come with him! Which is why I ended up climbing out of my window at 10.30 at night..._

_BUT...enough about me! What's the latest on you and Jasper? It must have been like...5 hours since you last told me about him ;);)_

_Luvya Pixie :):)_

I sat up in my bed and... Wait! MY BED?! I distinctly remember falling asleep outside on my couch in Jasper's arms... Which meant he carried me into my bedroom... So, he picked me up... In his arms... Whilst I was sleeping... And carried me into my bedroom... AND he was freaking SHIRTLESS! That's a lot to take in this early in the morning (in case you can't tell)! Kitten would be so like OMG!

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time sent: 9:30 am_

_Subject: LOADS of progress report_

_OMFJOMFJOMFJOMFJOMFJOMFJ! ALICE BRANDON, you are NOT going to believe everything that's happened! Well, after lunch, I sadly didn't see Jasper again until after school... But he was just ever so casually lounging against my locker when I went to put my stuff up and, get this, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HALLWAY HE PUT HIS ARM AROUND ME! Then, we were leaning against the hood of his ever so luscious 1965 Ford Mustang just talking and laughing and Emmett comes up all pissed and murderous and stuff and like rips me away from him and shoves me at Edward, who just chuckled when I stomped on his foot mind you... then he had the nerve to pick me up, can you believe that?! And proceeded to practically throw me over his shoulder and into his Jeep with Jasper just standing there staring..._

_So we got home and I slammed my door in Emmett's face and just cried... I even got snippy with Mom...! I was just so hurt and angry and pissed and hurt and betrayed and murderous and pissed and angry and betrayed... Well, I fell asleep and when I woke up, I walked out onto my balcony and curled up in my blanket on my lil sofa i have out there for all intents and purposes and cried some more... And OMFJOMFJOMFJOMFJ ALICE! guess who's balcony just happens to be connected to mine?!_

_So he came over and sat down and we talked and OMFJ he knows poetry... Cuz I asked him why he liked me, ya know, and he said the most eloquent poetry I've ever heard... Then we danced to our "song" which I was even bold enough to declare our song...Then we laid on my couch and just stared at the stars...He went back to his room and came back out with another blanket and he had changed clothes and OMFJOMFJ he was shirtless!_

_So we laid back down and I was about to fall asleep and he whispered in my ear "goodnight to you too my Alice!" then my eyes were closed and I was practically asleep and GET THIS, he kissed me!_

_THEN, THIS MORNING, lemme tell you, it's a lot to wrap your head around... I WOKE UP IN MY BED! Which means that he must've carried me into my room and laid me on my bed..._

_So here I am, updating you on all that's happened while you're doing who knows what cuz idk what time it is over there... So YOU WENT TO A FREAKING PARTY WITH HIM?! come on babe, you gotta GIMME MORE THAN THAT! OMG, did he ask you out or anything?! SPILL IT SPILL IT SPILL IT SPILL IT SPILL EVERYTHING! spill_  
_it...! AND WHY ARE YOU STARTING TO REGRET IT, may I ask?! YOU HAD A CHANCE WITH HIM, Alice! AND NO, I WILL NOT STOP BOTHERING YOU WITH HIM, Kitten! NOT TIL SOMETHING HAPPENS!_

_Love you too, Kitten!:):) ttyl?!_

_PS: how was the Lambo?_

I sighed and wrung my hands out; that was ALOT of typing to do! But at least we were both updated...Why the hell didn't she tell me sooner?! I would've told her  
if I hadn't have had that feeling that told me Jasper and I weren't done...

Speaking of Jasper...

~000~

Deftly hopping over the small railing that seperated us, I lightly tapped at his window. It was a reflective one, where you can't see inside if you're out and outside if you're in. Damn window!

He slid the window open with a suggestive smirk, amusement lighting up his baby blues. "Couldn't stay away long, could you darlin'?"

Blushing, I ducked beneath his arm as he gestured into his room. It was spacious and not really what I'd expect from a guy; the fact that guys' rooms are messy and smelly and typically just altogether gross is stereotypical. His room, however, was quite the opposite.

~000~

The walls were a startling white, a Texas flag hanging in stylish, organized tatters on the far wall above the huge oak four poster bed. A desk sat in the corner, topped with a laptop and various school untensils. "To remind me that Texas is always gonna be my home no matter where I am."

A small smile turned his lips as he looked fondly at the flag, silent, deep in thought. Curiosity took ahold of me as I crossed the room to his side and twined his fingers with mine. He pulled me closer with a smirk and lead me through his bedroom door. "Where are we going?"

"YOU, my darlin', are gonna see the rest of my house. I'm gonna cook you some breakfast. What do you want?" He twirled me into his arms with a low chuckle as I gaped; he was cooking me breakfast?!

Could we be more perfect together?! Only if we were actually a couple...

~000~

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 3.45pm_

_Subject: RE: LOADS of progress report_

_OH MY GOD ALICE?! How did you fit so much into one day? You saw him topless? Is he hot?;);) And you fell asleep together? That's so cute! FUCKING HELL ALICE! HE KISSED YOU?! How? What kind of kiss? Where? DETAILS ALICE! Don't you DARE skip out on me here!_

_Yes...I went to a party with him. It's not a big deal...I mean it was just a house party! Dancing, drinking, lots of people getting off together...but NOT me and Jasper, because no matter how much you go on about it WE ARE NOT GOING TO GO OUT TOGETHER! I'm regretting it because I slipped up by agreeing to go with him...but it's not going to happen again! I didn't WANT a chance with him! Well, Pixie, you're going to be bothering me for a long time then because NOTHING is EVER going to happen! Do you hear me? NOTHING!_

_The Lambo was like...not even describable. I don't think there are words in the English language that deserve to be used when talking about this car, Alice..._

_Love you too, Pix._

I giggled and began typing a reply, images of one very shirtless Jasper sending shivers down my spine.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time sent: 10:00 am_

_Subject: RE: LOADS of progress report_

_YES, I saw him topless... and, for your information, he IS VERY HOT!;););) Yes, he did kiss me... on the lips... but it was quick and simple... I think he thought I was asleep or something, and I pretty much WAS asleep... I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU THINK I'D SKIP OUT ON YOU! Not on something so important...!_

_JUST a party?! Kinda like how me and Jasper JUST danced and held each other? BLOODY FUCKING HELL, Alice! You went to a party with him! THAT'S SOMETHING! ((And now I know how you feel about me and my Jasper...))_

_Well, Jasper's Mustang is just as bad...;);)_

_Love you MORE!;);)_

_I'LL send another email when I'm back home from Jasper's... k?_

Her reply came almost instantly as I browsed curiously through the shelves upon shelves of books in Jasper's study. Good god, if I ever needed a Civil War book, I knew were to come!

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 4.05pm_

_Subject: RE: LOADS of progress report_

_It's still a kiss! NOW do you believe me when I say you're practically dating? You don't kiss a girl if you don't like her in THAT WAY, which means that he obviously DOES like you that way!_

_Yes it was JUST a party! People go to parties every day, Alice! Dancing together the way you did is a lot more intimate than going to a house full of people! I wasn't even WITH him for half of it! And he went of with bloody Maria Jackson, which I'm totally over...Anyway! It's NOT something! I go to house parties all the time with loads of people - doesn't mean I'm going to date them! Especially as it's usually Bella..._

_You certainly DO NOT love me more!_

_You're in his HOUSE?! Alice! Explain?!_

Rolling my eyes, I quickly typed a reply with a smirk on my face. Wait til she found out what'd happened!

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time sent: 10:10 am_

_Subject: RE: LOADS of progress report_

_Yeah yeah yeah; I get the gist... were practically dating...What else is new?!_

_But didn't you get even A WEE TAD BIT jealous of this Maria character whom you've neglected to tell me about til now?! I KNOW YOU DID!_

_I MOST CERTAINLY DO TOO, Kitten!;);)_

_I'll, ummmm, explain later..._

~000~

"Have you ever seen Dirty Dancing?" My mouth fell open in surprise; Dirty Dancing was only like the best movie OF ALL TIME! Nodding, I giggled and rolled my eyes; how can he ask a question like that?!

We sat on the small couch in the small den slash living room, his fingers weaved into my hair as I traced the contours of his chest through his shirt. I hadn't had breakfast yet; I wasn't too hungry.

"I take it that means you know the Dirty Dancing lift then." He chuckled and grabbed my hand, standing me against one side of the room, as he quickly made his way to the side opposite me. Raising a brow, I slowly nodded as he held his arms open wide. What the hell is he doing?!

"What if I told you I can do that?" OMFJ! I'd ALWAYS wanted to do that; And doing it with Jasper would make it all the more perfect! "What do you say, darlin'?"

~000~

Soft music flowed through the room as he clapped his hands together and held his arms open towards me. "You ready, darlin'?"

Running at him, I flung my arms out wide. His hands circled my waist and pulled me into his chest, holding me above his head all in one swift motion. Holy shit, I'm flying!

~000~

His baby blues took my breath away as he gazed almost longingly up at me with a wild, almost savage ferocity. His grip on me tightened as he slowly pulled me into his chest with a low sound in his chest. "Alice!"

We stood flush against each other, trying to calm our erratic, panting breath. His arms were still tight around my waist as I curled my fingers into his honey golden hair. "I think you should know that I always finish what I start, Alice."

Then his lips were on mine.

* * *

**A/N: Dun, Dun, DUUUUUUUUUUUUN ;) **

**So part two of Chapter 10 *TEXAS* will be up soon...what's going to happen next? REVIEW!**

**Speaking of reviews...WE HIT ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! Thank you guys SO much for reviewing; it means so much to us! :):):):)**


	21. Chapter 10 - TEXAS (Part Two)

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: So here's chapter 10 *TEXAS* part TWO :) Next chapter goes back to England! :)**

**Co-written by KittieKat121 and Jalice2254**

* * *

Chapter 10

Part Two

***TEXAS***

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Received: 10.15 am_

_Subject: RE: LOADS of progress report_

_No I didn't get jealous because there's nothing going on between me and Jasper! I don't want him, so I can't expect him not to date anyone for the rest of his life, now can I? But seriously, ANYONE but Maria Jackson...fucking hell, she's like my mortal enemy or something..._

_HELL NO, PIXIE! You'll explain RIGHT NOW! Why the hell are you in his house?! What are you doing?_

_You'd better reply and explain all, Alice Cullen, or I cannot be held responsible for my actions!_

Giggling, I playfully pushed him away as he nuzzled into my chest with a low chuckle. "Jasper!"

He shook his head against me and scooped me into his arms, carrying me into the kitchen. Settling me on the granite countertop, he pulled me into his arms and began to tease me with his oh so luscious lips. "Just fucking kiss me, goddammit!"

He didn't need to be told twice as his lips crash-landed on mine and his hands clutched me tighter to him. My fingers tangled into his hair and began to tease, tug, and twirl. He pulled breathlessly away and leant his forehead on mine as I giggled and tangled my fingers even deeper into his honey golden curls. "Teach you not to tease me like that!"

He chuckled and raised a brow at me with a gentle flick on my nose. "Well, darlin', if this is what you're like when I tease you, don't expect me to stop anytime soon."

~000~

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time Sent: 10:30 am_

_Subject: LOADS of MAJOR progress_

_Bull crap, woman! 'Didnt get jealous," my ass! I know you WWWAAAYYY better than you think, Kitten!;);)_

_You wanna hear ALL OF IT?! OOOKKK Kitten, you asked for it... WELL, I kinda just barely missed him a little bit so I snuck across my balcony and knocked at his window... he opened it and took me on a tour of his house, which is huge and beautiful and big and spacious... we danced, naturally, and talked and laughed and he said that he knew the Dirty Dancing lift and we did it... and then we kissed..._

_But, enough about me... How are YOU?! I MISS YOU SO MUCH Kitty... I LLLOOOVVVEEE YOU! can't wait to hear from you again..._

"What are you doing over there, darlin'?" Shaking my head, I clutched my phone closer to my chest as his eyes twinkled mischievously and he moved closer. "None of your business, my Jazzy!"

"YOUR Jazzy, hmm?" Nodding, I sighed into his arms and lay my head on his well-muscled chest. Giggling as he blew out a breath into my hair, I tightened my arms around him. "Oh my god, Jasper! I have to go, like, now! Mom and Emmy will be wondering why the hell I'm still asleep!"

He chuckled and stood up, pulling me along with him, as I hastily walked through the house into his bedroom. Shutting the door behind him, he pulled me into his arms and pressed his lips to mine. "See you soon, my Alice."

~000~

Climbing back into my bedroom, I slid my window shut and flicked the lock on my door as Emmett began knocking loudly. "Wake up, Pixie! You're burning daylight!"

Blowing out a relieved breath, I pulled my door open to see Emmett just about to pound on the door again. He smirked before stooping to my height and throwing me over his shoulder. What the hell is he doing?!

"My Rosa girl has plans for you today. Something about shopping for a dress for the Halloween bash or some shit. She'll be here in half an hour and you'd better be ready." He lumbered down the stairs and tossed me on the couch, whistling and high-fiving Edward as he ruffled my hair. "I got her, Eddy!"

~000~

The doorbell rang as I sat on the couch, watching NCIS and stuffing popcorn in my face.

"I got it," I yelled, jumping up and running for the door, just as popcorn caught air and flew all over the place. "Dammit!"

Throwing open the door for Rosalie, I ran and plopped back on the couch. "Emmy, I made a mess..."

She giggled and sat beside me, running a hand through her silky hair. "Already getting him to do your dirty work. I've trained you well."

Nodding, I grabbed the remote and turned the volume up with a giggle. "Yes, Rose, you have indeed trained me well."

"Alright, woman! I didn't come over here to watch you watch TV. We have some serious shopping to do!" Squealing, I ran upstairs and grabbed my purse, meeting her at the door. Climbing into her candy apple red BMW Convertible, I sighed into the seat as we began the 15 minute drive to the mall. Nothing beat making a day of it shopping!

~000~

The mall was already packed when we pulled in at noon. Grabbing our purses, we walked inside and took in all the lights and sounds and general hustle-and-bustle of The Downtown Houston Shopping Resort.

"Are you hungry?" My stomach growled in answer; with a quiet giggle, I realized that I'd been so caught up in Jasper that I didn't eat the chocolate chip pancakes he made especially for me. OOPS!

"I'll take that as a yes!" With a giggle, she grabbed my hand and speed walked to the food court. How that woman ever walked so fast in heels is beyond me!

~000~

2 hours later and we'd both found dresses, shoes, and masks. My dress was a dark, almost blood red silk that brushed across my lower thigh, intricate golden swirls flashing in the light. The golden ballerina flats that I'd bought laced up around my leg, held by a bow. My half-face mask was the same shade of red as my dress, the same patterns and swirls on it as well. Quite the successul shopping trip! Rosalie's dress was a floor length, figure hugging satin black. She bought silver pumps and a silver stick-mask. She'd had an equal shopping day.

Now we sat in the salon, freshly painted nails beneath the dryer as our hair was teased and twisted, then straightened and curled all over again. What brats we were! I mean, the party, as well as my birthday, was still a week away, which meant we'd be right back in here!

"This is the life," Rose sighed, sliding deeper into her chair. Nodding, I checked my phone for the umpteenth time that day; no emails whatsoever from my Kitten! What the hell is up with her?!

~000~

"Who would've guessed I'd find you here at the mall?" Whirling around, I came face to face with none other than my good ol', "As much as I may be a Southern boy, I can do the Dirty Dancing lift" Jasper.

Suddenly remembering Rosalie, I shot a sidelong glance at her as she waved bye and muttered something about the ladies' room; I'm not sure what though, as my eyes and ears and hands- HELL, MY WHOLE BODY- was attuned to the boy who had just that morning been my first kiss. Where does the time go?!

Blatantly letting my eyes wander over his rugged, masculine frame, I briefly noted the gift wrapped sacks in his hands. Curious, I opened my mouth to ask him about them but he beat me to the punch. Holding up a hand, he took a few steps back and shook his head.

"They're for someone very special. It's her birthday soon and I wanted to get the shopping out of the way." Someone special? HER birthday?! If he wasn't talking about me, (not trying to be rude or vain; it's not like he's MY BOYFRIEND or anything) we were gonna have some definite problems!

"Someone special, hmm?" He nodded and slowly stalked forward, eyes never leaving mine, taking my hand in his. "VERY special and close to me."

"And you say its a girl you bought all this for?" He merely nodded and squeezed my hand tighter in his, now standing not even half a foot from me. Turning my nose up at him, I pulled my hand free and crossed my arms over my chest with a "hmmph." He sure wasn't making this easy!

"Darlin', you and I both know EXACTLY who I'm talking about," he practically growled out, voice lowering and eyes darkening as he pulled me against his chest. "Maybe she just needs a reminder."

~000~

I was against his chest with his lips, soft yet demanding, on mine before I could blink, his arms tight and possessive around me. His scent of leather and Old Spice engulfed me, taking full control of my senses. His touch- his hands on me and his arms around me- so gentle yet oh so sweetly possessive, sent my body into major hyperactive overdrive. Nothing else mattered then; not the people, or the shopping left to do, or even the fact that Rose could've been watching us. He was the only thing that mattered, the feel of him and his lips pressed fully against me. Slowly pulling away, I looked up at him as he ran a hand through his hair. "Hey, mister! Messing up your hair is MY job!"

With a husky chuckle, he pulled me back into his arms and walked forward until I was pinned quite comfortably against the wall behind me. "Oh it is, is it?" His teeth grazed across my cheek before nibbling on my earlobe. Shivering in pleasure, my breathing hitched as his tongue flicked out and teasingly traced my bottom lip. "How's this for a tease, hmm, darlin'?"

Challenge clearly burned in his blue eyes as he rested casually against me and draped an arm around my waist. "Challenge accepted!"

~000~

"Bye, Alice. See you later." He merely waved in passing, restricted to not touching- much less kissing- me, seen as Rosalie had decided to finally show up. Waving back at him, I fluffed my hair out and excused myself to the bathroom. I had to go make sure I didn't look like I just had a hot and heavy makeout with my first kiss slash  
almost boyfriend.

Standing in front of the mirror, I sucked in a shaky breath before panic set in. You'd DEFINITELY be able to tell Jasper and I'd been up to something!

My lips were slightly bruised and puffy, a sure sign we'd be kissing. My hair was in tangles, pointing every which way; not that it was much different from how I normally kept it, I just didn't like the tangles! Jasper and his teasingly possessive hands! Running a hand through my hair, I flinched as the door opened and Rose walked in. With a smirk, she pounced on me with questions.

"You and Jasper were up to something." Rolling my eyes, I reapplied lip gloss and wiped at the corners of my mouth where he'd smeared the first layer. "Is there a point to  
this, Rose?"

She glared at me, hands perched on her hips, and popped her bubblegum in my face. Raising a brow, I faced her with an innocent smile. "Yes, Rosalie, because I'd actually kiss a guy I've only known for 5 days!"

"You would and you did, Alice! I watched you!" So she HADN'T gone to the bathroom; she skulked behind the corner and watched us. As if she had a right to spy on Jasper and I!

"I guess you'd better enjoy it while is lasts, though, since I saw him with Lauren Mallory Friday night." I knew she just wanted a reaction out of me and I wasn't about to give her the satisfaction. I couldn't exactly tell her that he'd been with me all night long, anyway. Still, knowing that Rosalie Hale, my best friend, would stoop so low was enough to clench my jaw to keep my self from crying. So much for being my best friend, Rose!

~000~

The ride was made in deafening silence, the low hum of the radio the only sound as we drove home. I was hurt and pissed. What gave her the right- what made her THINK she had ANY right in my business?! I mean, I guess I could understand her wanting to be a protective best friend but to SPY on us?! OVERKILL much?! She denied my accusations, of course, which I expected. I honestly didn't care what she thought about me; she's think what she wanted, anyway. She was just that stubborn! Jasper was another story, however; she didn't have any business in his personal life and to even make up lies about him! Friendship terminated!

~000~

Slamming her car door, I ran inside and threw my shopping bags on my bed; it was all I could do not to cry. Slamming and locking the door right in her face, I hurried across the room to my window. I needed Jasper! That silly boy left his window open! Slipping into his room, I drew in a quick breath at the sight before me.

He lay stretched on his bed, honey blonde curls still in tangles and tousles from my fingers, with his eyes closed in peace as he slept. Quietly moving to his side, I stroked a finger over his face and stiffened instinctively as his hand closed around my wrist. His eyes flashed open as he stared at me in alarm. "Alice?"

Nodding, I stood with my hands in fists at my sides and tears in my eyes, waiting for his next words; his words, I knew, would send my away to my own room in solitude out of the safety and solace of his arms. But it was not to be...

"Come here, darlin'." His voice was soft but demanding, pulling me closer, as I sank into his open, inviting arms. Snuggling into his chest, I fought the tears that threatened to spill over. He merely lay in silence beside me, seeming to know that words weren't needed, his hands moving slowly up and down my arms. He was exactly what I needed  
at the moment!

In the aftermath of best friend drama, I'd been so consumed with emotions that'd I'd only just then stopped and listened. Our song played quietly through the room, reminding me that I was with Jasper, safe and sound in his arms where I belonged.

* * *

**A/N: Awww...so that's the end of Chapter 10! Next chapter goes back to England, and there won't be any part 1/part 2 thingys...**

**Reviewwww! And keep reading because there's some exciting stuff coming up...;);)**

**Next Update Soon :)**


	22. Chapter 11 - ENGLAND

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: This story is co-written by KittieKat121 and Jalice2254**

* * *

Chapter 11

***ENGLAND***

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 12.05am_

_Subject: Kiss and Tell_

_WELL, Kitty, IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU SEND ME SOME GOOD NEWS! DDDUUUHHH I'm HAPPY!_

_WELL, like I said before I went to his house and he offered to make me break fast, which I never got to eat btw... Then he asked if I'd ever seen Dirty Dancing... Silly, silly boy... THAT'S LIKE THE BEST MOVIE EVER! OF COURSE I've seen it... So he said that he knew how to do the Dirty Dancing lift ((ya know when the guy lifts the girl over his head and stuff? Yeah... THAT ONE!)) so we did it... And after he put me down, with his arms still around me mind you, he said, AND I QUOTE, "I think you should know that I always finish what I start, Alice"... And that was that! That's also why it took me so long to reply to ur email... We were teasing each other and, well, that led to us kissing and stuff... His kitchen granite countertop has my butt germs on it now..._

_Well, we went shopping for Halloween bash dresses at the mall ((the bash is basically a costume party)... Then Jasper just appears like out of nowhere and has these gift bags in his hands... Rosalie "had to go to the bathroom" so we were alone and he said that the_  
_gifts were for someone VERY special and VERY close to him... So I just huffed and got defensive and DAMMIT I GOT JEALOUS, so he said that we both knew exactly who he was talking about... SO I SAID that maybe she just needs a reminder... Then we kissed and I ended up against a wall and he was nibbling at my earlobe so we challenged each other about who could tease each other more and get the most reaction... Then he had to leave... And Rose JUST HAPPENED to show up right before he leaned in to kiss me, dammit! So he left and I went to the bathroom to fix my hair and lips and makeup and stuff and she followed me and had the nerve to tell me that Jasper and I'd been up to something... So I said "what's your point" and she said that I'd better enjoy it while I could cuz she saw him with fucking Lauren Mallory on Friday night... Which is stupid cuz he was with ME ALL NIGHT LONG! PLUS SHE ADMITTED TO WATCHING ME AND JASPER! SHE FUCKING SPIED ON US, ALICE! Then, she just left...So after we got home, I threw my stuff in my room and went to Jasper's and OMFJ Kitten he's so cute when he's asleep... I ran my hand through his hair and he woke up and grabbed me and said that I startled him then he realized I was crying so he pulled me into his arms and held me whilst I told him everything... Then he apologized for causing trouble and we kissed and fell asleep together... End of story! HAPPY?!_

_It sure as hell WILL NOT be ok as long as she can't get over herself and the fact that Jasper wants ME and not her! She's a bitch anyway... It just took Jasper for me to realize that is all..._

_Byyyeee Kitten... LOVE YOU LOTS! TTYL?! What's the latest on you and Mr. Hale btw?_

I blinked at the long email, trying to process the information. It was way too early.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 7.15am_

_Subject: RE: Kiss and Tell_

_It's not good news DAMMIT PIXIE!_

_Oh my god Alice...just oh my god...you guys are so cute!:):):)*-* And I think your relationship is more or less official now that it's sealed with a kiss ;);) SO...you are no longer a kissing virgin ;) And twice in one day as well! I'm proud of you, Pixie ;););)_

_Pix, I've never even spoke to Rosalie and even I know that she can be a grade A bitch when she wants to be...but she's still your best friend - you WILL get over it, I guarantee it! Alice, I don't think she's jealous that Jasper wants you...isn't she dating your brother? But anyway, just ignore her; she'll get bored and get over it eventually!_

_There's no news of me and Jasper...I haven't seen him since the party on Friday - which is a GOOD thing!_

_Anyway, I've got work all day today, which is why I'm up at 7.15 ON A SUNDAY...so I can't really talk...but I'll talk to you sooooooon! LOVE YOU PIXIE!_

~o.O.o~

The rest of Sunday passed in a blur and Monday soon rolled around. I was dreading going to school; I had three out of five lessons sat next to Jasper. How awkward was _that_ going to be?!

My shift last night had finished at eleven, but my boss had made me stay late to clean up, so I hadn't gotten home until almost midnight. I'd gone straight to sleep, exhausted by my day of working, and hadn't realised until now that I'd missed an email from Alice.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 2.45pm_

_Subject: RE: Kiss and Tell_

_It most certainly is good news, Kitty!:):):)_

_Thnx... I wonder if he's camera shy?! Couple pictures!;););)_

_Haha smartass! But what about YOU?! I knew you would be, Kitten!;);)_

_Kitten, she's not JUST A BITCH! She's THE bitch! And yes she's with Emmett... I just meant that because he's with me and hasn't paid her a second glance... which is unusual for her and VERY VERY rare... she's used to male attention slash affection... that's all... she just wants him to notice me less and her more!_

_No, Kitten, it most CERTAINLY IS NOT A GOOD THING! ITS A VERY VERY VERY BAD THING!_

_Whatever pessimist... talk to me whenever... LOVE YOU TOO! who knows- maybe a certain JASPER HALE will be waiting on you again..._

I rolled my eyes at the email and typed my whilst I waited impatiently for the kettle to boil.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 7.00am_

_Subject: RE: Kiss and Tell_

_Oooooh yeah! I wanna see a pic of this guy!_

_What about ME?! Are you asking if I'm a kissing virgin? Cuz that ship sailed A LOOOOOONG time ago...;);)_

_Yeah, she's vain and a little self-obsessed, but in the end she's still your friend and she WILL come to her senses eventually...once she sees how happy he makes you and stuff! Trust me, it'll work out :)_

_It's a good thing...and it's also a good thing that he WASN'T waiting at the restaurant! But now I have to go and face him at school...which I'm NOT looking forward to!_

_Anything happen with you and Jasper yesterday?_

_Love you babe, ttyl?_

The kettle boiled, and I poured myself a coffee. I was still half asleep, and I had a feeling I'd need the energy today...

~o.O.o~

The very first lesson of the day was Chemistry...with Jasper. I prepared myself for the worst, but it didn't come! Jasper and I talked about the work, and about casual stuff...but nothing about what had happened after the party, and nothing that was awkward at all! In fact, it was almost as if Friday had never happened...

The same thing happened when I had History with him in third lesson! What was his game? I just knew he was up to something! I just had to figure out what!

Lunchtime was uneventful; it was spent in the form room with Bella, getting glares from Maria. What was _her_ problem? We didn't like each other - that much was obvious - but what had I done recently? I found out the answer to that in fourth lesson, when she sat herself down beside me, glare still in place.

"Uh...hey Maria?" I said.

"Don't play nice, Alice." She snapped. I blinked at her, "And don't look so innocent either!"

"Okay, what have I done?" I asked.

"Oh, like you don't know!" She scoffed.

"I really don't..." I said.

"You were a total bitch at the party on Friday." She said.

"_That's_ what this is about?" I asked, staring at her, "You've been glaring at me for the past hour because Jasper chose to take me home rather than stay with you?"

"You were just jealous." Maria said, flicking her hair over her shoulder. I laughed.

"Of what? The fact that you were about to be added to the list of sluts he's slept with?" I asked.

"Don't you call me a slut!" Maria shrieked. I rolled my eyes, and Maria lowered her voice to a hiss, "Just because your a virgin, doesn't mean the rest of us are sluts."

"No, but it does mean that I know how to drink alcohol and keep my legs shut at the same time." I retorted.

"You are _so_ jealous!" She said, sitting back in her chair.

"Open your eyes Maria." I said, standing up. "I probably did you a favour."

"You think you know everything, don't you?" She asked.

"Whatever." I said, scooping my books into my arms and moving to a different desk; I had no intention of staying near Maria when I didn't need to.

Sitting down at my new desk, I ignored the holes Maria's glare was burning in the back of my head and got my phone out, where an email from Alice was waiting.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 1.45pm_

_Subject: RE: Kiss and Tell_

_Oh, believe me, babe, THERE WILL BE LOTS OF PICTURES OF MY JASPER!:):)_

_With WHO?! just curious..._

_I hope so... cuz she's my BEST FRIEND! or, she was... Til she started talking crap about my man..._

_He WASNT waiting for you?! I guess all sense of chivalry really has died... OOOHHHH have fun...;););)_

_Nope... I spent the day cleaning my room... As much as I missed him..._

_Sorry I didn't reply sooner... I was busy killing Edward cuz he STOLE MY CEREAL! but god forbid I hurt Emmy's sissyboy... Honestly, why must my brother feel that he can just throw me over his shoulder?! LLLOOOVVVEEE YOU Kitty...!_

I typed my reply and stashed my phone in my pocket just as the teacher walked in.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 1.55pm_

_I look forward to seeing them ;)_

_Well THAT'S a difficult question to answer...you want like my FIRST kiss? Cuz that was with a guy called Luke a few years ago...anything else you want to know?;);)_

_She's still your best friend...give it time! :) And no, he wasn't waiting for me! Considering he had no idea I'd be working then...and I didn't want him there anyway!_

_Haha...well good luck with Emmett ;) Love you too babe!_

~o.O.o~

On my way to fifth lesson - french with none other than Jasper - I saw Emmett and Edward leaning up against their lockers.

"Hey, Kitten!" Emmett called, waving me over. I walked over obidiently and looked up at him expenctantly. "I got you a present."

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm your big brother, of course!" He said. I raised my eyebrows in doubt and Emmett rolled his eyes, "Look, do you want it or not?"

"Of course I want it!" I said. Emmett smirked.

He raised his hand, where he held two pieces of paper. Tickets. Tickets to Glastonbury music festival, to be precise. I stared at the tickets. Bella and I had desperately wanted to go to the festival - which was full of every amazing music artist you could think of - but tickets priced at over £200 each, so we'd given up on the idea. But now...two tickets? For free?

"Oh my God Emmett!" I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, "You're the best brother ever!"

"Obviously." He said with a wink, his arms going around my shoulders. "But I actually do want a favour in return."

I groaned, "I _knew_ there had to be a catch!"

"Hey! I'm the best brother ever, remember?" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever; get on with it! What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Nothing; not really!" Emmett said, "There's just this party on Thursday that me and Edward were planning on going to-"

"And you want me to cover for you and lie to Dad?" I asked.

"Well...yeah." Emmett said. I sighed. It really wasn't that big a cost in return for the tickets.

"Sure. Where's the party?" I asked.

"The Sin's Couldren." Emmett said.

"Dad would _not_ want you going there." I told him, "Didn't someone get stabbed there last month?"

"Umm...no, don't think so." Emmett said, avoiding my gaze.

"Whatever." I said, "I'll cover for you."

"Love you, Kitten." Emmett said, bending down and kissing me on the cheek, "Get to class."

I glanced at the clock and realised I was almost ten minutes late. Damn it!

I turned away from Emmett and starting making my way to class, when I caught something in the corner of my eye. Was that Jasper? Had he just been watching me?

When I got to french, he was already sat at his desk - which was unfortunately right next to mine.

"Sorry I'm late." I muttered to the teacher, and she replied with something in French that I couldn't understand. I sat down next to Jasper and got my stuff out. I'd just picked up a pen when Jasper's voice sounded in my ear. So very close to me...

"I figured it out." He said.

"Hu?" I asked, turning my head slightly to look at him better - which was probably a mistake as his eyes made me melt.

"I figured it out." He repeated.

"Figured what out?" I asked.

"Why you turned me down on Friday." He said. Oh, so we _weren't_ pretending it never happened? That was news to me!

"I told you why." I said, looking away from him.

"You said that 'you can't' and now I know why!" He said, "You've got another guy on the go."

"_What_?" I asked, turning to face him again, "What makes you think _that_?"

"But I don't get why you told me you were single!" Jasper said.

"I _am_ single!" I said.

"I saw you, Alice." Jasper said.

"When?" I demanded, "And with _who_?"

"Just a minute ago with that sixth former - the big one." Jasper said. A look of disgust crossed my face.

"That's my _brother_, Jasper!" I said.

"You're dating your brother?" Jasper asked in horror.

"What? _No_! What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked, "I'm not dating him! He's just my brother!"

"Oh...I guess I jumped to conclusions." Jasper said.

"Too right you did!" I said, "And why were you watching me?!"

Jasper ran a hand through his hair and I almost forgot what we were talking about completely. "I wasn't _watching _you. Don't make it sound creepy."

"What were you doing then?" I asked.

"I just saw you with him and I was curious." Jasper said with a shrug. "So you _are_ single?"

"_Yes_!" I said. Jasper opened his mouth to speak, but I got in there first. "And I intend to keep it that way!"

"I don't get it!" Jasper said, "I _know_ you like me; why won't you go out with me?"

"Do we have to talk about this?" I asked. Jasper raised an eyebrow. "I dunno, Jasper, because I don't want to? Is that not a good enough reason?"

"But-" Jasper began.

"Jasper, I don't want to go out with you, and I'm never _going_ to want to go out with you!" I interrupted with the biggest lie of my life.

Jasper looked confused for a moment, but then he smirked. Looking down at his desk, he muttered something that sounded an awful lot like "We'll see."

* * *

**A/N: Heeeey :) Thanks for all your reviews!**

**In response to Squary Q's review : Thanks and yes we DO both read Gallagher Girls! :)**


	23. Chapter 11 - TEXAS

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: This story is co-written by Jalice2254 and KittieKat121**

* * *

Chapter 11

***TEXAS***

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Received: 5.55pm_

_Subject: LOADS of MAJOR progress_

_Like I said; he can date whoever the hell he wants to! I'm NOT jealous!_

_HOLY FUCKING SHIT ALICE! YOU KISSED?! I need more details than that! How did it happen?! TELL MEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_I'm good...I've been bored most of the day but my Dad just got home from his business trip! What have you been doing today besides sneaking into Jasper's house?;););) Sorry I took so long to reply...but I'm here now ;);) Love you too, Pixie._

I was curled on the couch, watching The Apparition, with Mom beside me listening to my live commentary as only a mother would. Daddy had to work late and Emmett was off doing god knows what with Rosalie after she pouted about me and my mouth. Giggling quietly, I ignored Mom's subtle "shooing" noise and continued to type my reply to Alice. Why couldn't she see that she WAS jealous and that she DID want him?! I could!

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time Sent: 6:00 pm_

_Subject: Kiss and Tell_

_YES YOU ARE Kitten! ADMIT IT! RIGHT NOW or I swear God help me that I wont tell you about me and Jasper!_

_I'm glad he's home... have fun!_

_Me and Rose had a falling out today... I'll tell you about it later after Mom and I finish this movie The Apparition._

_Love you MORE! TTYL!?_

Hitting send, I jumped in surprise as the ghost popped out of nowhere in a totally cliche move. You know the ones: where the girl is all alone and digging around for a flashlight in the dark and it just pops out of nowhere. Talk about total clicheness! Her reply came almost instantly, sending a groan through me; GOOD GOD THIS WOMAN WAS STUBBORN in not wanting to admit she had feelings for a certain badass new boy!

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Received: 6.03pm_

_Subject: RE: Kiss and Tell_

_FINE! I WAS JEALOUS! HAPPY? NOW SPILL **EVERYTHING!**_

_What happened with you and Rose? I'm sure whatever it is, it'll be okay soon...you're best friends after all ;) Okay, ttyl then...Love YOU more ;)_

I typed so fast in excitement that I had to edit it at least twice before I finally managed a decent reply.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time sent: 6:05 pm_

_Subject: Kiss and Tell_

_WELL, Kitty, IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU SEND ME SOME GOOD NEWS! DDDUUUHHH I'm HAPPY!_

_WELL, like I said before, I went to his house and he offered to make me break fast, which I never got to eat btw... Then he asked if I'd ever seen Dirty Dancing... Silly, silly boy... THAT'S LIKE THE BEST MOVIE EVER! OF COURSE I've seen it... So he said that he knew how to do the Dirty Dancing lift ((ya know when the guy lifts the_  
_girl over his head and stuff? Yeah... THAT ONE!)) so we did it... And after he put me down, with his arms still around me mind you, he said, AND I QUOTE, "I think you should know that I always finish what I start, Alice"... And that was that! That's also why it took me so long to reply to ur email... We were teasing each other and, well, that led to us kissing and stuff... His kitchen granite countertop has my butt germs on it now..._

_Well, Rose and me went shopping for Halloween bash dresses at the mall ((the Bash is basically a costume party)... Then Jasper just appears like out of nowhere and has these gift bags in his hands... Rosalie "had to go to the bathroom" so we were alone and he said that the gifts were for someone VERY special and VERY close to him... So I just huffed and got defensive and DAMMIT I GOT JEALOUS, so he said that we both knew exactly who he was talking about... SO I SAID that maybe she just needs a reminder... Then we kissed and I ended up against a wall and he was nibbling at my earlobe so we challenged each other about who could tease each other more and get the most reaction... Then he had to leave...And Rose JUST HAPPENED to show up right before he leaned in to kiss me, dammit! So he left and I went to the bathroom to fix my hair and lips and makeup and stuff and she followed me and had the nerve to tell me that Jasper and I'd been up to something... So I said "what's your point" and she said that I'd better enjoy it while I could cuz she saw him with fucking Lauren Mallory on Friday night... Which is stupid cuz he was with ME ALL NIGHT LONG! PLUS SHE ADMITTED TO WATCHING ME AND JASPER! SHE FUCKING SPIED ON US, ALICE! Then, she just left... So after we got home, I threw my stuff in my room and went to Jasper's and OMFJ Kitten he's so cute when he's asleep... I ran my hand through his hair and he woke up and grabbed me and said that I startled him then he realized I was crying so he pulled me into his arms and held me whilst I told him everything... Then he apologized for causing trouble and we kissed and fell asleep together... End of story! HAPPY?!_

_It sure as hell WILL NOT be ok as long as she can't get over herself and the fact that Jasper wants ME and not her! She's a bitch anyway... It just took Jasper for me to realize that, is all..._

_Byyyeee Kitten... LOVE YOU LOTS! TTYL?! What's the latest on you and Mr. Hale btw?_

Hitting send, I sighed exasperatedly and threw my head against the back of the couch. How had my life changed so drastically just by Jasper Whitlock moving into town?!

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Mom looked across at me, questions and concerns coming to life in her face. Throwing my hands in the air, I faced her and took her hand in mine. Then, I said the only word I could think of to sum up the last 48 hours. "Drama."

~000~

Laying in bed that night, I popped Dirty Dancing into my DVD player. Ah, memories... It wasn't long before I was alseep, only more or less slightly missing my Jasper. Strange how much had happened since he came!

~000~

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Received: 1.15am_

_Subject: RE: Kiss and Tell_

_It's not good news DAMMIT PIXIE!_

_Oh my god Alice...just oh my god...you guys are so cute!*-* And I think your relationship is more or less official now that it's sealed with a kiss... SO...you are no longer a kissing virgin!;);) And twice in one day as well! I'm proud of you, Pixie!_

_Pix, I've never even spoke to Rosalie and even I know that she can be __a grade A bitch when she wants to be...but she's still your best __friend - you WILL get over it, I guarantee it! Alice, I don't think __she's jealous that Jasper wants you...isn't she dating your __brother? But anyway, just ignore her; she'll get bored and get over __it eventually!_

_There's no news of me and Jasper...I haven't seen him since the party on Friday - which is a GOOD thing!_

_Anyway, I've got work all day today, which is why I'm up at 7.15 ON A SUNDAY...so I can't really talk...but I'll talk to you sooooooon! LOVE YOU PIXIE!_

Dammit! I was bored and I couldn't even talk to her! I'd send a reply anyway before I forgot about it and didn't send her anything at all.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time sent: 8:45 am_

_Subject: RE: Kiss and Tell_

_It most certainly is good news, Kitty!:):):)_

_Thnx... I wonder if he's camera shy?! Couple pictures!;););)_

_Haha smartass! But what about YOU?! I knew you would be, Kitten!;);)_

_Kitten, she's not JUST A BITCH! She's THE bitch! And yes she's with Emmett... I just meant that because he's with me and hasn't paid her a second glance... which is unusual for her and VERY VERY rare... she's used to male attention slash affection... that's all... she just wants him to notice me less and her more!_

_No, Kitten, it most CERTAINLY IS NOT A GOOD THING! ITS A VERY VERY VERY BAD THING!_

_Whatever pessimist... talk to me whenever... LOVE YOU TOO! who knows- maybe a certain JASPER HALE will be waiting on you again..._

~000~

The remainder of my Sunday was spent blasting my music whilst I cleaned my room in solitude. Mom and Daddy had gone shopping and Emmett was once again with Rosalie. I guess I could've gone to Jasper's, but my room was seriously messy and therefore in need of help in the cleaning dept. No matter how much I missed or wanted him and his teasing lips!

~000~

The day passed in a blur and before I knew it Monday was on the horizon. I'd see Jasper today! Knowing that, I sprang out of bed happily and skipped downstairs to eat breakfast. Mom kissed my cheek in welcome as I grabbed a bowl and cereal from the cupboard. Emmett thumped my nose with a smirk as Edward walked in. "Hey short stuff."

"What are you doing here, sissy boy?" He grabbed MY bowl and MY cereal in passing and sat at the bar. "I spent the night. What else?"

Rolling my eyes, I glared icily and sprang at him with a low growl. HE STOLE MY CEREAL!

"No can do, Pixie. I can't let you tear apart my main man." Emmett smirked and pulled me away from Edward, tossing me once again over his shoulder. What is with him and thinking he can just throw me over his shoulder like a rag doll?!

"Lemme at him, Emmy! HE STOLE MY CEREAL! He deserves punishment!" Mom giggled and swept a hand lightly through my bed-hair as I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. DAMN HIM! Stealing my cereal like that!

~000~

Half an hour later, I was dressed and ready to go. Grabbing my phone and bag, I walked back downstairs, almost regretting it. Rosalie stood in all her blonde beauty beside Emmett, massaging his shoulders. No way in hell am I riding in a car with THAT!

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Received: 1.00am_

_Subject: RE: Kiss and Tell_

_Oooooh yeah! I wanna see a pic of this guy!_

_What about ME?! Are you asking if I'm a kissing virgin? Cuz that ship sailed A LOOOOOONG time ago...;);)_

_Yeah, she's vain and a little self-obsessed, but in the end she's still your friend and she WILL come to her senses eventually...once she sees how happy he makes you and stuff! Trust me, it'll work out :)_

_It's a good thing...and it's also a good thing that he WASN'T waiting at the restaurant! But now I have to go and face him at school...which I'm NOT looking forward to!_

_Anything happen with you and Jasper yesterday?_

_Love you babe, ttyl?_

Giggling, I quickly typed a reply as I tossed an apple in my bag. DAMN Edward ATE ALL MY DAMN CEREAL! What was this world coming to?!

_To: Alice brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time Sent: 7:45 am_

_Subject: RE: Kiss and Tell_

_Oh, believe me, babe, THERE WILL BE LOTS OF PICTURES OF MY JASPER!:):)_

_With WHO?! just curious..._

_I hope so... cuz she's my BEST FRIEND! or, she was... Til she started talking crap about my man..._

_He WASNT waiting for you?! I guess all sense of chivalry really has died... OOOHHHH have fun...;););)_

_Nope... I spent the day cleaning my room... As much as I missed him..._

_Sorry I didn't reply sooner... I was busy killing Edward cuz he STOLE MY CEREAL! but god forbid I hurt Emmy's sissyboy... Honestly, why must my brother feel that he can just throw me over his shoulder?! LLLOOOVVVEEE YOU Kitty...!_

"I'll walk, thanks." Hurt flashed briefly across Emmett's face but was quickly replaced with lust as Rosalie ran a hand up his thigh. Good god, is nothing sacred?!

Walking out the door, I grabbed my apple and took a bite. When had my life taken such a turn that I was ACTUALLY WALKING to school because I refused to ride with my brother and his back-stabbing, crap-talking girl friend who was at that point very much my ex best friend?!

~000~

"Alice, why are you walking?" The tuxedo black Mustang drove along the shoulder of the road, slow enough to match my pace. He pulled over and got out, walking to my side with questions clear in his eyes. "Do I even want to know, darlin'?"

Shrugging, I took his offered hand and climbed into the passenger seat as he pulled the door open. "Thanks, Jazz."

He nodded and climbed in, starting the car with a rumble. Then, we were driving down the road, hand in hand and happy once again.

* * *

**A/N: Hi :) As always, massive thanks to everyone who's reviewed/favourite/followed! And, as always, please keep reviewing! ;)**

**Next update soon...and it's a good one ;)**


	24. Chapter 12 - ENGLAND

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by KittieKat121 and Jalice2254**

* * *

Chapter 12

***ENGLAND***

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 2.05pm_

_Subject: RE: Kiss and Tell_

_Of course you look forward to seeing my man... I'm glad u have Jasper HALE cuz Jasper WHITLOCK is mine so keep ur paws to yourself...;););)_

_BBBOOORRRIIINNNGGG! All I really wanna know about is u and JASPER!;)_

_DAMN! YOU KNOW U WANTED HIM THERE, waiting for you!_

_Well, EMMETT took ROSALIE to school and I wasn't about to ride in the same car as her so I just took off walking... But Jasper was driving down the road and stopped and picked me up... And I said I missed him and we kissed and I was practically in his lap... But now we're in class so I gtg... LOVE YOU Kitten! Ttyl?!_

I typed my reply with one hand as I grabbed my stuff from my locker with the other.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 3.40pm_

_Subject: RE: Kiss and Tell_

_Well there's nothing to tell about me and Jasper...oh except that he saw me with Emmett and assumed that he was my BOYFRIEND. Can you believe that?! Like I would date a guy like Emmett anyway...let alone the fact that he's my freakin' BROTHER!_

_Awww...okay well ttyl :) Love you too Pix!_

"Ready to go?" Jasper asked from behind me.

"You don't have to walk me home." I told him as I shut my locker and turned around to face him.

"I know I don't." He said, but he stayed in step with me as I walked towards the exit.

"No 'business' with Mike Newton today?" I asked. Jasper shot me a look that told me the matter wasn't open for discussion. I rolled my eyes; what was he being so secretive about?

The majority of the walk home was spent talking about normal things, until we turned the corner to my road and Jasper stopped walking. I stopped too, "What's wrong?"

"Do you wanna go somewhere tonight?" He asked.

"Jasper-" I began.

"As friends!" He said, holding his hands up as a sign of peace. Not that I believed for a second that he really meant his words.

"I'm working tonight." I said. I would have said no anyway, but working was a convinient excuse that Jasper couldn't argue with.

"After work?" He asked.

"I don't get off 'till late." I told him, "Sorry."

"You don't sound too sorry, Kitten." He said, grabbing my arm and suddenly pulling me towards him. He was a good foot taller than me, and I was left staring up at him - not quite having the strength to pull away. Jasper smirked because he knew exactly where he had me.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said, but I didn't move and Jasper's smirk got wider.

"What, I don't get to walk you to your door?" He teased.

"Do what you want." I said, finally finding the willpower to push myself away from him. I felt a coldness where his warm arms had been just seconds ago.

I could sense Jasper's now enormous smirk as he walked beside me up to the house. Emmett's Jeep was in the driveway, and I could hear voices inside, which meant that Edward was probably here too. I pushed the front door open and turned to face Jasper.

"I'll see you at school." I said. For a second, I thought Jasper looked disappointed, but then it was replaced with his usual arogant smirk.

"Sure thing." He said, and he turned on his heel and began walking away from the house. Why did it make me so sad to see him leave?

As I shut the door behind me and headed for the stairs, Emmett popped his head around the kitchen door. "Take out for dinner?"

"Working." I told him, as I carried on up the stairs. "Menus are in the drawer, don't go crazy."

Sometimes - or most of the time - it felt like _I_ was the older sibling, and Emmett was my kid brother. As I headed to my bedroom to get ready, I dug my phone out of my pocket and checked my email.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time Sent: 9:45 am_

_Subject: RE: Kiss and Tell_

_How could Jasper think that EMMETT of all people is YOUR BOYFRIEND?! What happened to make him think that, hmm Kitten?!_

_Love you MORE! TTYL?!_

_PS: this email is rather short compared to everything else you've sent me... Is there a reason you don't wanna talk to me?! Someone or something or Bella or school or JASPER?!_

Dumping my school stuff on the bed and going to the wardrobe, I typed my reply one-handed before chucking my phone onto the chair.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 4.05pm_

_Subject: RE: Kiss and Tell_

_Ikr? It was just cuz Emmett gave me these tickets to a music festival that me and Bella desperately wanted to go to (and they're like £200 each which is something like $300!) so I was like hugging him and I kissed his cheek or something...so I guess Jasper got the wrong idea?! But what I don't get is why he was WATCHING? It was after class had started so it wasn't like he had a valid reason to be in the corridor! But anyway, I straightened him out and told him that Emmett is my BROTHER not my BOYFRIEND!_

_What's been going on over there in Texas anyway?_

_No you do NOT love me more so stop saying it!_

_Noooooooo! Of course I want to talk to you! I was just a bit distracted because Jasper was hovering over my shoulder...and he just walked me home again. I told him he didn't have to but he wasn't having any of it...lets just hope it doesn't become a regular thing :/_

I quickly changed into my work uniform, grabbed my handbag and began the walk to the restaurant, ready to start my shift at 4.30.

~o.O.o~

Work went by without anything interesting happening. Bella had been working from straight after school until six, but I had to stay on until eleven which meant five hours of boring work with no one but Jacob for company. I grabbed my phone from my bag and saw that I had a new email waiting.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Recieved: 6.30pm_

_Subject: Salads & Perfection_

_Oooohhh, someone was spying on you! Bet he likes ya!_

_Well, I almost got my phone taken up whilst emailing you by Mr. Wright, the meanest horriblist teacher ever... But I said it was an emergency which IS NOT technically a lie!... Then in US History, which I have with Jasper, we started an oral report project __about the Civil War, which Jasper seems to know quite a bit about... So now I have an excuse to see him when I need to and EMMETT can't kill him...! Then OMFJ, he dragged my desk closer to his which of course made lots of noise and people started staring of course... Well, all he did was sit down right beside me take my hand and say, OMFJ are you ready for this, "what?!haven't you ever seen a guy with HIS GIRL before?!" EEEEEEPPPPPPPP! Now we're at lunch and I'm like in his lap cuz he asked why all girls eat salads and said that most of them just eat to keep their figure but he said I was perfect just like I am and that he wouldn't change one thing... So I as blushing of course and I like ducked my head ya know and he was like "Alice I told you not to hide from me" then we_  
_kissed and now I'm in his lap..._

_HA! HA! HA! I KNEW JASPER HALE had something to do with it! How smart am I?! DAMN YOU WOMAN! you KNOW you like him walking you home... you KNOW you like his jealousy over u cuz he thought EMMETT was YOUR BOYFRIEND! ADMIT IT! RIGHT NOW! Or I'll quit telling you about me and Jasper... You don't want that, do you?! hmm?_

_Yes, I DO love you more!;);)_

I laughed and typed my reply, waving goodbye to Jacob as he left.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 11.05pm_

_Subject: RE: Salads & Perfection_

_Sorry babe...didn't mean to get you in trouble at school ;);) Aww so you're gunna be study buddies ;);) How cute ;););) And you're HIS girl, are you? Starting to think this relationship is moving from unofficial to VERY official! Awww you guys are so cute! :):):)_

_No, No, No! He asked me to come out with him tonight "as friends" and I'm not even sure how I managed to say no...but I DID...I was working anyway, before you get mad at me! And you had BETTER not stop giving me details! Or I might just stop telling you anything about my Jasper too! Besides, he wasn't JEALOUS! He was just kinda stating that I had a boyfriend...and even if he WAS jealous, it wouldn't matter because STILL nothing is going to happen! Isn't this getting a little repetitive?_

_No you don't, I love YOU more :P_

Grabbing my bag, I left the restaurant and locked up behind me, slipping the keys into my bag. I turned around to see someone leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette. Jasper.

I inwardly groaned as I walked over to him - unavoidable seeing as he was stood right in my way! He looked in my direction and smiled. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"It's late and it's dark; you shouldn't be walking home by yourself." He said. I snorted.

"I think I can take care of myself, Jasper." I said. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Right." He said. He took a drag on his cigarette.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that smoking gives you lung cancer?" I asked.

"Yes." He said, "But since when do I do what people tell me?"

I rolled my eyes; he had a point. He stubbed the remains of the cigarette out and popped a mint into his mouth. "You ready to go?"

"I told you; I don't need you to walk me home." I said, "I always walk home from work."

"I'm not saying you need me to," Jasper said, though his expression said something else, "But I want to."

Great.

"Jasper, can you just..._stop_?" I asked.

"Stop what?" He asked.

"Stop walking me home, stop turning up everywhere I go, stop asking me out!" I said.

"Why?" He asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Because I'm not interested in you!" I said. Lie.

"Really?" He asked, the smirk getting bigger.

"Yes!" I said. Double lie.

"You're telling me that you're not attracted to me in the slightest?" He asked.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you." I said. Big, big lie.

"So if I kissed you right now, you'd stop me?" He asked. Oh my God...do _not_ start thinking about kissing Jasper. Do. Not. Start. Thinking. About. Kissing. Him.

"Yes." I managed to squeak out. Nice one, Alice.

I didn't have time to scold myself too much because in the next moment something equally devastating and amazing happened.

His arms went around my waist, pulling me towards him. His lips crashed into mine, and before I knew it my hands were in his hair. Jasper Hale was kissing me. And I was kissing him back. My mind went clear, but at the same time it was full to burst with every thought of Jasper. Fireworks were shooting around my brain. Jasper was kissing me. He was kissing me. And I wasn't stopping him. Of _course_ I wasn't stopping him! Why the hell would I stop _this_?

It was just so perfect; me and Jasper. Us. Only us. I could do this forever; literally never stopping. Except, something in the back of my mind was bothering me. Something telling me that I _did_ need to stop. It was almost completely blocked out by the fireworks that had started shooting around the moment his lips met mine, but it was still there. Why did I have to stop?

Oh yeah, I needed to breath.

I pulled away, gasping for air, and saw that Jasper was doing the same. In the moment, it seemed that we'd both forgotten about our need for oxygen. Forgotten about everything, in fact. But it was coming back now, as I looked up into Jasper's eyes. I wasn't supposed to be kissing him.

Doing the only thing I could think of, I turned and ran. He was shouting after me, but I took no notice. Everything was wrong! How could something that felt so good be bad for me? I felt like I'd walked into a world of backwardness. Why couldn't he have been a terrible kisser? How was I ever going to resist him _now_? Now that I'd had a little taste of Heaven, how was I ever going to be happy on Earth?

* * *

**A/N: So...what did you think? ;) Reviewwwwwww!**

**Next update soon :)**


	25. Chapter 12 - TEXAS

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by Jalice2254 and KittieKat121 :)**

* * *

Chapter 12

***TEXAS***

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Received: 7.55am_

_Subject: RE: Kiss and Tell_

_I look forward to seeing them ;)_

_Well THAT'S a difficult question to answer...you want like my FIRST kiss? Cuz that was with a guy called Luke a few years ago...anything else you want to know?;);)_

_She's still your best friend...give it time! :) And no, he wasn't waiting for me! Considering he had no idea I'd be working then...and I didn't want him there anyway!_

_Haha...well good luck with Emmett ;) Love you too babe!_

Giggling, I glanced at Jasper; he was VERY photogenic! I couldn't wait to take a picture and show Kitten! Taking his hand in mine, I ran my thumb in slow circles along  
his skin. He was tense!

"Jasper, it's ok, I promise. I needed the exercise anyway." His jaw clenched as he turned to look at me, eyes dark with unreadable emotions. "Emmett making you walk sure as hell is not ok, Alice!"

Rolling my eyes, I tightened my hand around his and closed my eyes. "Jasper, stop the car," I sighed wearily, watching his expression of confusion. "Please."

"What's wrong, darlin'?" He was so oblivious sometimes! Unbuckling, I rolled my eyes playfully and slid across the seat with a sultry smirk. "You're far too tense to drive safely."

He chuckled and arched a brow, tossing his seatbelt aside. "Oh, really?"

Nodding, I grabbed his belt loops and pulled him into my arms. "Yes, sir, you are. Not to mention that I missed you like crazy. But Emmett was around all day..."

He grinned and ran a hand through my hair, dodging the playful punch I threw his way. "He's never stopped us before, darlin'."

Then we were kissing, my hands in his hair and his gripping my hips with possessive force. Sighing into his arms, I found myself practically in his lap. I heaved a groan and sucked in air as he glanced between us at our current position and chuckled. Blushing, I ducked away and quietly giggled as his eyes lightened. "Alice, look at me." He gently gripped my chin and turned my head upwards, a smile tugging at his lips. "Don't hide from me."

~000~

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time sent: 8:05 am_

_Subject: RE: Kiss and Tell_

_Of course you look forward to seeing my man... I'm glad u have Jasper HALE cuz Jasper WHITLOCK is mine so keep ur paws to yourself...;););)_

_BBBOOORRRIIINNNGGG! All I really wanna know about is u and JASPER!;)_

_DAMN! YOU KNOW U WANTED HIM THERE, waiting for you!_

_Well, EMMETT took ROSALIE to school and I wasn't about to ride in the same car as her so I just took off walking... But Jasper was driving down the road and stopped and picked me up... And I said I missed him and we kissed and I was practically in his lap... But now we're in class so I gtg... LOVE YOU Kitten! Ttyl?!_

"What are you doing, Miss Cullen?" Jerking upright, I rolled my eyes as Mr. Wright walked down the aisle towards me, his hand outstretched expectantly for my phone.

"It's an emergency," I stated simply, clutching it closer to me. He rolled his eyes and began walking back to his desk. "If I see it again, Alice, it's gone."

Nodding, I dropped it into my bag and glared playfully at Jasper as he stroked a thumb across my cheek. "You might wanna be more careful next time, darlin'."

~000~

Time passed easily with Jasper by my side and before I knew it, the bell was ringing for second period. Scooping m things over into Jasper's arms, I grabbed my bag and walked into the corridor. "Jasper, you might wanna stay away from me around Emmett. He's not too happy with either of us right now." He rolled his eyes and pulled me into his arms, pressing a lingering kiss to my lips. "I'll see you later."

Nodding, I squeezed his hand and walked the opposite way, away from him. Good god, I already missed him! What the hell is wrong with me?!

"I saw that, ya know." Angela!

"I don't know what you're talking about." She cocked a brow at me and giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, Alice, you do. You and freaking Jasper Whitlock just kissed!" She squealed and threw her arms around me in a hug. "Good job, Ali! Your first kiss!" Stumbling from impact, I giggled and awkwardly patted her back; she wasn't one of my best friends but I did consider her close.

"That wasn't the first time we've kissed, Angie. That ship sailed a long time ago." She giggled, her cheeks faint with an oncoming blush, and grabbed my elbow, leading me to second period. "Let's go get that man of yours!"

~000~

"Sorry it took so long getting here. Angie took the long way around." He looked up then, a small smile playing at his lips, and nodded his head as I took the seat across the aisle from him. "That's fine, darlin'."

Blowing him a kiss, I winked play fully as Professor Williams walked into the room. "Ok, class, today we'll be starting a partner project. You may choose your partner after I explain the assignment."

He sat on the corner of his desk and folded his hands under his chin. "Now, I know we're not all Southerners in here which is why each group will choose and research someone from either side of the Civil War."

With Jasper, this will be a cinch!

"Research anyone you choose but there must be enough information to give an oral report. It's due in two weeks time. AND BREAK!"

~000~

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Received: 9.40am_

_Subject: RE: Kiss and Tell_

_Well there's nothing to tell about me and Jasper...oh except that he saw me with Emmett and assumed that he was my BOYFRIEND. Can you believe that?! Like I would date a guy like Emmett anyway...let alone the fact that he's my freakin' BROTHER!_

_Awww...okay well ttyl :) Love you too Pix!_

I quietly giggled at Alice's email; how could Jasper think that EMMETT was her BOYFRIEND?!

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time Sent: 9:45 am_

_Subject: RE: Kiss and Tell_

_How could Jasper think that EMMETT of all people is YOUR BOYFRIEND?! What happened to make him think that, hmm Kitten?!_

_Love you MORE! TTYL?!_

_PS: this email is rather short compared to everything else you've sent me... Is there a reason you don't wanna talk to me?! Someone or something or Bella or school or JASPER?!_

"Darlin', you wanna get started?" Nodding, I slipped my phone into my pocket while still waiting on a reply from Kitten. "Do you know who you wanna research?"

I shrugged and motioned for him to start. "You go ahead, Jazz. I don't really know much."

He chuckled and pulled my desk closer, drawing attention with the noise of a moving desk. "What?! Haven't you ever seen a guy with HIS GIRL before?!"


	26. Chapter 13 - ENGLAND

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: This story is co-written by Jalice2254 and KittieKat121**

* * *

Chapter 13

***ENGLAND***

When I was satisfied that I'd lost Jasper, I did something I very rarely did.

I called Alice.

She picked up on the third dial, sounding confused that I would be calling her - it was after all extremely expensive. "Hello?"

"Pixie, I did something stupid." I said.

"Kitty? What's up?" She asked.

"I did something really, _really_ stupid. Can we talk?" I asked, thoughts running through my mind of just how stupid I'd been.

"Ok, ok, hang on." She said. There was a pause down her end of the line. I leant against the wall of the building next to me and waiting. "Ok, Kitty, I'm here now. What happened?!"

Taking a deep breath, I said the words that sent a shiver down my spine. "I kissed Jasper."

There was a momentary pause whilst Alice took in the information, and then; "HOLY SHIT, Alice Brandon! You did WHAT?!"

I held the phone away from my ear slightly as she yelled into the phone. "Well...he kissed me. But I didn't stop him, and oh my god I don't know what to do!"

"OMFJ Alice! How did it happen?! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Alice demanded. I sighed; I guess I was going to have to tell her _everything_.

"It's kinda a long story...and I haven't been completely honest with you, Pixie." I said.

"We have time, Kitty! Everybody has secrets, Alice... Just tell me already!" She replied, sounding impatient.

"Well, you know at that house party the other day? Jasper kinda, maybe..." I prepared myself before spilling out the truth, "Asked me out."

"OMFJ Alice! Why didn't you tell me?! What, did u think I would think less of you or something for falling for the bad boy or something?!" Alice said in a rush. I rolled my eyes.

"No, but I thought you'd be mad at me because I turned him down." I told her.

"Why would I be mad at you?! I mean, I know I can be hard on you sometimes but I also know how much you think he's wrong for you and I respect that... no matter how much I tease you!" I couldn't help laughing a little bit at that.

"Yeah, okay...well that's only half of the story." I told her.

"Well, Kitty, give me the other half...! Wait a sec, Kitty..." There was a pause at the end of the line and I took the opportunity to prepare what I was going to say to Alice. I could hear murmurs from Alice's end; what was she doing? "OK, Kitty, I'm back...Jasper just had to kiss me again...Sorry bout that..."

Great! Was _everyone_ kissing Jaspers today?

"Okay, so I didn't see him all weekend and then on Monday he was pretending like it had never happened." I told her, "_Then_ after he saw me with Emmett and assumed that I had a boyfriend, he started talking about it again and I told him that I didn't - nor would I ever - want to go out with him! Anyway, he walked me home and that was when he asked me to come out 'as friends' or whatever, but I told him I was working; not that I believed he _actually_ wanted to go out 'as friends'! So after my shift he was waiting for me and he wanted to walk me home and I told him that I wasn't interested."

"He was all like 'So if I kissed you right now, you'd stop me?' and I, of course, said that yes I _would_ stop him!" I said. I paused to take a breath - realizing that I'd gone a long time without taking one - before continuing. "Of course, I didn't know he was going to make me prove it."

"OMFJ Alice! He FUCKING KISSED YOU?! What the hell did you do after that?! So was it good? Did you LIKE it?! JUST OMFJ Alice! When did this happen and why didn't you tell me before now?!" Alice fired questions at me. I didn't even know where to start!

"It was freakin' amazing, but that's not the point! I ran the hell away from him, and I only just told you because it only just happened!" I let myself slide down the wall I'd been leaning on, so I was sat down on the pavement.

"HAHA! You know you liked it, Kitty! ADMIT IT! Why'd you RUN, dammit?! So it JUST happened like right now?! OMFJ!" She said.

"I don't know why I ran...I just couldn't believe that it had just happened! It _shouldn't_ have happened, and now I don't know what to do, Pixie!" I said with a sigh. Why _had_ I run? The mature thing would have been to have stayed and talked about it, but honestly I didn't think I could have lasted two seconds more in Jasper's presense without kissing him all over again. How the hell was I going to face him at school?

"Well, what I do know is that you enjoyed it and you liked the kiss so why not go for it?!" Alice suggested. God only knew how much I wanted to follow that advice; but how could I?

"Because it was never a problem whether he was a good kisser or not! He's still just as bad as ever!" I told her.

"Who the hell cares how bad he is?! You want him and he obviously wants you!" Alice said, her voice rising in frustration. She had a point, but I didn't want to admit it. When she spoke again, her voice waws softer. "So what's stopping you, Kitty?!"

"What's stopping me is-" I began, but I was cut off.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked. I practically screamed, dropping my phone and only just catching it again before it hit the ground.

"Shit." I hissed out, and I looked up to see Jasper standing over me. My hand flew to my heart - which was racing double speed.

"Kitty?! Are you ok?!" Alice's concerned voice came through the phone in my hand. I lifted it back up to my ear, not taking my eyes off of Jasper.

"Yeah, Pixie, I'm fine." I said, "But I've got to go."

"Call me later, Kitty cause I need to talk to you too...?" Alice said. What she said intruiged me, but I couldn't stay on the line any longer.

"Love you, Pix." I said

"Love you more Alice. Talk to you later?!" She said.

"Yep, okay." I said, not even bothering to protest about her loving me more. I hung up the phone and pushed it into my pocket. Jasper held out his hand to help me up but I ignored it and used the wall behind me to push myself up.

"Alice-" Jasper began, rolling his eyes when I didn't take his hand.

"Don't talk to me." I said, turning to walk in the other direction.

"Hey, what have you got to be mad about?" He asked. I spun round to face him.

"You had _no right_ to kiss me!" I said, my voice rising.

"You didn't stop me." Jasper said with a smirk. What was I supposed to reply to that? It was the truth, after all.

"That's not the point!" I said, "You just...ugh!"

I cried out in frustration and started stalking away from Jasper. "Stop walking away from me!"

"Stop following me!" I countered.

"Alice!" Jasper called, catching my arm and making me stop.

"I told you to stop trying to make me go out with you; so you kiss me?" I asked, "What the hell was that?"

"That," Jasper said, pulling me close, "Was the best kiss of my life."

"Jasper-" I began.

"You can't say you didn't enjoy it." He interrupted. Why was he so damn annoying? "Admit it!"

And so damn persistant!

"Let go, Jasper." I said, pulling away from him. He did what I asked, but he didn't look happy about it. "Stay away from me."

I hated those words coming out of my mouth, but I knew it was the only way; the only way to keep away from him, to resist him, would be to not see him. I walked to the end of the road and when I looked back, Jasper was gone.

~o.O.o~

Everyone was asleep when I finally got home, so I let myself in quietly and went straight upstairs to my room. I got changed into my pygamas quickly before checking my phone to see I'd missed an email from Alice earlier.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time Sent: 5:10 pm_

_Subject: RE: Salads & Perfection_

_It's fine babe... He's old and grumpy anyway... I think he needs a lady, if you know what I mean...;);) Yep, were study buddies alright...;);) so now Emmett can't kill him cuz he makes up half the grade... And ya know how my brother cares about his darlin little sister's grade...;);)_

_Yes, HIS GIRL! AND today he kissed me so hard cuz I told him that Emmett could take care of me and he said "i'm sure he could but you're not HIS girl are you..." then he kissed me so hard that he actually bruised my lips! Well, as official as you say it is, I really wish he'd actually ask me out or something instead of just claiming me like that..._

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! You called him YOUR Jasper! And yes, out of that entire paragraph all I understood was that...!_

_Sure you do, Kitty...!;);)_

I rolled my eyes. Yes I'd called him MY Jasper...only as apposed to it being HER Jasper...it didn't _mean_ anything! I was about to reply when I remembered that she'd asked me to call her again later. What was it that she wanted to talk about?

I started dialing her number. Dad was going to absolutely kill me when he saw my phone bill, but he would just have to deal with it; not like he couldn't afford it!

So, I rang Pixie...and we talked, and talked, and talked...in fact, we talked through most of the night - except it was afternoon for her! I told her everything; all the details I'd skipped out on. I figured she was a little annoyed that I hadn't told her when they actually happened, but she didn't say anything. It was almost three in the morning when I finally put down the phone and went to sleep, but I was a lot happier - and somehow Jasper had left my mind. For now, at least.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? As promised, this was updated earlier than usual ;) Thanks to everyone who's reviewing/favouriting/following this story! We'd love for you to go check out some of our other individual stories on our profiles! ;):):)**

**Next update soon :)**


	27. Chapter 13 - TEXAS

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by Jalice2254 and KittieKat121 :)**

* * *

Chapter 13

***TEXAS***

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Received: 10.05am_

_Subject: RE: Kiss and Tell_

_Ikr? It was just cuz Emmett gave me these tickets to a music festival that me and Bella desperately wanted to go to (and they're like ￡200 each which is something like $300!) so I was like hugging him and I kissed his cheek or something...so I guess Jasper got the wrong idea?! But what I don't get is why he was WATCHING? It was after class had started so it wasn't like he had a valid reason to be in the corridor! But anyway, I straightened him out and told him that Emmett is my BROTHER not my BOYFRIEND!_

_What's been going on over there in Texas anyway?_

_No you do NOT love me more so stop saying it!_

_Noooooooo! Of course I want to talk to you! I was just a bit distracted because Jasper was hovering over my shoulder...and he just walked me home again. I told him he didn't have to but he wasn't having any of it...lets just hope it doesn't become a regular thing :/_

Giggling, I twined my fingers with his and leaned back into his chest with a sigh. "YOUR girl, hmm?!" He nodded and tightened his arms around me, flashing a smirk. "Yes, MY GIRL!"

We sat outside eating the pile of slop the school called lunch, his arms around me as he ate his hamburger. "I don't see how you girls eat that stuff all the time. Doesn't it get kinda old after awhile?"

He asked this around a mouth of food, stabbing a finger at my salad, as I giggled. Gentleman or not, my Jasper was a guy and it was guys' nature to talk with their mouth full. "Y'all are always talking about keeping your figure, but you, my darlin' Alice, are perfect just the way you are."

Blushing, I hid my face in his chest as he chuckled quietly and gripped my waist, pulling me further against him. "Alice, I told you not to hide from me." His lips sought mine, claiming them once found, as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Good god, Emmett would kill us! But as he settled me in his lap, I realized that as long as I  
had him, my Jasper, I didn't care.

~000~

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time Sent: 12:30 pm_

_Subject: Salads & Perfection_

_Oooohhh, someone was spying on you! Bet he likes ya!_

_Well, I almost got my phone taken up whilst emailing you by Mr. Wright, the meanest horriblist teacher ever... But I said it was an emergency which IS NOT technically a lie!... Then in US History, which I have with Jasper, we started an oral report project about the Civil War, which Jasper seems to know quite a bit about... So now I have an excuse to see him when I need to and EMMETT can't kill him...! Then OMFJ, he drug my desk closer to his which of course made lots of noise and people started_  
_staring of course... Well, all he did was sit down right beside me take my hand and say, OMFJ are you ready for this, "what?!haven't you ever seen a guy with HIS GIRL before?!" EEEEEEPPPPPPPP! Now were at lunch and I'm like in his lap cuz he asked why all girls eat salads and said that most of them just eat to keep their figure but he said I was perfect just like I am and that he wouldn't change one thing... So I as blushing of course and I like ducked my head ya know and he was like "Alice I told you not to hide from me" then we kissed and now I'm in his lap..._

_HA! HA! HA! I KNEW JASPER HALE had something to do with it! How smart am I?! DAMN YOU WOMAN! you KNOW you like him walking you home... you KNOW you like his jealousy over u cuz he thought EMMETT was YOUR BOYFRIEND! ADMIT IT! RIGHT NOW! Or I'll quit telling you about me and Jasper... You don't want that, do you?! hmm?_

_Yes, I DO love you more!;);)_

Standing fluidly as the bell rang, I grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him up beside me with a smirk. "You're stronger than you look, darlin'."

Playfully rolling my eyes, I giggled quietly as we walked through the small courtyard into the school. "You know word is gonna get around about us." He shrugged, tightening his hold on my waist, as I rolled my eyes; leave it to him NOT to worry even when my spaz of a brother could and more than likely would kill him...

"I don't care what anybody says about me, darlin'. But if ANYBODY says ANYTHING to or about you, I wanna know about it." AWWWW! He was even getting protective over me... "Jazz, I'm pretty sure my brother can handle it." He rolled his eyes and pulled me into his arms with a smirk. "True, but you're not HIS girl, are you?"

His Southern accented voice was low and husky, laced with slight anger and possessiveness. My eyes widened slightly as he held me to his chest, eyes dark and flashing. Ducking his head, he ravished my lips with a bruising force that left me gasping for air. "Jasper, I have to go to class." With that, I was gone, racing to English Lit.

Holy shit, my Jasper was intense!

~000~

"So, Alice, how's Jasper?" Angie sat beside me and winked suggestively, twirling her pen in boredom, as I drew random doodles in my notebook. Rolling my eyes, I looked across at her as she playfully winked and went back to her pen twirling. "Possessive. Intense. Beauitiful. One helluva kisser." I paused to take a breath as she  
giggled and idily drummed her pen against the desk. "Oh, and he's MINE!"

She giggled again and rested her head on her arms with a yawn. "Let's not get crazy here, Alice." Rolling my eyes, I scowled playfully at her and crossed my arms over my chest. "It's not my fault you're a kissing virgin!" Good grief, that was totally a Kitten thing to say!

~000~

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 11.05pm_

_Subject: RE: Salads & Perfection_

_Sorry babe...didn't mean to get you in trouble at school ;);) Aww so you're gunna be study buddies ;);) How cute ;););) And you're HIS girl, are you? Starting to think this relationship is moving from unofficial to VERY official! Awww you guys are so cute! :):):)_

_No, No, No! He asked me to come out with him tonight "as friends" and I'm not even sure how I managed to say no...but I DID...I was working anyway, before you get mad at me! And you had BETTER not stop giving me details! Or I might just stop telling you anything about my Jasper too! Besides, he wasn't JEALOUS! He was just kinda stating that I had a boyfriend...and even if he WAS jealous, it wouldn't matter because STILL nothing is going to happen! Isn't this getting a little repetitive?_

_No you don't, I love YOU more :P_

Scrolling through her email single handedly, I held Jasper's hand in my other, unoccupied one whilst twirling my hair around my finger. "No hair twirling unless I'm doing it, darlin'," he smirked, tangling his hands into my hair. Giggling, I dropped my head into his hand as his fingers drifted in and out of my dark locks. Wrapping a hand around the nape of his neck, I pulled his head down to meet mine, pressing my lips to his. This boy and his lips!

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time Sent: 5:10 pm_

_Subject: RE: Salads & Perfection_

_It's fine babe... He's old and grumpy anyway... I think he needs a lady, if you know what I mean...;);) Yep, were study buddies alright...;);) so now Emmett can't_  
_kill him cuz he makes up half the grade... And ya know how my brother cares about his darlin little sister's grade...;);) Yes, HIS GIRL! AND today he kissed me so hard cuz I told him that Emmett could take care of me and he said "i'm sure he could but your not HIS girl are you..." then he kissed me so hard that he actually bruised my lips! Well, as official as you say it is, I really wish he'd actually ask me out or something instead of just claiming me like that..._

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! you called him YOUR Jasper! And yes, out of that entire paragraph all I understood was that...!_

_Sure you do, Kitty...!;);)_

After hitting send, I giggled and rolled over onto my stomach with a groan. Time to get to work!

~000~

I was busy scrawling information down on a sheet of notebook paper when my phone buzzed and began to ring, Barbie Girl alterting me to Kitty's incoming call. What the hell?! Distracted, I let the phone ring for three beats before finally picking it up. "Hello?"

Her voice came through the other end, slow and haltingly. "Pixie, I did something stupid."

Adjusting the phone, I rolled my eyes. She was interrupting time with MY Jasper to tell me she did something STUPID?! "Kitty? What's up?"

She sighed exasperatedly before continuing. "I did something really REALLY stupid. Can we talk?"

"Ok, ok, hang on." Turning to look at Jasper over my shoulder, I motioned for him to let me up. "Jasper," I playfully whined, cupping the reciever, "it's an emergency!"

He chuckled quietly and unwrapped his arms from around me. Standing, I released a slow breath and readjusted the receiver on my shoulder "Ok, Kitty, I'm here now. What happened?!"

She paused and took a deep breath, exhaling her next words. "I kissed Jasper."

~000~

"HOLY SHIT, Alice Brandon! You did WHAT?!"

"Well...he kissed me. But I didn't stop him, and oh my god I don't know what to do!"

Running a hand through my hair, I blew out a slow breath and twirled my hair around my finger in habit. "OMFJ Alice! How did it happen?! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

She sighed again. "It's kinda a long story...and I haven't been completely honest with you, Pixie."

"We have time, Kitty! Everybody has secrets, Alice... Just tell me already!"

"Well, you know at that house party the other day? Jasper kinda, maybe...asked me out."

Well that's nice to know, what, a WEEK OR SO after?! "OMFJ Alice! Why didn't you tell me?! What, did u think I would think less of you or something for falling for the bad boy or something?!"

"No, but I thought you'd be mad at me because I turned him down."

I laughed mockingly; she thought I'd be MAD?! "Why would I be mad at you?! I mean, I know I can be hard on you sometimes but I also know how much you think he's wrong for you and I respect that... no matter how much I tease you!"

She sighed again. "Yeah, okay...well that's only half of the story."

"Well, Kitty, give me the other half...! Wait a sec, Kitty..." Jasper pulled me into his arms and nuzzled into my neck with a low whine. "Miss you, darlin'. Who are you talking to anyway?!" Rolling my eyes, I giggled and pushed him away. "Jazz, it's important!" He sighed and pulled away, kissing me gently on the lips. "OK, Kitty, I'm back.. Jasper just had to kiss me again... Sorry bout that..."

She seemed not to care about my situation as she merely rambled on, seemingly all in one breath. "Okay, so I didn't see him all weekend and then on Monday he was pretending like it had never happened," she told me.

"Then after he saw me with Emmett and assumed that I had a boyfriend, he started talking about it again and I told him that I didn't - nor would I ever - want to go out with him! Anyway, he walked me home and that was when he asked me to come out 'as friends' or whatever, but I told him I was working; not that I believed he actually wanted to go out 'as friends'! So after my shift he was waiting for me and he wanted to walk me home and I told him that I wasn't interested."

"He was all like 'So if I kissed you right now, you'd stop me?' and I, of course, said that yes I would stop him," she said, pausing to take a breath before continuing. "Of course, I didn't know he was going to make me prove it."

~000~

That's a lot to take in! "OMFJ Alice! He FUCKING KISSED YOU?! What the hell did you do after that?! So was it good? Did you LIKE it?! JUST OMFJ Alice! When did this happen and why didn't you tell me before now?!"

In an almost cliche move, her voice became dreamy and translucent. "It was freakin' amazing, but that's not the point!" Then her voice rose as she finished. "I ran the hell away from him, and I only just told you because it only just happened!"

Giggling, I absentmindedly grabbed a book from Jasper's shelf and began to aimlessly flip through it. "HAHA! You know you liked it, Kitty! ADMIT IT! Why'd you RUN, dammit?! So it JUST happened like right now?! OMFJ!"

She sighed exasperatedly and continued. "I don't know why I ran...I just couldn't believe that it had just happened! It shouldn't have happened, and now I don't know what to do, Pixie!"

"Well, what I do know is that you enjoyed it and you liked the kiss so why not go for it?!

Her voice rose again. "Because it was never a problem whether he was a good kisser or not! He's still just as bad as ever!"

"Who the hell cares how bad he is?You want him and he obviously wants you!" My voice had risen from frustration; why couldn't she see what I saw?! Jasper wrapped his arms around me and pressed a kiss to my temple. "It'll be ok, darlin'. Just breathe."

"So what's stopping you, Kitty?!" My voice was soft now as I lounged  
against Jasper's chest.

~000~

She was in the middle of a sentence when a voice in the background startled her into a scream, the phone clattering to the ground. "Kitty?! Are you ok?!"

She picked up the phone and sighed. "Yeah, Pixie, I'm fine. But I've got to go."

Weird...! "Call me later, Kitty cause I need to talk to you too...?"

Her voice was soft again. "Love you, Pix."

"Love you more Alice. Talk to you later?!" She MUST've been distracted because she didn't even complain about me saying I loved her more...!

"Yep, okay."

Then the phone clicked off. Sighing dejectedly, I fell slack into Jasper's arms as he snuggled against me. "Boys!" He rolled his eyes and chuckled, tucking me under his chin. "Well, don't you love me?!" I giggled and pulled him into my arms. "Yes, my Jasper, I do!"

* * *

**A/N: Hi again :) Massively big things happening in the next chapter, so stick around ;) REVIEW!**

**Next update soon :)**


	28. Chapter 14 - ENGLAND

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: This story is co-written by KittieKat121 and Jalice2254**

* * *

Chapter 14

***ENGLAND***

I adjusted my dress and looked myself over in the mirror; I was wearing a shiny black mini dress with a tutu-style skirt and black heeled boots that came up to just below my knees. I had lacey black fingerless gloves on each hand, and feathery black wings strapped to my back.

It had been five days since I kissed Jasper, and today was Saturday; Halloween. Emmett, Edward, Bella, and I were going trick or treating - like we did every year. Yes, we were too old, but it was tradition!

"Bella, how do I look?" I asked.

"Like the best fallen angel around." Bella told me with a wink, "What about me?"

She gave me a little twirl; she was wearing a black mini dress, with a crimson ribbon laced up in a bow, with fishnet tights and black heeled boots. She had a black and crimson cape and a 'vampire bite' on her neck - which was exposed due to her updo. It had taken her all of two seconds to decide she wanted to be a vampire, and all of two weeks for me to get her into this particular vampire costume!

"Gorgeous as always Bella!" I told her, grinning.

"Are you done getting changed?" Emmett asked, banging on my bedroom door, "We're bored and ready to go."

"Yep, come in." I said. The boys came in and I surveyed their costumes; Edward was a ghost (real original, Ed), and Emmett was going as what _he_ liked to call 'Space-ninja-assasin'.

"Photo time!" I trilled, producing a camera, "Edward, stand here next to Bella! Emmett you go on the other side of Edward, and I'll go next to you!"

We lined up and I snapped a couple of photos, "Voila! Now we can go!"

We made our way outside and went on our usual route round the houses. We got several comments about being too old to be doing this, but we didn't care! It was about half an hour in when Edward and Emmett got into a fight.

"How have you got more than me?" Edward demanded, "We've been to all the same places!"

"I guess the ladies just like me better." Emmett said, flexing his muscles.

"You've been stealing from my bag haven't you?" Edward asked.

"As if!" Emmett said, "I can just get more than you; and I'm not just talking about the candy."

Emmett winked and I shrieked, "Eww, no! You're my brother, I don't wanna hear that!"

"Bella, you think I'm hotter than Edward, right?" Emmett asked. Bella looked incredibly embarassed.

"You don't have to answer that." I told her, linking my arm through hers, "Ignore the morons."

"Just face it, Ed, they like me better!" Emmett said, "The proof is in the candy!"

"You've been taking it from my bag; I know you have!" Edward said.

"Stop it!" I said, before they got into a full blown fight, "There's an easy way to solve this; we'll split up, meet back here in an hour and whoever has the most candy wins, right? We can even put money on it, it'll be fun!"

"Yes, now you're talking!" Emmett said, punching the air, "How much are we betting? Fifty? A hundred?"

I bit my lip, "Bella, how much is there in my purse?"

"Uh..." Bella rooted in my purse - which she was carrying as I had refused to ruin my costume with a handbag. "£1.43, two euros and an Australian dollar?"

I rolled my eyes; foreign money from Mum and Dad's business trips _always_ ended up in my purse! "Okay, how much is there in _your_ purse?"

"£20." Bella told me.

"Okay, £10 each." I said, knowing that Bella wouldn't mind sharing with me. I turned back to Emmett, "£10 is the bet."

"Only ten?" Emmett pouted.

"Take it or leave it; I'm broke." I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"You're on." He said, and then in a rush, "3,2,1 go!"

He was off running before any of us had time to respond, but Edward wasn't far behind him; they were both trash-talking each other. The last thing I heard was "You're going _down_, Eddie-boy!" before they disappeared from earshot. I turned to Bella. "See you at the finish line."

With a wink, I ran in the opposite direction; I could really do with winning that money!

~o.O.o~

Half an hour later, I was quite pleased with my takings! The massive bag that we'd all taken to collect candy in was half way full.

Someone was walking down the street towards me, hands in his pockets and that ever-present smirk on his face. Jasper.

I'd hardly spoken to him since the kiss on Monday. I'd seen him at school, of course, but I'd pretty much ignored him whenever I could. I felt bad about it now, looking at him as he walked towards me. The mature thing to do would be to talk to him, move past it.

"Hi," I said, smiling as he reached me.

"Hi." He said, smiling right back. "Aren't you a little old for trick or treating?"

"Hey, I've been trick or treating every year since I was born; I'm not about to stop now!" I said.

"Want some company?" He asked.

I sighed, "Jasper that kiss was a mistake."

"I know." He said, surprising me to my core. Wasn't _he_ the one who _wanted_ the kiss? "But we can be friends right? Besides, you'll get more candy this way."

I considered; it would help me win the bet against Emmett. And Jasper had a point; we could be friends, couldn't we? "Come on then."

We fell into step as we continued down the street to the next house. "So what are you supposed to be anyway?"

"A fallen angel." I told him.

"Good turned bad...I like that idea on you." Jasper said, throwing in a wink at the end. I rolled my eyes.

Taking in his lack of costume, I asked, "And what are _you_ supposed to be?"

"Myself." Jasper said with a shrug.

"Ohh, yeah." I said, nodding, "A lot of people dress as the devil for Halloween."

"Mean." Jasper said, nudging me with his elbow.

I laughed, "Sorry! I couldn't resist; it was just so good!"

Jasper rolled his eyes and knocked on the door of the house we'd walked up to. A woman opened the door and blinked in suprise when she saw us in the place of the little children she'd been expecting.

"Trick or treat." I said with a smile. The woman's eyes flicked to Jasper - who was practically radiating trouble, as always - with a worried expression. She no doubt believed that if she didn't give us treats, she'd get tricks.

We moved on to the next house, getting more or less the same results. It was about eight houses later when something interesting happened. The woman who opened the door looked to be around twenty, and she grinned at the pair of us, "Hey, you here for the free food?"

"How generous of you." Jasper said as she poured candy into my little bag. He winked, "You've made our night."

The woman laughed, and looked at me, "Your boyfriend is very charming."

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend." I said, feeling a blush coming to my cheeks, "We're not together."

"Really?" The woman asked, "Shame; you make a cute couple."

Jasper was grinning and I was glaring. Jasper laughed, "Come on, Kitten, let's leave the nice woman alone."

I rolled my eyes and stalked down the path away from the house. Jasper caught up with me at the road, catching my arm, "Hey, is the thought of me being your boyfriend _that_ repulsive?"

Repulsive? Exactly the opposite, actually...

"We're _not_ a couple." I stated.

"I know that." Jasper said. We walked for a while and then, "I'm sorry I kissed you."

I looked up at him and sighed. "You're not totally to blame. I didn't stop you, and I said I would."

"I had no right to kiss you." Jasper said, "I just...I really like you, Alice."

"Just like you _really liked_ all those other girls you've dated?" I asked.

"No! Not like them!" Jasper said, "I care about you Alice! I want you to be happy, and if that means I have to stay away from you, then fine!"

I sighed and ran a hand absentmindedly through my long black hair, "I don't want you to stay away from me."

"But you said-" Jasper began.

"I know." I cut him off, "I thought that would make it easier for me."

"Easier for you to do what?" Jasper asked.

"To...resist you." I said, knowing that it sounded lame. "Why is that so hard for me?"

"Maybe because you don't _want_ it." Jasper said, pulling me towards him.

"Maybe." I admitted in a quiet voice. Jasper took my chin in his fingers and moved my head up, forcing me to look at him.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Alice?" Jasper asked. Staring into his beautiful blue eyes, I couldn't speak. He moved towards me, and was about to kiss me when I regained the ability to move. I pressed my fingers against his lips, stopping him.

"Don't." I whispered, "Don't kiss me."

"Why?" Jasper murmured against my fingers.

"Because if you kiss me," I said, lowering my hand, "I won't be able to say no."

He closed the space between us; his lips met mine, and I fell. Hell, I'd fallen the first moment I'd seen him. Now, I was sure; there was no point in resisting Jasper Hale. He was mine and no one - not even me myself - could take that away from me.

The kiss was just as good as the first time; and yet somehow even better. This was the kiss that was going to change my life, and it was sweet and wonderful and exciting. My mind was no longer in control; my body and instincts taking over as my teeth grazed against his bottom lip. A soft moan escaped from Jasper and I pulled away, staring into his eyes.

"Is that a yes?" He asked quietly. A small smile formed on my face. I didn't answer; I didn't have to. Our lips met again, our relationship sealed. I knew I wasn't going to regret this...right now, I didn't care if I did.

* * *

**A/N: BAAAM. Whatcha think? REVIEW :):)**

**In case anyone wanted pictures, this is what Alice and Bella's costumes were based on...(Copy onto one line)**

**Alice: **

http

:/

/www.

dhgate.

com/black-leather-sexy-mini-dress-fallen-angel/p-f 

f808081353c09d201357b44e08a24ee.

html

**Bella:**

http

:/

/www.

bestpricetoys.

com/bella-vamp-adult-costume-large/


	29. Chapter 14 - TEXAS

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by KittieKat121 and Jalice2254**

* * *

Chapter 14

***TEXAS***

The night air was cool around me as I lounged on my balcony, wishing I had Jasper. Where was he?!

"Pixie! Could you come down here for a second?" Rolling my eyes, I stood and joined Emmy just outside my room. "What do you want, Em? I'm busy." He shrugged and grabbed my hand, leading me down the stairs. "Happy birthday, darlin'!" Friends of mine and his alike jumped out from behind furniture, echoing his words. But all I could think of was Jasper. Darlin' was HIS name for me; not Emmy's or Mom's, or even Daddy's. It was HIS!

"Thanks, Emmy! Thanks, guys! But before we start partying, I need to at least go change," I giggled, kissing Emmy's cheek and flouncing upstairs. Wow! A Halloween costume party AND a surprise birthday party! If only Jasper were here!

~000~

Gracefully holding the stair railing, I glided down the stairs in a slow and dramatic movie imitation. Love Story by Taylor Swift blasted through the speakers, urging a slow dance. Dammit! Why must I be mocked?!

The eyes that were on Emmy and I snapped to the front door as it opened and in walked another partier. He wore a white shirt that billowed around his chest and dark-wash jeans. A black mask hid his eyes and expressions as he walked across the room in my general direction. "May I cut in?"

~000~

He gracefully bowed and swept me into his arms with a small smile, tugging me closer. "No one knows who I am, darlin'. We'll be ok." Nodding, I gazed into his baby blue eyes as we swayed around the dance floor. He was right, no one knew who he was. His lips ARE MINE for the taking!

"Sorry I'm late, darlin'. I had to look good for my woman," he smirked, his eyes shamelessly roving over my figure. "I see my woman dressed up for me as well." With a low chuckle, he glanced around the room before quickly pressing his lips to mine. "And that, my dear, is just the beginning!"

~000~

We stood together, his arms loose around me, resting against the kitchen counter. "I missed you, Alice." I couldn't help but shiver as my name passed his lips, nodding in acknowledgment, as he pulled me into his arms. Slowly ducking his head to meet mine, he kissed me like he had the first time; slow and gentle, teaching me since it was, after all, my first kiss.

Pulling away, I leant my forehead on his as he unwrapped his arms from around me. "I'll be right back, darlin'." I watched with pleasure as he strode across the dance floor to the DJ stand and grabbed the microphone. "This song is for a very special girl who means the world to me. Happy birthday, darlin'." Then You Belong To Me  
drifted through the speakers. Our song!

"Can I have this dance?" Nodding, I took his hand and followed him as if in a trance. He walked to the dance floor with a small smile, his hand warm around mine. Taking my other hand, he pulled me into his arms and slowly began to sway around the dance floor. "Thank you, Jasper. For everything." His lips softly met mine as the world faded away around us. Nothing can be more perfect than this!

~000~

"Come with me." His voice was soft and demanding in my ear, although phrased like a question. Slipping my hand into his, I smiled as he led me upstairs. Knowing where he was going, I pointed to the first door on the right. "So this is your room."

Nodding, I walked in and folded myself nimbly on my bed, careful not to wrinkle my dress or flash my newly bought panties. My eyes followed him as he walked slowly around my room, quietly humming our song under his breath. I normally wouldn't care what anybody thought of my room but then again, I'd never had a boyfriend- well, ALMOST boyfriend!

His eyes glanced around at my lilac purple walls, taking in the full length mirror and large, walk-in wardrobe. He turned to me with a raised brow and a chuckle. "What? I like clothes!"

"Well, I love your room, darlin'. It fits you." Giggling, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me into his arms. "Why, thank you, sir," I smirked, reaching on tiptoes to reach his lips. "Why must you be so tall, Jazz?"

"I think we can fix that, my Alice," he smirked, chuckling, and gripped my waist. Swinging me up into his arms, he nuzzled into my neck as my legs wrapped around his torso.

"Much better," I sighed, my lips crashing to his, as his hands ran up my sides and tangled in my hair. He nodded against me, hands behind him searching for the edge of my bed. Finally sitting down, he deepened the kiss, his tongue tangling with mine. Then there was a knock at the door.

~000~

"Emmett! Go AWAY!" He quietly chuckled, nuzzling deeper into my arms, as I frantically shoved him away; if Em found him in here, with me, alone, he'd kill him. "My closet. Now!"

"Pixie, why the hell aren't you down here enjoying your party?!" Rolling my eyes, I slammed my closet door practically in his face. Flicking the lock on my bedroom door, I just barely cracked it to find Emmett in Rosalie's arms. "Hello, Rosalie."

"Well, I did my part, baby doll. I'm gonna go enjoy the party since my darling sister won't." Stretching his arms above his head, he kissed her and was gone before I could protest.

"Alice, we need to talk." A small smile curved my lips as I let her pass through the doorway. Dammit! Jasper was still in my closet and would hear practically EVERYTHING!

~000~

"I'm sorry, Alice. For everything." She took my hand and gently squeezed it, her eyes pleading with me to believe her words. Patting the space beside me, I smiled genuinely at her for the first time since our argument. She deserved a chance to tell her part. She was, after all, my best friend!

"I'm just trying to look out for you. I mean, the guy IS 4 years older than you, Alice." Rolling my eyes, I snatched my hand away and glared at her; what business was it of hers?! "Surely you know that he's a guy with needs... Needs that I quite frankly don't think you can satisfy." What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?! So much for being my friend! Her words stung, and knowing that Jasper, the boy who stole my first kiss and my heart, was listening made it that much more worse.

"Oh yeah, because you know so much about a man and his needs! Is THAT what you and my BROTHER do?! That's gross! I honestly thought you were better than that, Rosie." Her hand connecting with my face silenced me. Jasper barrelled through my closet and pulled me into his arms. "If you EVER touch MY Alice like that again, Rosalie Hale, I can in no way be held responsible for my actions."

~000~

His voice was a low growl that reverbrated in his chest as he cupped my cheek with tender eyes. "Leave Rosalie. NOW!"

Tears flowed freely from my eyes and down my face as he pulled me closer into his chest. "Are you okay, my Alice?" Nodding stiffly, I sniffled and closed my eyes, taking slow, deep breaths. Curving his body around mine, he lay down on the bed and pulled me beside him, legs tangling with mine. My nose trailed up the column  
of his neck as I breathed him. "That's right. Just breathe, darlin'."

~000~

"Happy birthday, darlin'." His smooth voice was a low murmur as he handed me the gift bags I'd seen him with at the mall. I honestly didn't care what he'd gotten me; MY Jasper was here and that was enough for me!

Chord books stared back at me, You Belong To Me at the top of the pile. Amazed, I looked sideways at him as I scanned through the titles. "You got me chord books?"

He playfully rolled his eyes and ran a finger across my cheek. "No, darlin', I got them for your brother."

Scowling playfully, I giggled as he wrapped his arms around me from behind and started to tickle me, having no mercy on my body. "Jasper, stop it," I gasped, trying to regain my breath, as he merely chuckled, his fingers growing still on my body. "Had enough yet, darlin'?"

Nodding, I took his hand and twined our fingers, heaving a groan and sitting up. Pulling him up beside me, I smiled and gripped his chin. "You are amazing, Jasper." He chuckled quietly, playfully flicking my nose, his eyes bright. "So are you, darlin'." His lips met mine in a sweet kiss, much like our first, as he wrapped his arms around me.

~000~

He stood at my window, his arms resting against the white pane. Flicking the locks, he looked over at me and winked, holding out a hand. Smiling, I took his hand and together we stepped outside onto our balcony.

The fine mist that fell turned to a gentle drizzle as we looked across my front lawn. "You ready?"

~000~

"I've always wanted to dance in the rain," I sighed, my head resting on his chest, as rain fell harder with the passing of time. We were in the middle of the street, the traffic light flashing from red to yellow to green.

My heeled flats clicked against the pavement as I twirled in and out of his arms, my arms spinning along with me. A grin played on his lips, his chuckle bouncing off the wet pavement. He pulled me into his arms bridal style, removing his cowboy hat, and ducked his head before claiming my lips.

Teeth grazed, tongues danced, and lips met in a wild, desperate frenzy. My fingers curved into his blonde locks, forming a mass of tangled tendrils, as his roved over my body. Good god, I wanted this. I wanted HIM!

"Be my girl," he growled softly, his teeth grazing at my neck, as my head lolled back against him. Baby blue eyes met mine as I quietly gasped; he wanted me to be his girl?!

* * *

**A/N: WE HIT 150 REVIEWS! Thankyou so much to everyone who's reviewed, and a shoutout to Annabelle23 who was our 150th reviewer! Keep the reviews coming guys! :)**

**Next update soon :)**

**Here's Alice's dress if anyone wanted to see it: (Copy the link onto one line)**

http

:/

/www

.myfashionten.

com/unique-metallic-peacock-prom-dresses-2014-2013 


	30. Chapter 15 - ENGLAND

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by Jalice2254 and KittieKat121!**

* * *

Chapter 15

***ENGLAND***

"How'd you get so much?" Emmett whined as we finished counting our candy and I had easily triple what he had.

"I'm just the best at trick or treating." I said, sticking my tongue out. I didn't mention that I'd had Jasper helping me out...or that when I'd told him about the bet, he'd insisting on buying me a massive bag of candy for £2 and pretending I'd collected it all. "So, hand over the money; I win!"

"Doesn't count!" Edward proclaimed.

"What?" I asked, gaping at him. Why did he always have to ruin my fun?

"You got back late, so it doesn't count." Edward said.

"He's right!" Emmett joined in, "We said meet back in an hour! It took you two hours; no wonder you have more than us!"

It was true that I'd gotten back an hour later than I was supposed to...but it wasn't because I'd been collecting extra candy. I'd forgotten about the bet and the time limit because I'd spent the last hour kissing Jasper practically non-stop. Well, he was mine now; what was stopping me?

I wasn't about to admit this to my brother though. "I won fair and square! Hand over the money!"

"Nu-uh, you cheated!" Emmett said, "There was a time limit and you broke it, Kitten."

I pouted, "I got way more than you got."

"Rules are rules!" Emmett said triumphantly, "So why don't _you_ hand over the money?!"

I groaned, but I knew I had to admit defeat. I handed over the £10 note that Bella had given me earlier, looking at Emmett reproachfully. I would have won if I hadn't been busy with my new boyfriend!

Boyfriend! I couldn't believe Jasper was my _boyfriend_! I couldn't believe I'd given up so easily...but there was no going back now! He was my boyfriend, and I was just going to have to hope I'd made the right decision!

"You sleeping round Ed?" Emmett asked. Edward shook his head.

"My Mum wants me back home tonight." He said.

"Bella?" I asked.

"I'm working from 8 o'clock." She said, "Sorry."

"No worries, I'll see you tomorrow then? I've got the afternoon shift." I told her.

"Sure!" Bella said. She hugged me goodbye and then her and Edward both went home, and Emmett and I both went to our bedrooms.

After getting changed out of my costume, I flopped down onto my bed. I checked my phone; no new messages. I vaguely remembered that Alice had said something about a Halloween party; she was probably too busy to email me. Chucking my phone under my pillow, I switched off my bedside lamp and drifted into sleep.

~o.O.o~

I was right in the middle of a beautiful dream - of Jasper, naturally - when a shrill noise woke me up. What _was_ that? It sounded familiar, but it took me a few seconds to figure out what it was in my half-asleep state.

Keeping my eyes shut, I moved my hands around until I located my phone and pressed the answer button, holding it up to my ear, "Hello?"

"Hey Kitty..." The reply came through the phone. Was that Alice? I opened one eye and glanced at my light up alarm clock. Bloody hell, it was 4am!

"Pix? What the hell are you doing calling me at 4 in the morning? Are you crazy?" I asked.

"Jasper asked me to be his girl!" Alice said. It took a second to process the information.

"What?! Like, he asked you out?" I asked after my moment of silence.

"Well TECHNICALLY he asked me to he his girl but yes...!" She said.

"Oh my God, Pixie! When?" I asked, sitting up in bed and flicking on my lamp.

"Like 10 or so minutes ago...my heart's still racing..." Alice told me.

"I need details! Like, right now!" I said.

"From the begining or what?!" Alice asked.

"No, from the end!" I said, sarcastically, "Of COURSE from the beginning! I wanna hear everything!"

"Sheesh woman!" Alice said, before launching into a speech, "Ok ok... So I was on my balcony thinking, of course, of Jasper when Emmy came up and told me to come down cuz he had a surprise... Turned out that as well as throwing The Bash he was throwing me a sweet 16 party as well... So I changed into my party dress and went downstairs and me and Emmett were dancing and guess who JUST HAPPENS TO WALK IN?!"

"Well we danced and stole a few kisses and danced some more and he got on the dj stand and played our song... So we danced again then we came up to my bedroom... NOT LIKE THAT before you think like that... Well we were laying on my bed kissing and then fucking Emmett just had to knock on my door and have fucking Rosalie Hale and she said she needed to talk to me... Meanwhile JASPER hid in my closet so he heard EVERYTHING!" Alice continued, "So we sat down and she said she was sorry but she was just trying to look out for me cuz she knew that he's 4 years older than me... Then she had the nerve to tell me that he was a man and he had needs... And she didn't think I was fit to suit those needs, so then I said "Oh yeah cuz you know so much about men and their needs... I thought you were better than that to have sex with my brother..." THEN she freaking slapped me! So Jasper comes barrelling outta my closet and like growled at her to leave so she did. So we lay back down after he made sure I was ok and we were kissing and he wanted to go out... So we left and it started raining and I said that I've always wanted to dance in the rain so we kissed and danced and then just like that he said be my girl, whilst nibbling on my neck... So I said yes and we kissed and came back home so here we are... Oohh and he's sleeping over... In just his athletic shorts... No tee shirt...!"

Fucking hell, that was a lot to take in...she certainly wasn't one for leaving out the details! I wasn't quite sure where to start! "He's sleeping over?!"

"That's ALL you got outta that?!" Alice demanded down the phone. I rolled my eyes.

"I was trying to break it down to one question at a time...it was kind of a lot to take in!" I told her.

"I know, I know, but that's pretty much how it happened... And yes, he's staying over BUT he said he'd sleep on the floor..." Alice told me.

"Aww, you're making him sleep on the floor? The least you could have done was offer him your warm cosy bed..." I teased, laughter creeping into my tone. "But seriously, I'm happy for you, Pix!"

"No no no Kitty, HE said he was sleeping on the floor... some thing about hes a gentleman and he's not taking advantage of my innocence... I DID all I could... I mean, I wouldn't want MY BOYFRIEND sleeping on that cold, hardwood floor when I have a PERFECTLY warm cozy Princess Butter bed with one lonely girlfriend in it..." She told me. I laughed.

"So Rosalie's still in your bad books then?" I asked

"No," She said sarcastically, "We're besties even after she slapped me..."

"Okay, okay," I said, laughing again, "But in her defence, you DID practically call her a whore!"

"DON'T defend her!" Alice said, "She started it and she basically is... Emmy's just too blind to see it!"

"I know, I'm on _your_ side Pixie! All I'm saying is that if someone had said that to _me_, I would have slapped them too! But you're right; she started it and from what you've told me about her, she probably deserved it!" I said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Alice said, seemingly bored with the subject of Rosalie, "ANYWAY, what else can I tell you?!

"What did Jasper get you for your birthday?" I asked, out of pure curiousity.

"Chord books for a guitar..." She told me.

"But you don't play the guitar...?" I asked, confused.

"I know but he said he'd teach me on his... He even got me our song! The chords I mean..." Alice explained.

"Aww that's cute!" I said. Speaking of presents... "Hey, I got a present for you...and I was gunna wait until tomorrow to tell you, but whilst I've got you here..."

"Well it TECHNICALLY IS my birthday your time ya know... lay it on me babe!" Alice said.

"True..." I said. I could only imagine what her reaction was going to be when I told her! "Well, this is something you've been wanting for a while..."

"How are you gonna send me that gucci handbag without my address?!" Alice asked, sending genuinley confused. I had to laugh.

"Noooo, not THAT, Alice!" I told her, rolling my eyes.

"Umm that Prada tote?!" Alice guessed.

"Alice!" I said exasperatedly, "I'm talking about me and Jasper!"

"Or maybe the Vera Wang..." She began, then trailed off as my words sunk in, "Wait WHAT?! What about YOU and JASPER?!"

I laughed, "I gave up; there was no point in resisting any more."

"So what exactly are you saying, Kitty?!" Alice asked, slowly.

"I'm _saying_ that me and Jasper are together!" I said. Geez, did I have to spell it out for her?

"WHAT?! WHEN?! TELL ME EVERYTHING! RIGHT NOW!" Alice screeched down the phone. I held it away from my ear slightly, wondering if she was yelling loud enough to wake my neighbours.

"I don't even know where to start..." I said. How did I sum up everything that had happened? I should have written a script... "I was out trick or treating and we ran into each other, and we were chatting and just being friendly and stuff...and then this woman said we made a cute couple, and I was all like 'we are NOT a couple!'...but anyway, that just got us talking, and he apologized for kissing me the other day...and then somehow - and I've got no idea how we got to this point - he asked me out again, and he kissed me, and I said yes...I don't know why, but I did. And then we just spent like an hour doing nothing but kissing...so yeah, that's basically it."

"OMFJ Kitty! That's freaking fantastic! Anything else I need to know?!" She asked, then as an afterthought, she added, "PS: tell him I said hello?!"

"I don't think so...and yeah I'll tell him." I told her.

"So have you told anyone yet?! EEP! Listen babe, MY Jasper's gonna be here pretty soon so Ima let u go... LOVE YOU! I'll tell MINE you said hello... talk to you later?! I need a pic of YOURS by the way..." Alice was babbling, several sentences rolling into one, and my half awake mind was struggling to keep up.

"No, I've hardly had the chance, it only happened last night! But okay, I should probably get some sleep anyway! Love you too, Pix." I said.

"So we're all official now aren't we?! EEP! Yeah Ima get some sleep now too... after Jasper gets back anyway... PICTURES! DON'T FORGET! byyyeee Kitty... LOVE YOU!" She was babbling again. What was she saying? I rolled my eyes; I should probably just say goodbye before I got too confused.

"Bye, Alice." I said.

"Am I frustrating you?! Or do u have a certain distraction there that I'm about to have here?! Cuz u seem rather distant and grumpy..." She trailed off. Nothing gets by that one, does it?

"Pixie, it's four o'clock in the morning, _of course_ I'm distant and grumpy!" I told her.

"Byyyeee butthead!" Alice chirped, "Get some sleep and I'll email you later..."

"Did you just-" I sighed; she'd hung up. "...call me a butthead?!"

I rolled my eyes; I'd have to have words with her when I next spoke to her! But not now, because it was four in the morning...

Switching off my lamp, I tried to go back to sleep, but found that I couldn't. Sighing, I swung my legs out of bed and made my way downstairs. Mum wouldn't be back from her business trip until Tuesday, and Dad had just left on _his_ a few days ago, meaning it was only me and Emmett in the house. I'd known Emmett to sleep through just about everything; from the fire alarm going off, to Bella's high pitched screaming when she woke up one morning and discovered I'd given her a make-over whilst she was asleep. I wouldn't put it past him to sleep through the end of the world, and so I didn't need to be particularly quiet as I walked through to the kitchen and made myself a snack.

Hunger satisfied, I found myself bored and unable to go back to sleep. Going back to my bedroom, I changed into leggings, a t-shirt, my red coat, and running shoes. If I couldn't sleep, I might as well do something productive! I glanced at the clock in the hall on my way out - I couldn't believe I was going running at 4.30 on Sunday morning!

It was pitch black outside and it was freezing, but I knew I'd soon warm up once I started running. I kept to the streets that were lit up with streetlamps, and ended up in the center of town. All the shops were closed of course, leaving the usually busy streets empty. There was something peaceful about being out this early; a sense of utter calm, alone with no one else around.

"You're up early."

The voice made me jump as I spun around to face the person who had spoken. Jasper stood a couple of meters away, leaning against a nearby building and grinning at my reaction.

"Don't do that!" I accused. He held his hands up in the universal gesture of surrender as he slowly walked towards me, but his grin was still in place. I watched him as he walked until he came to stand directly in front of me, and somehow his smile was infectious.

"Sorry, didn'd mean to scare you, Kitten." He said, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to my lips.

"Who's scared?" I asked. Jasper laughed.

"Why are you up so early?" Jasper asked.

"I could ask you the same question." I shot back.

"I was on my way home from a party." He told me, "Some old friends of mine. It ran on a little later than expected. Your turn."

"My friend called me at four in the morning and I couldn't get back to sleep afterwards." I told him.

"Why was she calling you at four in the morning?" He asked. I shrugged.

"She just wanted to tell me all about her boyfriend." I told him.

"D'you tell her about _your_ boyfriend?" Jasper asked, grinning down at me.

"She says hi." I grinned back. He leaned down and kissed me again, properly this time.

"Good." He said. I shrieked as he lifted me up, but I went with it anyway; wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. It had evened out the height difference, at least. Would I ever get tired of kissing this boy?

We pulled apart, my legs still wrapped around him, and Jasper ran a hand through my hair - which I was now realising I hadn't brushed this morning. It was in long, black tangles, but it fell into silky waves as Jasper combed his fingers through it. I grabbed my hair, which was now knot-free, "How d'you do that?"

"Growing up looking after a younger sister who insisted on having long hair." Jasper said. It was hard to imagine the infamous Jasper Hale brushing his kid-sisters hair, but at the same time it seemed to fit. Despite all of the rumours, all of the bad reputation, I knew that he was a good brother; I just _knew_.

I grinned, "What do you want to do?"

He raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well, we're both up...might as well _do_ something!" I said.

"Okay..." Jasper said, looking thoughtful for a moment, "How about I take you on our first official date?"

My grin increased; that sounded _good_. "_Where_? Everywhere's shut!"

"We don't need these places," Jasper said. He put me down, much to my dissapointment, "Come on."

He took my hand and started leading me down the road. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He said. After walking for about five minutes, I realised where we were; the beach. Jasper started leading me over to the pier.

"You're taking me to the pier for our first date?" I asked, doubtfully. Jasper laughed.

"I'll make up for it on our second date, I promise." He said, touching my cheek gently and pressing a light kiss to my lips. The prospect of a second date with Jasper was enough to send shivers of pleasure down my spine.

When we got to the entrance to the pier, a large metal chain-link gate blocked out way, with a heavy padlock in place. "I guess they lock it at night."

"You going to let that stop you, Kitten?" Jasper asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on then." I said.

"Need help getting up?" He asked. In answer to his question, I started climbing the fence with no help. I swung myself over at the top and dropped onto the other side. Jasper was applauding me when I looked back, and I just rolled my eyes again. A few seconds later, he'd climbed the fence too, and had taken my hand again as we started walking down to the end of the pier.

The view at the end was pretty spectacular; the sky was dark navy, lit up by a million stars and a giant almost-full moon, and the ocean was jet black, lapping in gentle waves and showing a bright reflection of the moon. A gentle breeze was blowing, but it was a relatively warm night.

Jasper came up behind me as I gazed out to sea, putting his arms around me from behind. "Not too bad, eh?"

I let a smile form on my face, "Not _too_ bad."

Jasper turned me around in his arms, and our lips met.

Not too bad, at all...

~o.O.o~

"Okay, okay, but the hair removal cream? That was just a rumour, right?" I asked. Jasper grinned.

"She looked pretty funny bald." He said.

"You," I said, pausing to kiss him, "Are the devil incarnate."

"Thanks." He said with a wink. I sighed; I'd run out of rumours to quiz Jasper about. We were sat on the end of the pier, where we'd been for the past hour. We'd watched the stars disappear, and night fade into day. The sky was a golden orange colour, and the sun was starting to poke it's head up on the horizon, casting beautiful reflections across the water.

"You're the worst person I've ever met." I told him, looking across at him, "But this was a pretty good first date."

"Pretty good?" Jasper asked, raising an eyebrow. I laughed, then grew serious when I met his gaze.

"It was amazing." I told him. He laughed and put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to him as we both looked back out at the rising sun. "And this is beautiful."

"Fits you, then." He said. I looked up at him, eyes growing wide. I was about to say something, when my phone cut me off. I groaned internally; who had just ruined my perfect moment?

I fished my phone out of my bra. Jasper raised an eyebrow, "That's a lucky phone."

I laughed and shook my head, but I couldn't expect any less; he was a boy after all! I looked at the screen. "It's Emmett." Rolling my eyes, I answered, "Hey."

"Where the hell are you, Alice?" He asked, sounding slightly panicked.

"I went running." I told him, "Why?"

"I woke up and you were gone!" Emmett said. I picked up Jasper's wrist and looked at his watch.

"What are you doing awake? It's barely even 7 o'clock!" I said.

"I woke up early," Emmett said, "You could have left a note or something..."

I laughed, "It's cute that you're worrying about me, Emmett. I'm flattered, really." I teased, "But I'm a big girl, I didn't realise I had to leave a _note_ to tell my brother where I was going."

"No, you don't...sorry, I overreacted." Emmett said. I laughed.

"I'll be home later, okay?" I said, "And I'm working tonight."

"You're always working." Emmett told me.

"Yeah, well I've gotta earn back that tenner you robbed me of yesterday." I said.

"I won that bet fair and square!" Emmett said.

"Whatever." I said, rolling my eyes, "I'll see you later, Em."

"Bye Kitten." He said. Hanging up the phone, I turned back to Jasper.

"Sorry about that." I said, "Where were we?"

"I just called you beautiful, and you were about to kiss me." Jasper said with a wink.

"Oh, right...I remember." I said with a grin, leaning over and picking up where we left off...

* * *

**A/N: Heeey again :) Leave a review, make my day ;)**

**Next update soon :)**


	31. Chapter 15 - TEXAS

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by Jalice2254 and KittieKat121.**

* * *

Chapter 15

***TEXAS***

"Yes!" My voice was a low, rather husky murmur against his lips. A full-on grin spread across his lips as he spun around and around with me still in his arms. Then, he shifted motion. He tossed my legs around his torso and clutched me tighter to his chest, spinning faster in tighter circles. "Alice Cullen is MY girl!"

Holy shit! I'm Jasper Whitlock's girl! "So, I guess we're official now, huh?!" He nodded, the goofy grin replaced with his signature lopsided smirk, and began walking towards the mouth of an alley. Pressing me rather roughly against the brick wall, he gripped my lower thighs tighter around him and tantalizingly slow trailed wet,  
open-mouthed kisses across my neck and jawline and throat. Playfully nipping at his bottom lip, I groaned in frustration; couldn't he tell when I wanted a kiss?! He chuckled huskily before his lips finally met and caressed mine. Much better!

~000~

He held me, tenderly and softly, as I fell limp in his arms. Lips met, tongues collided, and breath mingled. If this is what kissing Jasper was like, I didn't ever want to stop! He let out a low groan and pushed himself away from me. "I want you, Alice, like no gentleman should." My heart was racing as I sucked air in by the lungful. Sliding down the wall into a squat, I ran a hand through my hair and sighed; what the hell was this boy doing to me?!

~000~

Jasper was spending the night at my house... In my room...Alone... With me!

What was Kitten gonna say?! I had to tell her...! Like, now! But first, I had to take advantage of my alone time and change clothes whilst Jasper was at his own house. Grabbing my phone, I hopped off my bed and opened my wardrobe, rifling through my clothes until I found what I was looking for. Mom and I'd been shopping the other day and bought loads of stuff from Victoria's Secret. Nothing TOO sexy, but just enough to show Jasper that I was indeed a female. Mom was against skimpy, see- through lingerie since "you're still my baby girl," but had bought me a quite a few bra and panty sets, along with a couple of modest nightgowns. Slipping into some Batman undies, I eased the black silk nightgown over my head and pranced to my mirror. If this didn't get his attention, I didn't know what would!

~000~

Kitty's voice came over the line, groggy and confused; I was, after all, calling her at 4 am England time! "Hello?!"

"Hey, Kitty..." My sentence hung in the air, giving her time to wake up.

"Pix? What the hell are you doing calling me at 4 in the morning? Are you crazy?" I knew she was ticked but she'd get over it after I told her every thing. EEP! I couldn't wait to hear her reaction!

"Jasper asked me to be his girl!" My voice was high and squealish and I imagined her holding the phone away from her ear. The truth was out!

"What?! Like, he asked you out?" She was wide awake now, her voice high and full of questions.

I giggled and playfully rolled my eyes. "Well TECHNICALLY he asked me to he his girl but yes...!"

She squealed and popped off question after question. "Oh my God, Pixie! When?"

"Like 10 or so minutes ago...my heart's still racing...," I said slowly, letting my words sink in.

"I need details! Like, right now!"

"From the begining or what?!"

"No, from the end!" she said sarcastically. "Of COURSE from the beginning! I wanna hear everything!"

~000~

I rolled my eyes; sarcastic much, Kitty?! "Sheesh woman! Ok ok... So I was on my balcony thinking of course of Jasper when Emmy came up and told me to come down cuz he had a surprise... Turned out that as well as throwing The Bash he was throwing me a sweet 16party as well... So I changed into my party dress and went  
downstairs and me and Emmett were dancing and guess who JUST HAPPENS TO WALK IN?!" I sucked in a breath before continuing.

"Well we danced and stole a few kisses and danced some more and he got on the DJ stand and played our song... So we danced again then we came up to my bedroom... NOT LIKE THAT before you think like that..." I sucked in another breath.

"Well we were laying on my bed kissing and then fucking Emmett just had to knock on my door and have fucking Rosalie Hale and she said she needed to talk to me... Meanwhile JASPER hid in my closet so he heard EVERYTHING! So we sat down and she said she was sorry but she was just trying to look out for me cuz she knew that he's 4 years older than me... Then she had the nerve to tell me that he was a man and he had needs... And she didn't think I was fit to suit those needs so then I said "oh yeah cause you know so much about men and their needs... I thought you were better than that to have sex with my brother..." THEN she freaking slapped me!" My voice had gradually risen by that time. Blowing out a breath, I ran a hand through my hair. "So Jasper comes barrelling outta my closet and like growled at her to leave so she did. So we lay back down after he made sure I was ok and we were kissing and he wanted to go out..."

"So we left and it started raining and I said that I've always wanted to dance in the rain so we kissed and danced and then just like that he said be my girl, whilst nibbling on my neck..." "So I said yes and we kissed and came back home so here we are... Oohh and he's sleeping over... In just his athletic shorts... No tee shirt...!"

"He's sleeping over?!" Her voice was incredulous, clearly questioning me.

"That's ALL you got outta that?!" I giggled quietly, rolling my eyes; out of EVERYTHING- she doesn't even remark on Rosalie and her slapping me- she just gets that he's sleeping over?!

She sighed almost in exasperation before continuing. "I was tryin g to break it down to one question at a time...it was kind of a lot to take in!"

"I know I know but that's pretty much how it happened...And yes, he's staying over BUT he said he'd sleep on the floor...," I giggled and rolled my eyes; my gentleman that was ever so set in his ways!

~000~

"Aww, you're making him sleep on the floor? The least you could have done was offer him your warm cosy bed..." she teased, laughter creeping into her tone. "But seriously, I'm happy for you, Pix!"

"No no no Kitty, HE said he was sleeping on the floor...something about being a gentleman and he's not taking advantage of my innocence..." I trailed off, not wanting to remember the disappointment that swept over me at his words. "I DID all I could... I mean, I wouldn't want MY BOYFRIEND sleeping on that cold, hardwood floor when I have a PERFECTLY warm cozy Princess Butter bed with one lonely girlfriend in it..."

She laughed. "So Rosalie's still in your bad books then?" I could imagine her raising a playful brow.

"No," I said with a hint of sarcasm "We're besties even after she slapped me..."

"Okay, okay," she said, laughing again, "But in her defence, you DID practically call her a whore!"

"DON''T defend her! She started it and she basically is... Emmy's just too blind to see it!"

"I know, I'm on YOUR side Pixie!" Her voice was relatively high and defensive and she took breath before continuing. "All I'm saying is that if someone had said that to ME, I would have slapped them too! But you're right; she started it and from what you've told me about her, she probably deserved it!"

"Yeah yeah yeah... ANYWAY, what else can I tell you?!"

After this, we were a back to back Q&A. "What did Jasper get you for your birthday?"

"Chord books for a guitar..."

"But you don't play the guitar...?" She trailed off, seemingly a question.

"I know but he said he'd teach me on his... He even got me our song! The chords I mean..."

"Aww that's cute! Hey, I got a present for you...and I was gunna wait until tomorrow to tell you, but whilst I've got you here...," she trailed off once again, wanting my input.

~000~

"Well it TECHNICALLY IS my birth day your time ya know...lay it on me babe!"

"True...well, this is something you've been wanting for a while..."

"How are you gonna send me that Gucci handbag without my address?!" I couldn't help but giggle; silly, silly Alice needed my address first!

"Nooo, not THAT, Alice," she giggled quietly."

"Umm that Prada tote?!"

"Alice!" she said exasperatedly, "I'm talking about me and Jasper!"

~000~

"Or maybe the Vera Wang..." I trailed off, stopping midsentence as her words finally sunk in. "Wait WHAT?! What about YOU and JASPER?!"

She laughed, "I gave up; there was no point in resisting any more!"

What did she mean she "gave up?!" that there was no point resisting?!

"So what exactly are you saying, Kitty?!"

"I'm SAYING that me and Jasper are together!" Her voice was practically a yell, prompting me to hold the phone away from my ear.

"WHAT?! WHEN?! TELL ME EVERYTHING! RIGHT NOW!" I demanded, quickly checking over my shoulder; nope, still no Jasper.

"I don't even know where to start...I was out trick or treating and we ran into each other, and we were chatting and just being friendly and stuff...and then this woman said we made a cute couple, and I was all like 'we are NOT a couple!'...but anyway, that just got us talking, and he apologized for kissing me the other day...and then somehow - and I've got no idea how we got to this point - he asked me out again, and he kissed me, and I said yes...I don't know why, but I did. And then we just spent like an hour doing nothing but kissing...so yeah, that's basically it."

~000~

"OMFJ Kitty! That's freaking fantastic! Anything else I need to know?! PS: tell him I said hello?!" I rambled on and on, wanting every tidbit of information.

"I don't think so...and yeah I'll tell him."

Giggling, I couldn't help but lose my tongue as I started rambling again. "So have you told anyone yet?! EEP! Listen babe, MY Jasper's gonna be here pretty soon so Ima let u go... LOVE YOU! I'll tell MINE you said hello... talk to you later?! I need a pic of YOURS by the way..."

"No, I've hardly had the chance, it only happened last night! But okay, I should probably get some sleep anyway! Love you too, Pix."

"So we're all official now aren't we?! EEP! yeah Ima get some sleep now too... after Jasper gets back any way... PICTURES! DON'T FORGET! byyyeee Kitty... LOVE YOU!"

She sighed exasperatedly. "Bye, Alice."

I giggled quietly before continuing. "Am I frustrating you?! Or do you have a certain distraction there that I'm about to have here?! Cause you seem rather distant and grumpy..."

"Pixie, it's four o'clock in the morning, OF COURSE I'm distant and grumpy!"

I giggled and playfully rolled my eyes. "Byyyeee butthead! Get some sleep and I'll email you later..."

"Did you just-..." I cut her off as I hung up the phone and sighed, flopping onto my bed. Oh, my Kitty was growing up! Jasper freaking Hale better take damn good care of her! She was MINE! I'm merely sharing...

~000~

I stood in front of my mirror, my eyes full of disdain as they scanned over my petite frame. What did he see in me?! When he could have someone tall and blonde and beautiful, why did he want me?! I couldn't see anything of worth or beauty...Closing my eyes against the image and thoughts of my body, I tensed as I was pulled into a wall of muscled chest. "Alice," he growled, anger clear in his tone, lips running over the skin of my neck. "Look at me."

When I didn't respond or move in his direction, he snapped his teeth at my earlobe before tugging on it with another growl. "Now!"

~000~

Baby blue eyes met mine in the mirror, blazing fire, as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Look in that mirror and tell me what you see. I'll tell you what I see."

I sighed and looked at my body once again, starting with the obvious. "I'm too short." He shook his head and bent his head, warm breath tickling my ear. "Wrong," he countered, his voice soft against my ear. "You're the perfect height for me to hold."

Pulling me against him, he gripped my thighs and wrapped then around his torso, tangling his hands in my hair. "My hair's not long and flowing." He frowned against me, ruffling it in his fingers. "I don't like long hair. It gets in the way of your face."

"Fine then! You're my first boy friend as well as my first kiss." He rolled his eyes and leaned his forehead on mine, his eyes seemingly staring right into my soul. He smirked, nibbling in my bottom lip. "Even better! I have no competition!"

I sighed and ran a hand through his hair, determined to knock him with this next issue. "I've never had sex."

~000~

He merely shook his head before laying down on my bed and curling around me. His lips trailed across my skin in the path of a Global Kiss- my forehead, and my left cheek, my chin and my right cheek, before drifting across my lips. Ummm, no! I wanted a real, tongue twisting, butterflies in stomach, heart racing kiss, and I was gonna get it! Wrapping my fingers in his hair, I pulled his head towards mine and met his lips halfway. That kiss was every thing I wanted, if not more...!

Growing breathless, I pulled away and rested my head on his chest with a quiet, contented sigh. He pressed a gentle kiss to my lips before untangling himself from around me. His voice was a deep, low murmur against my lips. "Sleep, my Alice."

~000~

"Stay with me, Jasper?" My voice was a quiet murmur in the darkness as he sighed and slid into bed beside me. Curling himself around me, he ran a hand lightly through my hair and finally found my lips. Closing my eyes, I tightened my arms around him and quietly sighed.

"I think I'm falling for you, Jasper." He chuckled quietly and pulled me closer around him. "Guess I'll just have to catch you then, my Alice."

* * *

**A/N: Heyy again! Sorry about the wait...I've been busy! But here's chapter 15 and the next update will be soon :)**


	32. Chapter 16 - ENGLAND

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by KittieKat121 and Jalice2254**

* * *

Chapter 16

***ENGLAND***

"_Finally_ Alice!" Bella glared at me as I entered the restaurant at a quater past one that afternoon. "Your shift started over an hour ago, and you've left me by myself at the busiest time!"

"I'm sorry." I called as I disappeared into the kitchen to dump my bag, "I didn't realise the time, and then I had to go home and get changed, and-"

"No time for talking." Bella told me, placing four plates in my hands and up my arms. "Table four."

"Where have you _been_, anyway?" She asked as we crossed paths as I went to collect more food.

"Ermm..." I considered the question. I'd been with Jasper, distracted by his gorgeous eyes and his lucious lips, until almost one o'clock - at which point I'd noticed the time and said a hasty goodbye. Jasper had protested and moaned, but there really was nothing I could do. I'd had to run home to get changed and then run to the restaurant to start my shift - over an hour after I was supposed to. "I was with Jasper."

"Jasper Hale?" Bell asked, stopping what she was doing to give me a questioning look.

"Mm-hmm." I said, avoiding her gaze as I grabbed another plate.

"What were you doing hanging out with Jasper Hale?" She asked.

Okay, so I hadn't told her anything about Jasper. She was my best friend, but I hadn't seen a lot of her in the last two weeks...and she wasn't the kind of friend that you turned to about boys! She was pretty clueless...and I guess I just hadn't got around to telling her anything that had happened. She'd been so preoccupied with all this Nathan stuff that she hadn't noticed that I'd been hanging around with him.

"I'm dating him." I said casually, as if that were enough to cover everything that had happened.

"You're _what_?" Bella asked incredulously, spinning around to face me and sending a plate flying to the floor as she did so. I gave her a look as the plate shattered.

"I'm dating him." I repeated, dropping off some food at table one and going back to help Bella clean up the mess she'd made.

"You're dating Jasper fucking Hale?" Bella asked, eyes wide, voice raised in almost a yell.

"You're _what_?" A shriek came from behind me. I turned around to see none other than Rosalie Hale. And she looked pissed. Fuck.

"Er...I'm dating Jasper." I said cautiously. She shot me a glare before storming out of the restaurant without another word.

"Well that's one way to lose business." Bella said, sweeping up the last of the broken plate and putting it in the bin, "Now, you want to explain what the hell you're going on about?"

~o.O.o~

It wasn't until almost four o'clock that the restaurant started to get less busy and Bella and I could talk properly. She just stared at me for the whole story, and at the end all she could say was, "You do realize this is _Jasper Hale_, right?"

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed." I rolled my eyes.

"_The_ Jasper Hale." Bella prompted, "The one who's been expelled from at least seven schools, and has been arrested God knows how many times!"

"I _know_." I said.

"Did you ever consider that he might not make the _best_ boyfriend?" Bella asked.

"I considered it." I said, "A lot."

"This is ridiculous, Alice!" Bella said, and then she started rambling. Hmm...maybe I should have come to _Bella_ for help resisting Jasper, rather than Pixie...Pixie wasn't exactly very supportive of my decision to stay away from him!

"Bella, would you stop worrying?" I asked, cutting of her rambling, "It'll be fine."

She rolled her eyes, "I'll remind you of that when he breaks your heart."

"He's not _going_ to break my heart." I said, rolling my eyes, "We're just dating, it's not a big deal."

Okay, it was a massive deal...but _she_ didn't need to know that!

"I'm gunna take my break now, 'kay?" I said.

"Sure." Bella said. There was only two tables to serve at the moment, and it wouldn't get busy again until the evening.

I went out of the back door to get some fresh air. The sun was shining, and it was hotter than I'd ever remembered in November, and I wanted to take advantage of it. Taking out my phone, I saw that I had an email waiting from Alice.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 3.45pm_

_Subject: The Sleepover_

_Hey, Kitten! Long time, no talk via email... Miss you!_

_So Jasper eventually came over last night and if u can believe it cuz I couldn't he was mad at me! I wasn't sure why, I mean I was just being honest with myself when I said I wasn't anything to look at and he was all pissed and possessive... So he was all like tell me what u see and I'll tell u what I see... So he picked me up with my legs around his waist after I said I was too short... Then he like tangled his fingers in my hair cuz I said it's not long and flowing and he said that it would just get in the way... And for my final argument to which he had absolutely nothing to say was that I haven't had sex yet... So THAT'S how our evening began...THEN he pinned me on my bed and we kissed and then he just pulled away and said goodnight and laid down in the floor... And that was that! But then I was kinda feeling bad so I said stay with me and he climbed in the bed and we fell asleep like that... Best sleep of my life!_

_BUT ANYWAY, how are you and Jasper?! If anything happened since last night I wanna know!_

_LLLOOOVVVEEE YOU, Kitten!:):) ttyl?!_

Grinning, I replied to the email.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 4.05pm_

_Subject: RE: The Sleepover_

_Miss you too babe! Idk about you, but my parents are gunna freak when they see my phone bill...we really shouldn't call each other so much...;)_

_Awww that's so cute! And what do you mean you're not anything to look at? Pix, you're GORGEOUS! Don't you dare think otherwise!_

_Ahh me and Jasper...so after you called me last night, I couldn't get back to sleep (thanks for that, by the way...) so I went out running and I just happened to run into Jasper...so we went on our first date...at like five o'clock in the morning...but it was amazing! We went down onto the pier and just talked and kissed for ages, and then watched the sun rise :) And then we were having a perfect moment and bloody Emmett rings me and ruins it! But it was okay...we managed to pick up where we left off ;) I was so caught up in being with him that I ended up being over an hour late to work! And then, I get to work and Bella wants to know why I was late, so I ended up telling her about me and Jasper...and who else but Jasper's fucking SISTER is standing behind me? I dunno what her problem is but she just kinda glared at me and stormed out...she looked pretty pissed off though..._

_But anyway, I should probably get back to work now...LOVE YOU TOOOOOO! :):) Yep ttyl!_

Stashing my phone, I made my way back into the restaurant to finish my shift.

~o.O.o~

Jasper was waiting for me when my shift ended that evening. He pecked my cheek and put his arm around my shoulder, causing Bella's eyebrow to raise. I laughed, "See you tomorrow, Bella."

"Good day?" Jasper asked as we started walking.

"Busy," I said, "But it was okay. Bella wasn't too pleased when I turned up an hour late."

"I should've apologized to her." Jasper joked, "She looked angry."

"I don't think she likes the idea of us dating." I said, "Which makes two." Jasper raised a questioning eyebrow, "Your sister was in the restaurant today."

Jasper groaned, "What did she do this time?"

"Nothing." I said, "But she overheard me telling Bella that we were dating, and she didn't look happy about it. She stormed out after that."

"You'll have to ignore her," Jasper told me, "She's...an interesting character."

"No kidding." I said.

"You wanna grab something to eat?" Jasper asked.

"Thanks, but I can't." I said, "Emmett and Edward are at home expecting dinner. I'll have to pick up some take out on the way home." Jasper looked disappointed, "You can join us if you want."

"I wouldn't want to intrude." He said.

"Don't be stupid." I said, "What do you fancy? Chinese? Indian? Thai?"

"Always Chinese." Jasper said with a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett's gunna like you." I told him.

~o.O.o~

We walked through the front door, carrying bags of chinese food which Jasper had insisted on paying for, despite my protests.

"Alice, did you bring food?" Emmett yelled from the living room.

"My day was fine thanks, how about you?" I asked, rolling my eyes as I dropped the bags on the kitchen counter.

Emmett appeared by my side and started digging through the bags. Finding what he was looking for, he pulled out his food and started making his way out of the kitchen, throwing a "Love you, Kitten." over his shoulder. Suddenly he stopped and retraced his steps, staring at Jasper. "What's _he_ doing here?"

"I invited him round for dinner." I said, grabbing forks from the drawer.

"_Why_?" Emmett asked incredulously.

"I thought you might want to meet my boyfriend." I said absently as I rummaged in the drawer. I looked up to find Emmett staring at me. "What?"

"Can I talk to you?" He said, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the room. I rolled my eyes as he shut the door behind us. "Maybe I misheard you; Jasper Hale is your _boyfriend_?"

"Yes, Emmett." I said, pulling my arm away, "Now will you be nice?"

"To _him_?" Emmett asked.

"Yes to _him_." I said, rolling my eyes, "And can you not make a big deal out of this?"

"I don't like him." Emmett told me.

"Well he's paid for you dinner, so _start_ liking him." I said.

"Hey freak!" Edward yelled from the kitchen, "You forgot the sauce!"

I walked back into the kitchen, "I didn't forget, I just decided not to get any."

"You did that just to annoy me!" Edward accused.

"Maybe." I shrugged.

"You should learn to be more hospitible." Edward told me.

"You should learn to eat at your own house." I told him. Jasper was watching the whole exchange with an amused expression on his face. "Ignore Edward," I told him. "He doesn't know where he's not welcome."

"And you tell _me_ to be nice." Emmett said, grabbing his food and making his way into the living room.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on Jazz, we'll eat upstairs."

Grabbing his hand, I led him up the stairs and along the hall to my bedroom. He whistled when he entered my room, which admittedly was quite big. "You're pretty rich."

"My parents are pretty rich." I corrected, "_I_ am not."

"How come?" Jasper asked.

"My parents cut me off when I turned sixteen." I told him, "They decided that I needed to learn the value of money after I spent £200 on a dress." Jasper raised an eyebrow and I shrugged. "It was a really nice dress."

"So that's why you work at the restaurant?" Jasper asked.

"Bingo." I said. "It's unfair; Emmett still gets allowance and he's two years older than me!"

Jasper laughed, "I'm guessing _he_ didn't spend £200 on a dress?"

I rolled my eyes, "No..."

I sat down cross legged on my bed, gesturing for him to sit beside me. "So I take it _you're_ pretty rich too?"

"Why d'you think that?" Jasper asked.

"You drive a Lamborghini Diablo, how could you not be rich?" I asked. He laughed.

"I'm not." He said, "I won that in a poker game."

"You won a _car_?" I asked, staring at him, "You must be good at poker..."

Jasper shrugged, "It's a hobby."

"Do you have a job?" I asked. Jasper shook his head.

"Can't keep one." He told me, "I always end up fired."

I laughed, "Sounds like you."

For the rest of the night we talked and ate until Jasper left at around eleven. Edward left soon after and Emmett started knocking on my bedroom door.

"Come in." I called, not moving from where I was sat at my desk, doing my homework. The door opened and Emmett stood, leaning in the doorway.

"Jasper Hale?" He asked, "Of all the boys, Japser Hale?"

"Don't start, Emmett." I said, putting down my pen and turning to look at him.

"I don't like it, Alice." He told me, "You've heard what he's like!"

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Because I'm your brother!" Emmett said. A hurt look crossed his face, "Don't you think I care about you?"

"Of course you care about me." I said, "Em, you're a great brother! You've just never been bothered about who I've dated."

"That's because the guys you've dated have been acceptable." Emmett said. I raised my eyebrow at the word _acceptable_. "Except for that James; I had a party the day you broke up with him."

I rolled my eyes; the memory of my ex boyfriend James wasn't a pleasant one. "Look, Emmett, you've just never been the kind of brother to get all protective when I go out with boys. And I _like_ it that way!" The last thing I wanted was for Emmett to turn out like Pixie's brother, practically forbidding her from ever going on a date!

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Kitten." Emmett said.

"I won't." I told him, "I'll be fine, okay?"

"Don't go getting in trouble." Emmett said, "I don't want to have to bail you out of prison, okay?"

I laughed, "Okay, Emmett."

He glanced down at my homework, "The answer is C."

"Love you, Em." I said, circling the letter.

"I'm going to bed," Emmett told me, "See you in the morning."

"Goodnight." I called as he closed my bedroom door and went to his own bedroom.

With the last question of my homework completed, I shoved it in my school bag and grabbed my laptop instead. There was an email waiting from Alice.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 4.20pm_

_Subject: RE: The Sleepover_

_Ikr?! Let's just stick to emails!:):)_

_Yeah well i don't need to be told twice cuz that's pretty much what he told me... just more possessively and, stuff..._

_Well, did u want me to wait to tell u?! I was too excited anyway..._

_AAAAAWWWWW! OOOHHH more ROSALIE drama... lemme know if I need to come kick her blonde butt!_

_Love you, Kitty!:):) ttyl?!_

_Lemme know if chivalry makes a comeback and he walks u home!_

I grabbed my make up wipes and started taking off my make up as I typed my reply;

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 11.45pm_

_Subject: RE: The Sleepover_

_Yeah well he's right! So what happened with you and him this morning after you woke up? Anything interesting?_

_Babe, if anyones kicking her ass it's gunna be me! Yeah, Jazz walked me home...and then he stayed for dinner...Emmett wasn't thrilled about me dating Jasper Hale but he's just gunna have to deal..._

_Love you too Pix :) I'm gunna sleep now so I'll talk to you tomorrow?_

I turned off my laptop, changed into my pyjamas and got into bed, falling asleep almost instantly - after all, I'd been up pretty early this morning!

For the first time since Jasper had arrived at our school, I wasn't dreading having to go to class with him. I'd no longer have to spend an hour resisting him, but instead I would be spending an hour with my boyfriend. Yep, tomorrow was going to be good...

* * *

**A/N: Heeyyy...sorry this took a while to get up, but my internets broken :( Idk when the next update will be - this weekend at the latest though, I promise! :( Pleeeease review! I had to walk all the way to costa to use their free wifi to get this posted, so y'all better show some appreciation!;)**


	33. Chapter 16 - TEXAS

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: co-written by KittieKat121 and Jalice2254**

* * *

Chapter 16

***TEXAS***

Sunlight streamed steadily through my curtains, throwing rainbows of color around my room. Yawning, I attempted to sit up, giggling quietly when I found Jasper's arms still tight around me. Rolling my eyes, I sighed and lay back down, snuggling deeper into his arms. Might as well make the most of him sleeping and marvel at his  
absolute HAWTness...

His golden hair curled into tousles, sweeping across his tan face. His eyes were closed peacefully, long thick eye lashes brushing his face. I wanted eye lashes that long!  
I tried unsuccessfully to sit up, groaning and falling against the pillows a he tightened his arms around me. Rolling my eyes, I reached around him to grab my phone. Dammit! I'm not close enough... Rolling over, I swung my legs over him in a straddle. What a position to he in!

Grabbing my phone, I was about to roll off him when a pair of cool hands gripped my thighs. Holding back a scream, I looked down into his bright, playful baby blues. "Watcha doing up there, babe?!"

~000~

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time Sent: 9:45 am_

_Subject: The Sleepover_

_Hey, Kitten! Long time, no talk via email... Miss you!_

_So Jasper eventually came over last night and if u can believe it cuz __I couldn't he was mad at me! I wasn't sure why, I mean I was just __being honest with myself when I said I wasn't anything to look at and __he was all pissed and possessive... So he was all like tell me what u __see and I'll tell u what I see... So he picked me up with my legs __around his waist after I said I was too short... Then he like __tangled his fingers in my hair cuz I said it's not long and flowing __and he said that it would just get in the way... And for my final __argument to which he had absolutely nothing to say was that I haven't __had sex yet... So THAT'S how our evening began...__THEN he pinned me on my bed and we kissed and then he just pulled away __and said goodnight and laid down in the floor... And that was __that!_

_But then I was kinda feeling bad so I said stay with me and he climbed __in the bed and we fell asleep like that... Best sleep of my life!_

_BUT ANYWAY, how are you and Jasper?! If anything happened since last __night I wanna know!_

_LLLOOOVVVEEE YOU, Kitten!:):) ttyl?!_

Sighing, I set my phone on the bed side table and scooted closer to him, wrapping my arms around his torso. He smiled, kissing the top of of my head, and wrapped the comforter tighter around us. "We're gonna have to get up eventually, Jazz."

~000~

Quietly pulling my door open, I giggled and motioned him after me. Grabbing his hand, I walked down the hallway, noting the closed bedroom doors; that was a good thing, the closed doors. Everyone was either still asleep, which was highly unlikely, or they were already out and about, which was even better.

"Pixie?! It's about time you came out of your den!" Whirling around, I came face to face with my brother. Shoving him back into my room, I slammed my door shut and held the knob behind my back as Emmy bounded upstairs. Rolling my eyes as he ruffled my hair, I kept my back pressed firmly against the door as Edward leisurely came up as well with his signature smirk. "Hey, Sissyboy!" He nodded in my general direction and slapped Emmy a high-five. "'Sup, Shortie?!"

~000~

Grabbing a couple each of spoons and bowls, I loaded my arms with the necessary breakfast essentials and walked back upstairs. Almost to my hall, I yelped as Emmy gripped my upper arm and pulled me into a hug. "Hungry?!"

Quietly knocking on my door, a small smile touched my lips as he peered around the corner. "It's just me, silly!" Scanning the hall for my moronic brother and his idiotic friend, he pulled me into his arms and roughly pushed me against the door as it slammed shut behind me.

His lips were on mine in the next millisecond as my arms wrapped around his neck, our breakfast spilling to the floor. My legs tangled around his torso as his hands trailed a path of fire along my skin, up my sides and over my shoulders before cupping my backside. "Jasper!"

~000~

"Stop, Alice. Don't test my limits." His voice was a low growl against my lips as my fingers tangled into his hair and guided his lips to mine. Frowning, I pulled away and opened my eyes to his, dark with lust, as he grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles. "Sorry, darlin'. Now's just not the time or the place. Plus, you know how I feel about sex before marriage."

Shrugging, I turned away from him and sighed dejectedly, crossing my arms over my chest. He didn't want me.

~000~

Grabbing my phone, I walked down stairs, leaving him alone on my bed. Sighing, I curled on the couch with a blanket and popped Beautiful Creatures into the DVD player. Unlocking my screen, it was then that I saw an email from Kitty.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Received: 10.05am_

_Subject: RE: The Sleepover_

_Miss you too babe! Idk about you, but my parents are gunna freak when __they see my phone bill...we really shouldn't call each other so __much...;)_

_Awww that's so cute! And what do you mean you're not anything to look __at? Pix, you're GORGEOUS! Don't you dare think otherwise!_

_Ahh me and Jasper...so after you called me last night, I couldn't __get back to sleep (thanks for that, by the way...) so I went out __running and I just happened to run into Jasper...so we went on __our first date...at like five o'clock in the morning...but it was __amazing! We went down onto the pier and just talked and kissed for __ages, and then watched the sun rise :) And then we were having a __perfect moment and bloody Emmett rings me and ruins it! But it was __okay...we managed to pick up where we left off ;) I was so caught up __in being with him that I ended up being over an hour late to work! And __then, I get to work and Bella wants to know why I was late, so I ended __up telling her about me and Jasper...and who else but Jasper's __fucking SISTER is standing behind me? I dunno what her problem is but __she just kinda glared at me and stormed out...she looked pretty __pissed off though..._

_But anyway, I should probably get back to work now...LOVE YOU __TOOOOOO! :):) Yep ttyl!_

Awww! My Kitty had a boyfriend! Giggling, I rolled my eyes as the previews rolled across the screen and typed my reply.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time Sent: 10:25 am_

_Subject: RE: The Sleepover_

_Ikr?! Let's just stick to emails!:):)_

_Yeah well i don't need to be told twice cuz that's pretty much what he __told me... just more possessively and, stuff..._

_Well, did u want me to wait to tell u?! I was too excited __anyway..._

_AAAAAWWWWW! OOOHHH more ROSALIE drama... lemme __know if I need to come kick her blonde butt!_

_Love you, Kitty!:):) ttyl?!_

_Lemme know if chivalry makes a comeback and he walks u home!_

Then the movie started. Shoving my phone into my pocket, I grabbed the remote and flicked the volume up. Wow! Our first "lovers' spat!"

~000~

Our first "lovers' spat..." And what exactly was the issue?! I can't even remember so I must not care too much! Sighing, I paused my movie and sat up with a yawn, moving towards the stairs. He beat me to it, lounging against the doorframe, his lips set in a mute line. "We need to talk."

Motioning to the couch, I huddled in the corner and wrapped my blanket around myself as he sat at the end opposite me. He ran a hand through his hair and huffed, facing me with a tense and calculating expression. What was HIS problem?! It's not like I'D denied him HIS first time.

"Alice, you know I hate denying you anything, darlin'. But you also know how I was raised, and it wasn't around sex before marriage." Rolling my eyes, I blew out a breath and turned away from him as he frowned. So THAT'S what all this crap was about?!

"I never said I wanted sex, Jasper. Can I not take your shirt off without your perverted guy mind jumping into the gutter?! I can't believe you think I'd actually throw myself at you like that, anyway!"

My voice had risen, hands fisted around my blanket, as his brows shot through the ceiling. Sucking in a breath, I continued before he could get a word in.

"You have boundaries, and I respect them. Don't I?!" He nodded mutely, eyes relatively light and playful despite the circumstances.

"I have boundaries and you sure as hell respect them..." He nodded again, mouth shut and not saying anything, which pissed me off; relationships were two-sided. He'd have to work at it as well if we were gonna work. "So what now?!"

"Let me take you out. For real. As my girl. No siblings, parents, or friends. Just you and me. We'll burn the rest of the bridges when we get there."

* * *

**A/N: Hi again :) Thanks for all the reviews! What do you think of Pixie and Jasper's first fight? ;) REVIEW! :)**

**Next update soon...(if my internet holds up...*Crosses fingers*)**


	34. Chapter 17 - ENGLAND

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by KittieKat121 and Jalice2254**

* * *

Chapter 17

***ENGLAND*******

My eyes flickered open as my alarm beeped, cutting through my unconsciousness. I'd been dreaming of Jasper...again. He'd taken his shirt off...again. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face as I turned off my alarm and closed my eyes again. I tried to jump back into the dream, but it was no use; I was awake. Damn alarm.

It was just so _easy_ to dream about him! And my dreams had become so much more lifelike since I'd seen the real Jasper topless...it was hardly my fault that reality was crossing into my dreams, now was it?

I searched around with my hands for my phone and found it under my pillow. Pulling it out, I opened my eyes again and opened up my emails. I had a reply from Alice.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 12.00am_

_Subject: Re: The Sleepover_

_Well, we had our first fight if that interests you... we were kissing and I may have tried to at least unbutton his shirt and he got pissed and said not now which made me pissed so I went downstairs and was watching Beautiful Creatures and he came down eventually and we talked and came to a compromise... of sorts..._

_JAZZ, hmm? Cuz my nickname for MY Jasper is Jazzy...;);) haha! Mine will too... if and when he finds out that is..._

_Love you too Kitty! Byyyeee_

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I replied to the email.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 6.45am_

_Subject: RE: The Sleepover_

_Wait, WHAT? You came onto him? Pixie, are you sure you're ready for all that? You're only just 16 for christ's sakes! And what 'compromise' did you come to, may I ask?_

_And yes, Jazz! Haha I wouldn't dare call him Jazzy...it would hurt his street cred or something...it's too 'cute' ;) Jazz suits him though, so that's what I call him!_

_I imagine that your brother is going to freak out just a tad more than mine...Em is pretty easy going when it comes to what I do, whereas your brother is freaky overprotective...and what do you mean 'if and when' ? He's going to find out eventually, Alice!_

After sending the email I got out of bed and wondered over to my closet. Glancing out of the window, I saw that the sun was still shining brightly; we'd been having some kind of heatwave since Saturday night, which was crazy for November!

I put on my black school skirt, short sleeved white shirt, and black heeled shoes, before applying make up and brushing the tangles out of my hair.

Skipping down the stairs, I grabbed the toast from the toaster that Emmett had just made for himself and headed for the door, ignoring my brother's protests. I waited impatiently at the corner for Bella to arrive, and then speedwalked all the way to school.

"What is up with you?" Bella said, "Will you just slow down?"

"Nothing's up with me." I told her, but I didn't slow down. I wanted to see Jasper!

When we got to the school gates, I spotted his car instantly; it was the most expensive one there! Leaning against in with his hands in his pocket was none other than my gorgeous boyfriend.

I made my way straight over to him and he smiled at me, "Hey beautiful."

I must have blushed because his smile turned into a grin. I rolled my eyes, "Hey."

He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips, "Ready for class?"

"Can't I just stay here and kiss you some more?" I asked, standing on tip toes so I could kiss him again.

"Well we could just ditch." Jasper suggested. I looked up at him in suprise.

"Are you asking me to play hookie?" I asked.

"A good girl like you probably wouldn't go for it..." Jasper said. I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't find the words. How did he always know _just_ what to say to get what he wanted?

I grabbed my phone and dialled the number for reception. "Hello, Hillside Upper School."

"Hi, this is Esme Brandon, Alice's mum." I said, making my voice sound more mature like my mum's.

"Hello Mrs Brandon, what can I do for you?" The receptionist asked.

"I'm just calling to let you know that Alice is sick today, she won't be coming in." I said.

"Alright that's fine, make sure you write her a sick note when she comes back." The receptionist told me.

"Thank you. Bye." I said, and hung up. Jasper was watching me with a smirk. "Let's go, bad boy."

He held open his car door and I slipped inside. He got in the other side, and we were out of the school gates a few seconds later.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking about that second date that was mentioned the other night." Jasper told me.

"Sounds good." I said, flashing him a smile. The top of the convertible car was down, and the wind was blowing through my hair, probably tangling it up no end. I grabbed a hairband and started pulling it into a pony tail, when a hand stopped me.

"Don't." He said, "It looks so pretty down."

I smiled at him and felt the blush creeping back into my cheeks. I left my hair down, letting it fly out behind me as Jasper drove at what _had_ to be an illegal speed. We drove for about ten minutes before Jasper pulled up outside a pub.

"I'm taking you to a restaurant." Jasper explained, "But I have to stop here first and pick something up from my friend."

We got out of the car and headed into the pub. Jasper went straight over to the bar and grinned at the boy who stood behind it - he looked to be about 19. "Hey, Jasper, what brings you here?"

"I need to pick up that money you owe me." Jasper told him, "But first, Peter this is Alice, my girlfriend. Alice, this is my friend Peter."

Peter grinned at me, "Pleasure to meet you, Alice. Any friend of Jasper's is a friend of mine." He turned back to Jasper, "The money's out back, do you want a drink first?"

"I'll have a beer." Jasper said, "Alice?" I opened my mouth to say something, but he cut me off, "Don't say coke."

"I was going to say lemonade..." I countered.

"Great. Vodka and lemonade for the lovely lady." Jasper told Peter.

"Jasper!" I said.

"What?" Jasper asked innocently, winking at me. As the only student in our whole year who could legally drink alcohol, he _knew_ 'what?'.

I rolled my eyes but accepted the drink that was given to me, knowing that Jasper would find a way to talk me into drinking it if I didn't. Besides, it wasn't like I was going to get drunk on a vodla and lemonade! Still, it was a _tad_ early to be drinking...although Jasper didn't seem to care.

Peter disappeared and came back a minute later, handing Jasper a bag, presumably with the money that had been mentioned. "Thanks Peter."

We finished our drinks and got back into the car. After a few minutes of driving we pulled up outside a restaurant. We got out and walked over to the entrance. "Wait here."

Jasper disappeared, and I did as I was told and waited where I was. I wasn't waiting long when I was joined by a boy about my age, with scruffy brown hair and dull green eyes. "Do you want me to call an ambulance?"

"Hu?" I asked.

"You must have been hurt pretty badly when you fell from heaven." The guy said. I stared at him for a second, trying to decide whether to be flattered or outraged at the fact that this guy was trying to flirt with me.

"I'm here with my boyfriend." I told him, deciding to be blunt, "And that chat up line? A little clichéd, don't you think?"

The guy looked dejected and I felt as if I'd just kicked a puppy. Before I could apologize, he was gone. An arm looped around my waist, "I leave you alone for thirty seconds, and you have guys swarming around you." I looked up into Jasper's gorgeous eyes, "Should I be worried?"

I laughed, "He doesn't stand a chance against you. Besides, did you hear that chat up line? Can you _get_ more cheesy?"

"I think we could give him a run for his money." Jasper said. He produced from behind his back, where I hadn't even realised he's been hiding anything, a bunch of beautiful bright red roses. "If you stood in front of a mirror and held up these 11 roses, you would see 12 of the most beautiful things in the world."

"Jasper..." I said, staring at the roses, "That's one of the cheesiest things I've ever heard." I looked up at him and grinned, "I love it." He handed me the roses, "They're beautiful."

"Roses are a little clichéd, but they work for the pick up line." Jasper said with a wink.

"Clichés can work." I said with a shrug. Our eyes met and I think we both had the same idea at the same time. "How many can you think of?"

"Lots." Jasper said with a grin.

"Let's go."

~o.O.o~

"Now, it would be more clichéd to have a dinner date..." Jasper said, "But seeing as it's barely ten o'clock in the morning, we'll settle for a breakfast date."

I shrugged, "Breakfast at Tiffany's."

"True." Jasper said.

"Are you ready to order?" A waitress asked us, coming to stand beside our table. Her skirt was incredibly high and her top incredibly low. She looked over at Jasper, "Seen anything you might want?"

I grinned at Jasper, "This is the part where she flirts at you, and you ignore it but I get pissed anyway."

Jasper grinned back. "I think you're right."

The waitress huffed and flicked her hair over her shoulder, annoyed that we were making fun of her flirting. "I can come back if you need more time."

"No, that's fine." Jasper said, and we both ordered. When the waitress had stomped off towards the kitchen, Jasper turned back to me, "So do _you_ flirt with guys when _you're_ working as a waitress?"

"Not any more I don't." I said with a wink, causing Jasper's eyebrow to raise and his smirk to increase.

We were doing pretty well on the whole cliche thing so far - it was only ten minutes since we got to the restaurant and already we'd done the whole 'guy holds door open for girl', 'guy pulls out girls chair for her' and 'hold each others hands over the table and stare dreamily at each other' things.

"Okay, cheesiest chat up line you can think of." I said, "Go."

"You'd better call the fire department, because you're _smoking _hot." Jasper said. I laughed.

"That's the best you've got?" I teased.

"I can do better." Jasper promised, making me laugh again. "I hope you know CPR, because you're taking my breath away."

"Do your legs hurt? From running through my dreams all night?" I asked. It was true, at least, that I'd been dreaming about him all night!

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together." Jasper said.

"You're so hot you would make the devil sweat." I said, then reconsidered, "Although I'm pretty sure you _are_ the devil."

"You can be really mean sometimes, you know that?" Jasper asked with a wink. Our food arrived and stopped the stream of awful pick up lines.

~o.O.o~

I waited impatiently as Jasper walked round to my side of the car and opened my door for me; of all the cliches, I thought that was one of the stupidest. In the amount of time it took the guy to walk all the way around to the other side of the car and open the girl's door, she could have gotten out herself and walked to her front door!

But, nevertheless, I let him do it because we were supposed to be being cliched, after all. When we'd finished our breakfast at the restaurant, Jasper had insisted on paying (Although I'm pretty sure he would have done anyway) and we left, leaving the flirty waitress a less-than-average tip. I dragged Jasper round the shops for a bit after that, and he insisted on paying for every item I wanted (And he said he wasn't rich - he was pulling out £50 notes like his pockets were bottomless!) and carrying all the bags. We'd got fish and chips after that, and walked along the beach eating them, and looking up at the pier to reminise about our first date. Well, Jasper said it was reminising ; I pointed out that it was only yesterday. After that we went to the cinema. We sat in the backrow and made out - partly because of the cliche and partly because we thought it was more interesting than the movie (Which, by the way, I didn't know a single detail off when we exited the cinema). Jasper had even done the whole 'yawn-and-stretch' thing to get his arm around me.

Clichés done for the night, we had arrived back at my house a little before ten. He held out his hand to me and I took it, letting him pull me out of the car. Jasper walked me up to the front door. I smiled at him, "I had fun today."

"Me too." He told me.

"Want to end the night with a clichéd doorstep goodnight kiss?" I asked, winking at Jasper.

"That would make sense..." Jasper said, trailing off so he could lean down and kiss me. His lips moved close to my ear and he whispered, "See you tomorrow, beautiful."

Before I could respond he was halfway down the driveway towards his car. I called after him, "Bye, Jazz!"

He drove away, leaving me in a dreamy trance on my doorstep. What the hell was this boy doing to me? Still smiling, I opened the front door and let myself in. Emmett poked his head out of the lounge. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at me. "You're back a bit late."

"I went out with Jasper." I told him, not seeing any point in hiding the truth.

"After school?" Emmett asked, with a little knowing smirk.

"Yes..." I said carefully.

"Oh, that's weird." Emmett said.

"Why?" I dared to ask.

"Because Bella rang up earlier looking for you." Emmett said. Dammit Bella! "She wanted to know why you disappeared after you walked to school together. Said you weren't in any of your classes today. Apparently, according to the teachers, Mum rang in earlier to say you were sick. Tell me, Alice, how did Mum ring the school from Brazil?"

I bit my lip, "Misunderstanding?"

"You bunked off school didn't you?!" Emmett said grinning.

"If you tell Emmett, I swear to God-" I began.

"I know, I know." Emmett cut me off, rolling his eyes, "I wouldn't tell. It's not like it's the first time one of us has ditched."

I could remember several times when Bella and I had ditched school for a day of shopping, or to go see a concert or travel up to London for the day. Emmett and Edward were constantly skipping school for various reasons that I tried not to think about.

"Thanks, Em." I said.

"Anytime, Kitten." Emmett said. I smiled at him and made my way upstairs to my room. Grabbing my phone, I realised that I hadn't checked it all day! I had not one, but _two_ emails waiting from Alice! Whoops...

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 12.__45pm_

_Subject: Compromise_

_All we were doing was kissing babe! Besides, it's not like I haven't ever seen him shirtless before... I just think that I'd get rid of his shirt for him sooo much better!;);) THAT is something I'd have to TALK to u about not email..._

_Haha! I can imagine u slipping and calling him Jazzy and he'd like glare at u and stuff..._

_IF and WHEN cuz I don't intend on him finding out anytime soon..._

I rolled my eyes and opened the second email.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 2.45 pm_

_Subject: Best Friends & Boy Friends_

_Ola señorita!;);) miss you! Haven't talked in awhile and a few things have happened since then so just thought I'd let you know..._

_FIRST OFF, he actually asked me on a date! After we made up, he said "let me take you out. As MY girl. Just us." So anyway, we exchanged numbers and WhatsApp's and stuff... And last night I couldn't sleep so we were IMing and he said the sweetest thing! He said that he falls for me a little harder and a little faster each time we're together... So I'm like bawling right and he just now notices my username, The Major's Pixie, and he said that he liked it then he was off so I finally fell asleep...Then this morning he messaged me again and was like "im picking you up Emmett or not" so I'm like "oh really" and he was like "what?! you don't think I can take him?!" and I'm like "noo not really..." so he's like "well I will and I better get a kiss for it too!;);)..."_

_And SECONDLY, Rosie and I apologized to each other and are now best friends again!:):):)_

_So how's YOUR Jasper?! You know, he'd better take damn good care of you, Kitten... Cuz YOU. ARE. MINE! I'm simply sharing...!;);)_

_LLLOOOVVVEEE you! Ttyl?!_

I smiled and flicked on the TV as I typed my reply.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 10.15pm_

_Subject: RE: Best Friends & Boy Friends_

_Ooooh you're going on your first date? Any idea where? That's so cute! That's great news about you and Rosalie! I hate to say it, but I told you so babe ;)_

_Oh he's taking good care of me alright ;) Although, he's probably going to make me fail all my exams...but eh, who cares about GCSEs anyways? We ditched school today and just spent the day together...we had the most cliched date we could think of, doing just about every dating cliche there is!_

_Love you too babe, yep ttyl :)_

I sent the reply before jumping into bed and watching some old F.R.I.E.N.D.S re-runs, drifting off to sleep after about an hour or so, and happily entering my little Jasper dreamland.

* * *

**A/N: Hey again :) As always, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, or followed this story! Always appreciated ;)**

**And of course, credit for the line "You'd better call the fire department, because you're _smoking _hot." goes to my Pixie ;)**

**Next update soon :)**


	35. Chapter 17 - TEXAS

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by Jalice2254 and KittieKat121**

* * *

Chapter 17

***TEXAS***

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Received: 5.45pm_

_Subject: RE: The Sleepover_

_Yeah well he's right! So what happened with you and him this morning after you woke up? Anything interesting?_

_Babe, if anyone's kicking her ass it's gunna be me! Yeah, Jazz walked me home...and then he stayed for dinner...Emmett wasn't thrilled about me dating Jasper Hale but he's just gunna have to deal..._

_Love you too Pix :) I'm gunna sleep now so I'll talk to you tomorrow?_

I curled deeper into the couch with a sigh and recalled the events of the day, start to finish, giggling at my pitiful attempts to type and watch a movie at the same time.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time Sent: 6:00pm_

_Subject: Re: The Sleepover_

_Well, we had our first fight if that interests you... we were __kissing and I may have tried to at least unbutton his shirt and he got __pissed and said not now which made me pissed so I went downstairs and __was watching Beautiful Creatures and he came down eventually and we __talked and came to a compromise... of sorts..._

_JAZZ, hmm? Cuz my nickname for MY Jasper is Jazzy...;);) __haha! Mine will too... if ans when he finds out that __is..._

_Love you too Kitty! Byyyeee_

I was watching Beautiful Creatures again since Jasper had been an oh so wonderful interruption. After he'd asked me out, to which I said yes, of course, we lay in each others' arms on the couch. He was watching Beautiful Creatures, softly running his fingers through my hair. The only thing I was watching was HIM! And I have every right to, being that he's now officially MY BOYFRIEND!

The screen went black as the end credits rolled across the screen, ending the movie. Well, now that's said and done, time for supper.

~000~

Groaning, I grabbed my pillow and tossed it across the room. Why couldn't I get comfortable enough to catch some shut-eye?! Grabbing my phone, I typed a WhatsApp to Jasper. We'd exchanged usernames and things after him asking me out so now I could talk to him via IM whenever I wanted!

**'Miss you Jazz... Wrud?! XOXO'**

His reply came almost instantly, his name, Major Whitlock, illuminating my screen.

**'Miss you too, darlin'... TRYING to get some sleep, which I think is what you should be doing since it IS 11:45 at night...Can't wait to see you in the mornin'... Need a ride?'**

I giggled playfully and typed a reply singlehandedly; he WOULD offer me a ride to school... Emmett would kil him!

**'HA HA, Jazz... If it's any consolation, I can't sleep because of YOU!;);) can't wait to see you either... Idk... I'll get back to you on that...'**

**'ME?! what'd I ever do to you?!;);) Betcha I miss you more...Lemme know...'**

I typed a reply, playfully rolling my eyes; silly, silly boy didn't know how he affected me!

**'Don't act so innocent, Jazzy! You know EXACTLY what you did!;);) ****YOU'RE ON!'**

**'As far as I know babe I AM innocent... And what exactly was it that I ****did, hmm?! Cuz you do the exact same thing to me I'm sure...;);) ****BRING. IT.'**

A giggle escaped my lips as a smirk touched my face; he didn't know what he was getting into!

**'Do I make YOUR heart race a mile a minute, put KILLER BEE SWARMS in ****YOUR tummy, and bruise YOUR lips with force and possessiveness?!;);) ****BUTTERFLIES are a totally cliche under- statement, btw...' **I sent that then picked up with this... **'YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU JUST STARTED, Mister!;);)'**

I was stunned into silence at his incoming answer.

**'No, darlin', you don't.'**

~000~

**'You make my heart beat faster than a race horse after it's run, put ****mounds upon mountains of gut wrenching twists and turns in my stomach, ****and bruise batter and beat my lips with your force...'**

A full-on grin broke across my face at the words that stared back at me, tears brimming in my eyes, as another message came through.

**'I fall for you a little harder and a little farther with every ****passing second we're together, darlin', and I can't wait to take you ****on our first date...'**

Oh. My. Gosh. How sweet and romantic is my boyfriend?!

**'Like your username btw;);)'**

Then he logged off. Still smiling, I shut my phone off and fell into bed. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep as images of Jasper greeted me.

~000~

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Received: 12.45am_

_Subject: RE: The Sleepover_

_Wait, WHAT? You came onto him? Pixie, are you sure you're ready for all that? You're only just 16 for christ's sakes! And what 'compromise' did you come to, may I ask?_

_And yes, Jazz! Haha I wouldn't dare call him Jazzy...it would hurt his street cred or something...it's too 'cute' ;) Jazz suits him though, so that's what I call him!_

_I imagine that your brother is going to freak out just a tad more than mine...Em is pretty easy going when it comes to what I do, whereas your brother is freaky overprotective...and what do you mean 'if and when' ? He's going to find out eventually, Alice!_

Rolling my eyes, I hastily typed a reply and climbed out of bed; thanks for the support Kitty!

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time Sent: 6:45 am_

_Subject: Compromise_

_All we were doing was kissing babe! Besides, it's not like I haven't ever seen him shirtless before... I just think that I'd get rid of his shirt for him sooo much better!;);) THAT is something I'd have to TALK to u about not email..._

_Haha! I can imagine u slipping and calling him Jazzy and he'd like glare at u and stuff..._

_IF and WHEN cuz I don't intend on him finding out anytime soon..._

Yawning, I walked to my wardrobe and began to piece together an outfit; that boyfriend of mine had kept me up well into the night and early morning. I'd have to have a talk with him about that! Silly, silly boy!

Grabbing my phone from my desk as it sounded, I opened WhatsApp to find a mesage from him.

**'Mornin' beautiful... I'm picking you up, Emmett or no... See you in a bit;);)'**

Aww! He'd face certain death from my brother just to take me to school! Kitty would be pleased...!

**'Ola, handsome! R u sure?!'**

**'Course I am babe...!;);)'**

Rolling my eyes playfully, I pulled the black sequin tank top over my head and zipped the stylishly ripped skinnies around myself, lacing up my motorcycle boots. I wanted to go for the "badass who doesn't care what her freaky overprotective older brother thinks" look...

**'Ooooooook... Whatever you say...!'**

**'What?! You don't think I can take him?! Oh, how you wound me...!'**

I could just imagine him smirking and throwing his hand over his heart ever so dramatically...

**'Awww my poor baby;);)'**

**'You bet I am!;);) I better get a big ol' kiss for stealing you away from your brother, too...;);)'**

I giggled and grabbed my bag, stowing my iPod inside. Checking my phone as a knock came at my window, I saw another message from Jasper.

**'Milady, I believe your Mustang misses you... I have him all saddled up and ready to ride...;);)'**

Unlocking my window, I allowed him in with a quiet giggle.

"Your Mustang doesn't miss you NEARLY as much as I do, though," he smirked with a low chuckle, pulling me into his arms. His lips met mine as I raised a brow in amusement and looped my fingers around his belt loops. He wasn't going anywhere, Mustang or not!

"Is that ALL the payment I get for stealing you?" His voice was a husky, playful murmur against my lips as I rolled my eyes and pulled him back into my arms via Wrangler belt loops. Walking to my desk, I scrawled a note on paper and taped it to my bed room door. "You wouldn't make a very good bodyguard, Emmy...!;);)"

~000~

His Mustang came to life with a rumble. "Milady." He opened my door, kissing my knuckles, as I slid inside and closed it once again after me as soon as I was buckled. Then we were gone, driving down the highway.

The wind tossed my hair around my face as my feet propped against his dash, my fingers interlocked with his as he drove singlehandedly. "Told you he missed you, darlin'. He never drives this fast for me."

I winked playfully at him as he snickered and pulled me across the middle seat into his arms. "Well, if it's any consolation, I missed YOU more than I missed my 'Stang," I giggled, fiercely pressing my lips to his.

"Good!" Then we were back on the road again, driving towards school.

~000~

"My girl certainly looks good this morning. I think I know where this is going." He smirked and pulled me into his arms, pressing his lips to mine, as a gentle hand landed on my shoulder. "Shit, Angie! Are you trying to kill me or something?!" Wrong guess...! Rosalie stood at my side, eyes light and expectant. "Hey, Alice. Can we, umm, talk?" Nodding, I kissed him gently, reassuringly, before following her across the lot.

Staring at her Convertible dubiously as she climbed in, I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I'm not gonna kidnap you or anything, Alice!"

~000~

"What I said that night was out of turn, Alice. It's none of my business, even if I am just trying to look out for you. I hope you can forgive me." A small smile touched her face as she held out her hand and continued. "I'm sorry for slapping you. That was irrational and immature of me."

"I didn't mean what I said, either. I know you and my brother wouldn't do that..." She giggled quietly as I placed my hand in hers. "Friends?!" Shaking my head, I fought a smile at her crest fallen face. "Besties!"

~000~

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time Sent: 8:45 am_

_Subject: Best Friends & Boy Friends_

_Ola señorita!;);) miss you! Haven't talked in awhile and a few things have happened since then so just thought I'd let you know..._

_FIRST OFF, he actually asked me on a date! After we made up, he __said "let me take you out. As MY girl. Just us." So anyway, we __exchanged numbers and WhatsApp's and stuff... And last night I __couldn't sleep so we were IMing and he said the sweetest thing! He __said that he falls for me a little harder and a little faster each __time we're together... So I'm like bawling right and he just __now notices my username, The Major's Pixie, and he said that he liked __it then he was off so I finally fell asleep... __Then this morning he messaged me again and was like "im picking you up __Emmett or not" so I'm like "oh really" and he was like "what?! you __don't think I can take him?!" and I'm like "noo not really..." so __he's like "well I will and I better get a kiss for it __too!;);)..."_

_And SECONDLY, Rosie and I apologized to each other and are now best __friends again!:):):)_

_So how's YOUR Jasper?! You know, he'd better take damn good care of __you, Kitten... Cuz YOU. ARE. MINE! I'm simply __sharing...!;);)_

_LLLOOOVVVEEE you! Ttyl?!_

* * *

**A/N: Review!**

**Next update soon :)**


	36. Chapter 18 - ENGLAND

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by Jalice2254 and KittieKat121**

* * *

Chapter 18

***ENGLAND***

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 5.15am_

_Subject: Fathers & Fist Fights_

_So I'm gonna just go ahead and say that I met Jasper's dad... And he said I was something to look at... And he and Jasper fought... Over me... Jasper got punched and banged up... Because of me..._

_So hru?! Idk about our date or anything and honestly that's like the furthest thing from my mind right now, what with Jasper getting hurt over me and crap..._

_Anyway, I gtg babe... LOVE you! Ttyl?!_

I stared at the email, trying to make sense of it in my half-awake state on a Tuesday morning. Jasper got punched? By his _Dad_?

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 6.45am_

_Subject: RE: Fathers & Fist Fights_

_Ummm...WHAT? Jasper's Dad punched him? Over you? Wanna EXPLAIN?!_

_Reply ASAP!_

I didn't expect to get a reply any time soon, so I got out of bed and put on my school uniform. Throwing the curtains open, I saw that it was another beautifully warm and sunny day. I went down into the kitchen and flicked on the radio, just as the presenter was saying that the heatwave wasn't expected to end any time soon.

I grabbed an apple and made my way out of the front door, arriving at the corner only five minutes late to find Bella waiting for me patiently.

"Hey," She said, almost nervously. She knew she wasn't in my good books because she'd given my game up when she called Emmett yesterday.

I rolled my eyes, "Did you ever think to call _my_ phone to check where I was, rather than calling the house?"

"Sorry." Bella said, biting her lip, "I didn't think. I'm usually the one who's _with_ you when you ditch school! Which begs the question; where were you? And who were you with, for that matter?!"

I grinned, "I was with Jasper and we went on a date, is that so bad?"

"It is when you're missing important classes!" Bella said, frowning at the mention of my boyfriend (who I was starting to think she disliked...), "What about exams, Alice?"

I made a dismissing gesture with my hand as we started the work to school, "Like GCSE's actually matter."

"Alice!" Bella said.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Whatever." Bella said, rolling her eyes, "As long as you don't turn into another Rosalie Hale."

"That's his _sister_." I pointed out, "I'm his _girlfriend_. I hope you know the difference between the two."

Bella huffed, "Of course I do."

"Besides, skipping one day of school isn't going to cause me to fail all my exams." I said, "We've done it before; you never had a problem then!"

Bella didn't know how to answer this without sounding like a hypocrite, so she just shrugged. I rolled my eyes. "Where did you go?"

"We got breakfast and then walked along the beach for a bit, and then we went to the cinema. It was the most cliched date we could think of, complete with cheesy chat up lines and everything." I said. Bella raised an eyebrow.

"You _purposely_ went on a cliched date?" She asked.

"That was kinda the point." I said with a shrug, "It was fun."

"So that was your first date?" Bella asked.

I bit my lip, "Not exactly."

Bella turned to me, eyes slightly wide in indignation, "You went on a date with him and didn't tell me?"

"I guess I forgot." I said with a shrug, "It was Sunday morning."

Bella looked annoyed, "You don't tell me anything anymore!"

"Bells, I'm sorry." I said, "I promise to tell you next time, okay?" We'd reached the school gates by this point and Bella shrugged. I grinned and hugged her, "Come on, we're already a good ten minutes late!"

"At least some things never change." Bella said as we picked up our pace and walked into reception.

I made Bella stop at our lockers before we went to class. "We're already late," I reasoned, "Another five minutes won't hurt!"

Bella rolled her eyes but she didn't say anything. We arrived at our first class almost twenty minutes late, earning glares from our teacher. I smiled at him, "I'm really sorry Mr Larson, my Mum's car broke down and she couldn't drive Bella and I in this morning."

Mr Larson gave me a doubtful look and I searched my brain, trying to remember if I'd used this excuse with him before. "Just sit down and get on with the lesson."

I slid into my seat next to Jasper and smiled at him, "Hey."

"Hey trouble." He said, winking at me, "You always this late?"

I considered, "No?"

"Was that a question or an answer?" Jasper asked.

I laughed, "Neither, it was a lie." Jasper grinned. "So what are we supposed to be doing?"

He gestured to the worksheet in front of me, where a mass of words were written, making absolutely no sense to me. I looked across at his worksheet, which was already completed. Grabbing it, I started copying down his answers as he watched me in amusement. I was finished in a few minutes, and took the opportunity to check my phone, where an email was waiting.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 7.02 am_

_Subject: RE: Fathers & Fist Fights_

_WELL, I was at Jasper's studying and I didn't understand like any of it so he was all like it's ok we're a team blah blah blah and then he gave me a foot massage... then we were kissing and he likd carried me into the kitchen and like sat me on the counter and I was like "ya know if we keep this up ur counter is gonna permanently have my butt germs on it..."and he's like and why is that a bad thing"? So we were kissing and then his dad William just kinds like stands in the doorway and is all like "Jasper William Whitlock" so then he likes comes into the room and is like checking me out and stuff and said I'm not as slutty as the last girl Jasper had but I was definitely something so then Jasper gets all possessive and crap and is all like "go home. Ill see u later" and stuff so I leave but I just hide around the corner to watch everything play out and then Jasper swings and his dad like grabs his shirt and like throws him up against the wall and punches him... I think he has drinking problems as well... BUT ANYWAY so I like run in and grab Jasper and we come to my house and I clean him up and we were kissing and now he's asleep and I'm emailing you and we haven't talked all day and I'm so tired and just omg, Kitty..._

_So hru? MISS and LOVE you baby girl! Ttyl?!_

I glared at the email; _no one_ upset my Pixie and got away with it!

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 9.35am_

_Subject: RE: Fathers & Fist Fights_

_He sounds like a total douche...hurting his own son like that? You should stay away from him, Pix. Maybe don't go round Jasper's house when he's there...and for that matter, Jasper shouldn't have to put up with something like that either! At least you're both okay..._

_If you're tired, then go to sleep! It's the middle of the night over there, after all!_

_I'm good! Late into school, as usual, but now I'm with Jasper so it's all good :) I think Bella's pissed about the fact that I'm dating Jasper...but oh well, there's no going back now ;);)_

_Love you too, babe! Yep ttyl..._

Stashing my phone in my pocket, I turned my attention back to the lesson - which was easier said than done when I had Jasper sat right next to me...

~o.O.o~

Grabbing our trays, Jasper and I sat down on an empty table. The food in front of us wasn't exactly encouraging, but it didn't look life-threatening either so I started to eat.

"I'll be right back." Jasper told me, seemingly distracted by something. I followed his gaze but couldn't see anything.

"'kay." I said. He stood up and disappeared into the crowd. Before I had a chance to take another bite of my food, someone else sat down in front of me.

"Maria." I said flatly. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Stay away from Jasper." She hissed, "He's mine."

"Really?" I asked, "Does _he_ know that?"

"You can pretend all you like, Alice, but he's never going to be interested in a girl like you." Maria said. I felt a smile creeping onto my face at just how wrong she was. "He wants a girl like me, and it's only a matter of time before he asks."

"Don't hold your breath." I said.

"And why not?" Maria asked.

"He's got a girlfriend." I told her.

"Oh, really? Who?" Maria asked, obviously not believing my story.

"Me." I said. Maria's eyed narrowed.

"Dream on, Alice. A girl like _you_ could never get a guy like _him_." Maria said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Ask him, if you like." I told her.

Maria sniffed, starting to doubt herself. "Whether it's true or not, he'd never really _like_ you. I'll bet he's only in it for the sex. You're just his whore."

I stood up, "On second thought, _do_ hold your breath."

I picked up my tray and turned before she could say anything else. I dumped the half-edible food by the kitchens before leaving the cafeteria.

I knew she was just trying to get under my skin, and I knew that I shouldn't let her. I'd been dealing with Maria's snide remarks and cruel jokes all my life, and I'd never let them get to me before. Still, with Jasper's track record, what was to say he _wasn't_ just in it for the sex?

"Alice?"

I turned around to see Jasper himself walking towards me. I smiled and forgot all about Maria and her stupid words. "Hey."

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked, "I said I'd be back."

"Sorry." I said, "I needed some air."

"Come on." Jasper said, putting an arm around my shoulder and leading me outside. The sun was still beating down with an incredible heat, and there were lots of people lounging about in the sunshine, but we walked straight past them. We kept walking until we found a secluded spot before sitting down on the grass. "What's wrong?"

"Hu?" I asked, "Nothing's wrong."

"You looked upset." Jasper told me.

"I did?" I asked, thinking back. Oh, right - Maria. I'd forgotten all about it, showing me just how much it really meant. "It was nothing. Just a stupid comment, but I'm over it."

Jasper could obviously hear the truth in my words, so he didn't push it, instead smiling at me, "As long as you're happy."

"I'm always happy around you." I told him, not meaning for it to sound quite so cheesy.

"Me too." Jasper said, laying back in the grass. I smiled and laid beside him, looking up at the bright blue sky. There wasn't a single cloud in sight, and the sun was shining so brightly that I had to close my eyes.

~o.O.o~

"Alice? Alice!"

I let out a little moan as someone poked me.

"Aliiiiice!"

I swatted the hand that was still poking my side, and heard a muffled laughter beside me.

"Time to wake up, Kitten."

This time, instead of a poke, I felt a soft kiss press against my closed eyelid - first the right, then the left.

I let my eyes flutter open to see Jasper inches above me. An automatic smile spread across my face at the sight. "Hey."

"Hey sleepy." He teased as I lent up and kissed him.

"Did I fall asleep?" I asked, before realising what an obvious answer that was. Jasper grinned.

"Right through lunch." He told me.

"What's the time?" I asked

"Almost two o'clock." He said.

"Jasper!" I cried, "Lunch ended a half hour ago! You could have woken me!"

"You just looked so-" Jasper began.

"Don't say it!" I interrupted before he said the cheesy thing that guys always say when girls wake up. 'You just looked so beautiful that I didn't want to wake you' - yeah right!

Jasper grinned, "Alright, I won't. Come on, let's get you to class like a good girl."

"Shut up." I said, pushing up on his chest - which was a totally pointless effort as he was twice my size and probably ten times as strong.

He stood up and offered his hand to help me up. I took it and let him pull me to my feet. We headed to our next class, where we got in trouble for being late, and I finally remembered to check my phone.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 12.40pm_

_Subject: Fathers & Fist Fights_

_Yea I know... my poor Jasper! Who knows what he goes through over there?! did I tell u he ended up sleeping over last night? Well now he's awake and back at his house to change clothes and stuff... "What would the neighbors think?" His exact words before he left..._

_Ooohhhh! Somebody's gonna get it!;);) hahaha yeah I know the feeling... Rosa wasn't too happy about me and Jasper either... they'll all just have to deal, huh?!_

_Yep... byyyeee!:):)_

I laughed to myself and typed my reply.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 2.15pm_

_Subject: RE: Fathers & Fist Fights_

_Well considering you ARE each others neighbours, I don't think the neighbours would mind too much ;) So he slept over again? You seem to be making a habit of that ;)_

_Yeah, well, I don't mind about Bella...it's bloody Maria Jackson who annoys me! Do you know, she has some deluded idea that Jasper is going to ask her out? And I've TOLD her that Jasper and I are dating, but she seems to think it's impossible for a guy like him to be interested in a girl like me! But, hey, it's Maria - she's always been a bitch. Nothing I can't handle, right? Jasper and I still had a great lunch break together, even though I slept through most of it, and he didn't think to wake me up for class or anything..._

_We're in class now so ttyl? Love you babe!_

I sent the email and spent the rest of the afternoon thinking about how amazing it had felt to wake up next to Jasper.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again :) Thanks for all the reviews we've been getting! Keep 'em coming ;)**

**Next update soon :)**


	37. Chapter 18 - TEXAS

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by Jalice2254 and KittieKat121**

* * *

Chapter 18

***TEXAS***

"I hope y'all have all had a good weekend and are now ready to get started on your projects." I groaned in frustration; I'd accomplished nothing! What with Jasper always hugging and cuddling and kissing me... And Kitty begging for the latest info...

"Shit!" Blue eyes met mine as I sank lower in my seat. His hand grabbed my clenched fist and ran in smooth circles along its surface.

"Darlin', you ok?" Shrugging, I snatched the piece of paper from Professor Williams as he passed from desk to desk. "Don't worry 'bout it, darlin'. We're a team, remember?"

~000~

By the time lunch rolled around, Jasper and I had completed the first half of our ten page info sheet. We were making good time!

"What are you doing for lunch, babe?" I shrugged, knowing that Emmy would be suspicious if I didn't show up. He chuckled as if knowing my thoughts and tossed his arm casually over my shoulder.

"Gimme." He held his hand out for my bag, tossing it into my locker in passing. Giggling as he slammed the door shut, I threaded my arm through his and twined our fingers.

~000~

"Jazz, I don't understand, like, ANY OF THIS!" I huffed and stabbed a finger at the textbook in frustration. Seconds later, his arms were around me and his lips were on mine. "Don't worry about it, Alice." His voice was reassuringly soft as he kissed my forehead. "Now, come on. We're taking a break."

Taking his hand, I followed him out of his room and down the stairs into the den. "What are you doing, Jazz?" He chuckled quietly and unlaced my boots from around my ankles, sliding them to the floor. "I told you, darlin', you need a break."

His hands were smooth yet firm on my feet as he massaged them, washing away all the stress of the day. I leaned back into the couch with a sigh, resting my head against the back. Who knew having a boyfriend could be so beneficial?! "This is nice, Jazz."

He merely smiled and handed me my boots, laying his head in my lap as I relaced them. Stretching out across the couch, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me towards him. Giggling at the hyperextension, I teased him, my teeth nibbling and biting at his pouting lower lip. "Don't pout, Jazzy. It makes trying not to kiss you that much harder."

He chuckled and deepened the pout, eyes playful, dancing in the dim light. "Why wouldn't you wanna kiss me, darlin'? Am I really that bad?" I giggled and repositioned, laying in his arms against his chest. I sighed, breathing him in. "Your kisses are perfect!"

~000~

"Your kitchen counter is gonna have my butt germs permanently rubbed off on it if we keep this up!" My voice was a murmur against him as he trailed kisses along my throat, tongue flicking along my skin every now and then. He pulled away and drew in a ragged breath, quietly chuckling. "And why exactly is that a bad thing?"

"Jasper Whitlock!" I froze in the search to his lips, caught like a deer in headlights, as he whirled around with a muttered curse. Was that Jasper's father?!

He stood in the doorway, eyes wide and jaw clenched. With hard, ice blue eyes that stared coldly at me and veins popping out, he was clearly a force NOT to be reckoned with. I slid off the counter and stood in his arms, drawing random patterns on his hands as they clenched possessively at my hips. "Jazz,  
it's ok."

"Alice, this is my father, William Whitlock. Dad, this is my girlfriend Alice." After the proper introductions, he curled his arms tighter around me as William's gaze moved appreciatively over my body.

"Not as slutty as the last girl you had, I'll admit, but she is definitely a looker."

~000~

William smirked knowingly as Jasper growled and pressed himself further against me, his temper flaring. In a matter of seconds, my back was bent against the counter, Jasper moving possessively in front of me. "Alice, get out of here. Go home. I'll be over later." Then his lips were on mine, possessive and demanding and promising. "See you soon, darlin'."

~000~

Curses were flying from both of their mouths as they erupted into angry yelling. What the hell was wrong with them?! Peeping around the corner, I saw Jasper's fist fly out of nowhere. Then it snapped back as William grabbed his shirt and shoved him against the wall, throwing a punch into his gut before finding his face. That's enough!

"Jasper," I screamed, my voice full of anger and possession and anxiety. Ducking beneath William, I clutched desperately at him as he slid to the ground. "I told you to get out of here, babe." Shrugging, I took his hand and pressed it to my cheek, needing him to know I was here. I was here for him and I always would be!

~000~

He lay on my bed, hands clutching at his abdomen. "Damn, he hits hard!" I quietly gasped and grabbed the anti- septic from the cabinet in the hall. He wasn't one to cuss... Not around me, anyway...

"Are you ok?" He nodded mutely, wincing as I rubbed the staunchy cleansing alcohol across the cut above his eye. "I'm not worried about me, babe. I'm worried about you!"

Squeezing his hand, I ran my hand through his hair and sighed, nestling against him. "I am so sorry, Alice."

Shrugging, I twined our fingers and lay my head on his bare chest. "It's not nothing, Alice," he growled quietly, gripping my chin and forcing me to look at him. "He made a pass at you, which is not ok! YOU'RE MINE!"

His lips were on mine, the heat of his body pressed against mine setting a fire across my skin. If anything, his affect on me was worsening!

His fingers knotted into my hair, holding me close, as I ran my hands leisurely over his chest. Hooking my fingers around his belt loops, I pulled him closer and wrapped my legs around his torso. "See, Jasper?! I'm yours. ONLY YOURS!"

~000~

Jasper had fallen asleep awhile ago, giving me time to think and ogle and stuff. Bored, I grabbed my phone from the table and saw an email waiting from Kitten.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Received: 4.15pm_

_Subject: RE: Best Friends & Boy Friends_

_Ooooh you're going on your first date? Any idea where? That's so cute! That's great news about you and Rosalie! I hate to say it, but I told you so babe ;)_

_Oh he's taking good care of me alright ;) Although, he's probably going to make me fail all my exams...but eh, who cares about GCSEs anyways? We ditched school today and just spent the day together...we had the most clichéd date we could think of, doing just about every dating cliché there is!_

_Love you too babe, yep ttyl :)_

I realized then that I'd forgotten about Kitten for the day. Oops! Now's the time to make up for it!

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time sent: 11:15 pm_

_Subject: Fathers & Fist Fights_

_So I'm gonna just go ahead and say that I met Jasper's dad... And he said I was something to look at... And he and Jasper fought... Over me... Jasper got punched and banged up... Because of me..._

_So hru?! Idk about our date or anything and honestly that's like the furthest thing from my mind right now, what with Jasper getting hurt over me and crap..._

_Anyway, I gtg babe... LOVE you! Ttyl?!_

Her reply came whilst I was reading Pride and Prejudice...AGAIN!

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Received: 12.45am_

_Subject: RE: Fathers & Fist Fights_

_Ummm...WHAT? Jasper's Dad punched him? Over you? Wanna EXPLAIN?!_

_Reply ASAP!_

Putting my book down, I hastily typed a reply.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time sent: 12:58 am_

_Subject: Fathers & Fist Fights_

_WELL, I was at Jasper's studying and I didn't understand like any of __it so he was all like it's ok we're a team blah blah blah and then he __gave me a foot massage... then we were kissing and he like __carried me into the kitchen and like sat me on the counter and I was __like "ya know if we keep this up ur counter is gonna permanently have __my butt germs on it..."and he's like and why is that a bad __thing"? So we were kissing and then his dad William just kinds like __stands in the doorway and is all like "Jasper William Whitlock" so __then he likes comes into the room and is like checking me out and __stuff and said I'm not as slutty as the last girl Jasper had but I was __definitely something so then Jasper gets all possessive and crap and __is all like "go home. Ill see u later" and stuff so I leave but I just __hide around the corner to watch everything play out and then Jasper __swings and his dad like grabs his shirt and like throws him up against __the wall and punches him... I think he has drinking problems __as well... BUT ANYWAY so I like run in and grab Jasper and we __come to my house and I clean him up and we were kissing and now he's __asleep and I'm emailing you and we haven't talked all day and I'm so __tired and just omg, Kitty..._

_So hru? MISS and LOVE you baby girl! Ttyl?!_

~000~

"Jasper," I whisper yelled, poking him in the rib, as his hands searched the bed for me. Pulling me against his chest, he yawned and opened his eyes with a smile. "Mornin', darlin'."

"You need to get up, Jazz. You have to change clothes and OMFJ what's gonna happen if you get caught in here alone with me and OMFJ Jazz I missed you. Are you ok?"

I couldn't help but lose my tongue as I rambled on and on. He quirked a brow and sat up, pulling me against his chest with a chuckle. Then his lips were on mine and I was perched in his lap. "I like this method of getting me to shut up much better."

He chuckled and stood, his hands holding me against him. Running a hand through my hair, he sat me on the bed and walked to my window, giving me a nice view of his backside. Whistling, I winked as he turned to me with a raised brow and a chuckle. "What would the neighbours think?!"

~000~

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Received: 3.35am_

_Subject: RE: Fathers & Fist Fights_

_He sounds like a total douche...hurting his own son like that? You should stay away from him, Pix. Maybe don't go round Jasper's house when he's there...and for that matter, Jasper shouldn't have to put up with something like that either! At least you're both okay..._

_If you're tired, then go to sleep! It's the middle of the night over there, after all!_

_I'm good! Late into school, as usual, but now I'm with Jasper so it's all good :) I think Bella's pissed about the fact that I'm dating Jasper...but oh well, there's no going back now ;);)_

_Love you too, babe! Yep ttyl..._

Giggling, I typed a reply whilst walking to my wardrobe, possible outfits whirling around in my head.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time Sent: 6:40 am_

_Subject: Fathers & Fist Fights_

_Yea I know... my poor Jasper! Who knows what he goes through __over there?! did I tell u he ended up sleeping over last night? Well __now he's awake and back at his house to change clothes and __stuff... "What would the neighbours think?" His exact words __before he left..._

_Ooohhhh! Somebody's gonna get it!;);) hahaha yeah I know the __feeling... Rosa wasn't too happy about me and Jasper __either... they'll all just have to deal, huh?!_

_Yep... byyyeee!:):)_

Smiling, I pulled on my high-waisted shorts and slipped my I Heart Men With Accents shirt over my head as a knock sounded at my door. "I didn't like that note you left me, Pix, and it'd better not happen again!"

I rolled my eyes and shut my door in Emmy's face, content to hear him huff and growl before lumbering back into his room. Giggling, I froze as a pair of arms wrapped around me from behind and pulled me into a wall of muscled chest. Turning in his arms, I took his lower lip between my teeth and nibbled on it, loving the way he growled sexily. "Emmy's mad at me again. Guess I'll have to be a good girl and actually say goodbye before leaving with you."

* * *

**A/N: Helloo :) Thanks for all the reviews, favourites, and follows! :) Keep them coming guys! Next update soon :)**


	38. Chapter 19 - ENGLAND

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by KittieKat121 and Jalice2254**

* * *

Chapter 19

***ENGLAND***

"Alice, _pleeeeeeease_!" Bella begged

"It'll be boring." I told her.

"No it won't!" Bella insisted.

"It's just a party; there'll be others." I said

"But I want you to come to _this_ one!" She insisted. I rolled my eyes.

"I _can't_! I've already said I'd go out with Jasper." I told her.

"Uh, mates before dates?" Bella said

I laughed, "Love you, Bella."

She put on a mock hurt face, but I knew she didn't really mind. "Go to the party without me; you might even meet someone!"

I threw in a wink at the end, to which Bella glared, "I'm not going to meet someone."

"Have fun!" I said, as I saw Jasper walking out of school. Bella muttered something under her breath as she followed my gaze, but I was too distracted to notice. I met Jasper at his car and smiled at him, "Hey."

"Hi." He said, greeting me with a kiss, "How was fifth period?"

"Boring." I said, "I didn't have you there to distract me!"

"Sorry." He said with a wink as we got into the car, "So, where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere." I said. Smiling, he turned out of the school gates and onto the road. I grabbed my phone out of my blazer pocket and checked my email.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 2.20pm_

_Subject: RE: Fathers & Fist fights_

_Haha smartass! The neighbors ACROSS the street, on the other side of MY house, AND the other side of HIS house... OMFJ Kitty don't mention it..._

_Haha! Tell that whore off! OR let her see you and Jasper in a hot and heavy steamy makeout...!? That'll show her! Aww! Dont tell me that he left you asleep cuz "you're just so beautiful"?!_

_Byyyeee Kitty! Have fun!;););) ttyl?!_

I rolled my eyes, glancing at Jasper before writing my reply.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 3.50pm_

_Subject: RE: Fathers & Fist fights_

_Oh, I'm sure they wouldn't mind the boy climbing out of your window each morning ;);) As long as they don't tell Emmett, right? Speaking of which...when were you planning on telling your brother that you and Jasper are dating? Or your parents for that matter...?_

_Haha yeah, she'd just about explode if she saw us together! Yeah something like that..._

_I'm out on a date with Jazz so I'll ttyl? Love you babe! :)_

"Whatcha doing, Kitten?" Jasper asked, taking his eyes off the road to look at me.

"Nothing." I said, stashing my phone, "Just chatting. Did you decide where we're going?"

"I'm gunna drop you home so you can get changed." Jasper told me, "Then I'll pick you up at ten and we'll go clubbing?"

"Sounds good." I said with a grin. Bella and I had been to clubs a couple of times before, but it was always pretty hard to get into them, as most of them asked for ID. I had a feeling that the kind of clubs Jasper went to didn't really ask for ID.

Jasper dropped me home and left me with a kiss before driving off, presumably to also get changed. I let myself in and went straight upstairs to get changed.

~o.O.o~

"Kitten?" Emmett said in surprise as I walked down the stairs six hours later. "Are you going out?"

"Yep." I said, twirling around, "You like?"

My mini dress was blue, strapless, and form fitting, and my shoes were shiny silver heels. I'd left my hair down, curls bouncing around past my shoulders and my make up was perfect - if I do say so myself!

"You look great as always, Kitten." Emmett said, "Are you going somewhere with Bella?"

"Jasper." I corrected. Emmett frowned.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Clubbing." I told him, slipping some dangly silver earrings into my ears.

"Be careful, Alice." He told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, Em." I said.

"I'm sleeping round Edwards tonight, are you gunna be okay here by yourself?" Emmett asked.

"Yep." I said, as I heard Jasper beep his car horn outside. "There's my ride. See you tomorrow, love you, Em."

"Love you too, Kitten." Emmett said as I disappeared out the door.

I skipped down the path to where Jasper was waiting in his car and slipped inside. He looked me over with a grin, "You look amazing."

I smiled, "You don't look so bad yourself."

It didn't take long to get to the club. There was a massive queue outside, but Jasper led me straight past all the people to the doorman. The doorman seemed to recognize Jasper straight away and let us both in.

"What was that all about?" I asked him once we got inside.

Jasper shrugged, "We have an agreement."

"Do I want to know?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Probably not." Jasper told me sheepishly. He took my arm and led me over to the bar, where we managed to grab two bar stools and sit down.

"I haven't been here before." I said, making conversation.

"I wouldn't expect to see a good girl like you in a place like this." Jasper said with a wink. I opened my mouth to protest when I was cut off by another voice.

"Jasper?!"

I turned around to see a pretty girl stood in front of us. She looked about nineteen and was about my height - which made her stand out to me at least, as it didn't happen very often! - and her hair was boy-short and a pale blonde in colour. Her eyes were a sparkling green and her smile was charming.

"Char!" Jasper grinned, hugging the girl as a boy came to stand behind her.

"Didn't expect to see you here." The boy - who I now recognized as Jasper's bartender friend from yesterday - said.

"Thought I'd take my girl out." Jasper said with a wink. He turned to me, "Alice, you remember Peter? This is his girlfriend and my good friend Charlotte."

"Hey!" Charlotte said, flashing a smile at me.

"Hi." I said.

"We can't stick around, we were just heading back to my place." Peter said, and Charlotte let out a little giggle. Jasper raised an eyebrow and Peter's eyes gleamed, "I'm so tired, I think we'll go straight to bed."

"Shut _up_ Peter!" Charlotte squealed, hitting him in the chest. Peter waggled his eyebrows at her and she dragged him away before he could reveal anymore about their plans for the night.

I laughed and turned back to Jasper. He was grinning in the direction his friends had been, "They're crazy, I know."

"They're nice." I told him, "How long have you known them?"

"I met Char when I was eight." Jasper said, "I'd just moved down here and she showed me around. Took me under her wing, really - tried to get me to behave. She used to look after Rosie too. I met Pete at school, and he undid all the work Char had tried to do. He was my partner in crime."

I laughed, "When did they get together?"

"Four years ago." Jasper said, "She was fifteen, he was sixteen, and they refused to listen to anyone who told them they were too young to know what love was."

"That's romantic." I said.

Jasper laughed, "And romance is all girls want?"

"Not _all_ we want." I said with a wink.

Jasper laughed, "Drink?"

I smiled, "Vodka and cranberry."

Jasper told the bartender what we wanted and slipped some money across the coutner, "Keep 'em coming."

~o.O.o~

I stuck the key in my lock, giggling to myself as I couldn't get it to turn.

"I think it turns the other way, Kitten." Jasper said, a grin plastered on his face as he watched me in amusement.

"That's ridic-" I began, but Jasper took my hand and gently turned it. The key turned smoothly in the lock and I turned to stare at Jasper, "You're _magic_."

"You're _drunk_." Jasper retorted.

"Nu-uh!" I protested, which only made Jasper laugh further.

"Sleep it off, I'll see you tomorrow." He told me. I caught his hand as he turned away.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" I asked, attempting to make my voice seductive (which didn't really work due to the fact that my words came out slurred in my drunken state). "No one's home, and you know what they say about third dates..."

Jasper grinned, "I don't think so, Kitten."

"Why?" I demanded.

"You're too young." Jasper told me.

"I'm legal." I insisted, placing my hands flat against his chest and looking up at him, fluttering my eyelashes for added effect.

"That's not what I meant." Jasper said.

"You've slept with younger." I said, pouting slightly. Jasper just laughed.

"Not tonight." He told me, placing a hand against my cheek, "Not when you're like this."

"Like what?" I demanded.

"Like so drunk you won't remember it in the morning." Jasper said.

"I am _not-_" I began, but stopped when I stumbled in my heels and Jasper had to catch me.

He laughed, "Goodnight, trouble."

"Goodnight _Jazzy_." I said, giggling as the nickname came out. Jasper frowned.

"Don't..." His frown deepened, "I'm gunna let that slide, because you don't know what you're saying."

I kept giggling as Jasper rolled his eyes. He lent down and kissed me before going down the driveway and driving away.

I pulled the key out of the lock and pushed the door open. The door slammed shut behind me and I made a 'shhh' sound towards it. I kicked off my shoes and giggled as they bounced across the floor.

"Mary Alice Brandon, are you _drunk_?"

I looked up the stairs to see a very angry Esme Brandon looking down at me.

Damn.

* * *

**A/N: First, I want to say a MASSIVE thanks for whoever nominated this story for the Energize W.I.P awards! We're up for the "Most promising Twilight FanFiction ~ canon" category, and voting starts on the 13th July and ends on the 20th July - show us some love and go and vote ;) The link is **www*energizewipawards*blogspot*co*uk/ **(replace * with .)**

**Secondly, thanks for all the reviews coming in! :) The next update will be soon :)**

**Here's the link for Alice's dress, if anyone's interested : (replace * with . and place on one line)**

www*luckydressshop*com/sexy-blue-strapless-short-m 

ini-club-wear-dresses-with-zipper-up-and-sleeveles 

s-mf62ag*html


	39. Chapter 19 - TEXAS

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by Jalice2254 and KittieKat121**

* * *

Chapter 19

***TEXAS***

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 2.15pm_

_Subject: RE: Fathers & Fist Fights_

_Well considering you ARE each others neighbours, I don't think the neighbours would mind too much ;) So he slept over again? You seem to be making a habit of that ;)_

_Yeah, well, I don't mind about Bella...it's bloody Maria Jackson who annoys me! Do you know, she has some deluded idea that Jasper is going to ask her out? And I've TOLD her that Jasper and I are dating, but she seems to think it's impossible for a guy like him to be interested in a girl like me! But, hey, it's Maria - she's always been_  
_a bitch. Nothing I can't handle, right? Jasper and I still had a great lunch break together, even though I slept through most of it, and he didn't think to wake me up for class or anything..._

_We're in class now so ttyl? Love you babe!_

Smiling, I typed a reply as I walked downstairs. Her Jasper seemed really sweet and not at all the bad guy she said he was... Hmm... Guess I'll have to ask her...

"Need a ride?" Rosie unwrapped her self from around Emmy and came to stand beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. Nodding, I giggled as Emmy growled and stole her away from me, clutching her to his chest. "What are we waiting on?"

~000~

**'Don't wait up, Jazz... I'll explain when I get there...'**

His reply came almost instantly, worried and questioning.

**'Where u at, darlin'? Why aren't u riding with me?'**

"Already thumbing this morning!? Who are you talking to?" Giggling, I winked at her and shrugged, rolling my shoulders. "My boyfriend."

**'I'm fine, Jazz... Ttyl...:):) like you!;);)'**

**'Ummkay, darlin'... Like you more!'**

Then he logged off. Sighing into my seat, I flicked the radio dial to my classic rock station.

~000~

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time sent: 8:20 am_

_Haha smartass! The neighbors ACROSS the street, on the other side of MY house, AND the other side of HIS house... OMFJ Kitty don't mention it..._

_Haha! Tell that whore off! OR let her see you and Jasper in a hot and heavy steamy makeout...!? That'll show her! Aww! Dont tell me that he left you asleep cuz "you're just so beautiful"?!_

_Byyyeee Kitty! Have fun!;););) ttyl?!_

Rolling my eyes, I giggled playfully and faced Rosie as she raised a brow. "So, how's that boyfriend of yours, hmm?!"

"I don't know, Rose... He was pretty ticked when I bailed on him," I giggled, rolling my eyes, as I stepped out of the car. She laughed with me and kissed Emmy passionately as he joined us. "Who's ticked at my Pixie?!"

~000~

"I'm sorry, Jazz. Rosie came by and offered me a ride and I didn't have time to tell you bye or anything and I'm so tired because Kitty kept me up late and OMFJ your eye, Jazz!" He pulled me into his arms with a kiss and a low, husky chuckle. "Easy there, babe! Talkative much?!"

"It's fine. At least you WhatsApp'd me. Who's Kitty? And my eye is fine, thanks to you..." I giggled and wrapped my arms around his torso, burying my face in his chest.

"I, umm, have a friend in England named Alice and we email each other, like, all the time. That's who I was talking to the other day..." He raised a brow and chuckled, tightening his arms around me. "Oook. We need to get to class, babe."

Giggling, I took his hand and we began walking inside. I rolled my eyes and clutched him tighter to me as Lauren sauntered up with a slutty sway of her hips. "Jasper!"

"What do you want, Lauren?" She threw her head back and laughed, the kind that all fake Barbie doll sluts do, having the nerve to run her finger along his bicep. Satisfied to see him pull closer to me, I rolled my eyes and side-stepped across him with a possessive fire in my eyes.

"Can't you tell when a guy has a girlfriend?!" She glowered, cheeks faint with anger, as I turned into his arms. Tossing a careless wink over my shoulder, I grabbed his belt loops and pulled him into my arms. "Mine!" Our lips met in a frenzy of possessiveness and want. Jasper Whitlock was mine! Not Lauren Mallory's... MINE!

"Damn, baby doll! You know how sexy you are when you're jealous?!"

~000~

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 3.50pm_

_Subject: RE: Fathers & Fist fights_

_Oh, I'm sure they wouldn't mind the boy climbing out of your window each morning ;);) As long as they don't tell Emmett, right? Speaking of which... when were you planning on telling your brother that you and Jasper are dating? Or your parents for that matter...?_

_Haha yeah, she'd just about explode if she saw us together! Yeah something like that..._

_I'm out on a date with Jazz so I'll ttyl? Love you babe! :)_

I giggled and stashed my phone as Mr. Wright glared my way. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my phone back from my pocket and typed a reply.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time Sent: 10:00 am_

_Subject: Jealous Fits_

_So a new string of emails is underway, in case you haven't noticed..._

_I am pissed and angry and mad and jealous and pissed and angry and jealous and jealous and murderous and OMFJ don't start with me! Freaking Lauren Mallory tried to make a move on MY man! Were walking into school this morning after Rosie picked me up and Lauren just walks up and is all like "Jazzy" all screamish and slutty and girly and shit and I'm like "don't you know when a guy has a girlfriend" and she glared at me and I grabbed Jazz by the belt loops and kissed him and she just huffed and walked off... Then he's all like "damn baby doll ur all kinds of sexy when ur jealous..."_

_So, that's my day... Wbu?!_

_OOOHH, and Daddy said tomorrow he'd get me out for lunch and we'd go look at cars!:):):) EEEEEEPPPPPPPP!_

~000~

When the bell rang for lunch, I grabbed Jasper and began walking to the cafeteria. Megan, the secretary who'd flirted with Jasper earlier, walked up to us, practically eye raping him. Clearing my throat, I twined our fingers and pressed myself further into his arms.

"Alice, your father's here to pick you up for the day." Puzzled, I raised a brow and followed her to the office, pausing to kiss Jasper. "Not sure exactly what this is about, Jazz, but I guess I've gotta go. Bye, see ya later."

He chuckled and pulled me against his chest with a sexy wink, crashing his lips to mine. "You're not getting away that easy, darlin'."

* * *

**A/N: Heyyy guys :) Thanks again for all the reviews we're getting! :) Since you're reading this, you might as well leave a review down below...you know you want to ;)**

**Next update soon :)**


	40. Chapter 20 - ENGLAND

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by Jalice2254 and KittieKat121**

* * *

Chapter 20

***ENGLAND***

I groaned as I opened my eyes and harsh light stabbed at my brain. Quickly shutting my eyes again, I expected the pain to go away. It didn't. I rolled over and saw a glass of water and two tablets next to my bed.

A hangover. I had a hangover.

How much had I drank last night?

I couldn't remember a whole lot of it...I remembered Mum being home. She had been _angry_. I couldn't remember what I'd told her, or what she'd done, but I assumed that it was her who'd left the pills on my bedside table.

I downed them with the water and slowly sat up in bed, feeling the world spinning around me. Seriously, _how_ much had I drank last night?

I made my way into the hallway, trying to cover my eyes from the brightness that was coming in through the windows - for the first time since the heatwave had started, I actually wanted to sun to go away! I went into the kitchen to find Mum making breakfast.

"Good morning." I said carefully, trying to figure out how mad she was about last night.

"Good morning, Alice." She said calmly, "Want some eggs?"

"Umm...yes, thanks." I said, sitting down at the breakfast bar. She didn't say anything for a few minutes whilst she cooked the eggs and plated them up. When she set them down in front of me, she had an amused twinkle in her eye. Not _too_ mad then...

"So, what's he like then?" Mum asked.

"Hmmm?" I said, pausing with a forkful of egg halfway to my mouth.

"This boyfriend of yours." Mum prompted.

"What boyfriend?" I asked innocently.

"The one you wouldn't shut up about last night." She said, giving me a look.

"I told you about him?" I asked, wincing slightly.

"Only that he was the 'hottest guy in the whole of the entire universe and the world and really really really gorgeous' !" Mum said, unable to stop a laugh escaping her lips.

"Crap." I muttered.

"Alice!" Mum scolded my language. I rolled my eyes.

"What happened last night?" I asked. And then she told me. Apparently, she'd asked me where I'd been and I'd told her a long and complex story that hadn't made any sense or resembled the truth in any way. Then I'd gone on about Jasper for a while, before Mum had put me to bed. She told me that she hadn't been able to stay mad at me because I was too funny when I was drunk. Well, _there's_ good parenting skills for you!

But, that didn't help me fill in any details from what had happened before I got home. Mum was talking again, "But back to the original question; what's he like?"

I considered, "He's...nice."

Jasper would kill me if he heard me describing him as 'nice', but what else could I say that wouldn't send my mother into a panic? He's fun and wild? He's badass and exciting? He's dangerous and incredibly sexy? Yeah, somehow, I don't think I could tell her that...

"Nice?" Mum asked, raising an eyebrow.

I glanced at the clock, "I gotta get ready for school!"

Without giving her time to quiz me further, I disappeared upstairs to get changed - I was still wearing my dress from last night! I got changed into my school uniform quickly, as I was already running late. I grabbed my phone and checked my email to see that I had no new messages. Then, I realised that I _did_ have a new message...but it said I'd already read it.

I opened it up.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 3:00 pm_

_Subject: Jealous Fits_

_So a new string of emails is underway, in case you haven't noticed..._

_I am pissed and angry and mad and jealous and pissed and angry and jealous and jealous and murderous and OMFJ don't start with me! Freaking Lauren Mallory tried to make a move on MY man! Were walking into school this morning after Rosie picked me up and Lauren just walks up and is all like "Jazzy" all screamish and slutty and girly and shit and I'm like "don't you know when a guy has a girlfriend" and she glared at me and I grabbed Jazz by the belt loops and kissed him and she just huffed and walked off... Then he's all like "damn baby doll ur all kinds of sexy when ur jealous..."_

_So, that's my day... Wbu?!_

_OOOHH, and Daddy said tomorrow he'd get me out for lunch and we'd go look at cars!:):):) EEEEEEPPPPPPPP!_

A little icon appeared at the bottom, letting me know I'd already replied to the message, even though I didn't remember it. Must have been last night when I was drunk...oh crap, I emailed Pixie when I was drunk?! I clicked on my sent box and read through the email I'd sent.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 2.00am_

_Subject: RE: Jealous Fits_

_Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabe! SLAP THAT BITCH! She is NO competition for MY Pixie!_

_I'm with my jasperrrrrrrrrrrr :):) He's a really really good dancer cuz we went clubbing and we danced and he was really good...and then I climbed up onto the roof but shhhh don't tell because jazz said I'd get in troubleee! It was really fun up there but I couldn't climb down again in my heeels so Jasper had to carry me down. It was soooooooo fun!_

_I LOOOOOOOOVEEEE YOUUUUUUUUUUU_

Oh crap...it sounded like I'd embarassed the hell out of myself. I saw that there was another email sent last night. I groaned and opened it.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 3.13am_

_Subject: Cranberries_

_Don't you looooooooove cranberries? Especially when they have some vodka with them, right? I've had like 231684538362935835 of them tonightt!_

_We left the club now and it was really sad but it's okay because now we're at the tattoo parlour! LOVEE YOUUUU PIXIEEEEEEEEE!_

Shit! I didn't, did I? I frantically checked every inch of my skin and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that I wasn't permanantly marked with a tattoo. The next email loomed ahead of me.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 4.23am_

_Subject: HOMEEEE_

_I'm homeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :(:( I hit on Jasper and HE SAID NO. And then I got in and my mummy got mad at meee..._

_HEEEELPPPP MEEEEE! Shhhhh I'm supposed to be sleeeeeeeping because mummys mad but I don't want to sleep! PIIIIIXXXXXIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE I LURRRRRVEEEEEE YOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!_

Oh no...

It was starting to come back...Jasper and I standing on the doorstep...oh my god...I made such a fool of myself!

"I gotta go, Mum." I yelled as I ran down the stairs, only just remembering to grab a pair of sunglasses to block the light from my hangover-addled brain.

"I can give you a ride if you wait ten minutes!" She said.

"No thanks!" I yelled as I hurtled out of the front door and began the run to school. It didn't take long to get to school, running full speed all the way, and I managed to get there before it was time for lessons to start. Jasper was standing next to his car and a grin spread across his face when he saw me.

I marched over to him, my face not half as amused as his was. He flicked my sunglasses and I smacked his hand away, not wanting to remove the shades and have to face the pain that would come with direct sunlight. "And how are we this morning?"

I glared and Jasper laughed. The sound was _way_ to loud. "Shhh..." I moaned. Jasper's grin got bigger; he was _enjoying_ this! I looked up at him, trying to remember exactly what had happened before he left last night. In my email to Alice I'd said that I'd hit on him and he'd said no...but what was the full story? "What...er...what did I say to you last night?"

I hadn't thought Jasper's grin could get any bigger, but it did. "You don't remember any of it, do you?"

I shook my head forlornly, "But I get the feeling I wasn't at my best."

"Not exactly." Jasper said. I glared again.

"Will you _stop_ grinning like that?" I snapped.

"Someone needs to handle their hangover better." Jasper teased. He leaned down, "Maybe I can cheer you up..."

His lips were on mine in a second, and he was certainly doing a good job of cheering me up...

When we pulled apart I looked up at him, seriousness returning to my face, "Seriously, _what_ did I say to you?"

"Never you mind." Jasper told me, trying to hide his grin. The bell for school rang and Jasper threw and arm round my shoulder, "Come on, trouble, time for school."

~o.O.o~

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 4.30am_

_Subject: Told You So_

_Umm, hey, Kitty... do u know how much trouble I'd get in?! Aww thnx babe!_

_I kinda figured u were with him... I mean, why else would u be as drunk off ur ass as u r right now?;) dammit Alice! He's supposed to be TAKING CARE of you, NOT GETTING YOU DRUNK!_

_Umm yeah, babe, Im pretty sure you've had ALOT of cranberries, which DISGUST me thnx for asking, and vodka..._

_Ur at a TATTOO PARLOR?! MARY ALICE BRANDON!_

_Umm WHAT?! you HIT on Jasper?! HALE of all people?! Alice!_

_Yeah, Kit, LLLUUURRRVVVEEE you too... remind me in the morning when u wake up to say I TOLD YOU SO!?_

I'd missed the email earlier, due to all the panic after reading my drunken emails, so I ended up replying in the middle of maths.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time Sent: 9.45am_

_Subject: Hangovers suck._

_Umm...I'm just gunna go ahead and apologize for my emails last night...I was really REALLY drunk...I don't even remember most of last night...or any of it, really...oh God..._

_He IS taking care of me! At least I didn't wake up in some ditch somewhere all alone! He made sure I got home okay and everything! Besides, if THAT'S how you feel then you should have supported me when I was trying to resist him :P_

_Yeah, little tip; NEVER drink vodka and cranberry...it gets you drunk like ten times faster..._

_Never EVER call me Mary EVER AGAIN...why the hell did I ever tell you that was my name?! And besides, stop getting all worked up! I didn't get a tattoo...I'm not sure why we were there really...like I said, I really don't remember..._

_Well apparently I did...I don't REMEMBER hitting on him, but that's what I saw in the email I sent you last night...and from the way he was acting this morning, I probably did :/:/ But HE WON'T TELL ME! He just looks at me with that annoying grin of his and laughs. I'm pretty sure I was being a complete and utter idiot...but nothing HAPPENED, so I'm sure he was a gentleman for ONCE in his life..._

_Don't go saying I told you so...I'm just NOT in the mood. It's hangover central here in my brain and my god it HURTS. Everything is so BRIGHT and LOUD and I want to go back to sleep..._

_So, whilst I've been killing my liver, what have you been up to? Any developments with Jasper that I should know about? Love you babe :)_

I sent the reply and then rested my head on my desk, closing my eyes and trying to drown out the relentless noise going on around me.

"MISS BRANDON!"

I shrieked as the voice yelled into my ear. Ouch. First the yelling had hurt, and then my own shriek had added to my pain. I glared at my teacher, who was glaring right back. Everyone had started laughing when I'd shrieked, and the noise was growing and growing.

"Would you kindly pay attention instead of sleeping in my lesson?" He asked, voice still booming loud.

"I wasn't sleeping." I argued. "I have...a migraine."

"A hangover, more like." Someone sniggered. I glared in their general direction and the teacher raised his eyebrows.

"Miss Brandon?" He questioned.

"I have a migraine." I snapped. The teacher rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Go to the medical room and don't come back until it's worn off." He told me. I could tell he didn't believe my migraine story, but I wasn't about to stick around to argue. I grabbed my stuff and left the room, heading towards the peace and quiet of the medical room, where I'd be allowed to sleep.

~o.O.o~

"Kitten?" A voice whispered in my ear. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes to see Jasper hovering above me. "You okay?"

"Mmm." I muttered, closing my eyes again. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Bella." Jasper told me, "Are you really sick? I shouldn't have let you drink so much..."

Hearing the worry laced into his voice, I opened my eyes to look up at him, "I'm fine. Anything to get out of maths, right?"

I sat up, swinging my legs over so they were hanging off of the bed. Jasper studied me for a moment, "Are you sure?"

I laughed, "I'm _fine_. Stop worrying about me, people will think you actually care!"

"Hey!" Jasper said, taking my chin between his fingers and making me look him in the eye, "I _do_ care!" I gave him a look, "I know I don't have the best reputation, but I care a lot about you, Alice."

I wanted to scoff at him and say "Yeah right - you're _Jasper Hale_!" but something in his eyes made the words catch in my throat. It actually felt like he was telling the truth.

* * *

**A/N: WOW, 200 reviews guys! Thankyou so much to EVERYONE who's reviewed this story, and a special shoutout to _RileyBlack01 _who was our 200th reviewer! :)**

**Can't believe we're on chapter 20 already...**

**Also, remember that voting starts today for the Energize W.I.P awards! This story is up for the Twilight Canon category, so go and vote for us! Voting closes 20th July so get voting!**

**Next update soon :)**


	41. Chapter 20 - TEXAS

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by KittieKat121 and Jalice2254**

* * *

Chapter 20

***TEXAS***

"Is that the young man we took care of at the hospital?" Daddy's green eyes were quizzical as he gazed at me from his seat. Nodding, I turned away from him and faced the window, not liking where this was going. "Hmm... Seems to be a nice guy..."

Oh, Daddy, if you only knew! As nice as it was hearing Daddy talk about my boyfriend, we were getting too close for comfort. I needed to change the subject! "So why'd you get me out early? I thought we weren't looking at cars until tomorrow?"

He smiled and took my hand, running small circles along my palm. "I've been called in for a conference tomorrow, hun. I'll be gone through next week." Nodding, I squeezed his hand as we pulled into the Nissan lot. "Have fun!"

~000~

"See anything you like?" Shrugging, I walked across the lot to a burnt orange Nissan 370z. Sliding into the seat, I fitted my hands against the wheel and imagined myself flying down the highway. Me likey!

"I like this one, Daddy." He smiled and ruffled my hair as I leaned back into the seat and closed my eyes. This car was made for me!

"I'll go sign the paperwork, then. Call Mom and tell her you found some thing. She'll want pictures, I'm sure." With that he was gone. Grabbing my phone, I climbed out and snapped a few pictures, sending a few to Jasper. I'd show Kitty later.

~000~

Holy crap, it's mine! I have a car! My Nissan 370z drove like a dream, braking and turning on a dime. Smiling as I pulled up into our drive, I honked my horn and waited for Mom to come outside and take pictures.

"Oh my, Alice! It's beautiful, honey! Let me take a few pictures real quick and you can tell Emmy to make room in the garage." Then she had her camera out, doing what she did best. Shaking my head with a giggle, I grabbed my phone and opened WhatsApp.

**'I have a surprise, Jazz... Meet me in the courtyard...?!'**

We hadn't been at the dealership that long and I honestly could've gone back to school but I had a car and I had a boyfriend. Who has time for school, anyway?!

As Mom did her thing with her camera, Emmy came out and jumped into the passenger seat with a whoop. "No speeding. No boys, either. And for christ's sakes, Alice, don't go sneaking out." His face was so serious I almost believed him. ALMOST!

"Leave a note first!" But after that last statement, his eyes crinkled at the corners before he let loose in his usual loud, Emmett chuckle. Rolling my eyes, I checked my phone as it vibrated with an incoming message.

**'Can't wait, darlin'... See ya in a min...'**

Practically shoving Emmy out, I giggled at his playful glare and rolled my window down as Mom came into view. "I told you to put it up, Alice." Enter Carlisle Cullen, the best dad in the world. "She just got her first car, sweet. Let her drive for awhile."

She playfully rolled her eyes and motioned me on. "Be safe!"

Kissing their cheeks, I waved out my window at them before rolling onto the highway. Now to steal Jasper!

~000~

His expression when I pulled into the student lot was priceless. His jaw was on the ground, hanging so far open I'm surprised bees hadn't made a hive. His blue eyes were wide and surprised, popping out of his head, brows sky high. "Need a ride, sexy?!"

He climbed in with a low whistle, eyes raking over the creamy leather interior. His eyes met mine as I giggled playfully at his awed expression. "You like?!" He nodded before changing his mind and shaking his head, eyes now expressionless. "I won't get to bring you to school anymore, darlin'."

Giggling, I grabbed his hand and leaned over the console, winking sexily. Running my fingers through his hair, I gripped his chin and pressed my lips to his, our tongues dancing. He undid my seatbelt, fingers like fire as they grazed across my breasts, and pulled me across the console into his lap. Groaning, he pulled away and rested his forehead on mine, dragging in ragged breaths. "I hate this car, darlin'. It's gonna keep us apart!"

~000~

Twining our fingers, I turned the ignition off as we parked under the shade of trees. Cocking my head side ways at him, I leaned into his chest with a sigh. "So you really don't like my car, Jazz?"

He chuckled huskily and pulled me back into his lap, lips teasing against mine. "No, darlin', I don't." Then our lips met for real.

Breathless, I pulled away and rested my forehead on his, giggling quietly as he sucked in lungfuls of air. Glaring playfully at me, he swatted my hands away as I tried to run them through his hair.

"Oh, Jazzy, don't be too mad at me..."

~000~

"Alice Elizabeth Cullen, where on God's green earth are you?!" Holding the phone sway from my ear, I giggled as Mom's voice rang throughout the car. Rolling my eyes, I kissed Jasper once more and hung up on her, starting my car with a purr.

"You just hung up on your Mom." I nodded, winking at him, and flashed my blinker before turning back onto the highway. "She'll get over it."

"Alice Elizabeth, huh?" I slammed ok my brakes and snapped my eyes to his, fiery with a glare. "Don't. You. Dare!" He chuckled, holding his hands out in surrender, before leaning across me to my left ear. "It's sexy, actually."

~000~

Pulling into the garage, I smiled across the way at Jasper as he raised a brow in question. "Daddy and I talked about you today..."

"All good, I hope." I giggled and play fully flicked his nose, rolling my eyes. "Of course it was all good! You're my Jazzy!"

Grabbing my hand, he kissed my knuckles and climbed out, walking to my side of the car to open the door. "Why thank you sir."

Nodding, he held my hand as I unlocked the door. "Um, what are we doing, babe?" Rolling my eyes, I turned to him and looped my arms around his neck. "Well, Jazz, as wonderful of a distraction as you've been, we do still have History to work on."

~000~

"Mom, Daddy, this is Jasper, my study partner in US History. We have a project due in a week so we've gotta get to work." Daddy winked at me from his place beside Mom; it was all I could so not to laugh. Mom, on the other hand, didn't seem too thrilled to see Jasper again. First impressions ARE everything, I guess...

"Jasper, these are my parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen." He nodded and crossed the room to shake Daddy's hand, pressing a quick kiss to Moms's knuckles. "We've met before, sir. At the hospital..."

Daddy merely nodded, eyes light and playful. "Oh, yes. I remember you. I also remember that you made quite the impression on my daughter."

They both chuckled, Jasper's eyes not leaving mine, as my face flamed in embarrassment. "Can we go now?"

"I need to speak with Jasper for a minute." OHH NOO! Nodding, I sat on the couch and patted the space beside me as Mom walked across the room. "He seems... nice."

I arched a brow, waiting for an explanation, as she took a deep breath. "I just want to make sure you're not getting mixed up with the wrong people, Alice. I mean, the one time I actually see the guy, he's pulling you out the door into a car I've never seen before." Rolling my eyes, I grabbed her hand and ran my thumb in smooth circles. Thanks for the support!

~000~

"What was that all about?" He shrugged and walked across the room, winking sexily. Pulling me against him, he nibbled at my neck. "Wouldn't you like to know?!"

Pulling away, I giggled and glared playfully at him as he chuckled huskily and arched a brow. "Umm, yes, Jazz, I would like to know!"

"You'd like to know WHAT?" Emmy stood in the doorway, his frame large and intimidating. As I rolled my eyes, he glared fire at Jasper and crossed his arms over his chest. "I asked a question, Alice." His voice was a low rumble in his chest as he crossed the space and towered over Jasper. I do not like where this is going! Stepping between the two of them, I stood against Jasper and placed my hands on Emmy's chest. "Emmett, don't hurt him!" Shaking me off, he took on step closer, his chest pressing against me, and glared at him; imagine a couple of male dogs sizing each other up.

That's what was happening. And the worst part was that it was my older brother and secret boyfriend. "Stay the hell away from my sister!"

Enter Esme Cullen, forever the peacemaker. "Emmett McCarty Cullen! Come here to me right now!" OOHH, somebody's getting in trouble! "If I ever hear you use that kind of language, I'm gonna wash your mouth out with soap! Understand?!" He nodded and sulked beside her as she pulled me in for a hug. "Now, what's going on?!"

~000~

"He's my STUDY PARTNER, Emmett! Calm down!" Rolling my eyes, I began pacing my room in habit as he huffed and plopped on my bed. Feeling the need to be a butt-kisser, I sat beside him and took his hand. "Emmy, you know I'd ask your approval before dating any one. I have to; you're my big brother! I love you and all but you CANNOT scare off every guy I bring home!"

He huffed again and rested his palm in his hand, warily eyeing Jasper as he lounged nonchalantly against the wall. Winking at him, I stood and somehow managed to pull Emmy up beside me. "We have work to do. Leave!"

He growled quietly and pulled me in to his arms protectively. "If you EVER hurt my sister, I will personally hunt you down and make you pay." Jasper's brows were in the ceiling as he looked between us. His voice was soft and possessive as he spoke, eyes not leaving mine. "I don't intend to."

~000~

The perks of having a heated pool is that it's always warm, even in early November. Sitting on the edge, I dangled my feet in the water, watching as Jasper ran and dived in. He popped up a few seconds later, his hands tugging on my feet. "Live a little, babe!"

Giggling, I slipped in beside him and wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me into his chest. "Happy?!" He nodded, lips turned in his usual smirk, and swam expertly around the pool. "Very happy."

~000~

He inched towards me, pressing me lightly against the edge, resting his arms on either side of me, trapping me. "Very, very happy."

His lips were on mine, fingers laced around my back to support me against the wall. Running my fingers through his hair, I giggled when they tangled and stuck. "Your hair does not do good with water!"

He chuckled huskily and pulled me against him, swimming in circles. Then he shifted, wrapping my legs around his torso, as I floated on my back, his hands still around mine. "Mmm. This is nice, Jazz."

He merely nodded, enjoying the silence as much as me, and pulled me back into his arms with a small smile. "Your father gave us well wishes."

~000~

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Received: 8.00pm_

_Subject: RE: Jealous Fits_

_Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabe! SLAP THAT BITCH! She is NO competition for MY Pixie!_

_I'm with my jasperrrrrrrrrrrr :):) He's a really really good dancer cuz we went clubbing and we danced and he was really good...and then I climbed up onto the roof but shhhh don't tell because jazz said I'd get in troubleee! It was really fun up there but I couldn't climb down again in my heeels so Jasper had to carry me down. It was soooooooo fun!_

_I LOOOOOOOOVEEEE YOUUUUUUUUUUU_

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Received: 9.13pm_

_Subject: Cranberries_

_Don't you looooooooove cranberries? Especially when they have some __vodka with them, right? I've had like 231684538362935835 of them __tonightt!_

_We left the club now and it was really sad but it's okay because now __we're at the tattoo parlour! LOVEE YOUUUU PIXIEEEEEEEEE!_

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Received: 10.23pm_

_Subject: HOMEEEE_

_I'm homeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :(:( I hit on Jasper and HE SAID NO. __And then I got in and my mummy got mad at meee..._

_HEEEELPPPP MEEEEE! Shhhhh I'm supposed to be sleeeeeeeping because __mummys mad but I don't want to sleep! PIIIIIXXXXXIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE __I LURRRRRVEEEEEE YOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!_

Oh. My. God! Alice was drunk! Like PISS drunk! Even then, I couldn't help but die from laughter at her emails. Clutching my tummy, I rolled across my bed onto my back and typed a reply, waiting on Jasper to get back.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time Sent: 10:30 pm_

_Subject: Told You So_

_Umm, hey, Kitty... do u know how much trouble I'd get in?! Aww __thnx babe!_

_I kinda figured u were with him... I mean, why else would u be as __drunk off ur ass as u r right now?;) dammit Alice! He's supposed to __be TAKING CARE of you, NOT GETTING YOU DRUNK!_

_Umm yeah, babe, Im pretty sure you've had ALOT of cranberries, which __DISGUST me thnx for asking, and vodka..._

_Ur at a TATTOO PARLOR?! MARY ALICE BRANDON!_

_Umm WHAT?! you HIT on Jasper?! HALE of all people?! Alice!_

_Yeah, Kit, LLLUUURRRVVVEEE you too... remind me in the __morning when u wake up to say I TOLD YOU SO!?_

* * *

**A/N: Hello again :) Thanks for all the reviews and thanks to anyone who's voted for us so far! If you want to vote for us then use the website below and click on the 'Vote now' link! (Replace * with .)**

www*energizewipawards*blogspot*co*uk/

**Next update soon :)**


	42. Chapter 21 - ENGLAND

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by KittieKat121 and Jalice2254**

* * *

Chapter 21

***ENGLAND***

Three days later, Saturday had rolled around. I'd been out with Jasper every night this week, and today was no exception. I skipped down the front steps when I heard Jasper beep his horn, ready to go on our date.

"You look gorgeous." He told me when I reached him, causing an involuntary smile to form on my face.

The heatwave hadn't cooled down, so I was wearing a white halterneck summer dress, patterned with black and bright pink flowers. It floated around to my lower thigh, and white strappy high-heeled sandals added a couple of inches to my height. My hair was behaving itself for once, hanging in perfect black curls past my shoulders, part clipped back with a white flower accessory.

"Where are we going today?" I asked.

"We're having a picnic." Jasper told me. I smiled.

"That's cute, Jazz." I teased. He gave me a look.

"Cute?" He asked reproachfully. I rolled my eyes.

"Or are you too 'hard' to be cute?" I asked. It was Jasper's turn to roll his eyes.

"Speaking of cute...would you mind if I got you drunk again?" Jasper asked. "I don't think I've ever seen _anything_ cuter."

"I blame you for everything that happened that night." I told him.

Jasper clutched his heart. "You hurt me, Alice. You physically hurt."

"Mm-hmm." I said, rolling my eyes. It wasn't like I really minded that he'd gotten me drunk - aside from causing me to make a huge fool of myself in front of him - or even that he'd gotten me in trouble (after Mum had gotten over the whole 'too funny when you're drunk to stay mad at you' thing, she'd been pretty angry...), but what annoyed me the most was that he wouldn't tell me what had happened. Any time he asked he'd just laugh or tell me I was cute.

"Where are we having this picnic anyway?" I asked

"I know just the place." Jasper said, which didn't really answer my question at all.

A few minutes later we pulled up at the edge of the forest. I raised an eyebrow at Jasper, but he just told me to trust him. I wasn't sure that it was a totally smart idea to trust someone like Jasper, but what's the worst that could happen, right?

We got out of the car before heading into the forest. We walked for a few minutes, chatting randomly, until Jasper stopped. The place he'd stopped in was covered in moss and wild flowers and honestly didn't look the best place to stop and have a picnic. Before I could question this, Jasper had jumped up onto a tree branch. I watched him as he climbed, wondering what the hell he was doing.

When he got to the third branch, he looked down at me, "What are you waiting for?" He wanted _me_ to climb up with him? Where was he going with this? Jasper rolled his eyes, "Do you need some help, Kitten?" He teased.

I rolled my eyes right back at him and climbed up along side him. I followed him as he kept climbing, still not totally understanding or trusting the situation. After climbing for a little while, Jasper disappeared from view. I followed him and saw why he'd brought me up here. The tree branched out in several directions, and where all the branches met there was a large area of tree that was the perfect size to place a picnic blanket. Food was already layed out across the blanket and Jasper was sat down, leaning against one of the branches.

"Jazz, this is amazing." I said, climbing up and looking around. We weren't very high compared to all the other trees in the forest, and a canopy of leaves formed above us. The temperature was warm, but not too hot, and a greenish light shone around us. Looking down, I could see all the wildflowers I'd noticed before we climbed up, creating a blanket of brilliant pinks, blues, and purples. It truly was beautiful, and the picture was completed with the gorgeous man in front of me.

Jasper smiled his beautiful smile at me, sending warmth around me. "Anything for my girl."

~o.O.o~

"Em, you in?" I called as I walked through the front door later that day, hand in hand with Jasper.

"Kitchen." He yelled back. I walked through with Jasper to find Emmett sitting at the breakfast bar with Edward, a beer in each of their hands and four more in the six-pack on the counter.

"Sweet." I said, grabbing two beers and chucking one at Jasper, who caught it expertly.

"Hey!" Emmett protested, trying to grab it back.

"Don't you want to share with your one and only sister?" I asked, batting my eyelids at him as I grabbed a bottle opener and opened the beer.

"My underage one and only sister." Emmett argued.

"Since when do you care?" I asked.

"Mum would kill me after the other night." Emmett said, looking pointedly at Jasper. He'd decided to take it upon himself to tease me relentlessly about coming home drunk.

"Yeah, but she's not here, is she, Mama's boy." I told him, handing Jasper the bottle opener.

"I'm staying for dinner." Edward announced.

"Joy." I said, rolling my eyes, "What do you want?"

"Take out." Emmett and Edward said, almost at the same time.

"No." I said, "We've had take out almost every day this week."

"And the alternative is what?" Edward asked, "_Your_ cooking?"

"No offense, Kitten, but it's not the best." Emmett agreed.

"I'm sure I can russle up some pizza." I told him.

"Remember last time?" Emmett asked.

"You almost burnt the house down." Edward said.

I flicked a glance at Jasper, who was watching the scene with amusement, "That's an exaggeration." Emmett and Edward both gave me looks, which I ignored. "Jasper can help me."

Their gazes flickered to Jasper, finally taking in that he was standing in the room with us. "He'd have to be a damn good chef to help _you_."

"Shut up, Edward." I snapped at him, "Get out of the kitchen or you won't get any dinner."

Emmett and Edward both made "Ooooh" sounds before scurrying out of the kitchen. They really were like ten year olds sometimes.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Jasper, "Please tell me you can cook?"

~o.O.o~

My question was answered an hour later when Jasper produced four plates of perfect steak and chips - which coincidentally was one of my favourite meals.

"Em, Edward, dinner." I called up the stairs. They came barelling down the stairs and into the kitchen, no doubt expecting to be able to make fun of my cooking skills. They stared at the steak.

"It _looks_ okay..." Edward said, eying it suspiciously.

"Now who can't cook?" I asked smugly. Granted, the most help I'd been was passing various cooking tools to Jasper, but he'd insisted it was a team effort.

"Thanks, chef." Emmett said, giving me a mock salute. I shook my head and laughed gently as he and Edward grabbed their plates and made for the living room, slamming the kitchen door behind them.

"You're quite the cook." I told Jasper.

"You're quite the assistant." He countered. Suddenly, he'd grabbed me by the waist and lifted me up so I was sitting on the counter. He stood between my legs and kissed me lightly - too lightly, if you ask me! I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled into a deeper kiss. We were both breathless when we finished.

Jasper produced a forkfull of steak, but instead of eating it himself he held it out to me. I giggled quietly and bit the steak off of the fork. "Delicious."

"Not as delicious as you." Jasper told me, our lips meeting once again. Was I ever going to get tired of this? I really, _really_ doubted it.

~o.O.o~

"Call me later?" I asked as Jasper walked through the door. He flashed me a smile.

"Of course." He said, leaning in to kiss me goodbye. There was a pointed cough from behind us and Jasper paused just centimetres away from my lips. Turning my head slightly I saw Emmett standing in the hallway behind us. I didn't particularly want my brother to see me kissing my boyfriend, but Jasper was just so torturously close to me! Besides, I wasn't _forcing_ Emmett to stand there and watch, was I?

Closing the tiny gap between us, I connected our lips. Hearing a moan from Emmett, I laughed. "Talk to you later?"

"See ya, trouble." He said with a grin, before getting into his car and driving away. I watched him as he left, feeling the warmth inside of me disappear.

Going back inside, I climbed the stairs and went into my bedroom. It was almost eleven, and I wasn't tired yet so I grabbed my laptop and sat down on my bed. After just a few moments I got an email from Alice. Great timing, Pixie!

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 10:45 pm_

_Subject: Dating Dilemma_

_So, mine and Jasper's first date is tonight and I have NO CLUE what to wear! He said it was a surprise so idek where we're going! WHAT am I going to do?! HHEELLPP! please_

_Anyway, that's pretty much me... Hru and Jasper?! Updates are in order, I do believe...LLLUUURRRVVVEEE you, Kitty!_

Aww! My Pixie was going on her first date! I grinned and typed my reply.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 10.46_

_Subject: RE: Dating Dilemma_

_Awww babe! Well, it certainly doesn't help that he won't tell you where you're going! Did he give you any clues at all? Like is it a fancy place or casual or what?!_

_Me and Jasper are great! He just left actually! He made me dinner...well, he made me, Emmett, and Edward dinner, but ya know..._

_Love you too babe! :)_

I grabbed my school timetable and looked at what lessons I had on Monday. Groaning, I chucked the timetable onto the floor. I had absolutely no lessons with Jasper! I guess I was just going to have to make the most of him this weekend! An email pinged through from Alice.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 11.00pm_

_Subject: RE: Dating Dilemma_

_I take that back! He messaged me via WhatsApp and said to wear my dancing shoes...?!_

_Awww!:):):):) well as much as I'd LOVE to fawn over y'all, I DO have a date to be getting ready for...LOVE YOU! TTYL?_

I thought through all the outfits Alice had told me about when she'd bought them, before thinking of the perfect thing!

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 11.05pm_

_Subject: RE: Dating Dilemma_

_In THAT case, you HAVE to wear that black cocktail dress you have! You know, the one that makes you look like marilyn monroe? ;) You'll absolutely KILL him in that dress!_

_Okay, I'll let you get ready...good luck tonight and you know that I want every single detail as soon as you get back?!_

_Love you too Pix :)_

He was taking her dancing! They were so cute! The ringing of my phone pulled me away from thoughts of Pixie and Jasper and into thoughts of my _own_ boyfriend.

I picked up, a smile spreading across my face. "Hey Jazz."

"Hey." Jasper said, and I could picture him smiling at the other end of the line.

"I think you're supposed to wait three days to call, not thirty minutes." I teased.

"Three days without talking to you?" Jasper asked, "That's crazy."

I laughed, "You've barely known me three weeks."

"It's our one week anniversary today." Jasper told me.

"So it is." I said with a laugh, "I didn't get you a present."

"Well, that's a shame because I got _you_ one." He said.

"You did?" I asked, my eyes visibly lighting up.

"I hid it in your room earlier." Jasper told me.

"Where?" I asked, getting up and looking around the room.

"Not telling." Jasper teased.

"Jazz!" I moaned. How was I ever going to find it in my cluttered room? It was full of _stuff_ and his gift could be anywhere!

"Sorry, Kitten." He said.

"If you tell me where it is, I'll give _you_ something." I bargained.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" He asked.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see." I teased, "But it's not going to be bought from a store..."

"Well now my gift isn't gunna look anything special..." Jasper joked.

"Where is it?" I asked again.

"Top drawer beside your bed." Jasper told me, "If you get confused, it says 'Alice' on it."

I rolled my eyes and made my way over to my bedside table. Pulling out the top drawer, I saw a small turquoise box. Sure enough, my name was written on the top. I grabbed the box and took off the lid. Inside lay a bracelet, made up of silver links. One link had a silver heart charm attatched, and another had a little cat. A kitten. I grinned. "Jasper, it's beautiful."

"Put it on." Jasper told me.

I smiled, admiring the bracelet that I'd already slipped onto my wrist. "Way ahead of you."

"Do you like it?" Jasper asked, almost nervously.

"Jazz, I _love_ it!" I told him, "Thank you!"

We spent another hour talking to each other, until we finally hung up. An email from Pixie was waiting for me.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 11.05pm_

_Subject: RE: Dating Dilemma_

_Oookkk...I'll send pics when he comes to pick me up?!_

_Thnx for the help Kitty!:):) DUH! I'm not gonna skip out of u or anything...LOVE YOU! Byyyeee_

I smiled at the email and I flicked off my bedroom light, drifting off to sleep almost instantly.

* * *

**A/N: Heyy :) This is probably boring you all, but I want to remind - slash beg ;) - you to go vote for us in the Energize W.I.P Awards! The link is in the last chapter, and it would mean so much to us if you voted!**

**Next update soon :)**


	43. Chapter 21 - TEXAS

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by KittieKat121 and Jalice2254**

* * *

Chapter 21

***TEXAS***

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Received: 3.45am_

_Subject: Hangovers suck._

_Umm...I'm just gunna go ahead and apologize for my emails last __night...I was really REALLY drunk...I don't even remember most __of last night...or any of it, really...oh God..._

_He IS taking care of me! At least I didn't wake up in some ditch __somewhere all alone! He made sure I got home okay and everything!_  
_Besides, if THAT'S how you feel then you should have supported me when_  
_I was trying to resist him :P_

_Yeah, little tip; NEVER drink vodka and cranberry...it gets you __drunk like ten times faster..._

_Never EVER call me Mary EVER AGAIN...why the hell did I ever tell you that was my name?! And besides, stop getting all worked up! I didn't get a tattoo...I'm not sure why we were there really...like I said, I really don't remember..._

_Well apparantly I did...I don't REMEMBER hitting on him, but that's what I saw in the email I sent you last night...and from the way he was acting this morning, I probably did :/:/ But HE WON'T TELL ME! He just looks at me with that annoying grin of his and laughs. I'm pretty sure I was being a complete and utter idiot...but nothing HAPPENED, so I'm sure he was a gentleman for ONCE in his life..._

_Don't go saying I told you so...I'm just NOT in the mood. It's hangover central here in my brain and my god it HURTS. Everything is so BRIGHT and LOUD and I want to go back to sleep..._

_So, whilst I've been killing my liver, what have you been up to? Any developments with Jasper that I should know about? Love you babe :)_

I giggled at her email as I rolled out of Jasper's arms, not quite ready to go back to school. My poor Kitty!

"Already got people to talk to?" I nodded, smirking, as he sat up and ran a hand through his hair with a yawn. Walking over to him, I rested against him as he ran a hand over my tummy. "I'm gonna take you for breakfast."

~000~

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time Sent: 12:15 pm_

_Subject: Re: Hangovers suck_

_Hahah... Don't apologize babe! You had fun and that's all I wanted!_

_Yeah yeah yeah... Don't mention it!_

_How bout this: NEVER drink vodka at all!;);)_

_Free country USA babe!;);)_

_Hahah! Ahhh he's YOUR gentleman, huh?! What'd I tell ya, Kit?! You changed him!:):):)_

_Me and Jasper... Umm I brought him home in my new Nissan today and he officially met Daddy and Mom as my STUDY PARTNER, nothing else... Mom doesn't seem to care too much for him but him and Daddy had a "talk..." Then we were in my room studying and Emmy came by and got all pissed and brotherly and protective in a freaky way and crap and was about to beat the crap out of him when Mom came up and stopped him... It was pretty damn funny watching my big ol' Teddy bear pouting..._

_Then we went night swimming and he said that Daddy gave us well wishes..._

_So that's me!:):) Luuuurrrvvveee you MMMOOORRREEE baaabbbee!;););)_

After sending the overdue email, I leaned back in my seat and twined Jasper's fingers with mine across the console. "We don't have to eat school food anymore!"

"You didn't have to eat it anyway, Jazz." He nodded and flashed a smirk, pulling me against him. "If I wanted to stay with you I did, darlin'." He pressed a soft kiss on my forehead as the bell rang for sixth period.

~000~

Three days later, on Saturday, he came over for lunch and said he'd pick me up at 7 that evening. That gave me loads of time to get ready for my first date with my first boyfriend. Or so I thought...

But now, with only 2 hours until he came to pick me up, I was in a panic. What to wear?! I needed Kitty!

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time Sent: 4:45 pm_

_Subject: Dating Dilemma_

_So, mine and Jasper's first date is tonight and I have NO CLUE what to __wear! He said it was a surprise so idek where we're going! WHAT am I __going to do?! HHEELLPP! please_

_Anyway, that's pretty much me... Hru and Jasper?! Updates are in __order, I do believe... __LLLUUURRRVVVEEE you, Kitty!_

Sighing dejectedly, I plopped on my bed and fell face-first into my pillow. What was I going to do?!

**'Wear your dancing shoes, darlin'.'**

I rolled my eyes and scoffed; NOW he tells me?!

**'Gee thnx for the tip 2 hours prior...'**

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Received: 4.46pm_

_Subject: RE: Dating Dilemma_

_Awww babe! Well, it certainly doesn't help that he won't tell you where you're going! Did he give you any clues at all? Like is it a fancy place or casual or what?!_

_Me and Jasper are great! He just left actually! He made me dinner...well, he made me, Emmett, and Edward dinner, but y know..._

_Love you too babe! :)_

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time Sent: 5:00 pm_

_Subject: RE: Dating Dilemma_

_I take that back! He messaged me via WhatsApp and said to wear my dancing shoes...?!_

_Awww!:):):):) well as much as I'd LOVE to fawn over y'all, I DO have a date to be getting ready for... LOVE YOU! TTYL?_

I giggled and pranced to my closet, searching through my clothes until I found exactly what I knew Alice would suggest. My black tutu dress!

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Received: 5.05pm_

_Subject: RE: Dating Dilemma_

_In THAT case, you HAVE to wear that black cocktail dress you have! You know, the one that makes you look like marilyn monroe? ;) You'll absolutely KILL him in that dress!_

_Okay, I'll let you get ready...good luck tonight and you know I want every single detail as soon as you get back?! Love you too Pix :)_

Great minds think alike!

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time Sent: 5:06 pm_

_Subject: RE: Dating Dilemma_

_Oookkk... I'll send pics when he comes to pick me up?! Thnx for the help Kitty!:):) DUH! I'm not gonna skip out on u or anything..._

_LOVE YOU! Byyyeee_

~000~

"Bye, Mom. See you later, love you." He pulled up to the curb and climbed out, adjusting his black leather jacket over his fitted white tee. How lucky am I?!

"My door's stuck, darlin'. I don't know what happened..." he trailed off, and rubbed the back of his neck as I giggled quietly; as if he hadn't planned it all along. He arched an eyebrow and took my hand, twining our fingers. "You'll have to go around... I'm sorry. I'll have to check it out later."

He was cute when he rambled...! Wrapping my arms around his torso, I pulled him into my arms and pressed a quick, teasing kiss to his lips. "Help me out a little, won't you?!"

I giggled and leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around me bridal style. With a chuckle, he carried me across the lawn to his car. Sliding through the open window, I giggled and buckled my seatbelt. What a way to start a date!

"You look beautiful, by the way." A small smile tugged at my ruby red lips as he reached over and twirled a lock of my hair absentmindedly around his finger. "You ain't looking too bad your self, cowboy."

He chuckled under his breath and shook his head, unsnapping my seatbelt. "Jasper!?" Quirking his brow at me, he patted the space beside him. "Ain't you gonna come on over here?!"

~000~

The Mustang rolled to a stop in front of The Texas Two-Step Bar & Dance Hall. Raising a brow, I climbed out and adjusted my dress as he shut the ignition off. Taking my hand, he twirled me into his chest and smirked down at me. "Are you sure you can dance in them shoes?!"

Nodding, I reached up and took his hat from his head, giggling as he frowned, his brows furrowing and eyes darkening. "Darlin', I'm pretty sure that belongs to me."

Shaking my head, I winked sexily and put the hat on my own head, ducking away from him and racing around to the other side of the car. "It's mine now, cowboy!"

A lazy smirk tugged at his lips as he came at me, slow and calculating, and pinned me between the hood of his car and his VERY muscular and VERY masculine body. "Mine!"

He very gently snatched his cowboy hat and put it on his own head once again before crahing his lips to mine, every inch of his VERY musulcar and VERY masculine body flat against mine. "Get a room!"

Lauren freaking Mallory! Jerking away in surprise, I gasped for air and fisted my palms in his shirt. His lips pressed quickly against mine as he pulled me into his arms with a low chuckle. "Don't worry about her, babe, or anyone else for the matter. Tonight it's just me and you."

Nodding limply, I cupped his cheek and leaned up on tiptoes. "Just you and me. Nothing else matters."

~000~

"All alone, sexy?! I can fix that!" Can I get a freaking break here?! Fire burned in my eyes as I glared at Tyler Crowley, who sauntered up like he owned the whole damn place.

"Um, you can fix it by leaving me the hell alone...?! In case you didn't see, I have a pretty protective boy friend," I smirked, nodding over my shoulder at the front door, "Who'd love to kick your ass," I finished sweetly, batting my eyelashes in a somewhat flirtatious manner. The front door was thrown open and out stalked Jasper, a possessive glint in his icy blue eyes, further proving my point.

"Is there a problem here?!" His voice was low, dangerous, and positively swoonworthy once you threw in the naturally sexy Southern accent. He looked between Tyler and I, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist and crashing me into his chest.

"I'm fine, babe. Promise." His glare fell once again on Tyler as I winked and crossed my arms around his torso, tucking my hands into his back pockets. "I'm gone," Tyler protested, hands high in the air in surrender. At Jasper's curt nod, he took off, running the other way. "Damn, baby doll! Already got the males circling..."

Winking, I tugged him closer via hands in back pockets and pressed a quick, teasing kiss on his lips. "You are the only "male" I need!" He scoffed in mock hurt at my air quotes and looked down at me, eyes still burning with pure and simple possession. "I assure you, darlin', that I am all man!"

~000~

The music was blaringly loud, strong bass pumping through my body, as we walked inside. His arm still tucked tight around my waist, he led me to the small NONALCOHOLIC portion of the bar. "I'll take a Ginger ale and what ever the pretty lady desires."

The barmaid smiled way too happily and slid two cans of Ginger ale across the countertop into his waiting hands. Tossing her the money, he waved away the change and took my hand, leading me to a table in the VIP section. At my raised brow, he shrugged nonchalantly and winked sexily. "You, my Alice, are worth every penny."

Rolling my eyes playfully, I smiled as he swooped in and pulled out my chair. "Milady. Kiss me if I'm wrong but dinosaurs still exist." WHAT?! "Well, do they or don't they?!"

Giggling quietly, I leaned in as far as I could go until we met in the middle of the table and kissed him long and hard. "I'll take that as a no, then."

Nodding, I sipped my Ginger ale as he stood and pulled his chair closer to mine. "I have to work too hard to get a kiss from you." He smirked and pulled me closer with a wink, tugging me out of my chair and against his chest. "I thought we came here to dance."

~000~

We twirled on the floor, quickly joining in on the line dancing. As I danced, I found my eyes drawn to him. He knew his stuff! When the line dancing was over, the DJ began playing George Strait as couples reunited, moving in time to the beat of Let's Fall To Pieces Together.

The song quickly ended as I spun gracefully out of his arms. Stevie Ray Vaughn's Pride and Joy came through the speakers as he pulled me back into his arms and we began swing dancing. "You're a wonderful dancer, darlin'."

~000~

"Can I cut in?!" I whirled around to see none other than Lauren Mallory waiting impatiently with her hands on her hips. Rolling my eyes, I quirked a brow and stood to my full height, which by no means was much. "No, Lauren, you cannot cut in." My voice was a quiet, possessive growl as I pulled him closer.

"As you can see, I'm dancing with MY boyfriend and don't take kindly at all to sluts stealing him away from me." She scoffed before glaring icily at me and stamping her foot like a little kid. "I thought girls only did that on TV," he chuckled quietly beside me, a brow quirked in amusement, as she stomped the other way. Can you say  
drama queen slash slut?!

"May I say, Miss Alice Elizabeth, that you are all kinds of sexy when you're jealous." Scowling playfully, I gently pushed him away as he feigned mock hurt. Clutching his heart, he pulled me against him with a playful groan. "Someone help me; she's killing me!" Rolling my eyes, I ran a teasing finger along his chest with a smirk. "I am NOT  
jealous!"

He playfully rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, taking my hand and leading me in the middle of the dance floor. "We're gonna Dirty Dance everybody outta here, babe. You ready?!"

~000~

People gathered around as we began to swing dance to (I've Had) The Time of My Life, recreating the classic Dirty Dance with a modern flair. It was fun and it only got better and better.

Flouncing away from him, I swung my hips to the beat and watched as he ran clear across to the other side of the room. Sucking in a deep breath, I ran full speed ahead and threw myself into his arms. He swooped in and held me perfectly balanced over his head, a small smile shaping his lips.

A few seconds later, he pulled me against his chest as my legs wrapped around his torso. Giggling, I tossed my hand through his hair as he buried his face in my chest. "That was amazing, Alice." Then his lips softly met mine. I can't even begin to imagine a more perfect first date!

* * *

**A/N: Aww, their first date :) What did you think?**

**As always, thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed, and please keep reviewing!**

**Next update soon :)**

**This is the link that Alice's dress was based on, except in a black colour :) (Put it all on one line and replace * with .)**

www*themarilynmonrowcollection*com/wp-content/

uploads/2013/03/the-personal-property-of-marilyn-m 

onroe-a-scarlet-dress-1*jpg


	44. Chapter 22 - ENGLAND

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by Jalice2254 and KittieKat121**

* * *

Chapter 22

***ENGLAND***

The sound of someone knocking on the front door woke me up the next morning. I glanced at the clock; 10.30. On a Sunday. Kill me.

There was a clattering sound downstairs, followed by voices. I tried to go back to sleep, but it was no use. Slipping out of bed, I grabbed my dressing gown and grabbed it around myself before leaving my bedroom. Everything got louder as I entered the landing.

"Emmett, why the hell are you making so much noise at 10.30 in the morning?" I yelled, leaning over the railing on the landing to see what was going on. Jasper stood in the front doorway, with Emmett blocking his entrance. My voice softened immediately, "Hi Jazz!"

"Sure, she's nice when _you're_ here." Emmett muttered.

"Shut up." I snapped at him, before skipping down the stairs towards Jasper. When I got to the front door, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Aww, I don't wanna see that!" Emmett whined. I broke away from the kiss and turned to Emmett.

"Karma's a real bitch, isn't she?" I asked sweetly.

"Among other people I know." Emmett muttered. I gasped, turning in his direction and opening my mouth to speak. Before I could say something back, Jasper pulled me back towards him and our lips met once again. After a while, I pulled away again, keeping my arms in place around his neck.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"I didn't realise 10.30 _was_ early." He said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Right." I said, "I guess not everyone sleeps as late as me. Wanna come in?"

I entwined our hands and pulled him towards the kitchen. Shooing Emmett and Edward out of the kitchen, I grabbed a couple of plates and some bread. "Toast?"

"Sure." Jasper said, watching me as I put the bread in the toaster. "I called you this morning."

"I was asleep." I explained, "Anything you wanted to talk about?"

"I missed you." Jasper said, backing me against the kitchen counter so he could kiss me.

"I missed you too." I told him between kisses. I laughed, "It's not even twelve hours since I saw you last night."

"That's twelve hours too long." Jasper told me.

I didn't even notice the smoke alarm going off until Emmett burst into the room, "Alice!"

I tore my eyes away from Jasper to see black smoke coming from the toaster. "Crap."

I grabbed a fork and tried to fish out the burnt toast when Jasper caught my arm, "Alice, you'll electrocute yourself!"

He flicked off the switch to the toaster and got the toast out with his fingers, putting in down on one of the plates. It looked like a charred pile of blackness. Very appetizing...

Jasper grinned at me, "I'm starting to see why your brother is scared of your cooking."

"Shut up." I told him, staring in dismay at the toast. Jasper laughed.

"I'll make some eggs." He said, and then he was off around the kitchen in a flash, looking like he knew exactly what he was doing. Ten minutes later a steaming omlette was placed in front of me. I took a bite and grinned.

"Where did you learn to be such a good cook?" I asked. Jasper just shrugged. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." I teased, "Wouldn't want to hurt your reputation."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Eat up and get dressed, I'm taking you out."

I looked down and finally registered what I was wearing - which wasn't a lot. My silky dressing gown barely came down to my mid thigh and it wasn't exactly subtle in the cleavage area. Jasper caught me blushing and grinned, "Or you could keep wearing this..."

"I'll be right down." I told him, making my way out of the kitchen and up to my bedroom. I went over to my closet and began searching through my clothes. I didn't know where Jasper was taking me, but the sun outside was still so hot that I decided to go for denim shorts and a long floaty purple top, complete with matching strappy purple sandals with a little heel. I skipped back down the stairs to where Jasper was waiting for me.

"Em, I'm going out!" I called. Emmett appeared in the hallway.

"Are you cooking dinner?" He asked.

"I'm working." I told him, "I'll bring something home from the restaurant?"

"Better than your cooking!" Edward said, appearing next to Emmett. I shot him a glare.

"You'd better hope no one spits in your food." I told him. Without waiting for him to reply, I took Jasper's hand and pulled him out of the front door.

"You can be really mean when you want to be." Jasper teased, "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"You'd better not." I told him, "You'd have a texas-bombshell dropped on you if Pixie found out..." Jasper raised an eyebrow, "She's pretty mad at you for getting me drunk the other night."

"Well as long as _you're_ not mad, I really couldn't care less." Jasper told me, kissing me as we reached the car, "And you should know that I fully intend on doing it again."

I rolled my eyes, "Wouldn't expect anything else."

~o.O.o~

"I'm gunna teach you to drive." Jasper announced when I asked what we were doing in an empty car park. I stared at him blankly.

"Jazz, I'm not 17 until next September." I told him.

"So?" He asked.

"And I don't have a leaners permit." I added.

"So?" He asked again.

"And it's illegal." I said.

"So?" He asked yet again.

I rolled my eyes, "_So_, I'm not getting behind the wheel of a car."

"Don't be such a wimp." Jasper told me. I stared at him.

"I'm not a wimp!" I protested, "I just-"

"Prove it." Jasper challenged.

"How old are you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Eighteen, you?" Jasper asked, winking at me. "Come on, Kitten, you know you want to..."

"I'm so gunna regret this." I said, but I climbed into the drivers seat all the same. Jasper grinned and got into the passenger seat next to me.

"Press the ignition." Jasper told me.

I turned to face him, "What if I crash? I'd ruin your car. I couldn't live with myself."

"I won't mind." Jasper said with a laugh.

"I wasn't even talking about that." I said, rolling my eyes, "I couldn't live with myself if I damaged a beautiful Lamborghini..."

"Just drive, Alice." Jasper said, "Besides, what are you gunna crash into?"

He gestured around the car park which, admittedly, had absolutely nothing that I could crash into. I pressed the ignition and the lambo purred into life.

"Put your foot on the accelerator." Jasper prompted. I did as he said and squealed as the car shot forward. Jasper couldn't hide his laughter, "A little lighter than that..."

I applied pressure to the accelerator, lighter than before, and the car started to move forward. Oh crap, where were the breaks again?

"Jazz, I don't think I should be doing this..." I said, not taking my eyes off the empty car park in front of me.

"Relax, Kitten." He said, "You're too tense."

I dared to look away from the car park to shoot him a glare, which only earned more laughter on his part. "I assume you know how to steer?"

"Obviously." I said.

"Go on then." Jasper said, a smirk twitching at his lips. I turned the wheel and winced as the car turned sharply around.

"Am I going to fast?" I asked, feeling as if I was hurtling towards the wall at the far end of the car park.

"You're going about four miles an hour." Jasper told me, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh." I said. The smirk finally broke loose and covered his face. "Shut up."

"Didn't say anything." Jasper said, putting his hands in the air.

"This is ridiculous." I said, looking at the scenery that seemed to be flying past the windows and then at the speedometer, which told me I was now going 3mph. That couldn't be right, surely?

"Maybe you could speed up just a little bit, Alice." Jasper said. Was he serious? He looked serious.

I put my foot down a little harder on the accelerator. Oh god, now I _knew_ we were going too fast. The speedometer said 8mph. "Kitten, I can _run_ faster than this."

He wanted me to speed up _more_? Did he want us both to die in a fiery car crash?

"I want to see you going twenty, _at least_." Jasper told me. Was he fucking serious? That was more than double what we were doing now. "Alice, it'll be okay, I promise." I shot him a look, "If anything goes wrong, I can just put the handbrake on for you." If anything goes wrong? What would go wrong? Millions of possibilities started flying through my head. Jasper seemed to notice my internal panic, "Not that anything _will_ go wrong! Will you just _relax_? It's just driving!"

He was right - it was just driving! It was only 20mph after all! I could do that!

I pressed down on the accelerator. Oh my god, that speedometer needle was moving fast. 10mph, 13mph, 17mph, 19mph...20mph! As soon as I saw the needle touch the number twenty, I slammed my foot on the break. It wasn't the smoothest of stops.

I turned to see Jasper grinning from ear to ear, laughing quietly. I glared and he stopped laughing. "Ready to go again?"

I was going to kill him.

~o.O.o~

I opened the door and kissed Jasper goodbye. He grinned, "Lessons start again tomorrow."

"Get out of my house." I told him, but he just laughed.

"Bye, trouble." He said, climbing into his car and driving away.

"What was all that about?" Emmett asked from behind me. I rolled my eyes as I shut the front door.

"He's teaching me how to drive." I said.

"Crap!" Emmett said, "Did I miss your seventeenth birthday?"

"No, dimbrain." I said. Emmett's eyes widened.

"Oh, Mum's just gunna kill you." He said.

"She doesn't have to know." I said with a shrug, "Besides, I'm pretty sure I won't be continuing driving lessons..."

"Does Jasper know that?" Emmett asked. I considered. I'd been pretty adamant about the fact that I did _not_ want to drive a car again any time soon, and yet somehow I didn't think Jasper was going to drop it. In the end I just shrugged again.

"I need to get ready for work." I said, heading for the stairs. When I got to my room, I got changed into my uniform and grabbed my phone. I had an email from Alice. Ooh, this would be details about her date!

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 3.45pm_

_Subject: Dating Updates_

_Hhheeeyyy Kitten!:):) MMMIIISSS you babe...! We have LOADS to talk about!_

_So he picked me up last night and his "door was stuck" so he picked me up bridal style and carried me to his car and I climbed in through the window and we were off...!_

_We got there and I stole his cowboy hat and we were kissing and OMFJ Lauren Mallory and Tyler Crowley was there and OMFJ he flirted with me and she flirted with him and I got pissed so we went inside...We danced and then who but Lauren Mallory wants to cut in...! So I said I was dancing and with him MY BOYFRIEND and I didn't want sluts like her to steal him away... So she _  
_just huffed and stamped her foot "like a little girl on tv" and left..._  
_So then we did like the entire Dirty Dancing scene and then we came home... That's pretty much it...!_

_Hru and Jazz?! Tell him I said hi?! AND THAT IF HE GETS YOU DRUNK AGAIN... Well, that's for another time...;););)_

I rolled my eyes; Pixie could be pretty over-protective at times...

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 4.15pm_

_Subject: RE: Dating Updates_

_Awwww sounds like you had looooads of fun! So it was a good first date then? Did he like your dress? ;)_

_I hope you slapped that bitch into next week...she KNOWS you're together! Why does she keep flirting with Jasper?_

_Me and Jazz are goooood :) He's teaching me to drive, the idiot..._

_You can't blame him for getting me drunk, Pixie! I wasn't exactly against the idea...Besides, what are you going to do? ;) Fly over to England and kick his ass for buying me a few drinks? Somehow I don't see that happening...not even mentioning the fact that he's like three times your size...;)_

_Love you babe, but I've gotta go to work now so ttyl?_

~o.O.o~

"Ready?" Jasper asked, walking into the restaurant as my shift ended.

"One second." I said, going into the back room to grab my bag. When I turned around I almost walked straight into Jasper. His lips were on mine in a second, and I grinned when we pulled apart, "You know, customers aren't allowed back here."

"What are you gunna do about it, Kitten?" He asked, kissing me again. I stood up on tip toes, my lips an inch from his. Trailing my fingers up his chest, I giggled as he closed his eyes and then I walked away from him.

He followed me back into the restaurant area, catching me by the waist and pulling me back, "You don't play fair." He growled.

"It's one of my best features." I told him with a wink. I broke away from him before I got completely distracted by him and his kisses, and walked out of the restaurant. Jasper followed and walked over to his car as I locked the door behind me.

When I got over to him, he was holding my door open for me...except that it was the driver's side door.

"Not even funny, Jazz." I told him, opening the passenger door for myself and getting inside. Jasper just laughed, slipping into the drivers seat and reversing out of the car park with a skill that I didn't think I'd ever possess.

Ten minutes and one goodnight kiss later, and he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Helloooooo :):) So it's FINALLY the summer holidays over here in England, which makes me happy :):) You know what else makes me happy? Reviews ;)**

**Also, tomorrow is the last day of voting for the Energize W.I.P awards, so make sure you go and vote for us!**

**Next update soon :)**


	45. Chapter 22 - TEXAS

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by KittieKat121 and Jalice2254**

* * *

Chapter 22

***TEX****AS***

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time Sent: 9:45 am_

_Subject: Dating Updates_

_Hhheeeyyy Kitten!:):) MMMIIISSS you babe...! We have LOADS to talk about!_

_So he picked me up last night and his "door was stuck" so he picked me up bridal style and carried me to his car and I climbed in through the window and we were off...!_

_We got there and I stole his cowboy hat and we were kissing and OMFJ Lauren Mallory and Tyler Crowley was there and OMFJ he flirted with me and she flirted with him and I got pissed so we went inside...__We danced and then who but Lauren Mallory wants to cut in...! So I said I was dancing and with him MY BOYFRIEND and I didn't want sluts like her to steal him away... So she just huffed and stamped her foot "like a little girl on tv" and left...__So then we did like the entire Dirty Dancing scene and then we came home... That's pretty much it...!_

_Hru and Jazz?! Tell him I said hi?! AND THAT IF HE GETS YOU DRUNK AGAIN... Well, that's for another time...;););)_

Alice would be so excited! Giggling quietly, I snuck a peek at Jasper as he leisurely strummed his guitar, humming our song under his breath. "Come sing with me, darlin'?"

I skipped off my bed to my window seat, settling comfortably in his lap with a sigh, as he played the opening chords. "Let me teach you."

Then his guitar was in my lap as his hands moved expertly over mine. A small smile touched my lips as I slowly strummed, his words sinking in. This was tedious work!  
Not that I didn't want to learn or anything but he was just too damn distracting! Turning my face towards his, I found that we were only inches apart. Seductively smirking, I leaned in and closed the gap between us, loving the feel of him beneath my fingers as I moved them over his body.

Along came Emmett...

~000~

"Come in." He closed the door behind him and plopped onto my bed with a groan. "Watcha doing up here alone all day?! Feel like I haven't seen you in a month of Sundays, Pix..."

"Rosa tells me you two are back to talking and everything's normal." I nodded, keeping my gaze on him even as much as I wanted to make sure Jazz was ok. "Yep!"

Running a hand through my hair, he sighed wearily and kissed my forehead. "They're showing a movie this weekend at the drive-in. We haven't had any time together in awhile, Pix, and I thought you'd like to go." I nodded in answer as he chuckled and pulled me into a hug. "Can't wait!"

Then he spotted Jasper's guitar, laying across my window seat. "Whose guitar?" I shrugged nonchalantly as he picked it up and strummed his fingers absentmindedly. Frantically waving him into my closet, I rested against Emmy with a sigh.

"A friend's teaching me, letting me borrow it..." He nodded and stood with a yawn, putting the guitar back. I blew put a relieved breath as he kissed my forehead and walked out. "As long as it ain't that damn Whitlock kid..."

~000~

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 10.15am_

_Subject: RE: Dating Updates_

_Awwww sounds like you had looooads of fun! So it was a good first date then? Did he like your dress? ;)_

_I hope you slapped that bitch into next week...she KNOWS you're together! Why does she keep flirting with Jasper?_

_Me and Jazz are goooood :) He's teaching me to drive, the idiot..._

_You can't blame him for getting me drunk, Pixie! I wasn't exactly against the idea...Besides, what are you going to do? ;) Fly over to England and kick his ass for buying me a few drinks? Somehow I don't see that happening...not even mentioning the fact that he's like three times your size...;)_

_Love you babe, but I've gotta go to work now so ttyl?_

I lay against Jasper as he slept, my fingers twined with his. Quickly typing a reply, I looked over my shoulder at his sleeping form and smiled. He was cute...!

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time Sent: 10:15 am_

_Subject: RE: Dating Updates_

_I think he liked my dress... He didn't really comment on it though...:/:/_

_I will... maybe... eventually..._

_Does he have a death wish or some thing?!;);)_

_Yes, ALICE, that IS exactly what I am going to do... And, as for him being 3X my size, that's what MY Jasper's for!;);)_

_Ummkay... Have fun babe!;);)_

I rolled over and muffled my scream in his chest as his eyes popped open and he awakened. "Mornin', babe. How'd you sleep?" OMFJ, his VOICE! It was the perfect combination of 'I just now woke up' and huskiness, mixed with his Southern accent. Swoon!

"Jasper, that was the best first date of my life. Thank you." He nodded, eyes soft and longing, as he propped on his elbow and found my lips. Slowly pulling away, he leaned over me with a small smile and took a deep breath. "Thank YOU, my Alice."

~000~

"Speaking of dates, what are you doing Wednesday?" I shrugged as he brushed the hair away from my face; the drive-in thing was sometime this week but Emmy hadn't been clear about when exactly... Besides, what was a little white lie?!

"You and me, whatya say, darlin'?" Squealing, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to my level with a grin. "Perfect!"

~000~

"Emmy, I can't go to the drive-in with you tonight. I'm sick... Rose would love to go though..." My voice was muffled under my blankets as I lay in bed "struck with fever." Nothing a blow dryer to the forehead won't do!

As much as I hated lying to him, I hated to miss my second date with my boyfriend even more. He nodded, ruffling my hair gently with a sad smile. "Get some sleep, Pix... Love you." A small smile tilted my lips as he gave me one last goodbye wave and left, closing my door gently behind him. WHEW!

Waiting a few minutes to be sure he was gone, I blew out a breath and threw my comforter off. Slipping into my shoes, I pranced to my mirror to check myself out.  
I wore a pale blue halter top and figure-hugging jeans, my hair in light tousles piled on my head. My wedges were white with pink and blue flowers, a small heel making me taller. I grabbed my silver clutch and dropped my phone inside, sliding my window open. I was as ready as could be!

~000~

Stealthily sneaking up behind him, I wrapped my arms around him and sat on the bed, covering his eyes with a quiet giggle. "Guess who?!"

"It couldn't be the world's greatest girlfriend could it?! Goes by darlin' or The Major's Pixie on WhatsApp... The most beautiful girl I've ever seen... I was her first kiss and took a punch for her... Her freaky protective older brother hates me and tries to punch my lights out every time I'm around... But my baby's worth it...!"

I giggled, emotion stealing my speech, as he grabbed my hands and pulled me into his lap with a small smile. "There she is. My baby." Then, he closed the distance between us as our lips softly met. "You ready?"

* * *

**A/N: Heyy again :) Thanks, as usual, to all the reviewers!**

**Next update soon :)**


	46. Chapter 23 - ENGLAND

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by Jalice2254 and KittieKat121**

* * *

Chapter 23

***ENGLAND***

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 4.15pm_

_Subject: RE: Dating Updates_

_I think he liked my dress... He didn't really comment on it though...:/:/_

_I will... maybe... eventually..._

_Does he have a death wish or some thing?!;);)_

_Yes, ALICE, that IS exactly what I am going to do... And, as for him being 3X my size, that's what MY Jasper's for!;);)_

_Ummkay... Have fun babe!;);)_

I replied to the email I'd missed yesterday, forcing myself to get out of bed. Who's idea was it to invent Mondays, anyway?

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 6.45am_

_Subject: RE: Dating Updates_

_How could he NOT comment? You look smokin' in that dress babe ;)_

_Yeah, good luck with that Pixie...I have a SLIGHT feeling that Jazz can hold his own in a fight...I'm pretty sure he's had enough experience..._

_I forgot to tell you! Jazz got me a one-week-anniversary gift ;);) It's so prettttyyyyy...it's a silver charm bracelet with a heart and a kitten charm on it :) Kitten, get it? ;) Who knew guys had such good taste in jewellery? ;)_

_How are things with you and Jasper? Got anything lined up for a second date?_

Getting dressed quickly, I left the house early - determined to spend some time with Jasper before we were split up for a whole day of lessons without each other. I hated Mondays.

I bounced up to him, where he was leaning against his car, parked in it's usual spot. "Hey."

"Hey," He replied, smiling down at me. "I got you a present."

He held something up and I studied it; a little silver car charm. I laughed and rolled my eyes, but let him attach it to the bracelet. "I love it. Thank you."

The bell rang and I groaned. I'd tried to get to school early to spend time with Jasper, but it turns out that what I considered as early, was on time for everyone else.

He walked me into school and we parted ways at my form room, "See you at lunch?"

I nodded, standing on tip toes so I could peck him on the cheek before disappearing into the classroom. Today was going to be a long day.

~o.O.o~

I practically flew into Jasper's arms at lunch. He'd been waiting for me outside my classroom when the bell had rung, and it hadn't exactly taken much persuading to get a kiss from him...

"What's the cafeteria serving?" Jasper asked, pulling a face at the menu.

"McDonalds drive through in a gorgeous Lamborghini, I should think." I told him.

"With a gorgeous girl by my side?" Jasper asked.

"Sounds about right." I said, linking my arm through his as we changed direction and started walking towards the car park.

It took no time at all to drive to McDonalds and get our orders. Jasper drove round the corner and parked the car where we'd have a view of the beach. Perfect!

Jasper looked down at my food, "With the amount you eat, you should at least grow a little taller." I scowled at him, and he held his hands up innocently, "Just saying."

"I think Emmett just grows on my behalf." I said with a sigh, "How is it that he's a good 6'5" and I'm only 5'3"?"

Jasper just laughed, earning another dirty look from me. It was alright for _him_! He was easily 6'3" if not taller. "You're perfect, Kitten."

~o.O.o~

"Bye Jazz." I said, kissing him on the cheek and watching him drive away from my house. We'd gone back to school after lunch, where I'd faced a torturous afternoon of Physics and IT, both without Jasper. After school we'd gone down to the pier where we'd had our first date and hung out until the sun went down.

Emmett was in his room, so I went straight up to bed - surprised to find that I hadn't gotten a reply from Alice yet. Strange...

~o.O.o~

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 1.45am_

_Subject: 2nd date and little white lies_

_I'm not sure... I mean he did day I was beautiful but he ALWAYS tells me that..._

_Yeah yeah yeah..._

_AAAWWW!:):):):) send a pic?!_

_We're on the way to our second date, actually... The drive-in movie theatre is showing something tonight... Which brings up my little white lie that I had to tell Emmy..._  
_He came ip and we were just hanging out whilst Jasper hid in the closet cuz WE as a couple are forbidden... So Em asked if I wanted to go to the drive-in, to which I said yes... Then he saw Jasper's guitar and was messing around with it and I told him it was from a friend and he said "as long as it ain't that damn Whitlock kid..." THEN Jasper asked me for our second date and he didn't specify where exactly we were going... So basically I had to lie to Emmett to come with Jasper..._

_I'm only just now replying cuz Jazzy and I have been riding around in my Nissan all day and I just saw ur email..._

I glared at the clock that was telling me to get up. I hated Tuesdays almost as much as I hated Mondays. At least I got to see Jasper today though...I used that thought to force my eyes open long enough to reply to Alice's email.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 6.50am_

_Subject: RE: 2nd date and little white lies_

_Ooooh a drive in movie theatre?! I'm soooooooo jealous! We don't even have those in England :/:/ Little white lies never hurt anybody...and if it means you get to go on a date with Jasper, then it's win win ;) Sounds like Emmett doesn't like Jasper much, hu?_

_That's okay...although I was kinda bored yesterday because I had NO LESSONS with Jazz :( But still, Monday is over now, so it's all okay...let me know how your date went?!_

Sliding out of bed, I got dressed quickly and went through the normal morning routine before leaving for school. I was expecting to see Jasper leaning against his car like usual - because although he may have a rebellious reputation, he always seemed to be punctual... - but to my surprise, I couldn't spot the conspicuous car anywhere, or it's equally conspicuous owner.

I waited, but he wasn't there by the time the bell went, so I went to my first lesson without seeing him. I thought about texting him, but wouldn't that just seem needy? He was probably just late. Soon, however, I got a message from him.

**'Cover for me?'**

That was it; no explanation, no information, no excuses. I rolled my eyes.

**'Sure. Where are you?'**

I waited until the end of the lesson, but he still hadn't replied. Growing more and more annoyed, I went to find my teacher to cover for Jasper.

"Hello Alice, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Can I have a pass to spend the day in the library?" I asked, "Jasper and I have loads of coursework to catch up on, so we were gunna do it together."

"Jasper Hale?" The teacher asked, looking doubtful. I nodded. "I...suppose. You're a good influence on him."

Cringe.

"Thanks, miss." I said as she wrote out a pass each for me and Jasper. I went down to reception and handed in the passes; they meant that we'd be marked as present all day but we didn't have to attend any registers.

With that done, I was pretty much off the hook for the day. After all, I wasn't going to go to the library _by myself_, was I? People were slowly going to their classes, so I went unnoticed as I slipped out of the building and across the car park to the main gates. Now to go and find Jasper...

* * *

**A/N: Olaa :) **

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, favourited or followed! :)**

**Next update soon :)**


	47. Chapter 23 - TEXAS

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by KittieKat121 and Jalice2254**

* * *

Chapter 23

***TEXAS***

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Received: 12.45am_

_Subject: RE: Dating Updates_

_How could he NOT comment? You look smokin' in that dress babe ;)_

_Yeah, good luck with that Pixie...I have a SLIGHT feeling that Jazz can hold his own in a fight...I'm pretty sure he's had enough experience..._

_I forgot to tell you! Jazz got me a one-week-anniversary gift ;);) It's so prettttyyyyy...it's a silver charm bracelet with a heart and a kitten charm on it :) Kitten, get it? ;) Who knew guys had such good taste in jewellery? ;)_

_How are things with you and Jasper? Got anything lined up for a second date?_

I giggled and typed a reply; Jazz and I'd been driving aimlessly around town all day and I missed her email. Oops...

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time Sent: 7:45 pm_

_Subject: 2nd date and little white lies_

_I'm not sure... I mean he did day I was beautiful but he ALWAYS tells me that..._

_Yeah yeah yeah..._

_AAAWWW!:):):):) send a pic?!_

_We're on the way to our second date, actually... The drive-in movie theater is showing something tonight... Which brings up my little white lie that I had to tell Emmy..._

_He came up and we were just hanging out whilst Jasper hid in the closet cuz WE as a couple are forbidden... So Em asked if I wanted to go to the drive-in, to which I said yes... Then he saw Jasper's guitar and was messing around with it and I told him it was from a friend and he said "as long as it ain't that damn Whitlock kid..."_

_THEN Jasper asked me for our second date and he didn't specify where exactly we were going... So basically I had to lie to Emmett to come with Jasper..._

_I'm only just now replying cuz Jazz and I have been riding around in my Nissan all day and I just saw ur email..._

~000~

The sun was sinking lower in the sky as we pulled into the drive-in and parked in the middle row. Unsnapping my seatbelt, I slid over into his lap as he killed the engine and curled his arms around me. "I hate previews."

"I have a simple solution for that, babe," he smirked, winking sexily, as his lips met mine. Giggling against him, I pulled away and teasingly trailed my tongue across his lip.

About to kiss him, I pulled away with a groan as my phone buzzed. "Gimme a second," I said, flipping my phone on as Emmy rang.

"Hey, Pix... You ok? You need any thing or something?"

"No, Emmy, I'm fine and I WAS asleep until YOU called me," I snapped, flipping my phone off with a growl.

"You're in trouble, darlin'." Giggling, I kissed him hard on the mouth as he winked sexily. "What's it to ya?!"

~000~

"You remember that?" Eyeing the screen, I watched as Johnny swung Baby over his head in the signature Dirty Dancing lift. I giggled and nodded, running my hands over his now bare chest. "Now, didn't I get that shirt off for you SO MUCH BETTER?!"

We'd finally found our compromise; his part was easy... all he was doing was formally asking my parents for permission to "court" me. MY part was quite a bit harder... I had to tell Emmy! But, as a reward, I could remove the top half of his clothes...

"And yes, I do remember that! But we do it better!" He growled huskily and pulled me onto his lap, lips hungry on mine. "So much better!"

~000~

"You ready to go home, babe?" His hand found mine as I nodded and smiled lightly. "Did you have fun?"

"I was with you, Jazz! Of course I had fun!" He chuckled quietly, the car starting with a rumble, and lightly kissed me, baby blues dancing. "Nice second date then?!"

"Fantastic! I can't wait for our third one!" Smiling against his lips, I flicked his nose playfully. "I'm supposed to be at home in bed sick, Jazzy, not at the drive-in movie theatre with my secret boyfriend so you'd better step on it so I don't get in trouble."

Mock saluting me, he chuckled and pressed the gas, driving down the high way with ease. "Ma'am yes ma'am!" Rolling my eyes, I settled deeper in my seat with a sigh and closed my eyes as he ran a soft thumb over my cheek. "Like you lots, darlin'."

~000~

Quietly giggling, I handed Jasper my house key seen as how I couldn't reach the knob since he insisted on holding me in his arms. Chuckling, he pushed the front door open and walked inside. "How stupid do you think I am?!"

The front hall was flooded with light as Emmett stepped out of the shadows and crossed his arms over his chest menacingly. He cocked a brow and impatiently tapped his foot, a snarl in his chest. Shit! Shit! Shit!

Jerking out of Jasper's arms, I stood stock still in place, dumbfounded. Shit! Tucking me under his chin, he wrapped his arms around me and smirked with all the nonchalance in the world. "Does the big bad Teddy bear not know I'm dating his baby sister?"

He was across the room and had Jasper pinned to the wall before I could react. "Don't. You. Dare."

~000~

"Emmett," I screamed, trying with all my might to pull my brother away from my boyfriend who was being beaten to a pulp by said brother. "Stop it! PLEASE!"

Where the heck on God's huge green earth was Mom?! "Emmett! Let me explain, please!?"

Then, I made the stupid mistake of stepping between them.

Emmett's brute strength tossed me like a rag doll to the floor, skidding into the banister with a hard thud. Damn, that hurt! Then, BLACKOUT!

~000~

Jasper was by my side, hands balled into fists around mine. His baby blues were stormy with worry and anger, staring down at me with shocking intensity and emotion. "Dammit, Alice! What were you thinking, darlin'?!"

I smiled sheepishly and attempted to sit up, groaning when I fell, his arms restraining me against his solid chest. "Easy, darlin'."

"Well, I was thinking that maybe he wouldn't kill you..."

He chuckled quietly and ruffled my hair with a smirk. "I'm pretty sure you did your job, darlin'." Pressing a soft kiss to my lips, he took my hand and twined our fingers. "Ambulance is on the way. Just hold on."

"You called the ambulance?!"

~000~

Half an hour later, I was upstairs in my bed thanks to Jasper, almost asleep. "Where's Emmett?"

He smirked knowingly and raised a brow. "You have to ask?!" Rolling my eyes, I pulled him into my arms and lightly kissed him. "Stay with me?!"

Pulling me tighter against him, he smiled softly before kissing me breathless. "Always."

* * *

**A/N: Thankyou, once again, to all our wonderful reviewers :) If you haven't reviewed, you smell ;D Just kidding...we love you really...don't leave us...**

**Next update soon :)**


	48. Chapter 24 - ENGLAND

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by KittieKat121 and Jalice2254**

* * *

Chapter 24

***ENGLAND***

I tried calling Jasper.

Again.

I'd already called him twice, but it had gone straight to voicemail. I may be acting like a crazy stalker, but didn't I have a right to know where my boyfriend was?

In hindsight, I really should have just stayed in school...

I searched my mind to think of all the places he might be, and I realised that I didn't even know where Jasper lived. Leaning against the wall of a building, I sighed in defeat. I'd never find him; he could be _anywhere_!

Now, I had three options; keep searching for Jasper and probably waste the whole afternoon, go back to school and actually study in the library, or spend the remainder of the day shopping. I think it was fairly obvious which option I should choose.

Five hours later, I began the walk home laden with shopping bags. It had been a productive - if not a little lonely - shopping trip, and it had taken my mind off of Jasper for a while.

Checking my phone, I saw that I'd missed an email from Alice earlier.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 8.00am_

_Subject: Confessions & Concussions_

_Yeah, well we didn't do much movie watching...;);) I mean it's not like we haven't seen Dirty Dancing before or anything...;);)_

_Well this "LITTLE white lie" cost me a concussion and Jasper a beating..._

_So we came home and he was carrying me so I just gave him my house key to the door and we walked in and BOOM there's Emmett... And he's like "how stupid do you think i am" and starts pounding on Jasper after he said "what u didn't know ur baby sister was dating me..." and I had to do some thing so I stepped in between them and BAM like flew across the room into the banister of the staircase and got a concussion, which explains why Ima wake at freaking 2 am... BUT we don't have to sneak around anymore... AND I stopped Emmett from killing Jasper..._

_So anyway the actual date was amazing our little after party not so much and I'm tired and bored and ready for Daddy to be back home and I got ticked at Jazzy cuz he called the ambulance and I'm mad at Emmy cuz he just LEFT for Rosie's..._

_So that's me... Wbu and Jazz?!_

I typed my reply quickly - what the hell had happened to her last night?

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time sent: 6.00pm_

_Subject: RE: Confessions & Concussions_

_Ummmm...what?! Pixie, are you okay? If your dumbass brother has hurt you, Ima come over there and punch his lights out, 'kay? Where were you parents during all of this, anyway?_

_Me and Jazz are fine...although I'm not exactly sure where he's been all day...I went looking for him but then I kinda got distracted by shopping and he wasn't answering his phone so I'm heading home now._

I made my way home, finding Emmett and Edward already home in the kitchen. I changed into denim shorts and a crop top and flopped on the sun lounger to top up my tan. Might as well take advantage of this heatwave whilst it lasted!

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I remember is something tickling at my nose. Opening my eyes, I saw Jasper hovering above me, tickling my face with a leaf. I blinked up at him, "Jazz?"

"Hey, Kitten." He said. I sat up, sending a quick glance to my skin which looked a slightly browner shade than when I'd sat down.

"Where have you been all day?" I asked. Jasper shrugged.

"I had some business to take care of." He told me. I raised an eyebrow, but he just shook his head, "How was school?"

"I left after first lesson and spent the day shopping." I told him.

"Ditching school, Kitten?" Jasper teased.

"If you can, why can't I?" I reasoned. Jasper nodded in agreement.

"You hungry?" Jasper asked, holding up a take out bag. I grinned.

"Starving." I said.

"There's enough for four." Jasper told me.

"Aww, you remembered my moronic brother and his equally moronic friend." I said, standing up, "You didn't have to do that."

I led him through the backdoor into the house, where Emmett and Edward's eyes were gleaming as they smelt the food. I rolled my eyes. "Jazz brought food."

"You know, Kitten, I wasn't too sure about this relationship," Emmett said, grabbing the food and opening it up, "But I think I can learn to live with it."

I rolled my eyes again and dragged Jasper upstairs, where we could be alone.

I shut the door behind us and gestured for Jasper to sit on the bed whilst I checked my emails.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 6.10pm_

_Subject: RE: Confessions & Concussions_

_Yyyeeeaaahhh... it wasn't his fault, Kit... I shouldn't have gotten between them... besides, I have Jasper for that...!_

_Well Daddy's at some medical conference thingy and Mom was out with some friends watching movies or some crap... which made it WWWAAAYYY easier to sneak out..._

_Hhhmmm... wonder that his deal is...?! Ooohhh what'd you buy?! Well, I'm tired and Jazzy's getting grumpy with me for not eating lunch so ima ttyl?! LLOOVVEE you!_

I sat down beside Jazz as he got the food out and typed my reply.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 7.20pm_

_Subject: RE: Confessions & Concussions_

_Well why in God's name DID you get between them?!_

_Haha sneaking out Pixie ;) And you say I'M the bad one ;);)_

_I think it's probably best not to ask when it comes to Jasper...I bought lots of stuff...and blew my entire pay cheque...you know what I'm like :/_

_Okay babe, have fun with Jasper ;) Love you too!_

"Are you really not going to tell me where you've been all day?" I asked, leaning back against the bed, "Why you didn't reply to my texts?"

"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answers of." Jasper told me. I looked across at him.

"You think you're so bad." I teased, "What would people think if I told them all the sweet things you did for me?"

Jasper gave me a look that told me I'd never dare to do such a thing. I laughed as he flicked a piece of rice at me and threw my pillow back. It didn't take long for a pillow fight to break out between us, which ultimately ended when Jasper pinned me down and tickled me (which was definitely cheating) until I was too out of breath to scream any more and had to surrender.

"You don't play fair." I pouted.

"Neither do you." He told me, tugging gently at my stuck-out bottom lip before leaning across to capture it between his own.

"That is an-" I said, interrupted by another kiss, "-excellent point."

Jasper grinned, "I thought so."

At this point, Emmett had burst in without knocking and promptly covered his eyes, moaning that he didn't want to see us kissing.

"Alice, I need your help." He said, peaking through his fingers to see if he could now look.

"What have you done?" I asked, noticing the guilty look on his face.

"Come and look." He said, and then he disappeared. I followed him quickly and found him downstairs, hovering in the doorway to the lounge. I took one look at the room and almost died.

"What the _fuck_ did you do?" I growled at him. The entire room was _covered_ in blue paint.

"We used paint instead of feathers this time." Emmett said, "We were trying to make art on the canvas on the floor."

"By setting of a paint bomb in the house?" I asked, "You couldn't do it outside?" Emmett looked dumbfounded, like the thought hadn't crossed his mind. I rolled my eyes, "You're cleaning this up."

"Alice!" Emmett whined like a six year old.

"Why should I have to suffer because I have a moron for a brother?" I asked with a shrug.

"You're mean." Emmett told me.

"Sorry." I said, kissing him on the cheek, "I'm getting out of here before Mum gets back and sees this." Grabbing Jasper's hand, I pulled him out of the door, calling over my shoulder, "You have about seven minutes."

I heard Emmett swear colourfully before I shot the front door behind Jasper and I. I did _not_ want to be around for Mum getting home to _that_.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to update...I thought I'd updated like 2 days ago but obviously I didn't...**

**This chapter was kind of an anti-climax...I had something big planned but then I thought it was too soon to put it in so this chapter turned into kind of a nothingy chapter...hope you like it anyway :)**

**Next update soon :)**


	49. Chapter 24 - TEXAS

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by KittieKat121 and Jalice2254**

* * *

Chapter 24

***TEXAS***

_To: Alice Cullen_

_ From: Alice Brandon_

_ Time Sent: 6.50am_

_ Subject: RE: 2nd date and little white lies_

_ Ooooh a drive in movie theatre?! I'm soooooooo jealous! We don't even have those in England :/:/ Little white lies never hurt anybody...and if it means you get to go on a date with Jasper, then it's win win ;) Sounds like Emmett doesn't like Jasper much, hu?_

_ That's okay...although I was kinda bored yesterday because I had NO LESSONS with Jazz :( But still, Monday is over now, so it's all okay...let me know how your date went?!_

"Come on, darlin'. I know you don't wanna wake up, but the doc days you have to..." Yawning, I sat up in bed quite unsteadily even with the help of Jasper and grabbed my phone. Blinking against the light, I typed a reply to Kitten. There was LOADS to tell!

_To: Alice Brandon_

_ From: Alice Cullen_

_ Time Sent: 2:00 am_

_ Subject: Confessions & Concussions_

_ Yeah, well we didn't do much movie watching...;);) I mean it's not like we haven't seen Dirty Dancing before or anything...;);)_

_ Well this "LITTLE white lie" cost me a concussion and Jasper a beating..._  
_ So we came home and he was carrying me so I just gave him my house key to the door and we walked in and BOOM there's Emmett... And he's like "how stupid do you think i am" and starts pounding on Jasper after he said "what u didn't know ur baby sister was dating me..." and I had to do some thing so I stepped in between them and BAM like flew across the room into the banister of the staircase and got a concussion, which explains why Ima wake at freaking 2 am... BUT we don't have to sneak around anymore... AND I stopped Emmett from killing Jasper..._

_ So anyway the actual dare was amazing our little after party not so much and I'm tired and bored and ready for Daddy to be back home and I got ticked at Jazzy cuz he called the ambulance and I'm mad at Emmy cuz he just LEFT for Roseie's..._

_ So that's me... Wbu and Jazz?!_

After updating her, I sighed and attempted to stand. "What are you up to now, darlin'?" My legs buckled under me as I gasped and crashed into his chest. "Well, I was trying to at least stand on my own."

He chuckled quietly and pushed me gently back onto the bed, hovering over me with a smirk. "You know what the doc said, Alice. Bedrest!" In THAT case, he was doing his job...!

"Well, if you say so..." I trailed off with a smirk and ran my hands along his chest, twining my fingers into his hair, as he grumbled huskily and pulled me against him. Wrapping my legs around his torso, I pulled him to my level and crashed my lips to his.

My fingers fumbled at the hem of his tee shirt, trying to pull it over my head without breaking the kiss. It didn't take as much convincing as I thought it would to steal and keep his shirt as my own; I wanted it simply because it smelt like him. "Alice," he growled, teeth nipping at my lip, "stop trying to take your clothes off." Then, he pulled away.

"Dammit, Alice!" He growled and ran a rough hand through his hair, sitting at the opposite end of the bed. "You have a concussion because of me and you actually want to go all the way right now?!"

Shrugging, I rolled my shoulders and plopped on my back beside him. "I never said I wanted to go all the way, Jazzy. Can I not take my shirt off without you jumping to conclusions and thinking something's gonna happen?!"

"No, Alice, you can't because it will." He was eerily calm when he spoke, his voice quiet in his chest. "We'll burn that bridge when we get there."

~000~

"Look, Alice, I'm sorry, ok?! But in my defence, you have no clue how much you affect me, what I wish I could do to you." Shocked, I stiffened at his words; he felt the same way about me?! "You don't know how much I want you, how much I want this. But it cannot and it will not happen."

"Whatever... Now, if you're done playing doctor, I'd like to go back to sleep... It IS 2:15 am..." That shut him up real quick! Sighing, I curled into his arms and closed my eyes.

"Sleep tight, my Alice. Dream sweet dreams." Then, all was silent as his arms wound around me and tucked me into his chest. "Like you."

~000~

_To: Alice Cullen_

_ From: Alice Brandon_

_ Received: 12.00pm_

_ Subject: RE: Confessions & Concussions_

_ Ummmm...what?! Pixie, are you okay? If your dumbass brother has hurt you, Ima come over there and punch his lights out, 'kay? Where were you parents during all of this, anyway?_

_ Me and Jazz are fine...although I'm not exactly sure where he's been all day...I went looking for him but then I kinda got distracted by shopping and he wasn't answering his phone so I'm heading home now._

I giggled quietly and spooned my Ramen noodles into a bowl, Jasper making disgruntled noises behind me. "Would you like to do this?!"

Huffing playfully, I shoved the spoon at him as he gripped my waist and settled me against him. "Thanks, babe. Like you."

_To: Alice Brandon_

_ From: Alice Cullen_

_ Time Sent: 12:10 pm_

_ Subject: RE: Confessions & Concussions_

_ Yyyeeeaaahhh... it wasn't his fault, Kit... I shouldn't have gotten between them... besides, I have Jasper for that...!_  
_ Well Daddy's at some medical conference thingy and Mom was out with some friends watching movies or some crap... which made it WWWAAAYYY easier to sneak out..._

_ Hhhmmm... wonder that his deal is...?! Ooohhh what'd you buy?! Well, I'm tired and Jazzy's getting grumpy with me for not eating lunch so ima ttyl?! LLOOVVEE you!_

"Pixie, where ya at, woman?!" DAMN it, Emmy! Curling around me, Jazzy wrapped his arms around me from behind and nibbled teasingly at my throat. Giggling, I playfully pushed him away in an attempt to regain my train of thought. "We have to tell him, Jazzy, like officially."

He nodded against me with a smirk, nuzzling deeper into my neck, and tugged me tighter against his chest. "In the k-k-kitchen." Damn this boy and his mouth and tongue and lips!

"Hey, Pix, - what the hell is HE doing here?!" Emmy's eyes were pure rage and pure murder as he stood in the doorway, looking from me to Jasper, still wrapped around me with a triumphant smirk.

I slapped on the most innocent face possible and faced him, my protective older brother, in regards to Jasper, my even more protective boyfriend. This was not going well... AT ALL!

"Living room. Now. Go." Rolling his eyes, Emmy huffed and walked into the living room, Jasper and I not far behind. Taking my hand, he tugged me closer and pressed a soft, reassuring kiss to my lips, flashing a smile. "It'll all work out, babe. Promise."

~000~

"Will someone PLEASE tell me what the hell is going on?!" Blowing out a breath, I curled tighter around Jasper as his grip tightened considerably on my hips. Blushing, I hid my face in his chest as a soft whimper escaped my lips, the light pleasure-pain spreading quickly through my body.

Rolling my eyes at his smirk, I dug my elbow into his rib as his fingers trailed like wildfire along my stomach. Ooohhh yyyeeeaaahhh, NOW he wants to put the moves on! "I'm waiting!"

"Emmett, meet Jasper Whitlock, my boyfriend."

* * *

**A/N: Hello again :)**

**We're super close to 250 reviews...think we can make it in the next couple of chapters? ;)**

**Next update soon :)**


	50. Chapter 25 - ENGLAND

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by KittieKat121 and Jalice2254**

* * *

Chapter 25

***ENGLAND***

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 7.45 pm_

_Subject: RE: Confessions & Concussions_

_Uuummm, I had to make sure Jasper wasn't SLAUGHTERED obviously...!_

_OOOHHH YYYEEEAAAHHH cuz my Jazzy's SUCH A BAD INFLUENCE!;);)_

_WHY?! WHAT R U NOT TELLING ME YOUNG LADY?! HA. HA. HA! says the girl on the other side of the world from Texas who doesn't have a job...;);) PICS?!_

_DON'T put a winky face like sumthin's gonna happen... BELIEVE ME babe he doesn't want any of it... Been there done that tried and failed not happening again...!_

_Emmett knows! I stayed home from school today naturally and he came home for lunch and found me and Jasper... So we had to tell him... He blew a gasket but had to go back to school before anything major huge happened..._

_But anyway LLLOOOVVVEEE you WWWAAAYYY MMMOOORRREEE Kitten...! Ttyl?!_

I looked at Jasper across the cars console, drinking in the sight. Man he was hot when he was driving!

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 9.10pm_

_Subject: RE: Confessions & Concussions_

_Well as long as you're okay babe...wouldn't want my Pixie getting hurt!_

_I'm telling you EVERYTHING! I've told you what he's like..._

_HEY! I have a job! Where else would I get money to go shopping from?_

_Well it's about time he found out Pixie! He was going to find out eventually! Now you just have to tell your parents... ;)_

Jazz and I had been driving around for a couple of hours, chatting and watching the world go by as we got further and further away from home. I watched the scenery whizzing past the window and decided that, beautiful as it was, I much preferred looking at Jasper instead.

A reply from Alice came through shortly.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 9.15 pm_

_Subject: BIG News_

_I'm fine, thnx Kitten... MY Jasper wouldn't let me get hurt babe, I promise..._

_Yeah but aren't u even a little bit worried?! I am! And I don't even know the guy much less DATING him! Lemme know when he's back?!_

_I meant ME, Kitten... of course, having the world's greatest most gentlemanly boyfriend has its perks if u get my meaning...!:):)_

_Uuummm about THAT..._

Rolling my eyes, I typed a quick reply.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 9.17pm_

_Subject: RE: BIG News_

_He'd better not let you get hurt or he'd have ME to deal with!_

_I'm not worried; Jazz can handle himself. I'm curious, but not worried. I knew full well what I was getting myself into when I agreed to go out with him! Oh, he's back now, he just won't tell me where he's been...'taking care of business' or whatever..._

_Well then GET a job :P_

_Pixie...WHAT about that?_

Sending the email, I sighed quietly as I looked at Jasper, one hand on the wheel, the other slung out of the window as he drove effortlessly along the road with an expertise that - after my rather unsuccessful lesson - I didn't think I'd ever possess.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 9:20 pm_

_Subject: RE: BIG News_

_HE isn't letting me get hurt, Kit! He'd have to deal with Emmy too..._

_Oh REALLY?!_

_That's the point of having a goody goody bf that's a gentleman who foots the bill most times...! DUH!_

_uuummm, well, WE'RE OFFICIAL! like OFFICIAL official as in he asked Mom and Daddy and Emmy already knows so we're like together and stuff...!:):)_

"Do I get to spend some time with you or are you going to keep texting whoever that is?" Jasper teased nudging me across the console.

"Hmm?" I said, looking up from the email. What Alice had said had thrown me right off guard! She'd told her parents? "Sorry, I won't be a second."

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time Sent: 9.22pm_

_Subject: RE: BIG News_

_Well, GOOD!_

_Yes REALLY!_

_You can't let him pay for EVERYTHING Pix!_

_And they didn't mind?! They're fine with the fact that your dating a guy four years older than you? And your crazy protective brother isn't even making a fuss? When did THIS happen?_

_Babe, I'm with Jazz so can I ttyl? Love you Pixieee!_

I put my phone away and smiled at Jasper, "I'm all yours."

~o.O.o~

I said goodbye to Jasper and went inside to find Mum in the miraculously clean living room. "Hey Mum."

"Hi, sweetheart." She said, "Where've you been?"

"With Jasper." I said, going into the kitchen in search of food.

"Oh?" Mum asked, following me. "When do I get to meet him?"

"Are you joking?" I asked with a laugh, "I'm trying _not_ to scare him off."

"Alice," Mum rolled her eyes.

"Soon." I said, meaning full well to keep Jasper away from my parents as long as possible. "I'm going to bed. Love you, Mum."

I kissed her cheek and disappeared upstairs. When I checked my phone, there was an email waiting from Alice.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 9:25 pm_

_Subject: RE: BIG News_

_Ha. Ha. Ha. Kitty!_

_Yeah but what if he, being the gentleman that he is, insists on it?! Where's the crime in simply letting my boyfriend spoil me on our third date?_

_WWWEEELLL... They don't exactly know he's four years older than me... And as for Emmy, he's been at Rosie's all day so who can argue?!_

_Anyway, I'm with MY Jasper too, ha ha, so ima let you go and talk to you later?! LLLOOOVVVEEE you MMMOOORRREEE!:):)_

I rolled my eyes; was she out of her mind? How could she try and hide that from her parents? This wasn't going to end well...

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 11.45pm_

_Subject: RE: BIG News_

_Pix, are you crazy? You have to tell your parents how old he is! They'll find out eventually and if you keep it a secret then it's gunna come back and bite you in the ass..._

_Besides, didn't your dad treat him at the hospital? Doesn't he know how old he is?_

Sending the email, I jumped into bed just as a text came through on my phone.

**Check under your pillow.**

I stuffed my hand under my pillow and found a small box. Pulling it out, I opened it and grinned. The charm inside was a silver letter 'A'.

I attached it to my bracelet and text Jasper back.

**You shouldn't have ;)**

I twisted my wrist, admiring the ever-growing charm bracelet as it shone in the light of my bedside lamp. It really was pretty...

**Anything for you. Meet me at 5.30 tomorrow, at the pier.**

I smiled; an excuse to see Jasper? I wasn't complaining!

**Suree, what are we doing?**

Jasper's reply came a minute later. It didn't answer my question, but it send a thrill of anticipation and excitement through me.

**Don't be late, Kitten.**

~o.O.o~

"Guess who?"

I grinned as hands covered my eyes. "Hmm...I wonder..."

I turned around and planted a kiss on Jasper's lips.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Sun rises at 5.32am." Jasper told me. He glanced at his watch, "We've got about forty seconds left."

"Forty seconds, hu?" I asked, standing on tip toes so I could reach his lips. Pulling away, we were just in time to see the sun start to peak it's head over the horizon.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to get up this early?" I asked Jasper over my shoulder.

"Worth it?" He asked.

"Hmm..." I considered. Jasper held up a charm - a golden sun. I grinned, "Totally worth it."

* * *

**A/N: So...bit of a filler chapter, but there are REALLY BIG things happening in a couple chapters time so stay with me ;)**

**Also, we reached 250 reviews! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, and a special thanks to _Breaking Dawn21_ who was our 250th reviewer!**

**Next update soon :)**


	51. Chapter 25 - TEXAS

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by Jalice2254 and KittieKat121.**

* * *

Chapter 25

***TEXAS***

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Received: 1.20pm_

_Subject: RE: Confessions & Concussions_

_Well why in God's name DID you get between them?!_

_Haha sneaking out Pixie ;) And you say I'M the bad one ;);)_

_I think it's probably best not to ask when it comes to Jasper...I bought lots of stuff...and blew my entire pay cheque...you know what I'm like :/_

_Okay babe, have fun with Jasper ;) Love you too!_

After Emmett's inital shock, a slew of curses passed his lips. But before he could do anything, he looked at the clock and decided he had to go back to school. We were safe... For now!

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time Sent: 1:45 pm_

_Subject: RE: Confessions & Concussions_

_Uuummm, I had to make sure Jasper wasn't SLAUGHTERED obviously...!_

_OOOHHH YYYEEEAAAHHH cuz my Jazzy's SUCH A BAD INFLUENCE!;);)_

_WHY?! WHAT R U NOT TELLING ME YOUNG LADY?! HA. HA. HA! says the girl on the other side of the world from Texas who doesn't have a job...;);) PICS?!_

_DON'T put a winky face like sumthin's gonna happen... BELIEVE ME babe he doesn't want any of it... Been there done that tried and failed not happening again...!_

_Emmett knows! I stayed home from school today naturally and he came home for lunch and found me and Jasper... So we had to tell him... He blew a gasket but had to go back to school before anything major huge happened..._

_But anyway LLLOOOVVVEEE you WWWAAAYYY MMMOOORRREEE Kitten...! Ttyl?!_

"Honey, I'm home!" Mom! A minute later, she walked through the front hall towards me, a small smile on her face. "The house didn't burn down!"

Giggling, I eyed Jasper as he stood and held out his hand for her. "Mrs. Cullen, glad to see you back. Where's Dr. Cullen?"

"I am right here, Jasper." Daddy! Wrapping my arms around Mom, I was quickly surrounded as Daddy joined our group hug with a chuckle. "Now, what's this I hear about my little girl having a concussion?!"

~000~

"Isn't she just the cutest little thing you've ever seen?!" Rolling my eyes, I scoffed and stood up, walking to the kitchen on unsteady feet. "Mom seems to have warmed up to him, don't you think?"

"It's a good thing, too! We have some news." Daddy's brows rose into the ceiling as he smirked and pulled me into his side. "You do, do you?!"

Nodding, I pranced back into the den and plopped onto his lap with a smirk. "We have to tell them."

"You mean ASK them, darlin'." I giggled and twined our fingers, nodding against him. "YOU have to ask them, Jazzy... Good luck!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I'd like permission to court your daughter."

~000~

"What the gentleman you are!" Smiling, I squealed and threw my arms around my parents; that was as good as a yes in my book!

"I've already given you my best, ya know, so go have fun, kids. Jasper, have my little girl back in time for supper. Join us, won't you."

Nodding, he stood with a chuckle and shook Daddy's hand, his arm tight around me. "Thank you so much, Mr. Cullen. Your daughter means so much to me and I intend to treat her like the lady she is."

"Please, call me Carlisle. I'm sure my wife would like you to call her Esme." Mom nodded with a smile and gave him a hug. "I must say, Jasper, that my daughter has fine eye."

Oh. My. God! "Uumm, we're leaving now." Hooking my fingers around his belt loops, I tugged him out the door behind me. Pulling him into my arms via the same Wrangler belt loops, I pressed my lips teasingly to his. "Excuse my mother... I mean, as hot as you may be..."

~000~

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Received: 3.10pm_

_Subject: RE: Confessions & Concussions_

_Well as long as you're okay babe...wouldn't want my Pixie getting hurt!_

_I'm telling you EVERYTHING! I've told you what he's like..._

_HEY! I have a job! Where else would I get money to go shopping from?_

_Well it's about time he found out Pixie! He was going to find out eventually! Now you just have to tell your parents... ;)_

Jasper and I'd been shopping for the past hour and a half, accumulating quite a few shopping bags and things that he'd insisted on paying for, gentle man of mine that he is.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time Sent: 3:15 pm_

_Subject: BIG News_

_I'm fine, thnx Kitten... MY Jasper wouldn't let me get hurt babe, I promise..._

_Yeah but aren't u even a little bit worried?! I am! And I don't even know the guy much less DATING him! Lemme know when he's back?!_

_I meant ME, Kitten... of course, having the world's greatest most gentlemanly boyfriend has its perks if u get my meaning...!:):)_

_Uuummm about THAT..._

Giggling as he nuzzled into my neck and dropped the bags at my feet, I twined my fingers into his hair and lightly tugged, teasing my tongue along his bottom lip. "I love your idea of a third date, Jazzy!"

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Received: 3.17pm_

_Subject: RE: BIG News_

_He'd better not let you get hurt or he'd have ME to deal with!_

_I'm not worried; Jazz can handle himself. I'm curious, but not worried. I knew full well what I was getting myself into when I agreed to go out with him! Oh, he's back now, he just won't tell me where he's been...'taking care of business' or whatever..._

_Well then GET a job_

_Pixie...WHAT about that?_

"Kitty says that you'd better be taking care of me or you'd have her to deal with...! Not that she can do much, of course, way over there in England..."

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time Sent: 3:20 pm_

_Subject: RE: BIG News_

_HE isn't letting me get hurt, Kit! He'd have to deal with Emmy too..._

_Oh REALLY?!_

_That's the point of having a goody goody bf that's a gentleman who foots the bill most times...! DUH!_

_uuummm, well, WE'RE OFFICIAL! like OFFICIAL official as in he asked Mom and Daddy and Emmy already knows so we're like together and stuff...!:):)_

He smirked and pulled me into him, teeth nipping and nibbling at my lip. "She thinks I'd let you get hurt?!"  
"I defended you, of course!" Nuzzling against me, he chuckled huskily before catching my lips. "Good!"

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 3.22pm_

_Subject: RE: BIG News_

_Well, GOOD!_

_Yes REALLY!_

_You can't let him pay for EVERYTHING Pix!_

_And they didn't mind?! They're fine with the fact that your dating a guy four years older than you? And your crazy protective brother isn't even making a fuss? When did THIS happen?_

_Babe, I'm with Jazz so can I ttyl? Love you Pixieee!_

"She just said that I can't let you pay for everything, Jazzy... I can't help that you're such a gentleman!"

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time Sent: 3:25 pm_

_Subject: RE: BIG News_

_Ha. Ha. Ha. Kitty!_

_Yeah but what if he, being the gentleman that he is, insists on it?! Where's the crime in simply letting my boyfriend spoil me on our third date?_

_WWWEEELLL... They don't exactly know he's four years older than me... And as for Emmy, he's been at Rosie's all day so who can argue?!_

_Anyway, I'm with MY Jasper too, ha ha, so ima let you go and talk to you later?! LLLOOOVVVEEE you MMMOOORRREEE!:):)_

"Hey, darlin', I, um, forgot your one-week anniversary gift..." he trailed off, scratching the back of his neck almost nervously. Rolling my eyes, I giggled and wrapped my arms around him, kissing him. "Jazzy, we've been together a lot longer than a week."

~000~

"Dammit! Jasper, I cannot do this!" Throwing the chopsticks across the table with a growl, I crossed my arms over my chest and scowled as he chuckled.

Shooting him the stink eye, I watched as he reached across me to snatch the chopsticks before shoving them into my hands and hovering over my shoulder with a smirk. "Babe, I'm teaching you how to use chopsticks come hell or high water."

Rolling my eyes, I huffed and turned my nose up at the Chinese form of the American fork. Why do you have to use STICKS?!

Leaning around me, he twined our fingers and grabbed the chop sticks, my own hands not having a choice in the matter.

A whole half hour later and I'd say I was quite the pro at chop sticks! With the help of my Jasper of course... Grabbing my bags, he twined our fingers and lifted my hand to his mouth, lips light as a feather as they brushed across my knuckles. "Like you."

"Like you more, Jazzy." About to kiss him, I groaned and pulled away as my free hand searched frantically for my phone. He chuckled and tipped my chin, holding his own phone up in front of me. "It's mine."

Taking a few steps back as he held the phone to his ear, I blew out a slow breath and sank into a chair. I was TIRED!

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit." He ran a rough hand through his hair and sank down beside me with a heavy sigh. Taking his hand, I drew random patterns on his palm as he dropped his head into his hand. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry, Alice, I have to go. I'll drop you by your house then I have to go to the hospital." Wait, WHAT?!

Gripping his chin, I forced his eyes to meet mine as I opened my mouth to question him. "My dad's an alcoholic, ok?! He's in the hospital puking up his guts from alcohol poisoning." His voice was almost a yell as he jerked away from me with a growl and stood hurriedly.

He'd never raised his voice at me before and, quite frankly, it worried me, even just a little bit. Huffing, I crossed my arms over my chest and stood with him. What was his deal?!Closing my eyes against the tears, I took a step forward and face-planted into his chest with a light groan as his arms wound around my waist. Cupping my cheek, he held my face towards his with a groan. "Alice, I'm sorry, ok. I'm just frustrated and stressed out quite a bit right now. Forgive me?" Nodding, I immediately found my lips rough against his as he clutched me tighter to him. "Like you."

"Take me with you." His eyes snapped to mine as I ran a hand over his chest soothingly. "Please. I wanna go, Jazzy."

~000~

Twining our fingers, I flashed a smirk over my shoulder at Sasha as we breezed towards the ER. Giggling, I winked and pulled him closer as her bubblegum popped in her face. Serves her right!

"Carlisle?!" Turning to him, I saw Daddy coming towards us, a mute line on his face. Raising a brow at Jazzy and I, he pulled me against him with a small smile and kissed my forehead. "I'm not quite finished here, sweetheart. I have an alcoholic with poisoning that needs taken care of. See you at home for supper."

"Um, Daddy, that's Jasper's father... We're gonna go see him real quick, ok? See you later, love you." Pressing a kiss to his cheek, I was walking with Jasper in the next minute. I know the guy's a jerk and all but he was still my boyfriend's dad.

Quickly kissing him before he went in to see his dad, I twined my fingers into his honey golden curls and sighed. "I'll just wait out here... See you in a minute."

"Jasper?!" Whirling around, I faced the tall, exotic beauty as she smiled and waltzed towards him dramatically. He tucked me under his chin and studied her, eyes roving her figure. In a fit of jealous possessiveness, I grabbed his belt loops and jerked him into my arms with a smirk. Crashing my lips to his, I sighed in his arms as I felt his need rise and my doubt deflate. He was mine, I was his, and we were happy.

Pulling away with a deep pant, he leant his forehead on mine with a smirk. Flashing a smile, I wound my arms around his torso and tucked my hands into his back pockets. Fitting my head into the curve of his neck, I sighed against him. Mine, mine, mine. "Maria?!"

* * *

**A/N: Heyy again :) Thanks for all the reviews, as usual! :):)**

**Next update soon :)**


	52. Chapter 26 - ENGLAND

**You've Got Mail**

* * *

Chapter 26

***ENGLAND***

"Okay, you were right." I admitted, "This is the best pizza in town."

Jasper smirked at me from across the table, "Not exactly breakfast food though, is it?"

I shrugged, "Food is food."

Jasper laughed and took another bite from his pizza. My phone was flashing, telling me I had an email that I hadn't read yet.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 12:25 am_

_Subject: MORE news_

_I AM crazy Kitty... Crazy in love with this boy beside me..._

_I'll tell them later... Right NOW, I have to tell YOU something!_

_Jasper has an ex named Maria that he never told me about..._

_We were shopping at the mall for our third date and he gets a call saying that his alcoholic dad is in the hospital having his stomach pumped from poisoning so we go to the hospital and boom there's this tall exotic beauty purring his name and shit and I almost slapped a hoe right there... Then she has the nerve to hug him AFTER he calls me "my girl Alice" and omg Kitty I almost died when she said they were bed partners... Why didn't he tell me that?!_

_So I run out to the car and GET THIS his "excuse" for sleeping with her is that she's "persuasive" whatever the hell that means... So I'm like what I'm not good enough and yadayadayada... THEN, in response to my "why won't you at least try" was him yelling at me..._

_Kitten, he told me he loved me._

"Holy shit!" I said, staring at my phone.

"What's up?" Jasper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've gotta make a call." I told him, dialling Alice's number at lightning speed. It was late in Texas, and she might be asleep already, but I had to hope she wasn't. To my delight, she picked up on the third ring.

"Kitty?!" She said, sounding surprised and sleepy; I'd probably woken her up, after all.

"Pix what the hell?!" I asked, "He told you he _loved _you?"

"Uumm, yeah... it wasn't exactly one sided, though..." She trailed off.

"Pixie!" I cried, "Tell me _everything_."

"I was jealous and pissed and all those other jealous girlfriend emotions... knowing he slept with her wasn't helping things either... so I did the only thing I could to keep myself from killing her bare handed, I ran away..." I waited for her to go on, but she didn't.

"Okaaay..." I prompted, "And then what?"

"Well, he came out to the car and drove us to the park so we could talk things through..." She told me

"Pixie, will you hurry up and tell me the story already?" I asked, growing frustrated as she kept trailing off.

"He admitted to sleeping with her, using the excuse that she was very "persuasive" and I said well it's not for lack of trying, to which he rolled his eyes... Then I asked why not me and listed off a bunch of things that she had and I didn't and he said he wasn't making the same mistake again, which of course offended me... I mean, he thought sleeping with me would be a mistake?! So then he said that I took him to heaven and back by simply sleeping in his tee shirt... He said he couldn't imagine what it'd be like to actually make love to me, his exact words... Who says "making love" anymore, anyway?! So I was like why won't you at least try and he like really really yelled at me and slammed his hand down on the console and was like 'because I love you ok...' That's it... Happy now?!" She said, almost all in one breath.

I squealed; how cute could they get?! Jasper shot me an amused look from across the table but I dismissed him with a wave of my hand, "And you said it back, right? _Tell_ me you said it back!"

"Of course I said it back, Kit," She squealed, "I just said it better than he did... if you get my meaning..."

"Pixie!" I said, "Tell me you didn't do anything stupid!"

"Kitty!" She cried, "No, we didn't do anything! Believe me, he's not too willing... all we did was kiss, babe, calm down!"

"Well, good." I said, "I mean, I know you're dead set on sleeping with him, but I really don't think it's a good idea."

"Kitty, nothing happened..." She told me, "And, honestly, I do wanna wait... kinda... sorta... mostly..."

"Pixie, look at the facts." I said, "You're barely legal, he's four years older than you, your overprotective older brother is dead set against the relationship, your parents have no idea how old he really is and when they find out they're going to _flip_! Do you really think sleeping with this guy is the best move for you right now?"

Jasper was watching me with interest as he took a bite of pizza. Heaven knows what this conversation sounded like to him!

"Kitty, I know this... ALL of it!" She sighed and paused before continuing, "I do wanna wait, and we ARE waiting so calm down!"

"On a separate note, he uses the words 'making love' to talk about sex?" I teased, unable to hide my laughter, "How is he not a virgin?"

"I know, right?! Guess that's just his gentlemanly nature..." She said, "He did say Maria's 'persuasive'..."

"Don't worry about this girl, Pixie." I said, sensing that I might not have been doing the most sensitive thing in bringing up Jasper's lack of virginity, "I mean, what's she got that you haven't?"

"Besides Jasper's first time, beauty, money, sexual flair, curves... Need I continue?!" Alice asked.

"But he broke up with her." I pointed out, "So he obviously doesn't want her."

"Only cause she was cheating on him," She countered with a sigh.

"Babe, look," I said, "He's dating _you_. He _loves_ _you_! If he even glances at her it's going to be a look of regret at ever dating her in the first place."

"He'd probably tell me the same thing..." She agreed.

"Exactly!" I said, "So what are you worrying about?"

"I don't know, Kitty..." She said

"Besides, you're the most gorgeous girl I know." I told her, "Why would he even think about another girl?"

"I don't know, Kitty, but we have an eavesdropper..." Alice said.

I laughed, "You want to get back to lover boy?"

I heard muffled giggling at the end of the line, and then a male voice - who I could only assume was Jasper - spoke, "Whoever you are, my Alice is too busy for you... She'll talk to you later..."

The beeping tone cut off any reply I might have as he hung up on me. I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath, "Well love you too, Pixie."

I put the phone down on the table and smiled at Jasper, who was watching me with amusement. "Who was that?"

"My friend Pixie." I told him.

"Pixie?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"Her name is Alice." I said, "But I call her Pixie."

"This is your friend in America, right?" Jasper asked. I nodded. "How do you even know her, you've never been to Texas."

"We've been friends since forever." I said, "There was this website when we were kids. It matches you up with a penpal from somewhere around the world. We started talking on this website but we became really good friends and we've been talking ever since." I laughed, "We thought it was cool that we had the same name." Jasper raised an eyebrow and I shrugged, "We were six years old."

"So your close, hu?" Jasper asked. I nodded. Close was an understatement. Alice was like the sister I'd always wanted when I was little.

"We tell each other everything." I said.

"Everything?" Jasper asked.

"Everything." I confirmed.

"About us?" Jasper asked.

I rolled my eyes, "She's a hopeless romantic, it would be mean to hold back details from her."

"And what does she think of me?" Jasper asked. I considered the question.

"She thinks you're pretty badass." I teased, "And I don't think she appreciates it when you get me drunk." Jasper raised an eyebrow at this, but I just laughed, "But from the first day I told her about you, she was dead set on us ending up together. Like I said, she's a hopeless romantic. No matter how much I disagreed with her, she always said we'd end up together."

"Don't you ever get annoyed that you can't actually see her?" Jasper asked.

I shrugged, "Sure, I'd love to meet her for real one day, but it's enough just to talk to her online and on the phone. It's like a long distance relationship; being apart doesn't make it any less real. No matter what country she's in, she's my best friend."

* * *

**A/N: Ughh, another filler chapter...chapter 27, however, is definitely not a filler chapter ;) At least now you have a clue what's going to happen in 26 texas ;)**

**Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming! :):)**

**Next update sooooon! :)**


	53. Chapter 26 - TEXAS

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by KittieKat121 and Jalice2254 :)**

* * *

Chapter 26

***TEXAS***

"Maria, this is my girl Alice. Alice, this is, uumm, Maria." She smiled cattishly before stepping around me to give him a lingering hug. Bristling, I crossed my arms over my chest and raised a brow at him as he flashed a sheepish grin and rolled his eyes. "Jazz, is that any way to treat your ex girl friend?! I mean, we DID date for quite some time, ya know!?"

First off, Jazz is MY nickname for him. Secondly, his EX GIRL FRIEND?! Turning to him with a raised brow, I crossed my arms tighter over my chest and glared his way. "What does she mean 'ex girlfriend'?!"

"Oh, honey, I mean exactly what I say... For a girl like you to question that when she's still an obvious virgin is outrageous." UM, WWWHHHAAATTT?!

"Maria, stop. Now." His voice was low with a dangerous edge as he reached for me. Scowling, I jerked away from him and slowly backed away, questions whirling around in my head. Why hadn't he told me?!

"Don't touch me, Jasper. As for you, Maria, our relationship is our business so butt out. And keep your slutty ass the hell away from MY Jasper!"

Then, I was gone.

~000~

"Alice, talk to me," he sighed, running a hand through his hair exasperatedly, as I huffed and turned to look out my window. "Like you talk to me, huh?!"

"We dated off and on after my family and I moved back to Texas. Towards the end when we broke it off for real, she was cheating on me, didn't think I realized what she was doing behind my back." Blowing out a breath I didn't know I was holding, I reached almost instinctively for his hand before sinking further into my seat. I was supposed to be mad at him.

"You slept with her." My voice was low and accusatory with a glinting edge. It was a statement, not a question.

"Maria is very... persuasive," he chuckled sardonically and ran a hand through his hair as I saw red just before I exploded. "Am I not good enough for you or tall and exotic enough for you?!"

"WHY. NOT. ME?!" Angry tears fell from my eyes as I sniffed and shoved his hand away with a scowl. "Am I not pretty enough or tall or what? Do I not have the right curves or something? Tell me, please Jasper, because you at least owe me that."

His voice rose to match mine as he leaned across the console towards me. "You're a lady, Alice, and I intend to treat you like one!" Good god, is that the ONLY excuse he knows?!

"I'm not going that far with you because I respect you, Alice. We need be within marriage and know each other better and of age. I said we'd burn that bridge when we got there, anyway."

"You must gave really loved Maria, then... And it's not for lack of trying, either believe me... I HAVE tried."

He sighed again before running his fingers through his hair in exasperation. "I'm not making the same mistakes with you, Alice. Why can't you just accept that we are waiting?!"

"So sleeping with me would be a mistake," I scoffed, blowing my hair out of my face. "I can't accept it until you give me a reason but me being a lady..."

"You know that isn't what I meant, Alice... You take me to heaven and back sleeping in my shirt as it is, I can't imagine what it'd be like to actually make love to you... Marriage first, though."

Growling, I threw my feet quite unceremoniously onto his dash board and plucked his sunglasses from the cup holder. Letting my hair drop between us, I fought both the oncoming blush and giggle. Who but my Jasper says "make love" anymore?!

"Dammit, Jasper! Grow a pair and hit me with it already!"

"I love you, ok?!"

~000~

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Received: 5.45pm_

_Subject: RE: BIG News_

_Pix, are you crazy? You have to tell your parents how old he is! They'll find out eventually and if you keep it a secret then it's gunna come back and bite you in the ass..._

_Besides, didn't your dad treat him at the hospital? Doesn't he know how old he is?_

Twining our fingers, I smiled at him before settling deeper in my seat with a sigh. "Love you, Jazz." God, that never gets old!

Chuckling, he leaned across the console and lightly pressed his lips to mine, driving single handedly. "I love you too, Alice." What would Kitty say?!

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time Sent: 6:25 pm_

_Subject: MORE news_

_I AM crazy Kitty... Crazy in love with this boy beside me..._

_I'll tell them later... Right NOW, I have to tell YOU something!_

_Jasper has an ex named Maria that he never told me about..._

_We were shopping at the mall for our third date and he gets a call saying that his alcoholic dad is in the hospital having his stomach pumped from poisoning so we go to the hospital and boom there's this tall exotic beauty purring his name and shit and I almost slapped a hoe right there... Then she has the nerve to hug him AFTER he calls me "my girl Alice" and omg Kitty I almost died when she said they were bed partners... Why didn't he tell me that?!_

_So I run out to the car and GET THIS his "excuse" for sleeping with her is that she's "persuasive" whatever the hell that means... So I'm like what I'm not good enough and yadayadayada... THEN, in response to my "why won't you at least try" was him yelling at me..._

_Kitten, he told me he loved me._

Sending the email, it was all I could do not to laugh when I imagined her reaction. She'd probably blow a gasket or some thing...

"Who are you talking to now?" Somewhat distracted, I waved him off, knowing I'd tell him later, and waited anxiously for Barbie Girl to ring through the car with her reply; surely she was still awake... It was only about 12:30 her time... Probably with Jasper...

"We're home, darlin'."

~000~

An hour and a half later, I climbed the stairs after showing Jazz the door with promises to see him later. I couldn't exactly let him come upstairs with me or any thing, now could I?!

Pulling his shirt over my head, I pulled the comforter tight around me and checked my phone, again. Still no Kitty...

"Hey, sweetie. I just wanted you to know that I misjudged Jasper and I think you guys are a really cute couple. I love you and only want your happiness."  
Smiling gently at my mom as she sat on the edge of my bed, I looked anxiously out my window. Relieved when I saw no sign of him, I turned to her as she pulled me close. "He does make me happy, Mom..." More than is safe, I would think...

"Ok, Alice... Just don't get too serious, alright? I mean, I want grandchildren... Just when you're out of high school and married, well off on your own two feet." OMG, could this be any more awkward?! Rolling my eyes, I took her hands and sighed.

"Jazz is... old-school. You have nothing to worry about, I promise... Can I go to bed now?" Smiling, she nodded and kissed my forehead before leaving my room and closing the door behind her. Now I just hope to the dear lord above Jasper didn't hear any of that...

Sighing, I lay down and turned towards my window, waiting for him. I must've been tired cause the next thing I know, I'm in dream land with Jasper curled around me.

"Love you, Alice. Dreams sweet dreams."

I was indeed dreaming some VERY sweet dreams... Up until Barbie Girl startled me away from the sleep of the dead.

Pulling me protectively closer, Jasper rested his chin on my head with a groan. "Who's calling you at 2 o'clock in the morning?!"

Her voice was shocked and quite loud as I held the phone, his arms still tight around me. "Pix what the hell?! He told you he loved you?"

~000~

"Uumm, yeah... it wasn't exactly one sided, though..." I trailed off, waiting for reaction from her, as he rolled his eyes and lay back down with a sigh. Silly, silly boy.

"Pixie! Tell me everything." If possible, her voice rose.  
She wanted EVERYTHING?! OOOKKK... "I was jealous and pissed and all those other jealous girlfriend emotions... knowing he slept with her wasn't helping things either... so I did the only thing I could to keep myself from killing her bare handed, I ran away..."

"Okaaay...and then what?" She asked, growing impatient.

"Well, he came out to the car and drove us to the park so we could talk things through..." and lord if he wasn't listening right over my shoulder...  
Oooh, that boy. Rolling my eyes, I shot a playful look over my shoulder as I stood and walked to my en suite bathroom, closing and locking the door. I didn't need an eavesdropper!

"Pixie, will you hurry up and tell me the story already?"

Giggling, I rolled my eyes at her; did she not read my email?! "He admitted to sleeping with her, using the excuse that she was very "persuasive" and I said well it's not for lack of trying, to which he rolled his eyes... Then I asked why not me and listed off a bunch of things that she had and I didn't and he said he wasn't making the same mistake again, which of course offended me... I mean, he thought sleeping with me would be a mistake?! So then he said that I took him to heaven and back simply sleeping in his tee shirt... He said he couldn't imagine what it'd be like to actually make love to me, his exact words... Who says "making love" anymore, anyway?! So I was like why won't you at least try and he like really really yelled at me and slammed his hand down on the console and was like 'because I love you ok...' That's it... Happy now?!"

Whew, that was a lot to say in one breath...

~000~

She squealed excitedly as I playfully rolled my eyes. "And you said it back, right? TELL me you said it back!"

"Of course I said it back, Kit," I squealed just as loud and excitedly, brows in the ceiling; she thought I wouldn't say it back?! "I just said it better than he did... if you get my meaning..."

"Pixie!" She gasped, "Tell me you didn't do anything stupid!"

Oh my God...! That's what started all this and she thought we'd do THAT?! "Kitty! No, we didn't do anything! Believe me, he's not too willing... all we did was kiss, babe, calm down!"

"Well, good." She stated, "I mean, I know you're dead set on sleeping with him, but I really don't think it's a good idea."

"Kitty, nothing happened... and, honestly, I do wanna wait... kinda... sorta... mostly..." I sighed, running a hand through my hair, as she took a breath and continued.

"Pixie, look at the facts." She stated in that wise old owl talk, "You're barely legal, he's four years older than you, your overprotective older brother is dead set against the relationship, your parents have no idea how old he really is and when they find out they're going to flip! Do you really think sleeping with this guy is the best move for you right now?"

"Kitty, I know this... ALL of it!" I sighed and ran my hand through my hair... again. "I do wanna wait, and we ARE waiting so calm down!"

"On a separate note, he uses the words 'making love' to talk about sex?" She teased, laughter creeping into her tone, "How is he not a virgin?"

I couldn't help the flat out body jolting giggle at her words. "I know, right?! Guess that's just his gentlemanly nature... he did say Maria's 'persuasive'..."

"Don't worry about this girl, Pixie." She said lightly, easing to a different subject, "I mean, what's she got that you haven't?"

"Besides Jasper's first time, beauty, money, sexual flair, curves... Need I continue?!"

"But he broke up with her." She pointed out, "So he obviously doesn't want her."

"Only cause she was cheating on him," I countered with a sigh. She needed to see Maria before telling me that I actually had something on her...

"Babe, look," She said, sighing exasperatedly, "He's dating you. He loves you! If he even glances at her it's going to be a look of regret at ever dating her in the first place."

"He'd probably tell me the same thing..." I sighed, sitting on the counter with my ankles crossed.

"Exactly!" She yelled, "So what are you worrying about?"

"I don't know, Kitty..." Flinching as Jasper knocked lightly on the door, I slid from the counter and unlocked the door. Cracking it open, I flashed a sheepish smile as he pulled me into his chest. "Still talking, babe?"

Nodding, I cupped the receiver and held up the universal "in a sec" sign as Kitty continued.

"Besides, you're the most gorgeous girl I know." She told me matter-of-factly, "Why would he even think about another girl?"

"I don't know, Kitty, but we have an eavesdropper..." I said, trailing off, as he smirked and pulled me against him with a chuckle. "You've been talking far too long, babe..."

She laughed, "You want to get back to lover boy?"

Giggling, I nodded and play fully kicked my toes up at him as he scooped me into his arms and sat me on the counter. Smirking, he stood between my legs and snatched the phone.

"Whoever you are, my Alice is too busy for you... She'll talk to you later..." Snapping the phone off with a smirk, he crashed our lips together as I quietly gasped; he hung up on Kitty?!

* * *

**A/N: Heyyy...so, he said the 'L' word ;) **

**Review! Next update soon :) ****The next chapter skips a couple weeks :)**


	54. Chapter 27 - ENGLAND

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by KittieKat121 and Jalice2254.**

* * *

Chapter 27

***ENGLAND***

"Hey beautiful." Jasper winked as he came to stand by the counter in the restaurant. He placed a bag in front of me. "Chinese food plus chocolate from that boutique on the counter."

I dived into the bag, "You are without a doubt the best boyfriend ever." I kissed him on the cheek. "I can't believe I had to work today."

"It's not a problem." He told me.

"It's our one month anniversary." I pointed out.

"I don't mind." Jasper said, "We'll go out when you're done."

I pulled the chinese food out of the bag and grabbed a fork, digging in to the food.

"One month is a long time." Jake commented from behind me, "Bored of her yet?"

"Get lost Jacob." I said, flicking a noodle at him. Business had been slow all day, and we'd both been doing pretty much nothing for the last hour.

There were no customers in the time it took me to finish my chinese and pull out the chocolate from the bag. I also noticed a box in the bag.

"Jasper?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Open it." He told me. I opened it to find a new charm for my bracelet; a silver '1'. I grinned and let him attach it to my bracelet, which was getting pretty full at this point. In the last few weeks Jasper had bought me lots of charms, each with significance to something about us; an silver and pink rollerblade after he took me to a roller rink, a silver ice cream when we got ice creams in the park, a little martini glass for the night we went a little over board with the apple martinis...

I couldn't really believe we'd been together for a whole month already; it felt like just days ago that he asked me out!

When my shift was over, I grabbed my coat and we headed out into the car park. It was the last day of November, and the heat wave that had struck England was long gone, replaced with bracing winds and freezing cold evenings.

"What do you want to do?" Jasper asked, putting an arm around my shoulder, "We can go anywhere you want."

"My place?" I asked, "We'll have the house to ourselves, Emmett's gone on some crazy camping trip with Edward."

"In November?" Jasper asked, eyebrow raised. I shrugged, because it really wasn't my fault that my brother was so stupid. "Your place sounds great."

We got into his car and arrived at my house a few minutes later. Unlocking the door, I lead Jasper inside and straight upstairs to my bedroom. I paused as I went to my closet, "Turn around."

"What?" Jasper asked from where he was stood by the door.

"I have to get changed." I said, "Turn around."

Jasper laughed, "Kitten-"

"Turn around!" I insisted. Jasper laughed again and turned to face the wall whilst I changed out of my work uniform and into shorts and a shirt - fully aware that Jasper was trying to peek. What a gentleman...not!

I sat down on my bed, grabbing his hand and pulling him down to sit next to me. He produced a gift and I grinned. "You already got me a charm."

"That's nothing special." He said with a shrug, "I get you those all the time."

I took the carefully wrapped present and took the paper off, revealing a jewellery box. I took off the lid to find a beautiful pair of diamond snowflake earrings. I stared at them, "Are these real?"

"As real as you can get." Jasper confirmed.

"Shit, Jazz!" I said.

"Do you like them?" He asked.

"Jasper, I love them!" I said, throwing my arms around him and kissing him in thanks, "You really shouldn't have!"

"I thought you could wear them to the winter dance." He said, "With me."

"Is this you asking me to the dance?" I asked, "Because if it is, then the answer is yes."

Not giving him time to answer, I kissed him again. In a flash, I'd pulled him down on top of me, deepening our kiss.

Caught in the moment, Jasper gently slid my shirt over my head. I wasn't worried; this wasn't exactly new ground for me.

Jasper looked down, "You're beautiful, Alice."

I smiled, but said no words. Jasper places a kiss at the top of my chest, then worked his way down, kissing down my stomach and past my belly button. He paused when he reached the waistband of my shorts, tracing the line with his finger, then looking up at me; silently asking if this was okay. I nodded and a minute later, all that was separating Jasper and I was the thin fabric of our underwear.

I placed my hands on his chest, looking up at him and his impossibly blue eyes. Now, we were in new ground. "I've never done this before."

A smirk played on his lips as he kissed my nose, "My sweet, innocent, Alice." He moved to kiss my forehead as I frowned at the description. His lips moved down to my ear and he whispered, "I'll teach you."

He pulled away, looking down at me with a new seriousness in his face, "But only if you want to. We don't have to do this now, Alice. If you're not ready, we can wait. I don't want you to be pressured into this."

I laughed quietly, shaking my head. "I want this. I _am_ ready."

Jasper grinned, "Well in _that _case..."

~o.O.o~

I woke up and looked over at Jasper with a smile. He'd stayed over last night, because why not when we had the house to ourselves? He was still asleep, so I slid silently out of bed and slipped on the closest piece of clothing I could find - which just so happened to be Jasper's shirt. I walked across to my mirror, tilting my head and looking at myself.

I didn't _look_ any different, but lord knew I _felt_ different. I closed my eyes. I had _slept_ with Jasper Hale.

When I opened my eyes again, Jasper himself was standing behind me; topless of course, as I was wearing his shirt. I smiled gently at him in the mirror and he pulled me into his chest, wrapping his arms around me, "You okay?"

He kissed the top of my head and I looked up at him, "I'm great."

"Regret it?" Jasper asked. I looked at him to check if he was crazy.

"Never." I told him, turning around in his arms and standing on tip toes so I could kiss him. I smiled, "I never gave you your one month anniversary present."

"I think you'll find you did." Jasper teased, arms circling my waist.

I laughed and shook my head at him, "You don't want your actual present then?"

"You're all I want, Alice." He told me. I raised an eyebrow, "But a present would be pretty nice too."

"There ya go." I said, grinning. "It isn't much..."

I took him hand and led him downstairs into the kitchen. Opening the cupboard, I produced a plate with a dozen cupcakes on it and placed it on the counter in front of him. In the last few weeks, Jasper had been trying to teach me how to cook. Need I say that it wasn't going great?

However, this batch of cupcakes was the best ones yet. Well...they _looked_ okay at least...I hadn't quite summed up the courage to try one yet.

Jasper smiled at me and picked up one of the cupcakes, "Bed and breakfast...how much do you charge?"

I smacked him on the shoulder and he grinned at me. He took a bite of the cupcake and I could see him contemplating spitting it back out. "They're awful, aren't they?"

"No." Jasper said quickly, but it was pretty obvious that he was lying.

"Dammit!" I said, taking the plate and dumping the cupcakes in the trash in frustration, "I tried really hard to make them perfect!"

"Hey, it's okay." Jasper said, laughing at my frustration, "You'll get the hang of it eventually."

"Show me again?" I asked.

Jasper grinned, "Come on, Trouble, let's get baking."

~o.O.o~

Standing on tip toes, I reached up to get the flour from the top shelf of the cupboard. Why must I be so short? In a flash, Jasper had spun me around and I was trapped in between the counter and his bare chest. He smirked at me as he reached over me and easily took the bag of flour from the shelf. Placing it purposefully beside me, he leant down and kissed me, pushing me back into the counter as his hands went around the back of my neck.

"Kitten?"

Jasper and I sprung apart as Emmett's voice rang out in the kitchen. We both stared at him, waiting to see what his reaction would be. There was no hiding what had happened; Jasper was wearing nothing but jeans and I was wearing nothing but his shirt, which barely reached my mid thigh.

Emmett wasn't usually overprotective, but I had no idea how he would react to this. I watched him carefully as he took in the situation. Then, much to my surprise, he grinned. "Alright! My baby sister scored!"

I blew out the breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding. "Emmett, you are without a doubt the coolest brother ever."

"It comes naturally to me." Emmett joked. His face turned serious as he looked at Jasper, "If you hurt her, you'll have me to deal with, understand?"

"Emmett, don't bother with the threats; we all know you're just a teddy bear on the inside." I teased, flicking flour at him. He feigned hurt, grabbing the bag of sugar from the counter and throwing some at me. Before I knew it, the three of us were in a food fight - Jasper on my side of course!

We thrashed Emmett, obviously, and he went upstairs in defeat to shower. Jasper stayed for a little while longer, before saying he needed to get home. I was still wearing his shirt, and I told him I'd give it back if he waited five minutes for me to get changed.

"Keep it." He murmured into my ear as he headed to the door.

"Jazz, it's December! You can't go out without a shirt on!" I reasoned.

"If it means I get to see you in this shirt again, I don't care." He told me, tugging at the hem of it to get me to come closer. He kissed me before opening the door, "Besides, I'm kind of a wild child."

* * *

**A/N: Soooo...what do you think? Revieewww :)**

**Next update soon :)**


	55. Chapter 27 - TEXAS

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by Jalice2254 and KittieKat121**

* * *

Chapter 27

***TEXAS***

A few weeks had passed since Kitty and I had last talked on the phone and no matter how many times I tried to explain it, Jasper still couldn't understand how we were so close.

I finally came right out and told him that I read his file at the hospital, summing up mine and Kitty's relationship as best I could. "It's kinda like what your mother and father had when he was overseas, distance or time had no meaning to them. Same thing with me and Kitty."

Needless to say, he was pretty ticked at me; his information was, after all, confidential. Nothing a little eyelash flutter, lip pucker, and an apology won't fix.

"What are you thinking about so hard over there, darlin'?" I looked up from my fashion mag as he plopped onto my bed beside me with a smile. Twirling a lock of hair around his finger, he tugged me closer and softly kissed me. "You know what today is?"

Settling me in his lap, he ran a finger along arms and twined our fingers. "It's our one and a half month anniversary, Alice. So get your sexy backside in some clothes 'cause I'm taking you out." Then, with a quick kiss, he was out my window to his. Oook...

~000~

"Alice, Jasper's here for you!" Mom's voice carried up the stairs as I snapped my hoops in my ears with a sigh. Fluffing my hair once more, I grabbed my purse and skipped happily towards him. Damn, he cleans up nice!

"You ready to go, beautiful?" Rolling my eyes as Mom gushed in a very Mom-ish way, I giggled and tucked my arm into his with an easy smile. "Yep."

"Take care of my baby girl." Blushing as Daddy pulled me close, I rolled my eyes once more and basically hauled Jazz outside behind me. Why were parents always so embarrassing?!

~000~

Flicking the radio dial to my classic rock, I twined our fingers across the console and sighed. "Jazz, we've been driving for hours..." I whined playfully as he flicked my nose and turned the volume up. "Why don't you just go to sleep, darlin'?"

Closing my eyes, I smiled as he kissed me lightly. "I love you, Alice. Sleep tight."

About an hour and a half or so later, he lifted me into his arms bridal style as I woke up and giggled quietly. "We're here."

"Jazz," I giggled, fighting his hold quite pitifully, as he joined me with a chuckle, "You can put me down now, ya know."

"But I don't wanna..." Playfully rolling my eyes, I hid my face in his chest as he sat me on my feet with a chuckle. "Welcome to Corpus Christi beach!"

Pulling me against him, he tossed me over his shoulder with a whoop and ran into the calm waters of the beach. "Jazz," I squealed, fighting against him as he chuckled and crushed us together as one. Moulding our lips, he pulled me deeper into the waves as our kissing became more intense. Was it getting hot in here or what?!

~000~

"Jasper," I gasped, running my hands over the smooth guitar, "it's beautiful! Thank you!"

"Of course, darlin'. Anything for you, my Alice." He sighed and pulled me against him, lips light on mine as he pulled me into his lap. Guitar laid aside in the soft sand, we kissed, lips and bodies moulded as one.

Pulling away with a ragged breath, I giggled quietly and took his discarded shirt. It was the last day of November and it was starting to get cold.

Grabbing my guitar, I handed it to him and settled in his lap with a sigh. "Teach me?"

Hours later, we lay together on the sand and watched as the sun sank below the horizon, sharing a romantic, Kitten cliché kiss.

Now, we lay in a tent curled into one sleeping bag. Roughly kissing him, I twined our fingers and sighed.

"I love you, MY Jasper."

~000~

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Received: 8.30am_

_Subject: Winter Dance_

_Guess what? Jazz invited me to our schools winter dance! It's kinda like prom, except it's not quite as big as the real prom which we have at the end of the year..._

_He got me these GORGEOUS earrings, they're REAL DIAMONDS! Can you believe it?! I'm gunna wear them to the dance! Now I just have to find a dress and some shoes to go with them! ;);) Everyone wears proper ball-gown type dresses...I need to find the PERFECT dress, so expect LOADS of pictures when I'm trying them on so I can get your opinion on all of them!_

_I can't believe me and Jazz have been together for a whole month! I never thought he was the kind of guy who stuck to one girl for this long ;);) Then again, I never thought he was the kind of guy who bought gorgeous jewellery either ;);) I was sure to thank him lots for the earrings...and kinda got a little carried away...and maybe ended up sleeping with him..._

_Love you Pixie!_

* * *

**A/N: Heyy :) Thanks for all the reviews as usual :) Next update soon :)**


	56. Chapter 28 - ENGLAND

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by KittieKat121 and Jalice2254**

* * *

Chapter 28

***ENGLAND***

After Jasper had left, I went up to my room and flopped down on my bed. Pixie was going to have a field day.

Pixie.

I needed to tell her.

God, how was I going to bring _that_ up?

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 2.30pm_

_Subject: Winter Dance_

_Guess what? Jazz invited me to our schools winter dance! It's kinda like prom, except it's not quite as big as the real prom which we have at the end of the year..._

_He got me these GORGEOUS earrings, they're REAL DIAMONDS! Can you believe it?! I'm gunna wear them to the dance! Now I just have to find a dress and some shoes to go with them! ;);) Everyone wears proper ball-gown type dresses...I need to find the PERFECT dress, so expect LOADS of pictures when I'm trying them on so I can get your opinion on all of them!_

_I can't believe me and Jazz have been together for a whole month! I never thought he was the kind of guy who stuck to one girl for this long ;);) Then again, I never thought he was the kind of guy who bought gorgeous jewellery either ;);) I was sure to thank him lots for the earrings...and kinda got a little carried away...and maybe ended up sleeping with him..._

_Love you Pixie!_

Okay, so not the most tactful way of putting it, but what else was I supposed to say? I lay down on the bed, taking in the lingering smell of Jasper's aftershave. Christ, I missed him already!

I was just considering picking up the phone and calling Jasper - that wouldn't seem _too_ desperate, would it? - when it started rining. I glanced at the caller ID; Pixie. Uh-oh...

"Hey, Pixie..." I said cautiously.

"You SLEPT with JASPER HALE?!" Her voice was loud and angry, and I flinched at the sound.

"Ummm...maybe?" I said.

"You either did or you didn't, Kit! There's no "umm maybe" about it!" She accused.

"Okay, I slept with him! So, sue me!" I said.

"Maybe I will! MAYBE I should as your best friend fly to England and slap some sense into you, hypocrite!" Alice said, her voice angry and accusing. Her words shocked me; why was she mad at me?

"Hypocrite? Pixie, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"You!" Alice snapped, "Me and my gentlemanly Jasper can't but you and your player boyfriend can?!"

That's what this was about? Because I'd said she shouldn't sleep with Jasper? I hardly thought that called for this...besides, her words stung just a little.

"It's a different situation!" I defended, "And Jazz is _not_ a player!"

Okay, so he had a bit of history with sleeping with God-only-knows-how-many girls, and maybe he _was_ a player, but not anymore! He had me now, right? The truth was, it was a bit of a sensitive subject recently. As our relationship progressed, I couldn't help but wonder if Jasper had changed at all from the bad boy we all knew him as.

"It is NOT a different situation!" She insisted, "You barely know the guy for one, two you weren't even gonna get involved with him in the first place, and three that's not the way he sounded in all those emails you sent me before..."

"We've been dating for a month, why the hell shouldn't I sleep with him?" I demanded, skipping over her third point because I really didn't want to think about that right now...

"Because," She stated matter of a factly, "It's ONLY been ONE month!"

"Yeah, so?" I asked, not seeing the problem. Most girls in my year jumped on top of their guys long before that...

"SO?! How long have you actually KNOWN this guy, Kit?!" She asked

"Longer than it takes most people." I said, rolling my eyes. For some reason, my mind drifted to Maria. She was arguably the biggest slut in our year, and had lost her virginity around the age of 14 (the exact date is questionable - it depends which rumours you believe). She'd had more one night stands than I'd had boyfriends, and her relationships didn't last all that long after she slept with them.

The moment she'd lost her virginity, she'd decided to use it against me - as if it were something to be proud of, or that I should be ashamed that I hadn't slept with as many guys as she had. Well, I guess she couldn't make remarks about me being a virgin anymore...

"Whatever you say..." Alice said. I could tell she was annoyed, but I couldn't understand why.

"This isn't Texas, babe." I said, "Believe it or not, I'm not the slut of the school for losing my virginity."

"What the hell does THAT mean?!" She asked.

"Nothing," I said with a sigh, "Look, why are you overreacting like this?"

"After all the hell you put me through about not wanting to get together with him, and you sleep with him after only a month...!" She said.

"May I remind you that you were the one pushing this relationship in the first place?!" I retorted.

"I never said to have sex with him! Much less after only dating him for a month, Kit!"

"What's your problem with me and Jasper sleeping together?!" I demanded

"The fact that you preached ALL DAY to me about it then turned right around and did the exact thing you were preaching to me about NOT doing!"

"It's hardly the same!" I scoffed, "How can you have sex with a guy when you're too scared to even tell your parents his real age?"

"Don't change the subject, Kit! We're talking about YOU and JASPER HALE, not me and JASPER WHITLOCK!"

"Yeah," I said, "Well don't take it out on me just because your sissy boyfriend won't put out."

I blew out a sigh as I heard the beep tone; she'd hung up on me. I'd gone too far, but I'd been caught up in the heat of the moment and I'd been angry that Pixie was being like this. She was overreacting, right? I mean, I knew she'd be shocked but I thought she'd be happy for me too. I never even considered that she'd be angry, or that it would result in an argument! Why should it?

"Some friend." I muttered under my breath.

~o.O.o~

I sat cross-legged on the stool at the breakfast bar as Jazz began to cook a stir fry, Emmett sat beside me snacking on chocolate. I was still fuming from my phone call with Pixie, and it took Jasper's hand waving in front of my face to make me snap out of it.

"I've said your name like ten times!" He told me.

"Sorry..." I said, "What did you want?"

"I said do you want chicken or beef in the stir fry?" Jasper asked.

"Chicken." I said, in the exact same moment Emmett said, "Beef."

"Staring contest!" Emmett declared. He grinned at Jasper, "I always win."

He turned to look at me, "Alice, you have to look at me!"

"Just do beef." I said, "I don't care."

"You okay?" Jasper asked, "You're not usually one to back down from a competition."

"I'm fine." I said.

"You sure?" Jasper asked, trying to look me in the eye.

"I'm _fine_." I repeated.

Jasper gave up and went back to cooking, and Emmett let out a 'woop' of triumph when Jasper got beef out of the freezer. Minutes later, Edward came crashing through the front door - breaking me out of my thoughts of Alice once again.

He stopped in the kitchen, looking from Jasper to the food he was cooking. "Alright! We actually get edible food for once!"

"If you don't like it, bugger off." I snapped, standing up and storming out of the room. I made it out of the front door and half way down the drive way before Jasper caught up to me.

"Alice, what's wrong?" He asked, catching my wrist and stopping me.

"Nothing." I muttered.

"Is this about last night?" He asked gently.

"What?" I asked, staring at him, "No! Of course not!"

"Come on." Jasper said, taking my hand and pulling me towards his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Somewhere to talk." Jasper told me, opening the car door for me. I rolled my eyes but got in without protesting.

Ten minutes later, we were sat at the end of the pier in our usual spot. "Right, tell me what's happened."

"Jazz, it's stupid." I said, shaking my head.

"I want to hear it." He said. Stupid, and kinda embarrassing, actually. "Kitten..."

"Fine." I said, "It's...well, it kind of is about last night actually."

"Do you regret it?" Jasper asked, running a hand through his hair, "I knew we should have waited."

"No, it's nothing like that." I said, "I just...I told Pixie what happened and we had a fight."

"A fight?" Jasper looked confused.

"She overreacted like crazy!" I said, "Calling me a hypocrite because I told her not to sleep with her boyfriend, when it's a completely different situation, and calling you a player and-"

"Kitten." Jasper said softly, cutting off my rant.

"Right," I said, "She just made a massive fight over nothing!"

"How did it end?" Jasper asked. I bit my lip.

"She hung up on me." I admitted.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"I said she was taking it out on me because her "sissy boyfriend won't put out"." I told him.

"Sensitive subject?" Jasper guessed.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't see why she's mad at me when she's desperate in pressuring him into doing the exact same thing."

"They're both virgins?" Jasper asked.

"She is." I said, "He's nineteen and apparently had a wild sexlife with a chick named Maria."

"But he won't sleep with her?" Jasper asked, confused.

"Don't even ask." I said, "But I'm glad he won't. I mean, she's hardly ready for all that." Jasper raised an eyebrow in questioning, "She's _just_ barely turned sixteen, and he's her first proper boyfriend. She only had her first kiss like a month ago, and now she's wanting this? Besides, things are different over there. I mean, here, half the girls had lost their virginity by age 15, but it's just not like that there."

"So she wants to sleep with her boyfriend, but she's mad when you sleep with yours?" Jasper asked.

"And she calls _me_ a hypocrite." I muttered.

"I thought you were best friends?" Jasper asked.

"We _are_!" I said.

"Then don't let it come between you." He said, "It's just a silly argument, right?"

"Well maybe it wouldn't come between us if she didn't overreact so much!" I said.

"Alice," Jasper said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm being childish." I said, "I know. I just...I dunno what to do."

He plucked my phone from my pocket and handed it to me, "Call her back."

"Why should I be the one to say sorry?" I argued.

"She had her reasons, Kitten, just like you had yours." He said, "You both said things, you both got upset about it. Does it really matter who makes the first move or says the first sorry?"

I rolled my eyes, "You're a pain in the ass when you're right. Fine! I'll call her."

I dialled her number and waited for her to pick up. It rang through until finally I reached voicemail. "Hey Pix...can we talk? Call me when you get this."

Hanging up, I looked at the phone in confusion. "I've _never_ got her voicemail before, she always answers!"

"Try again later?" Jasper suggested.

"Mmm.." I said, "Can we just do something to distract me?"

"Movie?" Jasper asked, "We can walk down to the cinema."

"Sounds great." I said with a smile.

~o.O.o~

"She's ignoring me."

"You don't know that." Jasper reasoned.

"She _always_ answers her phone." I argued, "_Always_."

"Alice-" Jasper began.

"Whatever." I said, "If she wants to be childish, why can't I be?"

When we'd gotten out of the cinema, I'd expected to find a missed call from Alice, but there was nothing. I'd tried calling her again, but she didn't pick up. That had been five hours ago, and I'd called her twice more since then.

I stood up and walked back to the car, angry and confused. Why was she ignoring me? The fight hadn't even been that bad! Okay, so it hadn't exactly ended on the best note...but she wouldn't even give me a chance to apologize?

Well, fine then. I wouldn't bother.

* * *

**A/N: Heyy :) Thank you again to all our reviewers! Keep the reviews coming guys :)**

**Sorry about the long wait, I went on holiday and there was no internet :(**

**Next update soon :)**


	57. Chapter 28 - TEXAS

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by Jalice2254 and KittieKat121**

* * *

Chapter 28

***TEXAS***

"You SLEPT with JASPER HALE?!" My voice was loud and angry as I ran a hand through my hair; I couldn't believe it!

"Ummm...maybe?" She stated, voice phrased like a question, as I pinched the bride of my nose with an eye roll.

"You either did or you didn't, Kit! There's no "umm maybe" about it!"

"Okay, I slept with him! So, sue me!" She scoffed.

"Maybe I will! MAYBE I should as your best friend fly to England and slap some sense into you, hypocrite!" Glaring at Jazzy as he reached for me, I sank deeper into my seat with a growl. It's like she expected me to be happy about it or something!

"Hypocrite? Pixie, what are you talking about?" She asked, her tone hurt and slightly angry all at once. I almost regretted even calling her... But I DID have a bone to pick!

"You! Me and my gentlemanly Jasper can't but you and your player boyfriend can?!"

I heard her scoff across the line and rolled my eyes. "It's a different situation!" She defended, tone rising to match mine. "And Jazz is not a player!" I honestly didn't see how our situations were any different!

"It is NOT a different situation! You barely know the guy for one, two you weren't even gonna get involved with him in the first place, and three that's not the way he sounded in all those emails you sent me before..."

I trailed off and rolled my eyes as Jasper shot me a quizzical glance and twined our fingers with a heavy sigh. "You ok, darlin'," he mouthed, leaning over the console to press a light kiss to my lips, as I nodded and continued with Kitty. She was driving me crazy!

"We've been dating for a month, why the hell shouldn't I sleep with him?" She demanded, skipping over my third point, tone defensive and edgy. Why was SHE getting angry?! SHE was the hypocrite!

"Because," I stated matter of factly, "it's ONLY been ONE month!"

"Yeah, so?" She asked, tone incredulous, as I growled and rolled my eyes. She didn't get my point AT ALL!

"SO?! How long have you actually KNOWN this guy, Kit?!"

"Longer than it takes most people."

"Whatever you say..."

"This isn't Texas, babe." She stated. "Believe it or not, I'm not the slut of the school for losing my virginity."

"What the hell does THAT mean?!"

"Nothing," She said with a sigh, "Look, why are you overreacting like this?"

"After all the hell you put me through about not wanting to get together with him, and you sleep with him after only a month...!"

"May I remind you that you were the one pushing this relationship in the first place?!" She retorted snappily.

"I never said to have sex with him! Much less after only dating him for a month, Kit!"

"What's your problem with me and Jasper sleeping together?!" She demanded, asking me the exact question I'd hoped and prayed she wouldn't. When it all came down to it, I just didn't want her to end up hurt. And YES, I am more or less overprotective.

"The fact that you preached ALL DAY to me about it then turned right around and did the exact thing you were preaching to me about NOT doing!"

"It's hardly the same!" She scoffed, "How can you have sex with a guy when you're too scared to even tell your parents his real age?"

"Don't change the subject, Kit! We're talking about YOU and JASPER HALE, not me and JASPER WHITLOCK!"

"Yeah," She snapped, "Well don't take it out on me just because your sissy boyfriend won't put out."

Then, I snapped the phone shut and angrily threw it out the window.

~000~

"You wanna go back and get that, darlin'?" I glared icily at him as an inaudible chuckle rumbled in his chest, hands raised in mock surrender. Then, his eyes met mine as tears brimmed. So much for a best friend!

"Alice, look at me." When I made no move towards him, he sighed and caught my chin, baby blue eyes boring into mine. "Let me kiss you, Alice."

Then, his lips softly met mine, my stress and frustration only somewhat dissipating as his arms wrapped around me and pulled me into his lap.

"You've never asked me for a kiss before, Jazzy," I giggled before pulling breathlessly away with a sigh and resting my head against his chest. "You wanna talk?"

Shaking my head, I sniffed as tears poured like the ocean from my eyes. Why did I overreact like that?! I ruined our friendship!

"Let's go home." Slipping back into my seat, I quickly fastened my seatbelt and took his hand with a small smile. "Sorry you had to see me like that, Jazzy."

"Don't apologize, darlin'. I'm your boyfriend... If I can't stand you at your worst, I don't deserve you at your best." Twining our fingers, he smiled and kissed my knuckles. "Love you."

Ten minutes later, we pulled into his drive. With a small giggle, I watched as he walked around to my door and held it open for me, gentleman that he is. Taking his arm, I dipped into a curtsy, eyes not leaving his. "Why, thank you, kind sir."

What is with that imaginary hat of his?! Tightening his arm, he winked down at me. "May I have a kiss, Miss Alice?"

"You most certainly may, Mr. Whitlock," I giggled, moulding into him as his lips softly met mine. I'd almost say I forgot about my fight with Kitten, or that she'd slept with Jasper Hale. Almost!

~000~

"Alice, I deeply apologize for my actions that day. I wasn't right in the head and drunker than drunk. I hope you can forgive me. You and Jasper both."  
William Whitlock stood in front of me, asking for my forgiveness; but how can I forgive him, when I can't even grow a pair and ask Kitty to forgive me?!

"Of course I forgive you, Mr. Whitlock. That was a hard day for you and Jasper both; y'all were stressed and in mourning, it's understandable." Jasper had later told me that his mother had been gone for 6 years that day.

"Please, call me Will or William. Mr. Whitlock is my father's name." He chuckled quietly and shook my offered hand as Jasper stood rigid beside me. Rolling my eyes, I lightly pushed my elbow into his rib with a pointed glance.

When he made no move of forgiveness towards his father, I rolled my eyes yet again and turned my full attention to Will. I'd have to talk with that boy!

"How've you been, Will?" He sat down as we fell into an easy conversation, Jasper not liking it one bit. Huffing, he sat beside me and ran a rough hand through his hair, a small smile on his face as he gazed longingly at me. I knew the way he felt; there was only so much distance I could take. I needed him.

Excusing myself, I took his hand as he led me to his room and shut the door softly behind us. Then, his lips were rough and possessive on mine. "I love you, Alice, so much."

~000~

"Kitty slept with her boyfriend and we had a big fight about it." He chuckled quietly and ran a hand through my hair as I sighed against his bare chest. "I hardly noticed..."

"Shut up, Jazyz," I giggled, play fully rolling my eyes, as he flashed a smirk before pinning me under him. My eyes widened as they watched his hands in their travels towards my midsection. "No! Jazzy, don't!" I spoke too late.

His fingers gripped my hips as he began relentlessly tickling me, lips quirked into a smirk. "So, what's wrong with her sleeping with her boyfriend?"

Shooting him the stink eye, I sat up and straightened my shirt. "She barely knows him! Besides, they wouldn't even be together if it weren't for me!"

"Ok, darlin', calm down. It's just a question... You wanna talk?" Shaking my head, I plopped on my back with a huff. At this point, I really, really regretted throwing my phone out the window of a moving vehicle.

"Love you."

"More."

"No, you don't, Alice."

"YES, Jazzy, I do!"

"Don't."

"SSSOOO TOTALLY TO THE MOON AND BACK INFINITY TIMES INFINITY PLUS INFINITY TIMES INFINITY DO!"

He paused, head cocked to the side as he processed the load of information. This reminds me of Kitty, and boy do I already miss her! Why did I overreact?! I should be happy for her!

"Chinese? I'll order takeout or we can go grab it or something. Whatever you wanna do, babe." Smiling, I sat up and nodded as he called the Chinese place. He already knew my favourite!

~000~

"Are your legs tired? Because you've been running through someone's mind all day," I giggled and read my fortune cookie. He chuckled and grabbed the pair of chopsticks, putting beef lo mein in my mouth. "You must be about to collapse 'cause not only have you been running through MY mind, but Kitty's as well."

"How do you know that?!" My voice was quiet as I asked this, my arms curled around my knees as I sat against his headboard. He chuckled quietly and sat beside me, twining our fingers. "Because, darlin', you're best friends."

"We WERE best friends..." I trailed off, burying my face in his chest as my emotions got the better of me and I broke down in body racking sobs.

"What have I done?!"

* * *

**A/N: Hello :) We're SUPER close to 300 reviews! That's like...wow! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, and hopefully we can hit 300 in the next chapter or so :):) Shoutout to guest reviewer Kakini :)**

**You should all feel sorry for Pixie (and everyone else in the US) because they have to go back to schoooool tomorrow :P I'm not going to rub it in that I have another week and a half of English summer... ;) ANYWAY, my point is chapters might not get written quite as fast so stick with us :) Updates should still be fairly quick though :)**


	58. Chapter 29 - ENGLAND

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by KittieKat121 and Jalice2254**

* * *

Chapter 29

***ENGLAND***

I woke up the next day to the smell of breakfast cooking downstairs. That hadn't happened in a long time, considering Emmett had never cooked a thing in his life. Going downstairs to investigate, I found Jasper in the kitchen.

"Morning, Kitten." He said, not turning around.

"Hey," I said, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, "You made breakfast?"

"Pancakes." Jasper said, "And bacon."

"God, you're amazing." I said, grabbing a plate as he served up the breakfast.

"I'm giving you a ride to school today." He said, taking his own plate and sitting opposite me at the breakfast bar.

"School." I spat out the word, "Can't I just stay here with you instead?"

Jasper laughed, "I think we've skipped enough school this week, don't you?"

It was true that we'd already skipped Monday and Tuesday off of school, but what harm would skipping Wednesday do? "Fine, I guess."

Jasper laughed again, "Eat up and get ready."

I finished breakfast and went back upstairs to my bedroom, Jasper not far behind. Jasper smirked when I walked over to my wardrobe, "Still want me to turn around whilst you get changed?"

In answer to his question, I pulled his shirt - which I'd slept in last night - over my head and threw it at him. I tossed on a pair of black skinny jeans, my white fitted school shirt, black V-neck sweater, black converse, and my school tie. Jasper watched me the whole time, and gathered me into his arms as soon as I was done.

"Ready?" He asked, kissing my temple.

"Sure." I said, grabbing my bag and following Jasper down the stairs. Slipping into his car, we began the journey to school.

"I don't know how you could bear two extra years at school." I said, running a brush through my hair as we drove.

"It wasn't exactly optional." Jasper told me.

"What did you do to get held back two years?" I asked. Jasper threw me a sidelong look.

"I couldn't possibly tell you, Kitten." He said.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, but his gaze was only on the road. Maybe it was time to give up trying to figure out Jasper Hale, and just wing it for a while...

~o.O.o~

School dragged on as always, but soon enough I found myself back at home with Jasper. Emmett was out, so we had the place to ourselves - and I fully intended to take advantage of that situation.

Pulling him into my room, I wasted no time in heading towards the bed and crushing out lips together . Never breaking the kiss, I pulled Jasper down so he was laying on top of me. I ran the foot up the inside of his leg and smirked as his eyes widened a little. He broke the kiss, looking down at me with a smile, "Not today, Alice."

"Why?" I asked, a little shocked. He sat up, looking down at me as I lay there.

"Your first time wasn't special." He said. I shook my head.

"It was special because it was with you." I argued.

"No," Jasper disagreed, "I should have done something...something to make it really special. But I didn't - so I'll do it for your second time instead."

I sat up, "Jazz, you don't have to do that."

"But I want to." He said, stroking the side of my face gently.

"Or, you know, we could just do it now." I suggested.

"Romantic." Jasper teased. I rolled my eyes, "I'm going to take you away this weekend. Somewhere really special. You can wait until then, can't you?"

"Fine." I said with a sigh.

I slipped my shirt over my head, revealing my lacy purple bra, and lay down on the bed - one leg straight, one pulled up, with my arms above my head in what I hoped was a sexy pose. "But it's your choice."

Sending a glance down to my exposed breasts, I looked back up at Jasper from underneath my eyelashes, fluttering them a little as I pouted.

Jasper leant over me, placing his hands either side of my head as he leant down and kissed me. I smirked in triumph as he pulled away, but my smile faltered when I saw the same smirk on Jasper's face, "Still not happening, Kitten."

Before I could even process the information, he'd stood up and left the room.

I sat up, "Jasper!"

Scrambling out of bed, I went after him, "_Jasper_!"

As soon as I stepped out of the door, Jasper grabbed me by the waist and pressed me up against the wall, his lips an inch from mine.

"You shouldn't tease me, Kitten." He murmured, running his finger under the strap of my bra as I gazed up into his eyes, frozen to the spot.

I hardly noticed my phone ringing until Jasper smirked, "Not gunna get that?"

"It can wait." I said.

Jasper reached into my pocket and answered my phone for me, holding it up to his ear. He had kindly put it on speakerphone before stealing my phone, so I could hear what was being said.

"Kitty?"

The voice was muffled, but it was the undeniable texan voice of my Pixie.

"She's a little busy right now," Jasper said, his fingers grazing down my side and lingering round my hips, "Who is this?"

"Jasper, give me the phone!" I complained.

"Depends who this is..." Alice said cautiously.

"This is Jasper." He said.

"I need to talk to Alice... now!" Oh god, she sounded pissed.

"Regarding what?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper, give me the damn phone!" I moaned, trying to grab it from him.

"The fight that YOU caused!" Alice snapped.

"Ahh, Alice I presume." Jasper said, "I seem to remember _you_ doing more damage than _me_."

"Crap, Jasper!" I said, "Stop it!"

"Actually, no, it's not Alice. It's her boyfriend, Jasper." A male voice said; obviously Jasper. _My_ Jasper shot me a look; the coincidences of two Alice's and two Jasper's obviously getting to him. I rolled my eyes and held my hand out for the phone, but he shook his head.

Then, Pixie's voice came again, "Lemme talk to Alice! Please."

"Jasper Hale, if you don't give me the phone _right now_ I swear to God-" I began, but Jasper cut me off with a kiss. "You will really regret it."

Jasper raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'whatcha gunna do?'. In answer to his question, I sealed the gap between our lips and kissed him until he was distracted enough for me to grab the phone. Slipping out from where I'd been wedged inbetween Jasper and the wall, I held the phone to my ear, "Pixie?"

"KKKIIITTYYY!?" Came her reply.

"Hey..." I said. Why was she calling me? Wasn't she supposed to be ignoring me?

"Kitty, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean any of it, I swear! I was just more or less jealous and overprotective and I just don't want you to get hurt and I hope you can forgive me..." She said the whole thing in a rush, and I had to wonder whether or not this girl actually had the need to breath oxygen.

"Pix, you know I forgive you." I said, running my hand through my hair with a sigh, "Besides, I was a total bitch and it should be me who's grovelling."

"You weren't being a bitch, Kit... I DID practically insult your boyfriend, after all... I would've come unglued at you if you'd talked about my Jasper the way I did yours..." Alice said.

"Oh you PRACTICALLY insulted him, did you?" I said with a soft laugh.

"PRACTICALLY, yes..." She trailed off with a giggle, "But anyway, after I called you, I threw my phone out the window... and it broke... so Jasper loaned me his, the gentleman that he is."

"I made you so mad you threw your _phone_ out the window?" I asked incredulously

"Yes and no..." Alice said, "I was mad both at you and Jasper but more at myself..."

"I thought you were ignoring me," I said, laughing as I looked up at Jasper who had an 'I told you so' look on his face, "I called you like twenty times..."

"I know... I'm sorry, Kit... I wouldn't have ignored you anyway, no matter how mad at you or JASPER that I was..." Alice said.

"You're _really_ pissed at my boyfriend, hu?" I asked, sending Jasper a look.

"Just a bit... I guess my anger could kinda be misplaced though..." She admitted, trailing off with a sigh. "I mean, Mom DID say that it was your life and everything and that there was nothing I could do about it... yes, I told her... I had to explain why my phone's broken, after all... then she asked me about MY sex life..."

"You told your Mum that I slept with my boyfriend?!" I asked, "I haven't even told _my_ Mum that..."

"I'm sssooorryyy Kitty..." She said, "She handled it better than I did, honestly... it was more about me and MY Jasper pretty much..."

"Don't worry about it, Pixie." I said with a laugh, "As long as me and you are okay?"

"I'm ok if you're ok," She said in a sing song way, making me laugh again.

"Love you Pixie." I said, smiling at the phone.

"More." She said. I was about to protest that she _didn't_ love me more, when she squeaked and I heard Jasper talking down the line. "No, darlin', I love you WWWAAAYYY more than Kitty ever could."

I rolled my eyes; as if! I could hear Alice giggling and I could only guess that they were kissing. I made a gagging motion at Jasper and winked.

"Tell Jasper to take his tongue out of your mouth at least long enough to say goodbye?" I asked

"Kitty said to get your tongue out of my mouth long enough for me to say goodbye," I heard Alice say with a giggle, and then Jasper muttering something about making it quick. I could tell they were kissing again and made another gagging motion as I heard Alice giggle. "Byyyeee Kitty, love ya babe. Talk to you later?"

"Bye, Alice. Love you too." I laughed and she hung up, presumably to carry on her make-out session with Jasper.

I slipped the phone back into my pocket and turned to face Jasper. In a flash, he had me back up against the wall like the phone call had never interrupted us. "Where were we?"

* * *

**A/N: You guys are seriously going to leave us at 299 reviews? Daaaamn...still, 300 reviews after this chapter ;)**

**Next update soon :)**


	59. Chapter 29 - TEXAS

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by KittieKat121 and Jalice2254**

* * *

Chapter 29

***TEXAS***

"You broke your phone?!" I nodded sheepishly and spooned more ramen noodles in my mouth, flashing a smile at Mom.

"Um, yyyeeeaaahh... But, in retrospect, it was not my fault." She giggled and playfully arched a brow in my direction. "Whose fault was it then, Alice?"

"Kitty slept with her boyfriend and emailed me about it and I called her and was talking to her and I started yelling at her and she said that I can't take it out on her just cause my boyfriend won't put out..."

"So I assume you're still my innocent little girl?!" That's ALL she gout outta that?!

"MOM! That is not my point! Kitty SLEPT with her boyfriend! Aren't you worried?!"

"Yes, but there's nothing I can do about it. And neither can you, sweetie. So just accept it. On a sidenote, I think I might speak to your Jasper about precautions and virtues and, uumm, things." Good god, Mom! NNNOOO!

"God, Mom," I muttered, face palming in embarrassment, "NO! DO NOT do that!"

"But, you're my baby and I have to make sure you're safe and doing what's best for you," she whined, lip popping out in a pout. Rolling my eyes, I threw my hands in the air and marched to the staircase. "Besides, Jasper's, uumm, old-school."

"Is that code for something I should know about or something?" she giggled, waggling her eye brows suggestively, as I rolled my eyed and spun around.

"Mom, I'm a virgin!"

~000~

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Jasper lounged on my bed with a smirk, ankles crossed and eyes closed in peace. Softly shutting my door behind me, I ran a hand through my hair and pulled my robe off, splaying it over the edge of my bed. Standing with a gentle smile, he took my hand and pulled me against him, lips soft on mine. "I'll leave if you wanna, uumm, change into something more... comfortable," he trailed off, eyes wandering leisurely along the curves of my body.

Suddenly conscientious, I crossed my arms over my chest and gazed up at him through my lashes. "So beautiful."

Pulling me against him, he walked backwards onto the bed and collapsed with his arms tight around me. "I love you, Alice, so much." His beautiful baby blue eyes gazing into mine, he brushed a soft kiss across my lips.

"I want nothing more than your happiness, my Alice." He chuckled quietly at my raised brow and pulled his phone from his pocket with an equally raised brow.

"Call her."

~000~

"Kitty?" I sucked in a breath and waited, hearing nothing on the other end.

Then, the unmistakable voice of none other than the boy who'd started all this in the first place: Jasper Hale. "She's a little busy right now," he paused in quiet consideration "Who is this?"

"Depends who this is..."

"This is Jasper." His voice was curt, almost impolite.

"I need to talk to Alice... now!" I said through partially gritted teeth. I didn't care to talk to the guy who'd ruined my friendship with her...

"Regarding what?" He asked, voice quizzical.

"Jasper, give me the damn phone!" The voice was muffled but it was my Kitty all the same. In my excitement, I barely managed to contain my squeal of laughter. Oh, Kitty!

"The fight that YOU caused!"

That was enough for Jasper to grab the phone away from me with a glare.

"Ahh, Alice I presume." I could hear the smirk in his voice; you ignorant ass, let me talk to Kitty! "I seem to remember YOU doing more damage than ME."

"Crap, Jasper!" I heard her yell, "Stop it!"

"Actually, no, it's not Alice. It's her boyfriend, Jasper."

I was fine with him fighting with my brother, but when it came to Kitty and HER Jasper, I wasn't too sure about. Grabbing the phone whilst he was distracted, I snapped at him. "Lemme talk to Alice! Please."

"Jasper Hale, if you don't give me the phone right now I swear to God... you will really regret it."

Then, I heard her. "Pixie?"

I heard her muffled voice across the line, smiling as she threatened him before being caught in a kiss. Rolling my eyes, I sighed and wrapped an arm loosely around his torso.

"Jazzy, I'm ok... I promise," I giggled, my lips meeting his half way. "I love you... you need to let me do this by myself... thanks for trying, though." Then Kitty was back.

~000~

"Pixie?"

"KKKIIITTTYYY?!"

"Hey..."

"Kitty, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean any of it, I swear! I was just more or less jealous and overprotective and I just don't want you to get hurt and I hope you can forgive me..."

"Pix, you know I forgive you." She said with a sigh, "Besides, I was a total bitch and it should be me who's grovelling."

"You weren't being a bitch, Kit... I DID practically insult your boyfriend, after all... I would've come unglued at you if you'd talked about my Jasper the way I did yours..."

"Oh you PRACTICALLY insulted him, did you?" She asked with a soft laugh.

"PRACTICALLY, yes..." I trailed off with a giggle, "but anyway, after I called you, I threw my phone out the window... and it broke... so Jasper loaned me his, the gentleman that he is."

"I made you so mad you threw your phone out the window?"

"Yes and no... I was mad both at you and Jasper but more at myself..."

"I thought you were ignoring me," She said with a laugh "I called you like twenty times..."

"I know... I'm sorry, Kit... I wouldn't have ignored you anyway, no matter how mad at you or JASPER that I was..."

"You're really pissed at my boyfriend, hu?" She asked.

"Just a bit... I guess my anger could kinda be misplaced though..." I admitted, trailing off with a sigh. "I mean, Mom DID say that it was your life and everything and that there was nothing I could do about it... yes, I told her... I had to explain why my phone's broken, after all... then she asked me about MY sex life..."

"You told your Mum that I slept with my boyfriend?!" She asked sceptically, "I haven't even told my Mum that..."

"I'm sssooorryyy Kitty... she handled it better than I did, honestly... it was more about me and MY Jasper pretty much..."

"Don't worry about it, Pixie." She said with a laugh, "As long as me and you are okay?"

"I'm ok if you're ok," I chirped happily, glad to have my Kitten back.

"Love you Pixie." She said, a smile in her voice.

"More." Then, I squeaked as Jasper pulled me into his chest with a husky chuckle. "No, darlin', I love you WWWAAAYYY more than Kitty ever could." His lips met mine as I giggled and held the phone between my ear and shoulder.

I could practically see her rolling her eyes with a playful gagging noise.

"Tell Jasper to take his tongue out of your mouth at least long enough to say goodbye?" she giggled quietly.

"Kitty said to get your tongue out of my mouth long enough for me to say goodbye," I giggled, crashing our lips tighter together, as his wound tighter around me. "Make it quick," he chuckled, lips catching mine quickly. Giggling, I pulled away. "Byyyeee Kitty, love ya babe. Talk to you later?"

"Bye, Alice. Love you too." She laughed with promises to talk later.

Clicking the call off with a giggle, I wound myself around him as we crashed onto my bed. Kissing him roughly, I tossed his phone away and ran my fingers through his hair with a purr. "I love you, Jazzy. Thank you."

"Anything for my girl."

~000~

Walking downstairs with Jasper trailing behind me, I looked cautiously around the corner for any sign of my family. Nope!

Gasping as he ran and pulled me tight against him, I giggled and straddled his hips. "Jazzy, I'm hungry. Cook for me?"

Setting me on the counter with a chuckle, he pulled various pots and pans from their cupboards and turned on the stove. "It's a surprise."

Pulling me across the counter, he parted my legs and rested against me with a smirk. Winking, I trailed my tongue teasingly along his lip and turned my cheek just as he crashed his lips towards me. "You, my Alice, do not play fair. At all."

"You know I hate surprises," I quickly countered with a smirk before kissing him slowly. Pulling away, I rested my head against his chest with a small pout. "I'm sorry, Jazzy..."

Fluttering my lashes, I released a soft moan as his teeth nibbled at my pouting lip. "Shouldn't you be watching the stove?"

"If you didn't have such oh so luscious lips, maybe I could," he chuckled and twined our fingers, turning back to the stove. Rolling my eyes, I flicked my free hand at his backside. "What was that for?" he asked, head cocked to the side with a smirk.

Shrugging, I swung my legs in boredom and quietly hummed under my breath. "Not telling me what you're cooking."

"Whatever it is, I hope he's making enough for us." I shot a glare over my shoulder as Eddie and Emmy wandered in with huge grins. "Alice Elizabeth, get your butt off the island! I eat there!"

Rolling my eyes, I slid to the ground and twined my fingers around Jasper's torso, laying my head against his broad back with a sigh. "Hey, hey, hey! None of that while my man is cooking!"

Turning slowly on my heel, I flipped Emmy the bird as Eddie raised both his brows and his hands in mock surrender. "Your man, hmm?! I'm pretty sure you don't affect him like I do."

He turned with a sly, knowing smirk and crushed me against his chest, lips and tongues and teeth colliding as he cupped my butt and sat me on the counter. Salt and pepper shakers hit the ground as I brushed them away in my haste to prove just exactly whose he was. "Okokok! I get it, Alice, he's yours! Now, Jasper, quit swapping spit with my sister and get back to cooking!"

"Good grief, you sound just like Kitty," I giggled and straightened my/Jasper's tee shirt with a playful glare in his direction. "As if I need you telling me what I can and can't do, anyway."

"I AM a big girl, ya know..." Rolling his eyes, Emmy followed Eddie out the door into the den. Throwing a wink over my shoulder at Jasper as I made my exit, I plopped across their laps with a sigh. "This is nice."

~000~

"Since when are you and Jazzy such best buddies?!" I cocked a brow up at him as he waves away my question. I would normally consider that rude, but there was football on... And Emmy LOVED his football.

"Since he beat me to a pulp for giving his girl a concussion...," he grunted in reply, scratching his head in thought. "Ya know, you guys really are great together." Wait, WHAT?! When did THIS happen?! He's gone from almost killing Jasper, to saying we look CUTE together...!

"It's about damn time somebody scored around here!" Of course, Emmy, such a man...!

"Emmett, SHUT UP!" Giggling, I jabbed an elbow onto his side as Jazzy poked his head into the den. "Dinner is served!"

* * *

**A/N: Heyyyy :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed and helped us reach 300 reviews! Wow, I can't believe we have 300 reviews...keep them coming ;)**

**Next update soon :)**


	60. Chapter 30 - ENGLAND

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by Jalice2254 and KittieKat121**

* * *

Chapter 30

***ENGLAND***

Saturday morning rolled round quickly, and today was the day that Jasper was taking me on our romantic break. I still had no idea where we were going and it was killing me!

"Ready?" Jasper asked, his arms snaking around my waist as he came up behind me.

"Almost." I said, pulling at the zip on by bag to get it done up.

"Kitten, it's a two day break," Jasper said, "Do you really need three bags?"

I sent him a look, "If you'd told me where we were going, I'd know what to pack. As it is, I had to pack for every possible situation."

Jasper rolled his eyes, "It's England in December; it's going to rain."

"Probably." I said with a sigh.

"_Now_ are you ready?" Jasper asked.

"Yep." I said, turning in his arms to plant a kiss on his lips, "Lets go."

Jasper grabbed my two heavier bags, leaving me to carry the lightest one, and we went down to his car. After packing my three bags and his one bag into the back, we got in the car and began the drive to our mystery location.

"Do I get a clue?" I asked hopefully.

"You're worse than a little kid at Christmas." Jasper told me, "Can't you just wait and see?"

I pouted, "Please?"

"You're just going to have to wait." He said

"You're so mean to me." I moaned.

"Poor baby." Jasper said, touching the tip of my nose, "I'm sure I can make it up to you."

He leant across the console and captured my lips with his. After a moment, I pulled away slightly. "Shouldn't you be watching the road?" I murmured against his lips.

"Now who's the mean one?" Jasper teased, pulling away fully and turning back to the road.

I rolled my eyes and kicked off my shoes, placing my feet up on the dashboard. Jasper glanced at my feet and rolled his eyes, "Alice, those socks will be the death of me."

I giggled and wiggled my toes, admiring my stripy yellow and black knee high socks. Bella had begged me not to buy them, and Emmett told me they were weird, but I liked them.

"Well, I can't take them off," I said, "That might lead to me taking more of my clothes off, and I know how desperately you want to wait until we're in a romantic location..."

Jasper threw me a look and I smirked. Revenge was sweet...

~o.O.o~

"Jazz!" I gasped, "This is amazing!"

Jasper smiled as he came up behind me carrying my bags. I was looking at the place I'd be staying for the weekend; a large cosy looking cabin deep in the forest. A river ran next to the cabin, complete with two small waterfalls. The trees above and all around created a canopy over the cabin, causing a sense of privacy and peacefulness. Could he have picked a better location?!

Jasper led me inside, and it only got better. The cabin was decorated with an slightly old-fashioned woodsy style, all the furnature made out of wood. There was even an open fire place in both the living room area and the bedroom.

"Oh Jazz, it's perfect!" I said, throwing my arms around him.

"Worth the wait?" He asked. I considered.

"Maybe..." I teased. Jasper raised an eyebrow, "I really love it, Jasper. Thank you."

He smiled and crashed our lips together. I could tell that this weekend was going to be amazing...

~o.O.o~

"Kitten, I know you're lousy at cooking, but I would at least think you could roast a marshmallow..." Jasper said laughing as my marshmallow caught alight.

"I happen to _like_ it like this." I told him, blowing the flame out.

"Like what?" Jasper asked, "Burnt?"

"Alright, master chef, what's the perfect way to roast a marshmallow." I said, raising an eyebrow. Jasper took a roasting stick and stuck a marshmallow to the end.

"Watch and learn." He said. After cooking it to what he thought was the perfect marshmallow, he raised it in triumph and showed it to me.

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes.

Jasper handed me the marshmallow and got up, disappearing into the kitchen. He returned with two glasses and a bottle of red wine.

"Wine and marshmallows?" I asked with a laugh, "Classy."

"You know it." Jasper said, sitting down beside me and pouring out the wine. Jasper raised his glass, "Here's to the most beautiful girl I know."

"Here's to her getting laid tonight." I said, clinking our glasses together.

"You had to ruin it didn't you?" Jasper teased. I shrugged, and then squealed as Jasper started tickling me.

"Jazz! Careful, the wine!" I shrieked as it spilled out of the glass that I was still holding. Without stopping his attack, he took the glass from me and placed it on the floor beside us. "Stop it! Jasper!"

He'd ended up on top of me, tickling me mercilessly until I stopped him with a kiss. "Real mature, Jazz."

"Don't move." He said, planting a peck on my lips before standing up and disappearing into the bedroom. I sat up, taking a sip of wine as I waited for Jasper to return. When he did, he held his hand out to me and helped me up.

I giggled as he covered my eyes with his hands and led me towards the bedroom. When he uncovered my eyes, I looked around and couldn't contain my smile. Candles lit the room, rose petals were scattered over the floor and bed, and soft music was playing.

"Jazz!" I said, "This is so romantic!"

"Good enough for your second time?" Jasper asked, winking at me.

"Of course!" I said. In an instant, he had me on the bed. Sliding his hand up my thigh, he was about to start undressing when I stopped him, "Wait."

He jumped away from me, looking at me with concern, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said with a laugh, "I'm just going to...freshen up."

I disappeared into the bathroom, locking the door behind me and leaving Jasper on the bed. I grabbed the bag that I'd put in here earlier, and got changed. I looked at myself in the mirror; I was wearing a black lacey babydoll lingerie dress that I'd bought especially for tonight - because, hey, Jasper had said he wanted it to be special.

Opening the bathroom door, I lounged against the doorway, waiting for Jasper to look up. When he did, I smirked as I saw his eyes widening slightly. "Alice you look..."

Without finishing his sentence, he came over to me and picked me up by the waist, lifting me over his head with an incredible strength. I giggled and he crashed our lips together - for once, I had to lean _down_ to kiss him, as he kept me held over his head.

"Beautiful." Jasper finished as he lowered me down and I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm glad you approve." I murmured, capturing his lips in mine once again. I pushed him back onto the bed, landing on top of him without breaking the kiss. He flipped the tables on me, and suddenly I was looking up at him instead of down.

Breaking our kiss, he looked down at me and gently brushed a lock of hair away from my face, "You're gorgeous, Alice."

"So are you." I told him, not wasting any time in reclaiming his lips. After all, he'd promised me my second time...

~o.O.o~

I woke up and smiled when I looked up to see Jasper still asleep. He really was hot when he was sleeping...

I slipped out of bed wandered across the room to the double doors that led outside. Without bothering to put clothes on - we _were_ all alone in the middle of the forest, after all - I went outside. Being early December, it was freezing but I didn't mind. It had rained last night, leaving the grass wet with dew, which glistened in the morning sunlight. I closed my eyes, scrunching my toes in the wet grass.

"Are you crazy?"

I didn't have to turn around to know that it was Jasper standing behind me.

"I slept with you last night," I said over my shoulder, "So I must be."

"Hey!" Jasper said, but I'd taken off running before he could catch me. I screeched to a halt when I came to the edge of the river, right where a waterfall started. I examined it; about a ten meter drop into a deep pool of crystal blue water.

"You wanna see crazy?" I asked. Without giving him a chance to reply I jumped, soaring through the air and hitting the water with a splash.

"Alice!" Jasper cried, rushing to the edge of the water and looking down at me with worry.

I came up gasping, "Jesus _christ_ that's cold!"

"I can't believe you just did that." Jasper said.

"Come down!" I said, lying on my back and kicking my legs to keep myself afloat.

"Are you out of your mind?" Jasper asked.

"Quite possibly." I called up with a laugh.

"I'm not coming down there." Jasper told me.

"Okaaaaay...I'm completed naked down here," I said, "But if you're too scared, I understand."

Two seconds later, Jasper was in the water beside me. I smirked and swam over to him, wrapping my legs around him in the water. He was pretty much keeping us both afloat, but he didn't complain.

"Last night was perfect," I murmured.

"You're perfect." He murmured back. "You're-"

"Shut up and kiss me." I told him, crashing our lips together in a passionate kiss.

Yep, this weekend had been amazing...

* * *

**A/N: How on earth are we on chapter THIRTY already?! Didn't realise it had been this long since the last update...sorrryyy ;) But now it's YOUR turn to feel sorry for ME...I go back to school tomorrow :( Summer has officially ended for me :(**

**Aaaaanyway...review! Next update soon :)**


	61. Chapter 30 - TEXAS

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by KittieKat121 and Jalice2254**

* * *

Chapter 30

***TEXAS***

"Come on, sweetheart... I know how much you need a new phone for Kitty..." A new phone ALREADY?! Alright!

Giggling, I grabbed my keys and sped out the door, towards my car. Starting it with a purr, I looked over my shoulder to find everyone else still inside. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

Pulling to the curb, I knocked on his front door, my foot tapping impatiently. "Alice?"

"Hey, Will. Is Jasper around?" Rolling my eyes playfully, I tapped my foot once again as Jazz trailed slowly down the stairs. "Would you hurry up?!"

"Nice to see you too, babe," he chuckled, pulling me against him with a grin. Wasting no time in claiming his lips, I flipped the bird behind my back as Emmy honked my horn impatiently. I had to wait on them, they can wait on me!

"Seems you have somewhere to be, babe," he smirked, kissing me again before taking my hand and walking to my car. "Goodbye, my love. See ya later." Then, with one final kiss and a wink, he shut my door and was gone.

"Didn't our baby girl pick the perfect gentleman?"

Rolling my eyes, I adjusted my mirrors and pulled onto the highway. Family!

~000~

About an hour or so later, I pranced happily out of the Verizon store with my new phone in hand. I'd already installed WhatsApp and was messaging Jasper as I walked to my car.

**'Lunch with the fams?! I have a new phone btw...'**

A few seconds later, his picture popped up with a new message.

**'Love to... Suggestions? Good. I can't handle not talking to my girl for any length of time...;);)'**

Giggling, I nodded and swung into the driver's seat with a sigh. He was so sweet!

**'Umm, you pick!:):) you're so whipped, Jazzy...;);)'**

I could just imagine his face!

**'Idk and idc, babe... Is that a bad thing, my Alice?!;);)'**

**"Idk either, Jazz...! That's why I told YOU to pick...! Nope, it's not!;);) especially if you insist, gentleman of mine, on buying what I want...;);)'**

**'Put it to a vote, yours and mine... Good! I don't need a reason to spoil my girl anyway...!;);)'**

**'Umm, outback...?!'**

**'Screw my idea...! Outback it is! See ya there...!'**

Then, he was gone. Giggling, I rolled my eyes and rolled my fingers over the keys, sending a text to Rosie.

**'Lunch at Outback with the fams... Grab our table?!'**

**'Of course, babe! See ya in a minute...:)'**

~000~

"I love me some woman in that uniform," Emmett smirked, pulling Rose against him with a growl. With a roll of my eyes, I kissed Jasper lightly as he and William joined us at our table. I was about to sit when his hand stopped me. "Let me get that for ya, darlin'."

Nodding my acknowledgement, I sat down with a small smile and took his hand. Grinning, he kissed me lightly and chastely, given our current situation.

"You're totally whipped, dude," Emmy chuckled, grunting as Rose jabbed a fork at him. Raising his hands in mock surrender, he waggled his eyebrows with a smirk.

"That's enough, son."

"I don't believe I've met you officially, Dr. Cullen. My name is William Whitlock, Jasper's father. You must be Alice's parents."

So begin parent introductions, which I will ignore...

Turning to Rose, I rolled my eyes when I found her lip-locked with my brother... Of course.

Smirking evilly, I snapped my fingers in front of their faces. "Can you get your tongue out of my best friend's mouth long enough for a decent conversation?!"

Totally stole that from Kitty, and Jazzy totally knows it... I sent him a wink over my shoulder and leaned against him with a sigh. Nothing like dinner with my boyfriend and his dad and my mom and dad and brother and his girlfriend slash my best friend.

~000~

A light snow had begun to fall, snowflakes glittering against the pavement as we walked along the streets. "Christmas is almost here, darlin'..."

Giggling, I nodded and took his hand as my feet slid along the ice. "I know, silly goose." Suddenly, my world turned upside down as he flipped me over his shoulder.

"Nice view, sexy."

Smirking, he slowly started to spin in circles, circles faster and tighter as he went. "Jazzy, what are you doing?"

"Having fun, obviously," he chuckled, flicking his hand against my backside with a smirk, as I rolled my eyes and squirmed against his hold. "Would you put me down, Jazz?!"

"Not 'til we get where we're going, babe." I rolled my eyes as wolf whistles followed us down the streets; it was, after all, broad daylight and here I was, slung casually over my boyfriend's broad shoulder like a rag doll.

"Jazz," I playfully whined, "Let me go... People are staring!"

"Don't care."

~000~

"Jasper William Whitlock, we can't cut down a tree."

"Relax, Pixie... People do it all the time..."

"True, but we're in a PUBLIC PARK in a PUBLIC PLACE," I countered, watching as he swung the ax over his head at the tree. Rolling my eyes with a huff, I sat cross legged and lay my head on the snowy ground.

"Alice," he sighed, walking over to me, "Get up, darlin', before you freeze." Crossing my arms over my chest with an exasperated sigh, I turned my nose up at him as he extended one hand and ran his other through his hair. "Don't make me come down there and get you, darlin'. You know you don't want me to do that."

"Oh, I don't, do I," I giggled with a smirk, balling snow into my hand, as he winked down at me and shrugged. "Throw that snow ball at me and we'll see if you really wanna be caught."

It left my hand and hit him square in the face before he had time to continue his "rant." With a giggle, I was up and running across the park before he had time to register anything.

Then, I froze as his voice floated to my ears, a dangerously low purr chasing shivers that had nothing to do with the cold along my skin. "Alice Elizabeth Cullen, you will regret that."

I was suddenly in his solid, manly embrace, tucked safely in his chest as he playfully tackled me to the ground. He pinned me beneath him with a smirk, fingers relentless as he tickled me breath- less. "Jazz," I giggled, fighting his hold every which way, "Stop it! Pppllleeeaaassseee!"

~000~

Sliding my window open, I let loose a quiet giggle as he pulled me into his arms bridal style and climbed inside. "Dammit, Alice, you're freezing! I'll go grab the first aid kit and take your temp... You take your clothes off and get in bed... Not like that, Alice!"

Looking up at him through my lashes, I slowly and dramatically pulled my black long-sleeved dress over my head and tossed it on the floor. "Beautiful," he softly murmured, eyes leisurely taking in my lacy bra and panties.

"Kitty always said to show you what you've been missing..."

"Good god, Alice, I haven't been missing anything! I have everything right here, right now. I love you, Alice."

* * *

**A/N: Hey again :) As always, thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Stick with us and keep reviewing :):)**

**Next update soon :)**


	62. Chapter 31 - ENGLAND

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by KittieKat121 and Jalice2254**

* * *

Chapter 31

***ENGLAND***

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." I complained as Bella sceptically looked at the dresses I'd picked out for her to try. "I know I've been spending all my time with Jasper lately, but I miss you Bells!"

"I miss you too, Alice." Bella said, "Though I definitely haven't missed the shopping trips."

"Stop moaning." I told her, "This isn't just a shopping trip! It's important!"

"Important." Bella mocked, putting air quotes around the word.

"Yes!" I said, "I need to find the perfect dress for the winter dance and so do you!"

"I don't have anyone to go with anyway." Bella said.

"We'll find you someone." I promised, "I'm sure Mike Newton would be happy to take you."

I waggled my eyebrows at her and she glared, "Don't even..."

"Okay, okay..." I said, "But who cares if you have a date or not? It'll be _fun_!"

"Dancing and fun don't really go together in my world..." Bella told me.

"Whatever." I said, "Are you going to help me pick a dress or what?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "What are your options again?"

"I like these ones," I said, trying to balance three dresses at once. "Or any of the ones over there."

"You can only have one, Alice." Bella told me.

"I know!" I said, "That's the problem!"

"It's just one night." She pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"'Just one night'." I repeated, "Everyone's going to be wearing beautiful dresses and I need to find one too! It has to be perfect!"

"You might not see a lot of me in the few weeks before prom..." Bella told me, looking at me with what appeared to be fear.

"Prom is a much bigger deal that this." I told her.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Bella muttered.

I chose to ignore her, and carried on trying to choose a dress. "The main thing is that it has to match the earrings."

"That's ridiculous." Bella said, "You can't plan your whole outfit around your accessories! Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Jasper bought me these earrings!" I argued, "And they're so pretty and they're _real diamonds_! I need a dress that compliments them perfectly!"

Bella rolled her eyes, "Whatever. How are you and Jasper, anyway?"

"We're amazing." I said, unable to stop the dreamy edge entering my voice as I thought of him; of _us_. "He took me away this weekend, it was _so_ romantic."

"Have you guys...?" Bella trailed off, letting the question hang in the air.

"Maybe..." I said with a laugh.

"You slut." Bella teased, "Was it amazing?"

"Are you joking?" I asked, "I always said he was some kind of sex god..."

We burst into a fit of giggles, Bella almost falling off her chair as she did so. "I think I'm the only virgin left in our whole year..."

"Not true." I told her, "What about Mike? Hey! You two could loose your virginities to each other!" I giggled as Bella shot me death glares. "Just a suggestion..."

"Never in a million, billion years." She told me.

"Hmm.." I said, "But I thought I told you to get a rebound guy? Where are we on that?"

"We are nowhere on that." Bella said.

"Because you're still hung up over Nathan?" I asked.

"No!" Bella protested. I gave her a look, "Maybe...?"

"For God's sake Bella!" I said, "Just get yourself a nice looking rebound and you'll soon forget all about him!"

Bella looked doubtful, but she didn't say anything.

I stopped a passing assistant, "Do you have anything else in an ice blue colour?"

"Oh God help me..." Bella muttered under her breath.

We left the store two hours later, without finding a dress for me. I had, however, talked Bella into buying a super cute deep navy floor length dress (I'd tell her about the high heels later).

Sighing, I traipsed down the highstreet in defeat. With less than a week left before the winter dance, I still hadn't found my dress - and not for lack of trying, either! I must have been to a hundred stores, and searched through a thousand websites without finding a dress that I truly loved.

Then, as if by magic, I saw it; the perfect dress waiting in the store window, calling out my name. I squealed, "Bella! Look!"

"What?" Bella asked, turning around.

"It's _the_ dress!" I said, "_My_ dress!"

Without waiting for her, I raced across the street towards the store and went straight inside to find an assistant. "I'd like to try the dress in the window, please."

Ten minutes later, I stepped out of the changing room and twirled around for Bella to see. The dress was pure white, strapless, tight down to the waist with ribbon tying it up all around the back. At the waist, it poofed out into a princess style ballgown, a tutu style material going right down to the floor. Little sparkling diamontees covered the hem, and a scattering of snowflakes shimmered across the chest. It was, in short, perfect.

"Alice!" Bella gasped, "You look beautiful!"

"This is the dress!" I told her.

"How much is it?" Bella asked. I bit my lip.

"I haven't looked..." I admitted, "_But_, my parents kindly agreed to pay, so I'm set!"

"Alright, lets buy it so we can finish this shopping trip!" Bella said.

I hesitated, "I don't want to take it off."

"Alice!" Bella said.

"Fine! Fine!" I said, retreating back into the changing room, "But the shopping trip is far from finished! I still need to find shoes!"

~o.O.o~

An hour later, and my outfit was complete. My shoes were white open-toed heels, decorated with snowflakes. I'd also bought a white wrap, patterned with diamontees that sparkled in the light. Complete with the earrings from Jasper, the outfit was going to be perfect.

We'd both gone home - after getting properly caught up on each others lives - and I was waiting for Mum to arrive home from her latest trip. Emmett was god-knows-where and Jasper had told me he was busy today, so I had no one to keep me company. Luckily, I didn't have to wait long for Mum to get back.

"Mum!" I said, hugging her, "How was Milan?"

"It was great, sweetheart." She said, hugging me back, "Anything happen whilst I've been away?"

I shrugged, "Nothing much."

"She went on a romantic break with her _boyfriend_." Emmett said, coming up behind me and making me jump.

"Shit, Emmett, where the hell did you come from?" I asked.

"Language, Alice." Mum scolded. I rolled my eyes, "Speaking of boyfriends, two weeks from now, your father and I will both be home at the same time. That might be a good time for us to meet this Jasper of yours."

"Uhh..." I desperately tried to think of an excuse, but nothing came to me.

"Alice, I want to meet this boy." She told me, "Especially if things are getting...serious."

"Who said anything about getting serious?" I asked.

"Romantic weekend breaks?" She asked, "I think you and I need to have a talk."

"Have '_the_ talk' more like." Emmett said with a laugh. I sent him a look and he put his hands up in surrender, "I'm out."

I stood up, trying to follow Emmett in making a hasty exit. "Wait right there, Alice."

I turned around, "Mum, I don't think we need to-"

"Have you and Jasper...gone all the way?" She asked. My silence pretty much said everything.

"It's not a big deal." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well...I can hardly tell you not to." She said, "I know what _I_ was like at your age. Heck, I got married when I was seventeen. But you still have to be careful, Alice."

"I know about all that Mum." I said, "We're not stupid."

"You know you can always talk to me about these things, right?" She asked.

"Yes, Mum." I said, rolling my eyes again, "Can I go now?"

"Sure." She said, and I bolted for the door, "But I was serious about meeting Jasper! Two weeks Alice!"

Two weeks. Crap.

~o.O.o~

"My parents want to meet you." I said, watching Jasper's reaction. It was mostly surprise, but that was probably because he'd been in the middle of talking about cars when I'd blurted it out. I'd been thinking of a way to bring it up for the past half hour and I'd decided to just say it.

"Uhh...okay?" Jasper said.

"You don't mind?" I asked.

"Of course not." Jasper said, "I want to meet them too."

I raised an eyebrow, "No you don't."

"They can't be that bad." He said.

"There's a reason I don't bring guys home to meet them." I said, "You'd better be prepared to be flooded with questions."

"I think I can handle it." Jasper said with a laugh.

"If you say so..." I said, poking at the noodles on my plate.

"When am I meeting them?" Jasper asked.

"They're both in town two weeks from now." I said, "I think they want to invite you round for dinner or something."

"Sounds good." Jasper said. It most definitely did _not_ sound good!

I was about to argue, when an email came through on my phone.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 7.45 pm_

_Subject: coming to blows_

_EMMETT KNOWS, Kit! Like, everything... What do I do?! Kitty I'm scared... I don't want to lose him, my Jasper... OMFJ I don't know what to do and I'm scared and I need your help and I miss you and I miss him and OMFJ I'm so scared and I love him so much...!_

_I'll explain everything later...?! I'm hiding out in my car right now waiting on them to hurry up and get out here so I can go see him and at least tell him I love him cuz I know things are about to come to blows with him and Emmy... I never wanted this to happen, Kit... Please help me._

I sighed as I read the email. I'd known - and tried to warn her - that they'd find out eventually and it would all explode in her face. Whilst a tiny part of me wanted to say 'I told you so', the bigger part of me knew that she was my best friend and she needed me, and I genuinely felt bad for her.

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 7.47pm_

_Subject: RE: coming to blows_

_Oh babe, I'm sorry...he knows EVERYTHING? How did he find out?_

_Look, don't panic, okay? You said Emmett had become better friends with Jasper, right? So maybe he trusts him enough to let the whole age thing slide, at least a little? Just calm down and THINK for a minute._

_The reality of the situation is, Emmett isn't going to be happy about it...all you have to do is make him happy, right? And maybe convince him to keep it a secret from your parents, because who knows what they'd do if they found out...but anyway, just keep Emmett sweet and convince him that it's not that big a deal! Besides, it's not like he can accuse Jasper of taking advantage of your or anything, when HE's the one who doesn't want to do anything physical? PLUS, he's been held back at school, so it's like he's younger than he is anyway...?_

_And anyway, even if Emmett totally freaks out and says you can't date him anymore or whatever...what's the worst he can do?_

Sending the email, I put my phone down on the table, watching it and waiting for the reply that was bound to come.

"What's up?" Jasper asked.

"Hmm?" I said, not looking up.

"You look worried." He commented. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Pixie's brother just found out that her boyfriend is actually nineteen." I said

"How does that work? I thought he went to school with her?" Jasper asked.

"Says the eighteen year old who's stuck in year eleven." I said, raising an eyebrow as Jasper shrugged.

"So what's the problem?" Jasper asked.

"She's barely sixteen and her older brother is ridiculously over protective." I said, "And God knows what her parents would do if _they _found out his real age."

An email came through from Alice and I grabbed my phone to read it.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 8.00pm_

_Subject: RE: coming to blows_

_Yes, everything...!_

_I was shopping for Christmas gifts and had everybody on my list... Except for Jasper... So I went to VS and found this nightie and saw Lauren who once again it terrorizing me about jazz and I... So I paid out and left and who should appear and be telling secrets that aren't hers to tell but once again Lauren... So Emmy blows up and demands to know everything and stuff and we talked about it and he said he'd keep us secret til after Christmas but then I'd better watch out cuz mom and dad would go berserk and he wouldn't kick Jasper's ass too hard and then I said I wouldn't hesitate to stand beside Jasper and he was like wow u really do love him... And I think that it kinda helped matters a lil bit that we're not physical..._

_Anyway, so were all good... For now... And I'm with Jasper who's doing all he can to calm me down because I KNOW Emmett and I KNOW he'll try something and I don't want anyone hurt so ima ttyl...?! Luvya babe! Thnx for ur help!:):)_

I smiled at the email; at least Alice had sorted everything out - for now at least. As to what would happen to her after Christmas...she'd just have to cross that bridge when she came to it.

I slipped my phone into my pocket and went back to my date with Jasper.

* * *

**A/N: Hey :) sorry I haven't updated in a while...busy busy ;) thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows! :D**

**Next update soon :)**


	63. Chapter 31 - TEXAS

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by Jalice2254 and KittieKat121**

* * *

Chapter 31

***TEXAS***

Snuggling deeper against him, I smiled softly at the contentment written on his face. How was I so lucky to have him?! Running my fingers through his hair, I smiled wider as his baby blues opened, taking my breath away. "Mornin' darlin'."

All the times I've heard him say it in THAT voice and it never once got old... Especially 'cause things are more fun in secret.

"Morning, Jazzy," I giggled, my lips ever so light against his; as much as I wished I could stay snuggled with him all day, I DID have things to do today! Trying and failing to roll out of his arms, I raised a brow at him as he winked and tantalizingly fingered the lace strap of my bra. Then, his lips were rough on mine as my fingers trailed along the contours of his chest. "How dare you expect me to let you go when you look like this!"

"Jazzy, you HAVE to let me go if you want your Christmas present..." I trailed off, eyes not quite meeting his, as he sighed exasperatedly and unwrapped himself from around me, running a hand through his hair.

Lightly kissing him, I stood and pranced to my closet in nothing but my bra and panties, sure to add some extra hip swayage just for my gentleman boyfriend. If he thought THIS was something, I couldn't wait to see his face when Christmas came around.

~000~

We'd been shopping for about 3 hours and I'd gotten a gift for everyone on my list... Except the one person who mattered most, my Jasper. Then, it was one of those moments when I have a light bulb go off in my head with an idea. Victoria's Secret!

Smiling at the idea that would surely lead to a bit more than just a simple goodnight kiss under the mistletoe, I walked confidently inside... Only to instantly regret it as soon as I saw HER, Lauren Mallory. Huffing, I walked towards the nighties, eyes searching the racks for something killer. Just because my boyfriend was a goody goody all the time didn't mean I had to be!

"Aren't you WAY too innocent to be in here, Alice?!" Turning slowly on my heel with the blood red sheer, I held it up to myself with a smirk. "Unless you and Jazzy are up to no good!?"

Rolling my eyes at Lauren, I put the nightie in my little basket and browsed the racks again, ducking into the changing rooms as I saw Rosalie in all her model beauty breeze inside. Deciding to go ahead and try the nightie on, I pulled my clothes off and slipped it over my head, sighing when it fit perfectly. I couldn't wait 'til Jazzy got a look at this!

"Alice?!" Dammit, Rosalie! "What are you doing here, babe?" Shrugging, I changed into my clothes again and took my basket to the front so they could hold it for me.

"Shopping, of course! What about you?"

"For a nightie?! Are you sure you and Jasper are ready for all that?" Her tone was quizzical as she raised a brow and crossed her arms over her chest. "You did just turn 16, after all... Isn't he like 19, anyway, babe?!"

Good god, she sounds just exactly like Kitty! "Nothing's gonna happen, Rosie... He's old-school and wants to wait until marriage before "making love" to me. It isn't exactly any of your business any way, even if you are just trying to look out for me..."

"Whatever... You do what you want; I'm gonna go find something for me and Emmy... Who still says "making love" anymore?!" She quietly giggled and pulled me close before walking through the store. Smiling, I couldn't help but see the same personality between her and Kitty.

"You look pretty damn sexy in that nightie, by the way... Who knows, maybe even your set in stone boyfriend will change his gentlemanly ways!"

~000~

"Emmett, I don't think your sister's as innocent as you think... I mean, I DID see her in Victoria's Secret buying a nightie for a certain 19 year old 'gentleman' of hers... If I were you, I'd definitely do something about it... I'd hurry too, before they "make love," as he calls it... I mean, they already say 'I love you' so it would totally make sense..."

All I saw was red. My hand was flat and open as it landed soundly across her face. "Go to hell, Lauren!"

"What does she mean he's 19 years old, Al?! He goes to school with us!"

Damn, damn, damn, shit, shit, shit, he knows, he knows, he knows!

"Alice, I asked you a question!" Tears blurring my eyes at the thought of not being with Jasper after all this was said and done, I pushed past him and ran outside to my car. I needed Kitty!

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Time Sent: 1:45 pm_

_Subject: coming to blows_

_EMMETT KNOWS, Kit! Like, everything... What do I do?! Kitty I'm scared... I don't want to lose him, my Jasper... OMFJ I don't know what to do and I'm scared and I need your help and I miss you and I miss him and OMFJ I'm so scared and I love him so much...!_

_I'll explain everything later...?! I'm hiding out in my car right now waiting on them to hurry up and get out here so I can go see him and at least tell him I love him cuz I know things are about to come to blows with him and Emmy... I never wanted this to happen, Kit... Please help me._

~000~

"It isn't what it sounds like, Em. Just hear me out, ok..."

"Oh, really?! 'Cause to me it sounds a helluva lot like this: my baby sister starts dating a guy she knows nothing about who's 4 freaking years older than her! And only wants her 'cause she's a girl and he's a guy... Have I got it right yet?!"

"Emmy, please just listen to me, ok?!"

"Why the hell should I, Alice?! It's not like it'd make a difference anyway... I'm still gonna kick his ass..."

"It is NOTHING like that, Em! He loves me and I love him... And as for him just wanting me for my body, we have not gone that far and we are not going to go that far! He wants to wait... He's old school..."

"Yeah, well, even if I like him a little bit more for not having sex with you, I'm still kicking his ass!"

"I won't let you, Emmett... I love him and if that means coming between you and him, I won't hesitate to take his side..."

"Wow, Pix," he sighed, pushing a hand through his hair with a small, very meagre smile, "you must really love him."

"Yeah, Em, I do..."

"I don't guess I have to be such a hard-ass if he's not using or taking advantage of you... I'm still pissed though..."

I let out a light giggle; he thought JASPER was taking advantage of ME?! "Umm, yeah, Em, if anything, I'm taking advantage of him..."

"That's... different... Just promise you'll be careful and I promise I won't kick his ass... too hard... I also won't tell Mom and Dad... Yet."

"Oh my god, Em, thank you so much! I love you, you know that, right...?!" Throwing my arms around his neck, I sighed; my Jasper and I were safe for the time being...

"Love you too, Al... You might wanna spend all the time you can with lover boy 'cause after Christmas, things might not be too pretty..."

By this time, we'd pulled into our drive. The car barely managed to roll to a stop before I was out, running across our front lawn towards his house.

"Is Jasper around?!"

_To: Alice Cullen_

_From: Alice Brandon_

_Time Sent: 1.47pm_

_Subject: RE: coming to blows_

_Oh babe, I'm sorry...he knows EVERYTHING? How did he find out?_

_Look, don't panic, okay? You said Emmett had become better friends with Jasper, right? So maybe he trusts him enough to let the whole age thing slide, at least a little? Just calm down and THINK for a minute._

_The reality of the situation is, Emmett isn't going to be happy about it...all you have to do is make him happy, right? And maybe convince him to keep it a secret from your parents, because who knows what they'd do if they found out...but anyway, just keep Emmett sweet and convince him that it's not that big a deal! Besides, it's not like he can accuse Jasper of taking advantage of your or anything, when HE's the one who doesn't want to do anything physical? PLUS, he's been held back at school, so it's like he's younger than he is anyway...?_

_And anyway, even if Emmett totally freaks out and says you can't date him anymore or whatever...what's the worst he can do?_

~000~

"Alice?" He grinned and stood up from his bed, pulling a tee shirt on; I was surprised he had any left, I thought I might've taken them all. Then, he saw the look of worry and fear on my face.

Gently gripping my chin, he forced our eyes to meet and lock. "Alice, what's wrong?!"

Cue the waterworks... Falling into his open arms, I fisted his shirt in my hands and deeply inhaled. "Emmett knows, Jasper... He knows everything."

Pulling me into his arms, he walked to his bed and sat down with a heavy sigh. "Alice, I am so sorry. I never meant for this to happen, I didn't mean to lead you on like this even knowing that I'm four years older than you, and I certainly didn't mean to cause you any pain whatsoever..."

"Sh, Jasper... You didn't cause me pain or lead me on or any thing... I KNEW you were four years older than me and I still wanted you... I still fell in love with you."

"We'll make it through this, Pix. We have until Christmas... Even then, I will do everything I can to be worthy in your parents eyes as a man who loves you and would do anything and everything he can to make sure you and they know it." Then, his lips were soft as a butterfly wing against mine. Tangling myself around him, I slowly pulled his shirt over his head and threw it across the room. If loving him was wrong, even if it was forbidden, I didn't ever want to stop.

_To: Alice Brandon_

_From: Alice Cullen_

_Received: 2.00pm_

_Subject: RE: coming to blows_

_Yes, everything...!_

_I was shopping for Christmas gifts and had everybody on my list... Except for Jasper... So I went to VS and found this nightie and saw Lauren who once again it terrorizing me about jazzy and I... So I paid out and left and who should appear and be telling secrets that aren't hers to tell but once again Lauren... So Emmy blows up and demands to know everything and stuff and we talked about it and he said he'd keep us secret til after Christmas but then I'd better watch out cuz mom and dad would go berserk and he wouldn't kick Jasper's ass too hard and then I said I wouldn't hesitate to stand beside Jasper and he was like wow u really do love him... And I think that it kinda helped matters a lil bit that we're not physical..._

_Anyway, so were all good... For now... And I'm with Jasper who's doing all he can to calm me down because I KNOW Emmett and I KNOW he'll try something and I don't want anyone hurt so ima ttyl...?! Luvya babe! Thnx for ur help!:):)_

* * *

**A/N: Heyy again :) Sorry again that I took so long to update, busy as usual ;) Thanks for all the review, keep 'em coming! :)**


	64. Chapter 32 - ENGLAND

**You've Got Mail**

**A/N: Co-written by KittieKat121 and Jalice2254**

* * *

Chapter 32

***ENGLAND***

A week had passed and tonight was the winter dance. Needless to say, I was bouncing off the walls with excitement.

Bella had been round my house all day helping me get ready and - reluctantly - letting me help her too. I was currently painting her nails a deep indigo colour to match her dress.

"I don't even know why I'm going to this thing." Bella said, for about the twentieth time.

"Because it's going to be _fun_." I told her, also for about the twentieth time.

"_Fun_, right." Bella said.

"They'll be dancing, romance, and you know someone's going to spike the punch." I said, finishing one of her hands and moving on to the other.

"So falling over, being alone with no date, and people throwing up everywhere?" Bella asked.

"Lighten up, Bells!" I said, "If you fall over, I'll catch you, 'kay?"

"You'll be busy dancing with Jasper." Bella said, "Whilst I'm all alone with no date."

"Well...I don't know about _that_." I said, hiding my smile as I carried on with her nails.

"Alice..." Bella said in a warning voice, "What have you done?"

"Well, let's just say you won't be _alone_." I said.

"Alice!" Bella said, standing up abruptly.

"Bella!" I cried as I painted a streak of indigo on her hand, "You smudged it!"

"What have you done?" Bella growled at me between gritted teeth.

"I might have lined up a date for you." I said quickly.

"Who?" Bella growled.

"Jacob Black." I said, springing away from her before she could attack me.

"You asked _Jake_ to take me to the dance?" Bella cried.

"Well...he really likes you, Bells, he told me!" I defended.

"I _know_ he likes me!" Bella said, "That doesn't mean I like him too!"

"So?" I asked, "You need a date to the dance; so does he! You'll just be going as friends, that's all!"

"I can't believe you did that Alice." Bella said.

"Come on, you're friends with Jacob!" I said, "What's wrong with going to the dance with him? I'm not asking you to marry him, Bella!"

She rolled her eyes, "What if he thinks it means more?"

"He doesn't!" I told her, "I made it very clear that you would just be going as friends."

Bella didn't say anything for a second, "Do I actually have a choice?"

"Nope!" I said, popping the 'p' sound. I giggled, "Now let me finish your nails!"

~o.O.o~

I glanced in the mirror, beaming at how my outfit had come together. I'd curled my hair gently and put it partly into an updo with some snowflake clips I'd bought. Along with the dress, shoes, wrap, and earrings, it looked - if I do say so myself - perfect.

I squealed as I heard the knock on the door; Jasper was here!

"It's open!" I called down the stairs, and I heard Jasper coming in.

"Alice?" He called.

I came out onto the landing and began walking down the stairs. Jasper looked up and I saw his eyes widen as he saw me, "Alice..."

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, I smiled, "What do you think?"

"I think..." Jasper grabbed me and spun me round whilst I shrieked about him messing up my dress. He places me down in front of him and kissed me lightly on the lips, "You're gorgeous. Beautiful. Incredible. Stunning. I don't know what word to use!"

I laughed, "Come on, we'll be late."

Jacob had picked up Bella ten minutes ago, shocked by the sight of her in a dress and congratulating me on actually getting her into it.

"I'm sure we could be a _little_ late." He said, his arms going around my waist as he leaned in to kiss me.

"Jasper!" I whined as he kissed me again. He rolled his eyes.

"It's your own fault for looking so incredible." He told me. I raised an eyebrow, "Come on then, trouble."

I followed him out of the house and onto the driveway, where his car was waiting. We got in, and we were on our way.

~o.O.o~

Stepping out of Jasper's car, I gazed around at the sight before me. The usually plain and boring school hall had been decorated with balloons, tinsel, fairy lights and streamers, turning the whole place into a winter wonderland.

Walking inside, I saw everyone I knew from our year dressed to the nines; the boys in tuxedos and suits, the girls dressed in a variety of dresses, all in whites and blues and silvers because of the winter theme. I spotted Bella and Jake sat across the room and waved as Jasper took my arm and led me into the room.

I smiled as a slow song came on and Jasper pulled me close to him in a dance. I lay my head on his shoulder - my high heels giving me enough height to actually reach - and sighed happily.

"Jasper?" A voice said from behind us. We pulled apart to see Rosalie stood in front of us. She looked beauty-model-gorgeous - as always - in a pale blue dress, her perfectly curled hair bouncing around her shoulders. The only blemish to her beauty was the frown she wore on her face, "Can I talk to you?"

Jasper looked at me, "Do you mind? I'll be right back."

I smiled, "Of course."

He let go of me and started to walk away. Rosalie looked me up and down, "You look really nice, Alice."

And then she was gone. Considering she didn't like me very much, I took that as a great compliment. I looked around, hoping to find Bella so I could go and talk to her until Jasper came back. Failing that, I made my way to the edge of the room, away from the sea of couples dancing to the still playing slow dance song.

Finding the doors, I went outside into the crisp night air. It was dark outside, but fairy lights were strung in every possible place, throwing a kind of magical atmosphere around the courtyard. I smiled; I loved being out at night like this. There was no one around, everyone else being inside at the dance.

I sensed Jasper walking up behind me before he spoke, "You okay?"

I smiled, "I'm great. What did Rosalie want?"

"Nothing important." Jasper said, rolling his eyes, "She wants us to break up."

"How is that nothing important?" I asked.

"Because I don't intend to listen to a word she says." Jasper told me, causing my smile to grow and a warm feeling to form inside of me, despite the coldness around me.

Something cold landed on my face, and then again. I looked up and gasped, "Jazz look, it's snowing!"

"Snow? In England?" Jasper asked, but a second later the snow had become quick and heavy, settling on the ground. "Who would've thought it?"

I laughed, sticking my tongue out and catching snowflakes on it, debating whether or not it would be a good idea to get down in the snow and make a snow angel. Looking down at my super-expensive dress, I decided against it.

"You have snowflakes on your eyelashes." Jasper murmured as he leant in close to me. I giggled and battered my eyelashes at him. He closed the gap between us and kissed me gently.

Pulling apart, I looked up at the sky. Together with the snow, the fairylights, and my princess-like dress - and of course having Jasper standing beside me - tonight really was magical.

Today was a good day to believe in fairytales.

But mine was about to end.

* * *

**A/N: Heyyy again :) Stick with us 'cause major drama is coming up soon ;);) Thanks for all the reviews! We're almost at 350! Think we can make it in the next chapter or so? ;);)**

**Next update soon :)**


End file.
